Le retour de Hitomi, une reporter traquée
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Hitomi est reporter à Tokyo. Van est le roi de Fanélia. La jeune fille, trois ans après son départ, alors que l'Etat veut la voir mourir suite à ses articles qui menacent leur équilibre politique, se retrouve coincée par des assassins dont Amano, un fantôme de son passé. Survivra-t-elle? Retrouvera-t-elle Van? Ou périra-t-elle sur les pavés de Tokyo, seule?
1. Chapitres 1 à 7

_**Hey ! Hey ! J'ai corrigé tout le début, donc j'ai tout publié d'un seul coups, j'espère qu** **e cela n'entachera pas la lecture et vous sera plus agréable à lire ^^** _

_**C'est long, certes, mais cela reprend plusieurs chapitres ^^ #Sofia**_

* * *

 _ **~°~ Escaflowne – Fanfiction ~°~**_

Elle courait. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce terrible secret, ces plans si détestables à ses yeux, elle était pourchassée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se voir finir ainsi. Loin de tout, loin de _lui._ Elle aurait aimé voir sa lumière s'éteindre dans les bras de cet être aimé malgré les années, malgré l'oubli possible de leur amour. Elle en savait trop, l'État ne pouvait la laisser filer. Elle, la journaliste connue pour ses articles poignants et compromettants. Elle qui aimait coucher sur papier ou hurler au peuple les vérités si longtemps tues, les crimes gommés par les lois injustes !

Hitomi Kanzaki était la reporter dont plusieurs hauts gradés de l'ombre ou de la lumière voulaient la tête. Voilà trois ans qu'elle pratiquait. Un an et demi qu'elle publiait. Elle avait fait l'objet de tout l'attention nationale trois ans plus tôt : elle, la fille qui avait juré ne pas avoir fugué mais avoir voyagé avec un groupe d'inconnus à travers un monde en guerre.

Trois ans qu'elle ne _l_ ' 'avait plus vu. Trois ans qu'elle se battait pour ne pas se faire écraser par ce monde étouffant.

 _J'aurai dû rester là bas..._

Elle trébucha dans une des rues obscures de la métropole. Son unique arme glissa sous une voiture. Elle ne pouvait perdre son temps à tenter de la retrouver. La jeune fille se releva et poursuivit sa course. Derrière elle, des ombres parmi les ombres la suivaient avec un calme horripilant et une volonté inébranlable.

Ils étaient cinq. Ils avaient voulu l'embarquer dans leur voiture en la voyant sortir de son bureau. Elle avait vite compris à qui elle avait à faire. Elle leur avait envoyé son sac dans les jambes alors qu'ils lui fonçaient dessus et fui. Depuis, elle courait à en perdre haleine à travers cette maudite ville, se disant qu'elle aurait dû quitter les lieux depuis quelques mois déjà. Un trait lui brûla la joue, laissant le chaud liquide couler sur son visage. Hitomi pesta. Ils avaient des silencieux, quoi de plus naturel chez des assassins. Son unique chance d'attirer du monde à cause des coups de feux venait de s'envoler. Elle finit par abandonner toute discrétion à la vue d'une arme intéressante dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire.

Elle brisa le verre d'un coups de coude et attrapa l'arc et les flèches qui y étaient exposés. La corde était en bon état. Les pointes des flèches non-émoussées.

Passant son carquois sur son épaule, elle encocha sa première flèche et attendit, tapie derrière une automobile, que les assassins daignent se montrer. Au loin, à dix mètres devant elle, une lueur trahit une présence. Elle banda son arc, leva son arme, visa et tira. Il y eut un cri étouffé et quelques injures à peine discrètes.

 _Une présence, derrière..._

Hitomi se retourna, prête à frapper de son arc. Trop tard. La crosse d'un pistolet s'écrasa contre sa tempe. Sonnée, déboussolée, elle parvint à se redresser, titubant loin de son agresseur qui crachait qu'elle ne devrait pas tenir debout après cela. Hitomi encocha une flèche, banda son arc.

Bang ! Un coups de feu retentit, cassant la corde de son arme de quatre assassins restant n'étaient pas les plus silencieux.

Hitomi les voyait approcher de tous les côtés, elle finit encerclée par cet ennemi politique qui ne se salissait pas les mains. Cela lui rappelait que l'empereur Donkirk qu'elle avait jadis rencontré avait agit de la sorte en prétendant contrôler le Destin. Elle siffla :

\- Alors, pas assez de courage pour affronter une femme seul ?

\- Tais-toi, Hitomi, je t'avais mise en garde. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, te voilà condamnée par ton propre pays, gronda la voix d'un être qu'elle avait connu. Amano, cet homme qu'elle avait cru aimer.

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour hocher la tête face à de tels mensonges, sourit-elle.

\- Ces mensonges sont là pour le bien commun, pour la paix, Hitomi. Tu tentes de briser cette paix ! Tu veux briser ce monde !

\- Je ne veux pas... Je dois, pour la continuité de la liberté. Mais je crois que mon combat n'a commencé que trop tard.

\- Que dis-tu encore ? Tu ne pense pas que ces trois ans ont assez déstabiliser notre système ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un système, Amano, pauvre mouton. C'est un échiquier. Et les pions sont condamnés à tomber.

\- Tu tomberas, ici , ma chère Hitomi, toi et tes folies. Toi et tes mensonges.

\- Mensonges, sourcilla Hitomi, ses longs cheveux cuivrés se reflétant sous la lueur de la lune, ses yeux émeraudes luisants d'incompréhension, sa joue souillée d'un trait écarlate profond.

\- Oui, tes histoires sur ce monde...

\- Assez, Amano, il faut achever la mission, gronda l'un des assassins.

\- Certes, reconnut l'intéressé. Une dernière parole, Hitomi Kanzaki , avant de trépasser ?

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, je t'aurai tué si j'étais aussi insensible que toi ! Cracha la jeune fille qui se savait condamnée, qui sentait la rage lui 0monter au cœur, qui sentait ses larmes menacer de la trahir, de trahir son amour pour cet être si éloigné, si aimé.

Un coups de feu, elle s'effondra. Le regard luisant de colère, les joues rougies par trop d'émotions, Amano hurla :

\- Je fais cela pour le bien de ma patrie ! Tu le sais !

Une balle logée au plus profond de son épaule, une douleur cuisante lui soulevant le cœur, Hitomi se redressait lentement, le sang perlant sur son bras, créant une large tache qui grossissait à vue d'œil sur le blanc de la chemise de la journaliste.

\- Et Gaia existe, sourit-t-elle, une larme perlant le long de sa joue pour s'écraser dans la mare de sang qui souillait le pavé.

Le canon de l'arme s'appuya contre son front, elle ferma les yeux, murmura :

\- Oh Van, désolée. Je t'aime...

Le doigt se repliait sur la détente, un pilier de lumière frappa le sol avec férocité, faisant perdre leur équilibre aux assassins. Hitomi ouvrit de grand yeux, Amano avait lâché son arme sous le coups de la surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était en apesanteur. La jeune fille partit d'un rire cristallin, ravie d'être enfin à armes égales contre son vieil ami. Elle s'éloignait dans la pilier, levant les yeux vers le lointain alors que Amano et les autres assassins la rattrapaient et se perdaient dans la lumière avec elle.

~°~ ...

Depuis longtemps, le pays était en paix et la joie régnait dans le cœur des habitants. Il était roi, las des bêtises de son Conseil, las des craintes qu'il avait de voir la paix se briser. Une voix qu'il n'entendait que dans ses rêves retentit alors. Assis à la salle de réunion où le Conseil lui faisait part des récentes découvertes minières de leurs hommes, Van Fanel porta aussitôt son regard à la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu. _Sa voix..._

Un pilier de lumière frappa la cour principale du palais, provoquant cris et panique. Van se leva d'un bond, ordonnant :

\- Généraux, suivez moi !

Les Cinq Généraux, élite protégeant la famille royale, leurs lames à leurs ceintures, suivirent leur monarque qui quittait la salle en courant, se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Gémissant, Hitomi, sa tenue maculée de sang, se redressait lentement. Elle remarqua que ses assassins étaient encore là et qu'ils se ressaisissaient plus vite qu'elle. En position défensive, elle fit un rapide topo de la situation. Elle était sur Gaia, quelque part en ce monde qui se relevait de la guerre contre l'empire Zaibach. Voir une jeune fille vêtue étrangement et des hommes l'encerclant ne pouvait inciter quiconque à agir. Tous fixaient la scène avec curiosité et peur.

\- Amis assassins, voici Gaia ! La terre que j'aurai inventé par pure folie, sourit Hitomi en serrant son bras l'incendiant de douleur.

\- Hitomi Kanzaki, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant ! Hurla l'un des assassins en lui fonçant dessus. La jeune fille saisit sa chance, envoyant son poing contre son nez. Il avait crée l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin. Il s'écroula à moitié. Elle courait vers cette ville inconnue. Amano l'attrapa par la tignasse, la stoppant dans sa course. Autour d'eux, des murmures s'élevaient. La foule avait entendu l'échange avec horreur.

« Hitomi Kanzaki ?»

« La fille de la Lune des Illusions ! »

« L'amie proche du roi ! »

Des gardes arrivaient en courant, sabres au clair, prêts à combattre ces inconnus qui s'en prenaient à ce héros de guerre. A la protégée de leur seigneur.

\- Quel est leur problème, siffla l'assassin qui accompagnait Amano alors que celui ci avait plaqué la jeune fille à terre, un pied entre ses omoplates. L'autre assassin, le nez brisé, arrivait d'un pas vif. Les gardes pénétraient à peine le cercle formé par la foule, se demandant si un lancer de couteau risquait de blesser la jeune fille ou s'ils pouvaient être diplomates avec ces individus.

\- Garce! hurla-t-il en lui décochant un violent coups de pied dans les côtes, vengeant son nez. Malgré elle, Hitomi hurla de douleur, sentant ses côtes se briser sous la violence du coups.

\- Assez ! Tonna une voix puissante, vibrant de colère.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivés. Elle sourit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il n'avait pas changé en trois années.

\- Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à des Assassins de la Balance ?

C'est le nom donné à l'organisation qui œuvrait au service de l'État et qui élimine ceux que le pouvoir politique doit faire taire.

Dégainant vivement, une lueur de rage flamboyant dans son regard brun-rouge, le roi de Fanélia s'avança vers les trois hommes qui se tenaient autour de celle qu'il avait quittée pour le regretter.

\- Je suis celui qui va vous écraser, pauvres insectes, gronda Van en attaquant. L'assassin au nez cassé tenta de frapper au moyen de ses poings, très confiant en sa force physique. Van lui trancha une artère à la gorge avec rapidité et silence. Le second assassin tenta de frapper le roi par surprise, profitant de la mort de son camarade. Il échoua lamentablement, mourant lui aussi.

Amano, comprenant que cet homme allait le tuer aussi certainement qu'il avait tué ses camarades, saisit sa seule chance de survie.

Une lame sous la gorge de sa cible blessée, il ordonna d'une voix vibrant de panique :

\- Toi ! Si tu veux voir son sang se répandre sur ce sol, pose cette épée !

Van le fixait avec mépris. Il demanda :

\- Hitomi, dis moi que tu es en vie, je t'en prie.

\- Je ne mourrai pas si tôt après nos retrouvailles, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Meurs, siffla Amano en frappant. Son arme lui fut arrachée, la jeune fille lui fut enlevée des mains. Deux généraux étaient apparus. L'un avait désarmé et brisé la nuque de Amano. L'autre avait porté la protégée du roi loin de son agresseur pour la confier à son monarque.

\- En voilà assez pour une période de paix, que l'on nettoie cela, ordonna l'un des généraux aux gardes figés face aux combats.

Van rejoignait déjà le château, lançant sur son passage quelques ordres brefs.

Hitomi fut conduite à la chambre de Van où ce dernier fit appeler un guérisseur. Il resta au chevet de la jeune fille pendant qu'on retirait la balle logée dans son épaule et qu'on tapissait de baume ses blessures afin de les bander. Risquant de laisser la blessure s'infecter s'il n'agissait pas au plus vite en retirant le morceau de plomb, le guérisseur s'excusa de ne pouvoir laisser la morphine faire effet. Van et un de ses généraux avaient dû maintenir la blessée immobile alors qu'elle hurlait sa douleur lors de l'opération délicate.

Ayant finit, le guérisseur se retira, laissant son roi veiller sur la jeune fille.

 **...**

 _Des flammes. Elle courait encore et encore à travers une place enflammée. Elle ne cherchait personne, sachant le lieu désert, incapable de ressentir la moindre présence. Aucun vivant n'était susceptible de l'aider. Aucun lieu ne pouvait la cacher. C'était une évidence, sa ré voix alors résonna, loin derrière elle. Cette voix l'accusait. On l'accusait souvent, mais là, c'était différent. Tellement différent._

 _\- Tu es l'enfer ! Qui t'a invitée à revenir en ce monde ? Qui t'a conviée à troubler MA guerre ? Meurs, reine ! Meurs comme mourra ton roi !_

 _Une flèche la frappa dans le dos, elle s'effondra, une intense douleur irradiant son corps loin, devant elle tombait un autre corps. Elle le reconnut , ses larges ailes blanches déployées, comme pour éviter la chute écrite..._

\- VAAAAANNN ! Hurlait Hitomi en se réveillant d'un bond, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

Des mains lui saisirent les épaules, comme pour la ramener à la réalité, pour l'extirper de ce cauchemar douloureux. Elle se débattit, craignant de faire face à ses assassins, à Amano.

\- Hitomi ! Hitomi, calme toi ! Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi...

La voix se voulait rassurante mais elle était brisée par l'inquiétude. La jeune fille fixa celui qui avait parlé. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Elle avait reconnut son odeur si particulière. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises puis, sans que Van ne s'y attende, elle se donna un coups violent sur la joue.

\- Que fais-tu, s'exclama celui-ci, sourcils froncés. Calme toi ou je t'attache !

\- Zut ! Zut et re-zut ! S'exclama Hitomi en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Inquiet, Van la fixait, sourcils froncés, se demandant si son comportement était dû à sa blessure.

\- Hitomi ?

\- Ne parle pas ! S'exclama soudain celle-ci. Elle releva la tête, le visage strié de larmes, son pansement à sa joue souillé de sang. Sa gifle avait ouvert sa plaie à peine cicatrisée. Ceci irritait le jeune roi .

\- Qu'as-tu, Hitomi ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je suis morte...Ces maudit assassins ont finit leur ouvrage et me voilà prisonnière de mon esprit, rêvant ta présence, rêvant que je suis une fois de plus sur Gaia que je n'aurai jamais dû quitter pour le monde corrompu qu'est le mien... Quel fantasme ! Quel esprit !

Tout en parlant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses poings se seraient de colère. Van soupira. Grâce au pendentif qu'elle lui avait laissé, il avait eut une étrange connexion avec son aimée, plongeant dans ses rêves ou la trouvant dans les siens. Il avait ressenti, deux ans plus tôt, le regret qui pesait sur le cœur de la jeune fille, sa peine à se lever chaque matin dans cette ville figée dans le quotidien.

Puis, l'esprit de la jeune fille était devenu ,au fil des années, plus clair, lui accordant quelques bribes de souvenirs qui hantaient encore Hitomi dans son sommeil. Le dernier rêve qu'ils avaient partagé lui avait montré la jeune fille fuyant à travers des rues surpeuplées, la peur au ventre, alors que des inconnus armés la pourchassaient. Cette vision faisait encore naître dans l'esprit de Van un triste sentiment d'impuissance alors que la rage au cœur, il la voyait malheureuse. A la suite de ce rêve, il avait été d'humeur dévastatrice si bien que nul au Conseil n'avait osé lui tenir tête des semaines durant.

Il posa un doux baiser sur le front de son amour et souffla :

\- Tu es à Fanélia, Hitomi et je jure de ne plus te laisser seule.

Hitomi se tourna vers lui, son regard se posant enfin sur son seul amour. Il n'avait pas changé, elle l'avait remarqué dans la cour, quand...

Une douleur déchirante la traversa, elle se plia en deux, sa main agrippant son épaule comme pour taire sa souffrance.

\- Désolée... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Que racontes tu encore, soupira-t-il en se levant pour aller à la porte.

\- Je ne t'ai amené que des soucis, je suis tellement désolée...

\- Allonge-toi, je vais faire appeler le guérisseur pour qu'il t'ausculte, lança-t-il, ignorant sa remarque.

...

Lorsque arriva le guérisseur, la porte de la chambre royale était grande ouverte. Il lança un coups d'œil à l'intérieur pour trouver le roi en pleine dispute avec son invitée convalescente.

\- Je t'interdis de raconter ce genre d'idioties ! Hurlait le monarque.

\- Mais je te dis que je ne suis pas digne de toi pour rester ici ! Ce n'est pas si grave si je voyage à travers Gaia ! Lança la jeune fille qui se tenait debout, face à Van qui était adossé à la fenêtre.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas te laisser traverser ce monde seule ! Et ôte ces mots de ta bouche car sans toi, je ne serai même pas là pour régner.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Van ! Sans moi, la guerre n'aurait pas fait rage ! J'avais apporté le malheur avec moi !

\- Encore avec ces bêtises ! Vas tu cesser à la fin ?

\- Dans ce cas, je retournerai sur Terre...

\- QUOI, l'interrompit brusquement Van qui n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques pas d' comptes retourner là où tous veulent ta mort !

\- Voyons, je suis heureuse là bas, ne crois pas que quelques assassins me tueront, sourit-elle. Ce mensonge lui brûla la gorge. Elle haïssait ce monde corrompu, il l'écœurait au plus haut point. Même ses amis s'étaient retournés contre elle, même sa famille l'avait reniée... Tout cela car ils préféraient le doux mensonge à la dure vérité. Van prit le menton de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à le regarde dans les yeux. Il dit, une note de douleur et de colère dans la voix :

\- Hitomi, cesse de me mentir, je ne le supporte pas. Je sais ce que tu me caches, je sais que les quatre hommes que nous avons éliminé l'autre jour ne sont pas les premiers à avoir désiré te trancher la gorge. _J'ai vu_ ce que tu me caches, ma douce Hitomi. Et je me refuse à te laisser affronter cela encore, je ne le supporterai pas, tu n'en survivras pas.

Les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille se confondaient dans un nuage de larmes. Elle murmura :

\- Mais tu es roi et je suis reporter. Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous lier ? M'accorder une place non discutable ou honteuse à tes côtés ? Je ne veux pas être un nouveau fardeau...

\- Tu es un héros de guerre, tu es la sauveuse du roi de Fanélia. Qui oserait critiquer ta place à mes côtés, sourit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Le guérisseur, un sourire paternel sur le visage, frappa à la porte et se décida à entrer. Van aida la jeune fille à rejoindre son lit où le médecin s'appliqua à retirer les bandages souillés pour nettoyer les plaies et mettre une nouvelle couche de baume sur les blessures pour aider à la guérison.

Van était adossé à un pilier du lit, regardant le vieil homme faire son ouvrage. Après avoir nettoyé avec un tissu humide la plaie qui peinait à cicatriser sur l'épaule de l'invitée, il dit :

\- Lady Hitomi, vous devrez faire attention à ne pas exposer vôtre bras droit, je crains que la plaie ne soit trop profonde pour guérir rapidement.

\- Avez-vous retiré la balle ? demanda la jeune fille.

Cette tête de flèche étrange ? Oui, je l'ai retirée et je m'étonne que vous ayez oublié, vous avez tant remué et hurlé à la mort...

Van lui lança un regard noir, lui signifiant qu'il ne devait pas aborder le sujet. Mais Hitomi était déjà intéressée. Elle lança, sourcils froncés :

\- J 'ai tant hurlé ? Tant gigoté ? Et vous avez réussit à me soigner ? Je...

\- Oui, fort heureusement, sa Majesté refusait de vous laisser, même avec moi, ce qui est blessant. Il vous a maintenue, vous évitant ainsi de me déranger et de vous briser la nuque, sourit le vieil homme qui pansait à présent son épaule.

Hitomi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Honteuse, elle glissa :

\- Van ...

\- Ne t'excuses pas, je t'en prie, c'est insupportable à entendre alors que ton état ne serait pas si grave si j'avais été plus rapide. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le guérisseur réclamait son attention. Il dit :

\- Je vais m'occuper de vos côtes cassées à présent, je n'ai pas put m'y appliquer car sa Majesté craignait que vôtre corps ne supporte pas plus de souffrance et a ordonné de...

\- Assez de tes commentaires inutiles, grogna l'intéressé en allant s'accouder à la fenêtre pour accorder un peu d'intimité à la jeune fille. Elle releva la chemise de nuit qu'on avait dû lui mettre dans son sommeil. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle portait encore le shorty noir qu'elle portait sous sa jupe la jour de l'attaque.

Le guérisseur tâta son côté droit qui était violacé, ravivant la douleur qui l'avait faite perdre connaissance. Par instinct ou par reflex, elle se plia en deux, ne voulant pas laisser le médecin raviver sa douleur. Celui-ci soupira et tenta de mettre un peu de baume sur la tâche mauve. Hitomi, oubliant un moment ce qu'il tentait de faire, fut heureuse que Van n'ait pas vu cette blessure. Après tout, elle lui avait été infligée sous ses yeux, alors qu'il arrivait à peine sur le lieu de leur apparition.

Le baume de plantes fraîchement coupées et travaillées effleura sa peau. Ce fut comme si on avait appliqué un morceau de glace sur son corps. Une brûlure intense s'empara d'elle. Se refusant de hurler, elle se mordait la lèvre, ses poings se serrant sur le lit. Une larme de sang quittant sa lèvre blessée. La guérisseur banda la blessure en disant :

\- Vous avez deux côtes cassées, j'eus craint qu'il n'y en ait plus. Venant d'un coups si violent, cela m'étonne, vous auriez pu avoir un organe interne perforé. Heureusement, il n'en est rien...

En entendant tout cela, Van serra les poings, le visage traversé par une vague de culpabilité et de colère. Le guérisseur se retira, Hitomi soupira, relâchant enfin la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules afin de taire sa douleur. Elle s'allongea sur l'immense lit, épuisée par cet effort.

Van effleura son visage presque endormi et glissa :

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une réunion à finir avec le Conseil. Repose toi, je serai vite de retour.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Elle s'endormit. Il posa un drap sur son corps meurtri et quitta sa chambre sans bruit. Dans le corridor, deux gardes veillaient .

\- Ne laissez personne perturber son repos, commanda le monarque avec autorité.

\- Majesté, se risqua l'un. Van se tourna vers le garde, lui faisant signe de poursuivre. Le garde dit : « Si Lady Hitomi désire sortir de la chambre, que devons-nous faire ? »

\- Cela dépendra des ses besoins et son état. Si elle ne vacille pas, faites la visiter ou emmenez la à la salle à manger. Merle finira par la trouver et la couver.

\- Bien, Majesté, fit la garde en reprenant sa place de cerbère près des portes.

Van s'en alla, l'inquiétude lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

~°~ ...

A son réveil, l'obscurité avait élu domicile dans la chambre. Elle tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre pour constater que la nuit était tombée et que la ville semblait tout de même bien animé , elle alla à la porte de la chambre sans se soucier de ses pieds nus ou de sa chemise descendant à peine jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit et fut à moitié étonnée de trouver deux gardes. Van avait toujours été très sérieux quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité. L'un des garde la salua et dit :

\- Lady Hitomi, la nuit est encore jeune, ne voulez vous retourner vous reposer ? Sa Majesté ne saurait tarder.

La jeune fille aurait été ravie de passer la nuit aux côtés de Van mais elle dit :

\- Je ne parviens plus à fermer l'œil. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer les cuisines ? J'aimerai bien avaler quelque chose.

\- Euh... Milady, comptez vous traverser la palais dans cette tenue ?

Hitomi parcourut du regard son corps. Ses genoux étaient éraflés, la manche droite de sa chemise était souillé de sang sec. Elle soupira et dit :

\- Je vais trouver quelque chose à mettre.

Elle regagna la chambre, chercha des yeux un vêtement qui traî ne voulait pas fouiller les placards alors qu'elle était prête à parier que c'était la chambre de Van. Une invitée dans la chambre du roi, quel tableau ! Elle trouva finalement le haut de chasse de Van et son pantalon d'équitation sur un siège, près de la fenêtre. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise, enfilant le pull sans manches et le pantalon un peu large. Elle replia les extrémités du vêtement jusqu'au haut de sa cheville et sortit, ravie. Le garde fit des yeux ronds en la bégaya :

\- Voyons, milady, si sa Majesté voit que je vous ai permis de vous balader ainsi vêtue, il m'en voudra ! C'est... C'est...

\- Vous préférez la chemise de nuit, ? soupira Hitomi.

\- Nullement ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais...

\- Voyons, je vais juste manger, personne n'aura d'attaque en me voyant ainsi vêtue, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Sa Majesté en aura une, assura le garde. Attendez, je vais voir s'il y a quoique ce soit qui vous irait mieux.

Le garde nerveux entra dans la chambre alors que l'autre allait à la recherche d'une servante. Hitomi, irritée, s'en alla dans une direction inconnue, se disant qu'elle finirait par trouver la cuisine seule.

~°~ ...

\- COMMENT ?

La voix puissante qui s'éleva fit sursauter tous ceux qui étaient présents. Le malheureux garde venait d'annoncer à son roi qu'il avait perdu la trace de la jeune invitée et ne la trouvait nulle part. L'aube se pointait, elle avait disparu depuis presque huit longues heures. Merle parcourait déjà le château de fond en comble, à la recherche de son amie.

\- Je... bégayait le garde blanc comme un linge.

\- Vous avez cru qu'elle attendrait sagement que vous ayez finit ? Siffla Van d'une voix vibrante de colère. Le garde avait la tête basse, n'osant pas affronter le courroux royal. Tout en jurant, Van s'en alla lui aussi arpenter les corridors afin de retrouver Hitomi.

Celle-ci se promenait depuis un moment. Elle avait remarqué que le soleil se levait et que partout les serviteurs s'agitaient. Elle arriva aux écuries, fascinée par la grandeur des chevaux et les couleurs si singulières de leurs robes. Elle savait bien que sa tenue pouvait inciter les gens du château à s'interroger,mais elle en avait eut assez de sa chambre.

Un chevalier s'entraînait dans l'arène face aux écuries. Il avait été adoubé depuis quelques mois seulement. Jeune et doué, il était sûr d'avoir devant lui un avenir prometteur au service de la couronne. Un nouveau coups de haut, il rageait de ne pas avoir été présent la veille. Il aurait pu s'afficher devant son roi s'il avait put combattre ces inconnus. Bien sûr, le roi n'avait agit que pour sauver une étrange femme et les généraux étaient intervenus pour conserver la vie de cette dernière. Le jeune chevalier n'aurait pas porté de priorités à la vie d'une étrangère. Elle n'était rien. Et le roi n'avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi il était intervenu. Évidemment, le roi n'a aucunes explications à donner à un simple chevalier. Mais rester dans le secret lui était insupportable.

 _Un regard._

Son épée brandie, il fit volte face pour découvrir qui le fixait, qui l'espionnait. Il fut agacé de croiser le regard émeraude et surpris d'une jeune fille portant une tenue d'hommes. Il s'exclama :

\- Que faites vous dans le palais ?

\- Oh... On m'y a conduite.

\- Mensonge, on ne conduit pas de catins au palais puisqu'il n'y en a pas à Fanélia, cracha le chevalier en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis pas une catin, s'insurgea Hitomi, le rouge aux joues.

\- Alors que faites vous dans la tenue de vôtre amant, siffla le chevalier en saisissant le col de son pull et en rapprochant son visage du sien. Son souffle empestait l'alcool. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Son regard luisait de mépris. Une soudaine bouffée de peur l'envahit. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne du chevalier ne se desserra point. Le bout des pieds de la malheureuse touchait à peine le sol.

\- Ôtez cette main, ordonna Hitomi avec colère et peur.

Le chevalier n'eut le loisir de lui répondre.

\- Lâchez la ! La voix vibrait d'autorité et de colère.

A l'entrée du palais, face aux terrains d'entraînement, une silhouette se dessinait, marchant à la rencontre des deux protagonistes.

\- Van ! Murmura Hitomi, navrée de lire tant de colère et d'inquiétude sur ses traits.

Le chevalier, l'esprit ralenti par l'alcool, regardait son roi approcher sans pour autant comprendre l'ordre qui venait de lui être lancé. Il bégaya :

\- Majesté, pour une catin...

A présent face au chevalier, Van semblait se battre avec le désir de dégainer et de lui trancher le bras. Il ne supportait pas que ses soldats soient sous l'effet d l'alcool au sein du palais. Il ne supportait pas que son aimée soit malmenée.

\- Je ne compte pas me répéter éternellement alors à moins que vous ne veuillez avoir un bras inutile, relâchez la TOUT DE SUITE !

Surpris par ce haussement de ton, le chevalier lâcha la jeune fille qui tituba en arrière. Van passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

\- Hitomi ! Hurlait Merle en courant à leur rencontre, suivie par une flopée de personnes qui avaient aussi cherché la jeune fille. Van remarqua que ses généraux s'étaient joints aux recherches. Un sourire s'accrocha aux coin de ses lèvres.

La femme-chat bondit sur son amie qui lui avait tant manquée et inquiétée. Le chevalier n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux passant de la jeune fille vêtue comme un garçon à son roi. Il répéta, ses sourcils se fronçant face d'incompréhension :

\- Majesté ! Pour une catin ? Comment...

\- Gare à tes dires, siffla le général Kaze, un grand homme aux cheveux argentés , en portant sa main à la garde de son épée.

\- Calmez-vous, général Kaze, grogna Merle qui craignait que Van ne devienne lui aussi violent.

Celui ci lâcha Hitomi, saisissant le chevalier par le col de son armure. Son regard d'un brun luisant dans celui de l'ivrogne, il siffla abandonnant le tutoiement poli :

\- Ne sais-tu pas que l'esclavage humain est interdit en ce royaume ? Elle est mon invitée, je ne permettrai pas à un imbécile non gradé de l'insulter. Est-ce clair ?

Le chevalier baissa les yeux, sourcils froncés. Le roi le lâcha et se tourna enfin vers Hitomi. Celle-ci regardait ses pieds, les trouvant étonnement sales, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas de chaussures et comment ses orteils avaient pu survivre. Elle avait peur de croiser le regard de l'élu de son cœur. Elle avait quand même du l'inquiéter en se baladant seule toute la nuit. Il releva doucement le menton de la jeune fille, plongeant ses prunelle noisettes teintées d'écarlate dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il demanda :

\- Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Étonnée par la question, s'attendant à des reproches, elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait de ses blessures et de sa rencontre avec ce chevalier peu courtois. Elle dit :

\- Van ! Comment peux tu être ainsi ? Je t'ai sûrement rendu fou d'inquiétude, j'ai causé du souci à tous au château ! Alors...

Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et déclara :

\- Bien sur que j'étais fou d'inquiétude, mais tu n'es pas à blâmer, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver tranquillement assise sur ton lit.

Il souriait. Sa sombre expression avait déserté ses traits. Un lueur de culpabilité parcourut les yeux émeraudes. Elle glissa

\- Mais tu semblais si furieux...

\- Parce qu'une certaine personne a osé te toucher, dit-il à son oreille, empourprant ses joues, son souffle effleurant sa gorge.

Ils regagnèrent le palais, laissant là le chevalier à qui le général Kaze faisait la leçon avec impartialité.

~°~ ...

Le repas lui fut amené à sa chambre. Hitomi mangea, son regard perdu dans l'horizon, se demandant ce qui l'avait rattachée à la Terre si longtemps pour rater la reconstruction de Fanélia. Elle avait tu son soulagement lorsque Merle lui avait annoncé non sans malice que Van avait refusé tous les partis que le Conseil lui avait proposé.

Le royaume baigne dans une autarcie totale, les rapports avec tous ces pays qui tentaient de mettre la main sur le pouvoir royal n'avaient aucun besoind'être entretenus par un mariage cette annonce emplissait Hitomi de joie. Elle avait souvent craint qu'il n'ait trouvé un parti en son absence ou oublié leur amour.

Van avait promis à la jeune fille qu'il l'emmènerait faire un tour dès que possible. En attendant, Merle prenait plaisir à couver la jeune fille et à la couvrir de splendeurs. Elle lui avait dénichée un robe acceptable pour toutes les deux. En vérité, il s'agissait d'une tunique de chevalier que Merle avait volée et que Hitomi avait retouchée. Au dessous, elle mit un pantalon de cuir qui avait été ajusté pour lui aller. Elle boucla une ceinture à sa taille, laissant un long poignard pendre dans une lanière. Merle avait finit par la laisser alors que la cloche de la ville sonnait midi et Hitomi avait rejoint sa chambre, épuisée par toutes les visites que Merle lui avait faites. Ayant finit son repas, elle se leva.

Elle soupira à la vue du camps d'entraînement, Elle aurait aimé travailler son tir à l'arc et son escrime qu'elle ne pratiquait que depuis quelques mois. Elle savait que ses flèches atteindraient toujours leurs buts, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait travaillé des années durant son tir à l'arc. Mais elle avait vite remarqué qu'en métropole, elle ne pouvait tuer un de ses assassins sans en subir de lourdes conséquences ni même utiliser librement un arc.

Elle s'était un jour retrouvée acculée dans une impasse, une groupe d'une dizaine d'individus lui empêchant toute fuite. Ils avaient été payés par quelques familles de mafieux qui voulaient faire cesser les activités de la jeune fille car Hitomi, avec ses articles, menaçait même la paix du Marché Noir.

Elle avait finalement été battue avec violence et s'était défendue avec une des barres de plombs qu'avaient emmené ses agresseurs. Ce jour là, gisant sur les pavés froids, alors que des passants appelaient une ambulance et que son sang teintait la ville, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance de survivre à une telle attaque une seconde fois. Elle avait donc dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, été s'inscrire dans un dojo.

Revenant à la réalité avec un frisson, Hitomi quitta la chambre, décidée à ne pas rejouer son rôle de l'époque et de ne pas être un poids pour Van.

~°~ .

Merle et Van marchaient le long des écuries, se hâtant. Merle poussait maints jurons alors que dans le regard brun-rouge de Van brillait une étrange lueur. Colère ou crainte ? Les généraux avaient vite fait de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement où les âmes semblaient s'être échauffées. Ils y arrivèrent avant leur roi, surpris et rongés par l'inquiétude.

Van bondit par dessus la barrière délimitant le terrain, s'avançant vers le cercle de nouvelles recrues qui avaient délaissé leur entraînement pour fixer quelque chose. Il y eut un grand cri, un coups sec puis un silence de mort. Impatient, Van écarta le public avec colère et son regard se posa enfin sur les adversaires. Ils n'étaient pas deux. Ils étaient six.

 **Flash Back !**

Lorsque Hitomi était arrivée au terrain d'entraînement, elle avait rapidement été sujette à maintes railleries et provocations. Elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, s'était trouvée une épée et un poteau d'entraînement. Insultés par la présence d'une femme sur leur terrain de jeu, plusieurs jeunes soldats en pleine formation s'approchèrent. A la vue de ses mouvement contrôlés et de ses frappes peu violentes, ils se mirent à rire. Non seulement elle prétendait pouvoir s'entraîner mais en plus elle avait un niveau si bas qu'on aurait dit un enfant !

Hitomi, agacée, cessa de pratiquer. Elle adressa aux nouveaux venus un regard noir et demanda :

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser pratiquer ?

\- Les armes ne sont pas une occupation féminine, grogna l'un.

\- Tu devrais regagner ton poste, ma chère, avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelques choses compromettantes.

\- Même si personne ne se soucierait d'une messagère trop hardie, souligna un autre.

La jeune fille les fixa un à un, se demandant comment Van pouvait avoir de telles ordures dans ses rangs. Elle se souvint alors de ses cours d'histoires disant que la plupart des jeunes s'enrôlaient dans les armées royales pour simplement faire bonne figure. Certains hommes de Van étaient peut être ainsi. Elle soupira, navrée que la bonté et la douceur de leur roi ne les effleure pas.

\- Laissez la donc rester un peu, intervint une voix.

Hitomi le reconnut. Le chevalier ivre de la veille. Il venait à sa rencontre, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais... hésita un soldat.

\- Voyons, vous devez être aussi las que moi de combattre des poteaux immobiles et cette jeune personne sera ravie de nous aider dans nôtre entraînement !

\- On ne risque rien, lança un autre.

\- Rien du tout, elle est sans importance, assura le chevalier.

Hitomi lança un regard autour d'elle. Ils étaient une douzaine, dont le chevalier, à avoir dégainé tandis que les autres formaient un cercle autour d'eux.

\- A plusieurs contre une seule personne, c'est déloyal, cracha-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! Tu devras juste gérer plus de monde que d'habitude, souriait le chevalier.

 ** Fin du flash back**

Hitomi en avait vaincus plusieurs. Le reste n'étaient que des sur-hommes ne ressentant pas la fatigue. Son souffle court, elle posa son regard sur les six hommes encore debout. Parviendrait à les achever ou allait-elle se réveiller des jours plus tard sous le regard soucieux de son amant ?

Ils attaquèrent simultanément, la prenant au dépourvu. Le premier la désarma, son épée vola à travers les airs pour se planter face à Van dont tous ignoraient encore la présence.

Deux la frappèrent de haut, simultanément. Elle plongea à terre, effrayée de les voir si motivés à la tuer. Parce que leurs coups n'étaient pas des coups d'entraînements. Ils affrontaient la jeune fille avec tout ce qu'ils avaient! Le chevalier ivre dressa son arme, prêt à l'achever alors que le visage de la jeune fille se confondait en panique et en colère. Il se figea, son sourire psychotique se fanant sur ses lèvres. La pointe froide d'une épée était appuyée sous sa gorge.

\- Assez, fit une voix calme mais menaçante.

Hitomi lança un coups d'œil derrière elle pour voir son sauveur. Il s'agissait de Van. Elle sourit, rassurée.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de te décapiter ici et maintenant, fit le roi avec un calme absolu tandis que son regard trahissait la haine profonde qu'il ne laissait pas éclater.

\- Majesté, je...

\- Tu as une place réservée en cellule, le coupa Van. Il se tourna vers ses généraux qui ordonnaient à tous les apprentis de rengainer et de se mettre en rang. Il ajouta : « Kaze, emmenez moi cette ordure. »

Avec une joie toute débordante, le général obéit en traînant le chevalier à présent déchu de son titre.

Hitomi était restée à terre,troublée en lisant tant de haine dans le regard de ce chevalier. Van s'accroupit près d'elle, effleurant du bout des doigts sa blessure à la joue qui saignait à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, elle ne faisait que l'inquiéter depuis son retour...

Inquiet face à son silence, il l'inspecta rapidement du regard. Son regard s'arrêta sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, portant une entaille d'au moins deux pouces. Sans attendre, il la souleva, ne voulant que la plaie s'ouvre plus encore et ne la lâcha pas malgré ses protestations.

Il posa son regard sur les rangs d'apprentis et annonça d'une voix de stentor :

\- En ce jour, en ce moment, vous êtes la honte de ce pays. Oser vous rabaisser à de telles choses par vos actions ou votre inaction va à l'encontre de vôtre serment ! Ceux qui oseront seulement penser s'en prendre à nouveau à Lady Hitomi ou maltraiteront autrui seront exilés. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de vôtre aîné.

\- Qui est-elle, lança une voix forte.

Les généraux adressèrent un regard furieux aux apprentis. Van répondit :

\- Elle est celle qui a sauvé Gaia d'une fin écrite. Tous les citoyens connaissent cette histoire.

\- Hitomi... Cette Hitomi ? De la Lune des Illusions !

Sans leur laisser le temps de digérer l'annonce, le roi sen alla, portant son aimée dans sa chambre où Merle avait déjà envoyé un guérisseur.

~°~ ...

A son réveil, elle était de retour dans ce même lit douillet. Hitomi geignit, sons corps tout endolori et ouvrit enfin les yeux. La lumière éblouissante du matin l'aveugla un moment. Elle fut un peu déçue de se trouver seule, certaine de s'être assoupie alors que Van la portait loin du terrain d'entraînement. Elle se redressa pour retomber comme un poids lourd.

Avec un soupir, elle comprit qu'elle n'en avait que trop demandé à son corps jusque là. Elle ferma les yeux pour se rendormir sans se soucier du sang qui souillait ses draps et sa chemise de nuit.

On frappa à sa porte, l'extirpant de son lourd sommeil réparateur. Elle geignit. Une voix derrière la porte lança :

\- Hitomi ? Hitomi, tout va bien ?

\- Hmm... répondit celle-ci en retombant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Van passa sa tête à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Hitomi dormait. Il sourcilla, la journée était déjà bien avancée, le repas de ma mi-journée avait déjà été servi et débarrassé.

Il s'avança vers le lit, effleurant le front de la jeune endormie. Il ne fut pas étonné de lui découvrir de la fièvre. Il porta près de lui le pot de chambre et y plongea un tissu. Il l'essora et le posa sur le front de la fiévreuse. Hitomi s'apaisa dans son sommeil, ses sourcils ne se fronçant plus, ses traits se relâchant.

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du balcon, laissant un peu d'air frais entrer dans la pièce. Plus tard dans la journée, Merle arriva sur le balcon d'un bond félin. Elle lança un regard étonné aux portes ouvertes et entra dans la chambre de son amie d'un pas vif. Elle fut rassurée de trouver Van et non un inconnu au chevet de son amie terrienne.

\- Maître Van, Hitomi semble mal en point, glissa Merle inquiète en s'installant au bout du lit.

\- Elle est simplement épuisée. Qui ne le serait pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Qu'as tu fait du chevalier agressif ?

\- Il est en cellule. Je compte l'y laisser une semaine ou deux puis il regagnera son poste.

\- Ce n'est pas risqué ?

\- Nous verrons bien, je ne pense pas qu'il désobéira à son roi. Je n'avais jamais vu un chevalier s'en prendre ainsi à une lady. Il ne conservera pas ce comportement.

Malgré ses mots, Van savait au fond de lui que ce chevalier ne risquait pas de changer d'attitude.

Il l'avait compris en voyant le regard qu'il avait lancé à Hitomi lorsque le général Kaze l'avait emmené.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, maître Van, sourit Merle en sortant pas le balcon.

Van retrempa le chiffon et alla s'installer sur le canapé, incapable de laisser son aimée seule avec sa fièvre.

 _Un cri. Hitomi agi d'instinct, se relevant d'un bond, à moitié consciente, à moitié endormie. Son pouls s'étant accéléré, elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle, cherchant l'origine du cri. Elle vit, face à son lit, à quelques pas d'elle, un inconnu. Il souriait. Son sourire était mauvais._

 _-Qui êtes vous, demanda-t-elle, relevant son drap sur son corps._

 _-Un ami... Feru._

 _-Que faites vous dans cette chambre ?_

 _-Connaissance..._

 _-Je ne veux pas faire vôtre connaissance, partez !_

 _-Non ! Non !_

 _La pièce fut engloutie par les ténèbres. Une paire de mains surgit de nulle part, se plaquant contre sa gorge. La jeune file suffoquait, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les mains sans origine, ses pupilles se dilatant, son visage virant au bleu... Ses forces la quittèrent. Elle sentit ses bras tomber le long de ses flancs, ses yeux se fermer lentement alors que ses poumons l'incendiaient. Elle comprit alors que c'était son âme qui avait hurlé sa panique._

\- Hitomi ! Hitomi ! Reviens, j'en t'en conjure...

La jeune fille ne reconnut pas la voix, trop assommée pour ce faire. Elle sentait juste des mains sur ses épaules, la secouant avec douceur. Paniquée, hantée par sa vision, elle hurla :

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, son souffle court, ses yeux écarquillés. Elle lança un regard perdu à ce qui l'entourait, reconnaissant la chambre qu'on lui avait fournie. Debout à quelques pas d'elle, l'ayant lâchée en décelant sa panique, Van intervint avec douceur :

-Hitomi. C'est moi, ce n'est que Van.

 _Pourquoi se présente-t-il ?_

Ses pensées se brouillaient encore plus.

-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Essaie de te calmer, d'accord ? Calme toi.

 _On dirait qu'il s'adresse à une demeurée._

Elle fronça des sourcils, agacée par ces mots. Agacée de le voir lever les mains comme pour lui montrer qu'il venait en paix...

\- Puis-je approcher, Hitomi ?

\- Quelle question idiote, grogna la jeune fille avec humeur. Ne sachant si elle était ou non d'accord, Van resta à sa place, perplexe. Elle semblait en état de choc. Mais il ne savait pas exactement quelle vision l'avait rendue dans un tel état.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Hitomi qui avait traduit cette immobilité par un rejet blessant. Encore plus après après leur récente retrouvailles. Il soupira, s'approcha enfin.

\- Je suis peiné de t'avoir faite pleurer, Hitomi. Je ne restais loin que pour te laisser te ressaisir. Tu as hurlé dans ton sommeil. Tu étais coincée avec je ne sais qui et en hurlais, mon amour.

... .. ~°~ . _**HOPE YOU ENJOYED ! :"3**_


	2. Chapter 8

Hitomi ! Hitomi ! Reviens, j'en t'en conjure...

La jeune fille ne reconnut pas la voix, trop assommée pour ce faire. Elle sentait juste des mains sur ses épaules, la secouant avec douceur. Paniquée, hantée par sa vision, elle hurla :

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, son souffle court, ses yeux écarquillés. Elle lança un regard perdu à ce qui l'entourait, reconnaissant la chambre qu'on lui avait fournie. Debout à quelques pas d'elle, l'ayant lâchée en décelant sa panique, Van intervint avec douceur :

Hitomi. C'est moi, ce n'est que Van.

 _Pourquoi se présente-t-il ?_

Ses pensées se brouillaient encore plus.

Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Essaie de te calmer, d'accord ? Calme toi.

 _On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à une demeurée._

Elle fronça des sourcils, agacée par ces mots. Agacée de le voir lever les mains comme pour lui montrer qu'il venait en paix...

Puis-je approcher, Hitomi ?

Quelle question idiote, grogna la jeune fille avec humeur. Ne sachant si elle était ou non d'accord, Van resta à sa place, perplexe. Elle semblait en état de choc. Mais il ne savait pas exactement quelle vision l'avait rendue dans un tel état.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Hitomi qui avait traduit cette immobilité par un rejet blessant. Encore plus après après leur récente retrouvailles. Il soupira, s'approcha enfin.

Je suis peiné de t'avoir faite pleurer, Hitomi. Je ne restais loin que pour te laisser te ressaisir. Tu as hurlé dans ton sommeil. Tu étais coincée avec je ne sais qui et en hurlais, mon amour.

Il caressa une mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés qui s'était perdue contre le visage humide de la jeune fille.

Vraiment, fit la voix de la jeune fille réduite à un chuchotis.

Je ne te mentirai pas sur cela, sourit-il en posant un baiser sur son front. Veux-tu m'expliquer cette vision ?

Hitomi le fixa un instant. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai vu, mentit-elle.

Van soupira. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient roses : elle ne savait pas mentir, son corps la trahissait.

Hitomi...

Elle leva les yeux vers le roi de Fanélia, décidée à ne pas lui raconter son rêve. Il caressa les cernes violacées de son aimée, disant :

Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

Pour ne pas te donner plus de soucis, souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il effleura sa joue humide, un sourire navré sur les lèvres.

Tu ne me causeras jamais de soucis. Je suis là pour te soutenir. Je ne te laisserai plus traverser de telles épreuves.

Mais depuis que je suis ici je ne m'attire des ennuis...

En quoi es-tu fautive si un de mes chevaliers ne respecte pas son serment ?

Je l'ai provoqué.

Ta simple présence l'a rendu fou. Tu n'as rien fait pour provoquer cela alors cesses de culpabiliser, c'est... insupportable.

L'aube se levait. Hitomi admirait l'éclat de la lumière du soleil dans les yeux de son aimé. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'autorisant à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Répondant à son baiser avec douceur, Van enroula ses bras autour du corps svelte de Hitomi, l'attirant contre lui. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans ses bras. Ils oublièrent jusque l'existence du monde, l'un ne se souciant que de l'autre.

 **Des avis, les amis !**

 **J'en ai besoin pour améliorer cette histoire qui n'est pas si bonne !**

 **Lâchez les commentaires, c'est deux minutes de votre vie !**


	3. Chapter 9

Des mois après son arrivée au palais, il peinait toujours à se faire aux strictes règles qui l'obligeaient à bien des choses. Messager par nécessité, il devait livrer tous les plis que le Conseil souhaitait transmettre au roi et ne parvenait à le faire rapidement car celui-ci était quelque part dans l'immensité du château. Il n'était là que pour le salaire et pour la sécurité.

Il savait bien qu'un homme comme lui ne trouverait pas sa place dans la ville ou les villages où il avait sévit. Il était satisfait que ses crimes n'aient pas encore été découverts même s'il soupçonnait le roi de tout savoir. Après tout, il volait des biens au palais pour les revendre et il avait tué tant de jeune filles qui s'étaient refusée à lui. Il ne le regrettait pas. Là était son quotidien et ce quotidien lui plaisait.

Parcourant les corridors au pas de course, il arriva à l'aile royale. Il savait bien que cette aile du palais logeait au moins six chambres, toutes réservées au roi et à son entourage. Récemment, l'invitée du roi avait été placée dans l'une de ces chambres. Cela le fit sourire.

Le messager ouvrit une porte au hasard, sans se demander qui serait là, étant sûr de tomber sur une chambre vide. Il découvrit un lit occupé, un balcon ouvert, laissant la brise matinale secouer les rideaux.

Fasciné par la chevelure particulière de la personne endormie, le messager entra sans faire de bruits, s'approchant du lit. Il découvrit une jeune fille qui devait approcher de la vingtaine, à peine plus jeune que son roi... Elle avait de longs cheveux cuivrés, des reflets d'or se dessinant sous le soleil. Elle portait une coupure à la joue, marquant son visage endormi d'un trait rose montrant que la guérison atteignait son terme.

Le messager voulut, inconsciemment, dicté par l'habitude, faire glisser la couverture pour voir s'il s'agissait là d'une femme ou d'une illusion. Avec un peu de chances, il pourrait achever la mission que lui avait confié son cousin sans rencontrer de difficultés. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la couverture d'un rouge royal qu'il fut interrompu :

\- Écartes toi, messager. Tu risques de la réveiller.

La voix était calme, basse. Le voleur-messager lança un regard a canapé où le roi était assis, son regard sombre posé sur lui, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il posa un genoux à terre, faisant face à Van sans pour autant se risquer à l'approcher.

\- Majesté, navré de vous importuner, or le Conseil...

\- Le Conseil ne t'a nullement demandé d'importuner mon invitée, le coupa Van, une nette note de colère tintant dans sa voix.

Le messager baissa plus bas la tête, le doute lui contractant le visage.

Le roi de Fanélia se leva, s'avançant vers le messager toujours à terre, front baissé.

Van tira de la poche arrière du messager le pli signé par le Conseil puis un autre papier. Le voleur-messager se crispa, sachant pertinemment ce que le roi avait trouvé dans sa poche. Posant le mot du Conseil sur le lit de Hitomi, Van ouvrit le second pli et lut :

« _Cher cousin,_

 _La vie au palais est un luxe ! Je n'ai jamais été entouré de telles richesses, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à mes affaires. Les filles de la capitale sont trop honteuses pour parler d'agressions, sois sans craintes . Je ne compte pas m'éterniser, j'ai bien peur que ce roi ait vu sous mon masque. Nous nous retrouvons sous le pont dit ce soir, j'aurai celle que tu veux._

 _Salutation, Legion._ »

Van replia le message, un sourire mauvais étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Alors l'enflure qui depuis quelques mois vole l'argenterie en cuisine et agresse plusieurs servantes , c'est toi.

Le messager gardait la tête basse, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, se demandant comment il pouvait fuir le palais en sécurité.

\- Tu sais que tous mes chevaliers aimeraient voir ta tête tomber, poursuivit-il avec dégoût.

\- Pour de petits vols... Voyons, Majesté, je ne faisais cela que pour survivre ! Je devais...

La voix du voleur montait de plusieurs octaves. Il paniquait. Hitomi marmonna dans son sommeil, se retournant sous ses draps. Le voleur se redressa, osant enfin affronter le regard du monarque.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, le corrigea Van avec froideur. Voler un objet est une chose. Voler la vertu d'une innocente en est une autre.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Assez de ces mensonges, ta lettre écrite à ton cousin te trahit. Ton entrée silencieuse dans cette chambre est une preuve.

Le messager se mordit les lèvres, s'en voulant d'avoir été subjugué par l'endormie à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le roi assis plus loin...

\- Je vous cherchais, Majesté, reprit-il.

\- Et tu as cru qu'en ôtant les draps de cette lady, tu m'aurais trouvé avec plus d'aisance ? Siffla Van.

La voix de celui ci n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle calme et basse qu'il avait tenté de conserver. A présent, la colère prenait le dessus.

\- Je...

Van le saisit soudain par le col, rapprochant son visage du sien :

\- Oses seulement dire ce que tu comptais lui faire et je jure de te faire voler par ce seulement imaginer que tu aurais pu la souiller, toi, et je te trancherai la gorge. EST CE CLAIR ?

Comme il hurla ces derniers mots, Hitomi se réveilla en sursauts. Elle fut d'abord déçue de constater qu'elle ne dormait plus dans les bras de son amant mais sa déception laissa vite place à la crainte quand elle vit cet inconnu debout près de son lit, tenu par Van. Instinctivement, elle se leva, mettant un maximum de distance entre cet homme et elle, restant dans l'ombre de son aimé.

On frappa à la porte. Van ne répondit pas, son regard dans celui du voleur. Il y lisait une certaine confiance qui le mettait hors de lui. Des gardes entrèrent, sabres au clair. Hitomi soupira, soulagée. Elle avait craint que son amant ne perde son sang froid.

\- Majesté, tout va bien ? Nous vous avons entendu crier, nous avons craint une attaque !

Van repoussa le voleur qui s'affala à terre, aux pieds des gardes. Il déclara :

\- Il s'agit du voleur et violeur qui sévit dans la capitale depuis deux mois. Enfermez le !

\- Majesté, comment...

\- Il a tenté de s'en prendre à Lady Hitomi qui dormait et porte une lettre de sa main dans laquelle il se dénonce ouvertement, dit froidement Van alors que deux gardes immobilisaient l'homme à terre pour lui lier les bras, irrités de ce qui aurait pu arriver à l'amante du roi.

Ils sortirent après avoir salué leur monarque et la Lady troublée.

Hitomi fixait Van avec des yeux ronds. Cet homme qu'il tenait fermement un peu plus tôt... Ce type avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle. Et il avait sauvé sa vertu. Il avait sauvé la jeune fille. Elle ne lâchait pas cet être cher des yeux, étonnée de ne pas avoir encore dit mot alors que lui même la fixait, soucieux de son silence.

\- Hitomi ?

Elle cligna des yeux, prenant enfin conscience de son état léthargique. Elle sourit, rassurée. Il ne la laisserait jamais tomber...

\- Merci, dit-elle en posant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Il la prit contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de ses fines hanches et glissa, sourcils froncés :

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu le sais...

\- Si... Puisque tu es resté veiller sur ma fièvre, fit-elle en souriant toujours.

\- Tu étais consciente, l'accusa-t-il avec une moue rieuse.

\- Au début, et si tu es là maintenant, c'est que tu es resté jusqu'au bout, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'en suis plus qu'heureux sinon je n'aurai pas coincé cette ordure, lui glissa-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, la faisant soupirer malgré elle.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, Van disant en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux :

\- Tu devrais te laver et te changer. Merle a prévu de te faire une garde robe dès ton réveil.

\- Hmm... Je ne te verrai plus alors, fit-elle avec regret.

\- Au repas, je serai là, sourit-il, ému que son absence la chagrine. Hitomi semblait peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par céder :

\- Je dois être convenable à vôtre table, Majesté. Je souffrirai donc de vôtre absence en silence et trouverai une tenue acceptable.

Il grimaça en l'entendant prononcer ses titre et lui parler avec tant de réserve. Hitomi sourit en voyant sa mine renfrognée et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de le quitter pour aller à la salle de bain qui reliait sa chambre par une porte.

Le roi de Fanélia sourit légèrement et s'en alla, lisant le pli du Conseil qui disait que l'esclavagiste nommé Feru avait été aperçu à quelques miles de la capitale par des espions.

Des gardes étaient aux portes de la chambre, ce qui rassura l'amant inquiet et le poussa à rejoindre la réunion qui venait d'être organisée et qui n'attendait plus que lui.

 **Un chapitre bien plus long et plus ancré dans le corps de cette nouvelle histoire ! Enfin ! Les prochains chapitres vous éclaireront sur ce fameux « cousin » et ce cher inconnu nommé Feru !**

 **Bonne lecture, merci de suivre !**


	4. Chapter 10

Après que des servantes aient rempli la baignoire d'eau tiède et aromatisé l'eau de quelques senteurs, Hitomi de débarrassa de sa chemise souillée de sang. Elle se défit se ses bandages. A son épaule il n'y avait plus qu'une cicatrice rose, la nouvelle couche de peau semblait encore fragile.

Elle tira le bandage qui couvrait ses côtes, étonnée de voir que la trace mauve ne s'était pas encore effacée. La jeune fille se glissa dans l'eau, geignant au contact des produits avec ses blessures. Elle se frotta doucement la peau au moyen de l'éponge que lui avait laissé une servante qui avait longtemps insisté pour la laver. Or Hitomi ne voulait pas qu'on la lave ! Elle n'allait pas s'effondrer dans sa baignoire et se noyer. Elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle même.

Elle fut rapidement propre, tout le sang sec et toute la crasse ayant disparu. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur éclat. Hitomi soupira d'aise et se glissa hors de l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans un essuie et regagna sa chambre. Elle fut à moitié surprise de trouver un corset blanc et une longue jupe aux reflets verts sur ne chaise. Elle croisa le regard joyeux de Merle qui était assise sur le lit défait.

C'est la seule tenue peu respectable que tu mettras, je le jure ! Annonça la femme-chat avec un sourire large sur ses lèvres, faisant frémir ses moustaches.

Merle, ne faisons pas trop d'achats, je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser, intervint la jeune fille en laissant glisser son essuie et en saisissant son corset. Le femme -chat émit un petit rire, disant :

Mais tu es l'invitée du roi, tu ne dois rien rembourser à personne !

Tu exagères, je ne pense même pas que Van soit sérieux à mon sujet. Ce n'est qu'une amourette, il finira par trouver une princesse qui deviendra sa reine, soupira tristement Hitomi en enfilant sa jupe. Elle fit une ceinture au moyen d'une écharpe légère et bordeaux. Merle s'assombrit en entendant les propos de son amie mais à la note de tristesse qui scintillait dans sa voix, elle se refusa à lui faire un reproche.

La femme-chat rejoignit son amie d'un bond gracieux et annonça en posant un châle sur ses épaules :

Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu te trompes.

En ville, les marchands grouillaient, venant de partout pour vendre leurs produits au grand marché de Fanélia. Les tissus et fruits de toutes couleurs, que Hitomi n'avait jamais vu, défilaient sous leurs yeux. Merle, d'un coups d'œil d'experte, lui trouva les tissus les plus uniques et les couturiers les plu fiables.

Finalement, incapables de tout porter seules, elles demandèrent que tout soir livré au château. Lorsque le soleil rougissait l'horizon, les deux amies avaient finit leurs achats et s'étaient installées sur la terrasse d'une taverne où elle sirotaient une boisson rafraîchissante.

Merle semblait mal à l'aise. Plus elles restaient, plus le malaise de la jeune femme-chat augmentait. Hitomi le remarqua. Cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Elle demanda :

Merle, qu'as-tu ? Tu es malade ?

Non, Hitomi... Oh, je suis navrée, j'avais oublié, tellement oublié... Maître Van ne me le pardonnera jamais... Hitomi, nous devons partir, vite !

Ceci dit, elle s'était levée, avait déposé des pièces sur leur table et tenté d'entraîner son amie le plus vite possible vers le château qui semblait si lointain.

Pourquoi cette inquiétude, Merle, demanda Hitomi de plus en plus troublée par le comportement de son amie.

Hitomi, tu n'es là que depuis deux semaine. Tu n'as pas encore mis les pieds en ville, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... J'aurai dû commander à quelques gardes de nous accompagner, cela aurait été tellement plus simple !

Reprends-toi, Merle et explique toi, je t'en prie, déclara Hitomi, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge.

Merle cessa de foncer à toute allure. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie et lui dit :

Il y a depuis quelques mois une vague d'enlèvements et d'agressions qui sévissent dans la capitale mais ne frappent jamais le palais . Les témoins sont rares, les corps jamais retrouvés mais un groupe d'assassins s'amuse à harceler la population. Et... Nom des Dieux ... Ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux femmes, Hitomi ! Nous devons nous hâter !

Merle reprit sa course effrénée alors que les rues s'assombrissaient et que quelques lanternes s'allumaient. Hitomi, toujours traînée par son amie, se disait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de malchance pour être ciblée alors qu'elle venait d quitter le château et que plusieurs autres victimes potentielles erraient çà et là. Merle pourtant semblait paniquée, sûre que leurs vies étaient en danger !

Deux jeune femmes couraient dans une ville à moitié plongée dans la nuit. Plusieurs ombres comme attirées par leurs angoisses, les suivaient. Hitomi ,qui avait finit par apprendre à repérer les présences qui la suivraient sur Terre, comprit vite que Merle paniquait avec raison. Elles étaient suivies !

Merle ! Nous devons croiser des gardes ! Vite !

Hitomi, nous sommes presque au palais ! Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener, pour le Seigneur Van !

Mais tu disais que...

Les femmes, Hitomi ! Je suis une femme-chat ! Je ne les intéresse pas !

Hitomi comprit vite qu'elle devait se hâter. Elle venait de retrouver l'amour de sa vie après une longue séparation, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient déjà séparés !

Merle s'arrêta soudain, ses yeux écarquillés. Hitomi comprit qu'elle étaient encerclées, leurs ennemis cachés dans l'obscurité.

Dos à dos, elles étaient à un croisement, faisant face à plusieurs ruelles sombres.

Que font-ils aux femmes, Merle, demanda Hitomi dans un souffle.

Trafic, viol, meurtre, tout leur va, glissa la femme-chat avec angoisse, les larmes aux yeux.

Hitomi déglutit. Elle ajouta :

Et les femmes-chats ?

Ils les tuent si elles les gênent, fit la voix blanche de Merle.

Merle ils sont six, huit peut être. Avec un peu de chance, nous les sèmerons.

Comment ?

Nous nous séparons.

QUOI ? Non ! Je ne...

Cours Merle, nous nous retrouvons au château et si l'une de nous n'arrive pas, il faudra avertir Van, lui glissa Hitomi avant de s'élancer dans un sprint désespéré à travers l'un des ruelles, se dirigeant vers la palais. Elle avait survécu aux assassins de son État, survivrait-elle à des esclavagistes ? Elle ne pariait pas là dessus... Mais au moins, elle avait détaché leur attention de la femme-chat qu'ils auraient certainement tuée.

Merle bondit sur les toits des maisons, fonçant vers le palais, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

 **De l'action ! Une situation plus qu'ennuyant pour nos héros ! Esclavagistes ou assassins ?**


	5. Chapter 11

Des bruits de pas la suivaient, à bonne distance mais se rapprochant. Inéluctablement. Elle arrivait dans un quartier étrange. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'elle fuyait . La jeune femme se précipita dans la première taverne ouverte qu'elle vit. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à la chamade, elle soupira, à moitié soulagée. Le propriétaire, un homme bien bâti, la fixait avec stupeur alors que tous les clients lui lançaient un coups d'œil curieux.

A sa tenue, il se dit qu'elle était issue de la noblesse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans les bas quartiers de Fanélia où se regroupaient tous les truands qui passaient par là. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, lançant autour d'elle des regards prudents.

\- Mademoiselle, salua le propriétaire lorsqu'elle fut face à lui.

\- Bonsoir, louez-vous des chambres ? Fit-elle d'une voix chantante vibrant d'angoisse.

\- Non, navré. On tient une taverne. Vous trouverez des auberges plus loin...

\- Je ne puis me permettre de sortir, c'est trop... dangereux. Puis-je rester jusque la fermeture ?

\- Euh... Bien sur. Mais ce lieu grouille d'ivrognes, ce n'est pas très prudent pour une femme seule.

\- Alors laissez moi m'asseoir derrière le bar, je resterai cachée, je ne ferai aucun bruit, mais de grâce, aidez-moi ! La voix de la jeune fille était désespérée, ses grands yeux émeraudes luisaient de crainte, des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues rosies par sa course.

\- Restez près de ces caisses là, dans le coin, et faites vous oublier, à la fermeture, vous ne dépendrez plus de moi.

\- Je saurai me débrouiller, merci.

Elle se glissa dans le petit coin, sans se soucier de tâcher sa jupe claire et son châle léger. Le propriétaire l'oublia vite, tout comme ses clients. Les habitués finirent par partir, laissant flotter au ras du bas plafond un nuage de fumée. Quelques voyageurs arrivèrent, burent un verre puis s'en allèrent sans se faire remarquer. Là est le lot des voyageurs. Ils ne s'éternisent jamais.

Lorsque le dernier verre fut essuyé et le dernier ivrogne eut franchit le seuil de la taverne, il était minuit. L'heure de fermeture. Le propriétaire lança un coups d'œil à la jeune fille dont il ne savait rien et lui dit :

\- Je ferme, prends garde à toi. Fanélia attire bien des ordures ces derniers mois.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement et le coup de main, sourit-elle en se levant, époussetant sa jupe et attachant fermement son châle autour de ses épaules nues.

\- Quel est ton nom, gamine ?

\- Oh, excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki, enchantée.

Elle quitta la taverne avec un dernier sourire à son propriétaire. La porte se referma lourdement derrière la fille svelte.

\- Don ! Beugla soudain le tavernier.

Un jeune homme bien bâti descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qui était caché derrière le bar.

\- Hmm ?

\- Chevauche au palais, l'invitée du roi a des ennuis, ordonna son père avec gravité.

\- Où est-elle ? Je peux simplement la raccompagner...

\- Partie, elle est sûrement traquée par _ces gens là_. Fais vite.

Le fils du tavernier s'en alla en grognant de mépris. Il n'aimait pas que la réputation de sa ville soit ainsi souillée. Le tavernier soufflait sa dernière chandelle.

Accroupie dans un coin, son regard posé sur les ombres qui se mouvaient plus loin la recherchant, Hitomi se demandait pourquoi elle se fourrait toujours dans des situation impossibles et humiliantes. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle s'était séparée de Merle et elle priait pour que celle- ci n'ait pas croisé ces maniaques.

La jeune fille n'avait pas d'armes sur elle, ceci l'ennuyait. Elle se sentait aussi vulnérable que ce fameux soir, lorsque Amano est ses acolytes avaient tenté de la tuer. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cela une fois de plus. Elle ne voulait pas sentir la mort effleurer son être une fois de plus. Elle avait cette volonté inébranlable de vivre ! Vivre aux côtés de celui qu'elle chérissait...

Un bruit de pas. Ils couraient. Elle lança un coups d'œil vers l'origine de ce martellement et vit quatre hommes portant un masque rouge lui foncer dessus. Hitomi paniqua. Elle se mit à courir à l'opposé, se dirigeant vers le palais qui malgré sa vitesse semblait si loin... Elle trébucha. Étant sur une petite pente, elle ne tarda pas à finir en roulé-boulé au bas de la rue, son corps endolori. Sa chute avait au moins mis plus de distance entre ces hommes et elle. Elle reconnut la rue principale. Elle l'avait empruntée avec Merle en venant. Cette rue allait droit vers la porte principale du palais et la cour intérieure. Si elle y parvenait, elle serait sauvée. Elle se releva, gémissant et son corps se figea.

Autour d'elle, ils n'étaient pas quatre. Ils étaient une quinzaine. Ils la traquaient depuis la tombée de la nuit. Elle la seule femme inconsciente qui ne savait rien des rapts et des dangers de la ville.

Une proie facile, pensaient-ils. Le cercle se resserrait, doucement. Hitomi, choisissant de ne pas réfléchir, fonça vers le plus frêle, le renversant à terre et créant la faille qu'il lui fallait. Elle fit à peine un pas hors du cercle, elle se retrouva sans le comprendre, plaquée à terre, le souffle coupé, le menton éraflé.

On s'était assis sur elle, l'immobilisant alors qu'un autre individu lui liait les mains dans le dos. Les liens étaient si serrés qu'elle sentait ses poignets lui brûler. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais le gars assis sur elle lui effleura la gorge au moyen d'une lame, sifflant :

\- Remue, ma chère, et ton sang coulera.

Peu convaincue par l'arme qui avait sans doute réduit au silence bien des jeune fille, Hitomi se mit à hurler à pleins poumons :

\- A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! A L'ASSASSIN ! AU MEUTREEEE !

Ces hurlements lui valurent un violent coups dans les côtes de l'homme armé qui s'était levé d'un bond. Elle hurla de douleur, ses côtes juste guéries et encore fragiles y étaient encore restées... Se tordant de douleur, elle leva les yeux vers ses agresseurs, la vue brouillée de larmes de douleur. Elle ne devait pas les laisser l'embarquer, sinon ce serait la fin pour elle. D'un coups, elle tacla l'homme qui s'écrasa ,la bouche la première, contre les pavés. Il y eut un bruit sourd, elle frémit d'horreur, consciente qu'elle lui avait cassé quelque chose. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur ce comparse qui ne bougeait plus. Hitomi se leva d'un bond et reprit sa course, handicapée par ses bras liés. Des mains se tendirent vers elle, prêtes à la saisir, elle hurlait sa colère et sa peur en se refusant à se retourner, de faire face à ce cauchemar.

Un pied dans l'ourlet de sa jupe. Elle fit deux tonneaux avant de finir à terre, sur le dos, incapable de se relever. Une larme lui traversa la joue, elle allait finir sa vie dans le marché noir de Gaia alors que le palais était si proche et que Van était si accessible...

Le malchanceux à la mâchoire en sang arriva, la saisit par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Elle sentait le sang perler sur son corset et sa gorge, ce sang horripilant qui venait du membre brisé de son agresseur.

\- Encore un coups pareil et tu mourras, compris, petite peste ?

\- Je serai une peste alors que vous attaquez de jeunes innocentes pour faire grossir vôtre bénéfice ? Vous devriez revoir vôtre notion de bien et de mal. Elle souriait malgré la situation. Elle ne leur montrerait pas sa peur, elle se le refusait, elle devait étouffer son ressenti, son dégoût.

\- Un dernier mot en tant que femme libre, ria l'un des comparses de son tortionnaire.

\- Pardon, Van, souffla-t-elle, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Le blessé à la mâchoire aurait aimé lui faire regretter sa remarque insolente d'un peu plus tôt. Il ne le pût pas. Ses poings se desserrèrent, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le pavé avec un gémissement. Elle entendit avant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un bruit étrange résonna alors. Doux bruit métallique qui avait si longtemps peuplé ses rêves et qui peuplait encore ses souvenirs. Elle posa son regard sur celui qui s'avançait vers la bande de malfrats, suivi par d'autres hommes d'armes, se dévissant la tête pour mieux voir.

Van marchait à la tête de ce petit groupe de recherche, son regard luisant d'une haine profonde, son poing crispé sur le manche de son épée.

\- Le roi, grogna un des malfrats.

\- Il faut fuir !

\- Mais, la fille...

Hitomi ne leur laissa pas le loisir de débattre sur son avenir. Elle fit appel à ses dernières forces et se leva pour fuir vers les rangs alliés.

Majesté, inutile de perdre vôtre temps avec ces déchets, regagnez le château avec Lady Hitomi, elle n'a pas besoin de voir cela, argumentait un général alors que deux autres s'étaient lancés à la rencontre de la jeune fille et la détachaient.

\- Ne les tuez pas tous, il me faut des prisonniers à interroger pour trouver ce maudit Feru, ordonna Van d'une voix sombre .

Soudain, les malfrats, sûrs d'eux, foncèrent vers le groupe de recherche. Van, surpris de les voir foncer au lieu de fuir, assomma du plat de sa lame celui qui avait essayé de le frapper. Il lança un coups d'œil angoissé en direction de Hitomi qui s'était effondrée sur ses genoux, trop épuisée pour tenir debout, alors que les deux généraux qui l'avaient aidée la protégeaient des esclavagistes. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour tous les vaincre. Van soupira, ennuyé que Hitomi ait dû assister à cela. Le général Kaze avait eut raison, elle n'avait pas à vivre cela après avoir été traquée toute la nuit.

\- Généraux Hak, Din, comment va Lady Hitomi, demanda le monarque en allant à leur rencontre. Les généraux semblaient amusés.

Le général Hak dit :

\- Eh bien, Majesté, elle attend notre retour au palais.

Van sourit tendrement à sa bien-aimée et la souleva avec douceur. Il lui glissa :

\- Navré de ne pas avoir pensé à vous affecter une garde. Merle est inconsolable.

\- Je te cause encore du souci, souffla la jeune fille en se recroquevillant dans ses bras, harcelée par le froid, ses yeux se fermant.

Elle s'endormit général ôta sa cape et couvrit les épaules nues de l'amante du roi. Alors que les soldats attachaient les prisonniers pour les mener en cellule, le rancunier à la mâchoire cassée se leva d'un bond, hurlant de rage. Les généraux se retournèrent, alertes. Van dégaina vivement. La lame du bandit heurta de plein fouet celle du roi, se stoppant à un cheveu de la gorge de la jeune fille. Avec un cri de colère, Van repoussa le malfrat d'un coups de pieds à l'estomac. Le général Kaze bloqua la nouvelle frappe du brigand alors que le général Din assommait l'homme d'un violent coups de poing sur la tempe, l'envoyant voler contre les pavés.

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, perturbée, craignant que les combats n'aient repris. Van, sentant sa panique, posa ses lèvres sur son front pour la rassurer et l'emmena au palais, suivi de ses généraux, alors que les soldats aidés de la garde de la porte, finissaient d'attacher les prisonniers pour les enfermer.

 **In extremis, ça finit bien pour certains ! Mais le trou est plus profond : qui sont les Masques Rouges ? Seuls ou possédant d'autres comparses ? Hitomi subira-t-elle un traumatisme suite à cela ?**


	6. Chapter 12

A nouveau cette chambre. Tout en gémissant, Hitomi se releva et eut un petit sourire à la vue de Merle, endormie à son chevet.

Elle lança un coups d'œil à l'extérieur, l'aube n'était pas encore là. La jeune femme s'étira et quitta ses draps sans réveiller son amie. Elle avait oublié comment elle était arrivée là, se souvenant brièvement de sa sortie en ville. En rejoignant le balcon, elle constata que des gardes se tenaient non loin, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune porte à surveiller... Juste son balcon souvent ouvert. Hitomi soupira en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. Elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé Van à devenir sur-protecteur.

Puis des bribes de mémoires la frappèrent. C'était comme si son subconscient avait souhaité effacer ce passage de son existence.

Comme si le simple fait d'y penser laisserait son esprit dans un état second.

Alors, elle se souvint. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, la laissant s'affaler sur le sol froid. Elle posa son regard sur ses mains tremblantes, tentant de les rappeler à l'ordre. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, au souvenir de ce qui avait fait son quotidien à Tokyo. Même sur Gaia, elle avait la malchance d'être poursuive de plusieurs...

\- Hitomi !

Merle accourut, inquiète de trouver son amie dans cet état.

\- Oh Merle, souffla Hitomi d'une voix tremblante. Merle, j'ai eut si peur, ils ont failli... Je...

Elle éclata en sanglots, la jeune femme-chat la serrant contre elle, compatissante et attristée. Elle caressait son dos afin de la calmer, disant :

\- Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir laissée. Mais c'est vrai que si nous étions restées ensemble, je ne serai pas là pour en parler.

Hitomi ne commenta pas cette annonce, parfaitement consciente que la femme-chat aurait pu être tuée par simple caprice. Toujours tremblante, elle demanda :

\- Van est en colère ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, soupira Merles, ses oreilles sa plaquant soudain contre sa chevelure rose.

\- Où est-il ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Pas depuis qu'il t'a déposée ici. Il est sûrement à la salle du trône avec ses généraux.

Hitomi se leva, décidée à rejoindre son amant aux côtés duquel elle se sentait en sécurité. Merles déclina l'invitation de la jeune fille et rejoignit sa chambre pour y dormir encore un peu.

Hitomi remarqua deux gardes à sa porte, ils la fixèrent alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la chambre puis en silence la suivirent à travers les corridors.

Elle soupira intérieurement, pour ne pas les blesser. Ainsi, finalement, Van lui avait affecté des gardes du corps. Elle comprenait son inquiétude. Mais elle aurait aimé ne pas être suivie ainsi par deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Lorsque les deux gardes comprirent qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle du trône où le roi menait un interrogatoire avec ses généraux, ils paniquèrent, disant :

\- Milady, sa Majesté mène un interrogatoire, vous ne devriez pas le rejoindre !

\- Mais je... Elle s'arrêta, fixant les gardes qui étaient à ses côtés.

\- Les individus qui vous ont agressée seront tous présent, ne vous torturez pas là bas et attendez le roi à votre chambre. Vous y serez mieux.

\- Cette grande chambre vide m'angoisse...

\- Alors regagnez les jardins, vous les trouverez sûrement apaisants.

\- Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Je veux rester à _ses_ côtés.

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant capricieuse en disant cela, mais elle tremblait encore à l'idée de finir tuée par un quelconque individu. Et le fait de savoir que la capitale logeait un groupe d'assassins esclavagistes ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses peurs.

\- Mais vous ne serez pas en sécurité dans la salle du trône, lady Hitomi, lui dit l'un des gardes avec tristesse, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ces mots.

Hitomi lui adressa un sourire aimable, reconnaissante qu'il ait dit la vérité. Elle reprit sa marche vers la salle du trône.

\- Que comptez-vous faire, milady, demanda l'autre garde.

\- Attendre qu'il ait finit sans le déranger.

\- Comment... sourcilla le garde.

Hitomi arrivait déjà aux portes de la salle du trône. Des voix s'élevaient de la pièce fermée. La jeune fille reconnut celle de Van et des généraux qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle s'assit près des grandes portes, attendant simplement la fin de l'interrogatoire. Les deux gardes se lancèrent un regard entendu et restèrent postés à ses côtés sans commenter.

Hitomi se rendit alors compte qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qui était dit. Au moins, si Van lui mentait, elle serait au courant de tout.

Dans la salle du trône, sans se douter que l'amour de sa vie était assise à terre dans le corridor, Van était assis , las de la résistance inutile de ces hommes. Lui et ses généraux avaient vite compris qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à de simples malfrats. Ces hommes avaient gardé le silence malgré tout jusque là. Ils semblaient entraînés à subir tout interrogatoire.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et Van perdait patience, désirant être aux côtés de son amante lorsque celle ci se réveillerait.

\- Où se trouve vôtre leader, le prénommé Feru, lança le général Kaze avec patience. Cette question avait résonné dans la pièce des centaines de fois.

\- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire, cracha l'homme dont la mâchoire avait été cassée et au visage souillé de sang.

\- Si vous collaborez, vous ne connaîtrez peut être que l'exil des Terres Alliées. Mais si vous venez à conserver ce comportement, je vous condamnerai tous à mort, annonça Van d'une voix sombre, sourcils froncés.

\- Même le roi ne peut condamner des hommes sans preuves, sourit l'accusé.

\- J'obtiendrai ta mort, sois en certain, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou d'ici peu, siffla Van en se redressant sur son trône.

\- Oh ! Le roi est en colère ! Pourquoi ? Parce que nos amis font de ta capitale un lieu malfamé ?

 _Il avoue être de mèche avec les criminels. Ce simple fait les condamne qu'importe qu'ils n'y ait pas de preuves de leur implication._ pensait Van.

Les généraux se retenaient de dégainer, leurs poings serrés. Van avait toujours le regard posé sur l'arrogant qui le provoquait. Il savait ce que l'individu attendait : une perte de contrôle. Il ne comptait pas lui accorder ce plaisir. Il voulait mettre un terme à cet interrogatoire afin de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

\- Ou alors sa Majesté m'en veut-elle à cause de cette fille-là...

Les généraux lancèrent un regard agacé au prisonnier, des gardes lui intimèrent le silence. Enchaîné, il souriait, n'obéissant pas, ravi de voir une soudaine lueur éclairer le regard de ce roi qui avait coincé son cousin.

\- Oh... J'ai compris. J'aurai dû comprendre un peu plus tôt, cela aurait été tellement... amusant !

\- Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas voir voler ta tête, s'exclama le général Kaze, la main sur la garde de son épée.

Le prisonnier l'ignora, poursuivant :

\- Ainsi donc, elle est la compagne du roi ! Qui l'eût cru ? Si j'avais su...

Les poings de Van se serraient, ses phalanges blanchissaient. Il sentait une colère profonde le gagner mais il voulait se contenir, ne pas céder...

\- On s'amusait bien pourtant ! Nous en veux-tu, roi de Fanélia, d'avoir joué à chat toute la nuit, la faisant courir sans relâche, lui mettant tant de pressions qu'elle est tombée d'épuisement ? Ou es-tu fou de rage car tu aurais pu ne pas arriver à temps pour la sauver. Trop tard pour qu'elle soit indemne, assez tôt pour qu'elle ne soit pas vendue ou sur la liste d'une vente prochaine.

Le général Din, sourcils froncés, se demandait comment son roi pouvait garder son calme alors que tous le savaient impatient et impulsif.

Visiblement, l'influence de la lady sur leur roi n'avait que du bon, cela le fit sourire.

Derrière les portes, assise sur le carrelage, Hitomi serrait ses jambes contre son corps, consciente qu'il avait raison et qu'elle aurait pu ne pas s'en sortir sans l'aide du tavernier et sans l'intervention de son amant... Cette simple idée d'être sur un podium, assistant à sa propre mise en vente lors d'enchères, la fit tressaillir. Ses gardes du corps la comprenaient, attristés qu'elle ait subi une telle épreuve.

\- Assez de ton insolence, chien ! tonna le général Hak.

\- La séance est levée, demain ils seront jugés et condamnés, déclara Van en se levant et se dirigeant vers les grandes portes. Il passa près des prisonniers comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Le prisonnier à la mâchoire en piteux état lança alors que le roi venait de le dépasser :

\- Sais-tu ce qu'elle a dit lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir, bras liés et épuisée ?

Van s'arrêta. Il ne se tourna pas, les généraux ordonnaient déjà aux gardes d'embarquer le reste de la petite bande, irrités que le roi perde finalement patience.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'elle a dit se sachant condamnée à être utilisée pour le bon plaisir d'autres ?

Van se retournait lentement vers le prisonnier insolent et arrogant. Il n'avait pas besoin de porter la main à son épée. Il savait bien maîtriser un idiot par le force de ses poings.

Le général Kaze était debout près de son monarque.

Hitomi, toujours derrière, se mordit la lèvre, irritée que cet homme ressorte ainsi ses mots, sachant que son amant allait perdre son contrôle de soi, sachant qu'il avait fait preuve d'une patience immense jusque là.

\- Elle a dit, ses yeux émeraude magnifiquement emplis de larmes : « Pardon, Van ... » .

L'entendant prononcer ses mots et les commenter, Hitomi sentit une larme perler sur sa joue. Oui, elle avait failli le perdre et le briser en étant piégée de la sorte et elle s'était excusée...

Sans même avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, un sourire mauvais illuminant encore ses lèvres couvertes de sang sec, le prisonnier sentit , qu'on l'avait frappé à la tête. Puis ce fut le noir complet pour lui.

Van avait enfoncé son poing droit entre les orbites de cet homme, l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres plus loin avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le dos avec un bruit sourd.

Le général Din leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé de ce qui s'était joué sous ses yeux. Le général Hak sourit de contentement, sachant que si son roi ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait frappé cet homme à la langue bien pendue.

Van remua son poing , ses sourcils froncés par la rage, ses yeux luisants de ressentiment. Il écarta ses mèches noires au reflet brunâtre de ses yeux et tourna le dos au prisonnier inconscient, gisant à même le sol, nul ne se préoccupant de son état de santé. Deux gardes le firent sortir, soupirant en voyant la flaque de sang qui tâchait le sol de la salle du trône.

\- Majesté, vous auriez pu le tuer, intervint le général Din, alors que lui , le général Hak et le général Kaze suivaient Van qui marchait vers les immenses portes.

\- J'aurai dû le tuer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'il a tenté d'embrocher Lady Hitomi, lui rappela froidement Van.

\- Tuer un prisonnier lors d'un interrogatoire ne nous aidera pas, grogna le général Din.

\- Ces prisonniers ne nous aideront pas,ils sont entraînés à se taire.

\- Était-ce un raison pour lui mettre un tel coups de poing, soupira la général Din alors que les gardes ouvraient les portes.

Van s'arrêta alors que le général s'engageait dans le corridor. Il adressa au général un regard noir et siffla d'un ton cynique :

\- Vous m' excuserez de ne pas laisser un va-nu-pied insulter ma lady et de défendre ainsi son honneur, général.

\- Ce n'était pas là ma pensée, soupira le général en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Vous avez agit comme il fallait pour défendre l'honneur de Lady Hitomi mais ce prisonnier nous est vital pour l'avenir de nos recherches.

Le général Kaze s'exclama, joyeux :

\- Si sa Majesté n'avait pas agi, je l'aurai fait ! Au moins, cet homme ne fera plus preuve d'arrogance à nôtre égard ou d'impolitesses à l'égard de nôtre Lady Hitomi. Le général Hak sourit à cette remarque.

Alors les regards des quatre homme convergèrent vers un léger mouvement à leur gauche. Ils aperçurent, plus loin, debout , encadrée de deux gardes, la lady dont ils parlaient. Le général Din se demanda vivement si elle l'avait entendu et si elle nourrissait un faux jugement à son égard. Les généraux Hak et Kaze, sentant le malaise de leur compagnon, souriaient légèrement. Van maudissait le prisonnier qui lui avait fait perdre son temps.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, lady Hitomi, demanda le général Kaze en s'avançant, ignorant le regard meurtrier de son roi qui ne voulait pas qu'on parle de son attaque à la jeune fille.

\- Bien, j'avais oublié ma nuit agitée à mon réveil, sourit Hitomi.

\- Oh ! Pas de traumatisme ! C'est superbe ! Et notre roi qui se faisait du souci, sourit le général Kaze ravi mais sachant qu'elle lui mentait.

Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues humides. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amant plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Le général voulut poursuivre dans sa lancée mais le général Hak demanda :

\- Comment vont vos côtes ? Le guérisseur n'a pas encore pu vous examiner par peur de faire face à une réaction post-traumatique.

\- Elle guériront, assura-t-elle en souriant. Ses deux gardes se lancèrent un bref coups d'œil. Ils avaient remarqué que leur protégée avait gémit en se tenant la hanche lorsqu'elle s'était levée.

Ce bref échange n'échappa à personne sinon Hitomi.

\- Mieux vaut vous laisser, Majesté, Milady, conclut le général Din en s'inclinant avec respect et en se retirant, emmenant ses compagnons avec lui. Les deux gardes du corps se retirèrent, sachant que leur présence était dispensable vue que la jeune fille était avec le roi.

Van raccompagna son aimée à sa chambre dans l'aile royale. Il fut ravi d'y trouver un guérisseur sûrement envoyé par le général Din qui regrettait ses mots.

\- Hitomi, dit-il avec douceur alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Je sais que ce sera dur de laisser quelqu'un te toucher, si tôt après ces événements, mais je t'en prie, laisse au moins cet homme t'ausculter.

Hitomi posa son regard sur le guérisseur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu. C'était le vieil homme qui faisait des commentaires inutiles. Elle sourit, hocha la tête, certaine de ne pas mal réagir si cet homme la soignait.

Van se retira près du balcon, gardant un œil attentif sur sa bien-aimée.

D'abord, son menton éraflé fut couvert de baume. Puis, sous le corset à moitié dégrafé, il tâta les côtes abîmées. Il eut le temps de les dénombrer, de les repérer avant que le corps de la jeune fille ne réagisse...

Marqué par la peur qu'elle aurait pu finir sur le marché humain de ce monde, son corps vendu au premier riche venu, l'esprit de la jeune fille réagissait à la crainte et aux souvenirs avec plus de ferveur, ainsi donc les réaction étaient plus vives et insensées.

Lorsqu'une main inconnue tâta son côté, son corps se crispa, son esprit, dicté par la peur et donc à l'imaginaire plus élaboré, fit défiler dans sa tête des images crées de toutes pièces pour l'inciter à s'éloigner.

Le résultat fut horrible pour Hitomi et Van. Elle hurla soudain, se levant d'un bond et se réfugiant dans un coin,ses mains sur sa tête, prête à fuir, poussée par son adrénaline et son instinct.

Le guérisseur posa un triste regard sur Hitomi puis adressa un regard désolé à son roi. Il posa sur la table de chevet un pot de baume, disant :

\- Elle a trois côtes cassées mais sans déplacement, essayez d'étaler cela sur la zone mauve de sa peau, cela soulagera la douleur et aidera à la guérison.

Il s'en alla rapidement afin de laisser le roi seul avec son amante, soupirant en reconnaissant les cinq généraux de Fanélia debout près de la porte.

\- Que faites vous là, siffla-t-il tout bas.

\- Nous aidons nôtre roi. Si le traumatisme est si important qu'elle finit pas fuir son propre amant, nous serons là pour l'empêcher de quitter le château, intervint Hak avec raison, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le roi sera fou de rage s'il vous trouve.

Il est trop occupé pour sortir, soupira le général Kaze, une oreille contre la porte.

 **Ainsi s'achève ce long passage. Finalement, il y a un traumatisme, reste à voir s'il sera surmontable.**

 **Bonne journée, merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Sofia.**


	7. Chapter 13

Hitomi fixait Van qui était resté debout près du balcon où il s'était retiré pendant les soins. Il décela une lueur de panique dans le regard émeraude de son aimée, et en fut navré. Il dit :

\- Hitomi ?

Pas de réponse. L'esprit de la jeune fille lui ordonnait de ne se fier à personne sinon elle même. Et cet ordre de son subconscient lui ordonnait donc de rester loin de son amant.

\- Hitomi, c'est moi. Seulement moi, Van.

Il y avait plusieurs pas entre eux, peut-être trois mètres. Il détestait cette distance, détestait ce prisonnier, détestait son inconscience...

\- Puis-je approcher, Hitomi ?

\- Pourquoi veut-on m'approcher ? La voix était rauque, lointaine. La jeune fille était menée par son instinct non pas ses désirs ou sa raison.

Elle était toujours dos au mur, à quelques pas de la porte.

\- Pour t'aider, mon amour. Laisse moi juste t'aider.

\- Ceux qui m'ont touchée ne me voulaient que du mal, se souvint-elle. Van s'avança, ses mains levées en signe de paix. Il dit :

\- Je ne suis pas de ceux là, souviens-toi. Qui est Van, Hitomi ?

\- Van... Van... C'est...

Des larmes traversèrent son visage marqué par la peine alors qu'elle glissait sur ses genoux, ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle sanglota :

\- Oh Van... Je suis tellement... désolée !

Il fut rapidement à ses côtés, la prenant contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, oubliant la douleur de ses côtes cassées. Oubliant la honte et la peine qui l'écrasaient.

\- Ça ira. Ça passera. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne crains plus rien, je le jure.

Il la souleva, la déposant sur son lit. Elle avait séché ses larmes mais son regard brillait encore d'une certaine crainte et tristesse. Même sur Terre, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Là-bas, elle agissait sans songer aux conséquences de ses actes ou de sa mort. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait réussit à publier de tels titres, créant de plus en plus de scandales et de polémiques.

Là, sur Gaia, elle ne voulait pas disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas que son corps soit utilisé comme un vulgaire objet. Car si elle venait à mourir, son amant en souffrirait certainement. Si elle venait à être blessée ou souillée, celui qu'elle aime s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pût la sauver.

Elle ne voulait pas voir de culpabilité luire dans son regard d'un brun flamboyant.

Van prit le petit pot de baume, il s'assit près de la jeune fille et demanda, coupant court à ses pensées :

\- Hitomi, puis-je t'appliquer ce baume ? Je jure de ne pas te toucher après cela.

\- Pourquoi, renifla-t-elle, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pris au dépourvu, il demanda :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Hitomi ?

\- Pourquoi ne me toucheras-tu plus ? Pare que j'ai... Ils ont...

Le jeune roi posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, sourcils froncés, ennuyé de l'entendre se remettre en cause. Il glissa, appliquant du baume sur la trace mauve qui marquait son côté droit :

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te brusquer, mon amour. Je ne veux pas que ma présence te soit insupportable.

Elle soupira, marmonna quelque chose au sujet du ridicule de ses propos alors que son esprit glissait dans un sommeil réparateur.

Van acheva de couvrir les côtes cassées de baume, irrité et désemparé en voyant la largeur de la marque mauve. Un simple fragment d'os aurait pu se loger dans l'un des poumons de la jeune fille et provoquer sa mort en moins d'une heure. Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et il l'aurait sauvée...

En colère contre lui même et son inconscience, il couvrit Hitomi, ferma les portes du balcon et après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur son front, il sortit. Sa mine s'assombrit lorsqu'il remarqua ses généraux campés devant la porte de la chambre, un immense verre de vin frais entre les mains. Il grogna avec humeur :

\- Que foutez-vous là ?

\- Nous guettons, Majesté, le moment où elle partira en courant pour la rattraper ! Déclara simplement le général Blue qui, comme le général Jiyu, n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de converser avec la jeune prétendante. Car plusieurs juraient qu'elle porterait le titre de reine sous peu.

\- Dites moi que vous vous fichez de moi, fit Van menaçant.

\- Mais oui, il riait, Majesté, s'empressa de commenter le général Kaze. Nous sommes arrivés ici par le plus grand des hasards !

\- Nous ne savons même pas que votre amante se croit coupable de vous avoir trahi en ayant été presque enlevée par les individus en cellule, glissa le général Hak avec un large sourire.

\- Idiot ! S'exclama le général Kaze.

\- Nous sommes ici pour veiller à la sécurité d'une lady douée à s'attirer des ennuis, Maître, annonça le général Din avec un sourire innocent.

\- Et pour courser la lady si elle venait à craindre tous ceux qui l'entourent et se remettait à hurler comme elle le fit un peu plus tôt, conclut le général Blue avec un révérence.

Van fixa les cinq hommes qui lui faisaient face, remarquant qu'ils avaient renvoyé les gardes pour avoir toute la place pour eux seuls. Il sourit sombrement et dit :

\- Si vous la réveillez, vous le regretterez amèrement, est-ce clair ?

\- Voyons, pourquoi réveiller une lady endormie ? Lança le général Blue.

\- Sûrement pour voir si oui ou non son traumatisme sera toujours là à son réveil, supposa le général Jiyu.

\- Ou pour voir qui elle appellera en premier : Son Dieu, un amant, un autre amant, un troisième amant ou nôtre roi, sourit malicieusement le général Hak.

\- Ou si elle ne vous assommera pas avant de filer se cacher on ne sait où, inquiétant le palais entier, conclut le général Kaze.

\- Bonne nuit, messieurs, soupira Van en se retirant dans sa chambre qui faisait face à celle de Hitomi.

\- Dormez bien, Majesté ! Nous sommes là pour veiller !

Van leva les yeux au ciel en fermant sa porte, priant pour qu'ils ne troublent pas sa bien-aimée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Tout en marmonnant, elle se retourna dans son lit pour donner le dos au soleil, s'injuriant pour ne pas voir songé à fermer les tentures. Sa joue rencontra le froid tissu qu'elle n'avait pas touché de la nuit, la réveillant inéluctablement . Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, repoussant les mèches qui obstruaient son champs de vision. Elle battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de s'habituer à la clarté matinale. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, constatant qu'il était encore tôt. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le reste de la chambre. Elle fut surprise de croiser cinq pairs d'yeux qui la fixaient avec amusement. Poussée par son instinct, ravivant ses cauchemars de la veille, elle se leva d'un bond, se plaquant au mur hurlant à pleins poumons :

\- QUI ETES VOUS ? SORTEZ !

\- Milady, bonjour, fit l'un, amusé par sa réaction.

Hitomi se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle ou dans cette chambre. Elle hurla alors bien plus fort encore :

\- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN !

Les inconnus qui étaient dans sa chambre, assis sur son canapé ou sur son bureau, se mirent à rire tandis que certains s'échangeaient des pièces.

Le roi entra dans la chambre d'un pas vif, une humeur massacrante se peignant sur son visage. Il siffla :

\- Ne vous ai-je pas ordonné de ne pas la réveiller ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée d'elle même , Majesté. En tout cas, vous pouvez être heureux ! Elle vous a appelé vous et nul autre !

Van leur adressa un sombre regard, sachant qu'ils avaient vraiment espéré qu'elle appelle un amant inconnu.

Hitomi fixait ces étranges gars d'un œil peu confiant. Elle fut rassurée quand Van vint près d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- A présent, présentez vous sinon vous passerez pour des voyeurs incapables de cacher leurs méfaits, dit le roi qui n'avait pas lâché son aimée.

Hitomi adressa un regard sceptique à son amant, ne comprenant pas cet échange.

Les cinq hommes se levèrent alors. Ils saluèrent bien bas leur roi et sa dame et celui qui était le plus proche dit :

\- Lady Hitomi, nous sommes les Cinq Généraux de Fanélia, nos sabres et nos vies n'ont pas de raisons d'être si ce n'est pour le bien de la couronne. Ici, bien sur, la couronne et l'amante du roi, mais passons les détails.

Hitomi sentit ses joues se colorer. Elle avait hurlé comme une paranoïaque à leur vue, alors qu'ils étaient...

Sentant son malaise, les généraux et le roi ne purent que rire de bon cœur. Hitomi, rouge de honte, cachait son visage contre le torse de son amant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux tentatives d'appels des généraux qui voulaient voir ses joues colorées.

 **Encore un long chapitre pour les mordus de lecture !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, lâchez un commentaire, pianotez sur votre clavier ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé faites le quand même, ainsi le prochain vous plaira peut être 3**

 **Après, voilà, je travaille cet été donc c'est sûr sûr de trouver le temps de bosser mes textes même s'ils sont toujours un priorité absolue 3**

 **Bisou bisou !**


	8. Chapter 14

Alors que le déjeuner avait été servi et que les généraux s'étaient retirés, Merle se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver pour que Hitomi leur lance des regards noirs. Elle savait les généraux joueurs et se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas fait une petite farce à sa chère amie. La femme-chat grogna, irritée qu'ils aient pu ennuyer la jeune fille alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de ses les avait quittées il y a peu, soupirant que le conseil l'attendait. Hitomi, au grand étonnement de Merle, ne le retint pas, le nez tourné vers son plat.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui, lui demanda finalement la femme-chat, ennuyée par son silence.

Hitomi lui adressa un large sourire et dit

\- Tout ce que tu veux du moment que l'on s'amuse !

\- Eh bien allons faire du cheval ! Déclara Merle avec enthousiasme.

\- Très bien, je vais me changer alors !

Merle et Hitomi rejoignirent la chambre de celle-ci. En se changeant, mettant un pantalon ample et une chemise sans manches puis agrafant une ceinture autour de sa taille, Hitomi lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à son réveil. Merle fut agacée par cette blague de mauvais goût. Elle comprenait à présent la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

Les deux amies s'en allèrent aux écuries. Là un valet leur sella deux montures et ne s'abstint pas d'envoyer un pli au roi, lui faisant savoir que les deux jeunes filles sortaient sans escorte.

Puisqu'elles partaient en ballade et non pas faire une course, les deux amies laissèrent leurs chevaux aller au trot à travers la ville animée.

Elles ne quittèrent les enceintes de la ville que pour rejoindre une prairie où elles se arrivèrent lorsque le soleil atteignait son zénith, laissant les chevaux brouter librement.

Allongées ainsi, laissant le soleil leur réchauffer la peau, elles sentirent un bien-être paradisiaque les envelopper, comme si leurs mésaventures n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar oublié dans les rues de la ville. Merle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Hitomi la laissa dormi, se disant que la femme-chat n'avait sûrement pas bien dormi cette nuit. La jeune terrienne se refusait à fermer les yeux, voyant dans l'obscurité de ses paupières clauses des mains jaillir pour l'entraîner au loin, dans la noirceur de ces cœurs corrompus.

Quelques heures plus tard, les chevaux revinrent vers les deux cavalières, las de l'herbe qui les entourait. Ils se postèrent près d'elles, immobiles, patients. Hitomi voyait le soleil rougir les nuages, cela l'ennuyait, il était plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle secoua gentiment Merle pour la réveiller, lui glissant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Son amie se releva en se frottant les yeux, l'esprit embrumé. Hitomi resserrait déjà les sangles de sa selle, attendant que son amie en fasse autant pour enfin enfourcher sa monture. Les deux chevaux partirent donc au pas en direction de la route principale qui les mènerait à la porte principale.

Traversant un bosquet déjà englouti par les ombres grandissantes, Hitomi sentit un présence. Elle paniqua, lançant des regard affolés autour d'elles, faisant peur à Merle.

\- Hitomi ! Calme-toi ! Il n'y a personne ici, tenta d la rassurer Merle, consciente que le traumatisme de la jeune fille pourrait bien la ronger des semaines durant avant de disparaître.

\- Merle, crois moi, il y a quelqu'un entre ces arbres, assura Hitomi d'une voix blanche.

Se souvenant que son amie avait durant la guerre, réussit à détecter la présence des Guymelefs invisibles, la femme-chat tressaillit. Les chevaux n'avaient pas cessé leur avancée, nullement affectés par les changements d'humeurs de leurs cavalières.

Finalement les deux montures quittèrent le couvert du bosquet pour se retrouver sur un chemin de terre qui allait jusqu'à la route principale.

Hitomi se sentit mieux sous le ciel rougissant. Au moins, elle verraient ceux qui approchaient.

\- Hitomi, ne me refais plus ce genre de frayeurs, gronda Merle, ses oreilles plaquées contre sa chevelure rose.

\- Navrée, Merle , soupira celle ci.

Les deux cavalières poursuivirent leur chemin et finirent par voir la route principale, plus loin devant elles. Ravies que finalement le bosquet occupé n'ait été qu'un fruit de leur imagination, elle souriaient.

C'est alors que derrière elles, un bruit de galop retentit. Hitomi se retourna vivement en selle et vit ce qu'elle redoutait : des brigands de grands chemins leurs fonçaient dessus.

\- Merle, grimpe derrière moi, ce sera plus prudent ! S'exclama la terrienne en se rapprochant de la monture de la femme-chat. Celle ci bondit sur la selle de Hitomi avec agilité. Elle frappa l'arrière train de sa monture qui fila vers la cité.

Hitomi lançait déjà sa monture au galop, quittant le chemin de terre pour couper la prairie et rejoindre la grande route plus rapidement.

\- S'ils nous rattrapent, on sera dans de beaux draps, grogna Merle, agacée que tant de malfaiteurs viennent troubler la paix de Fanélia.

\- Ils veulent peut être boire un thé, plaisanta Hitomi qui sentait sa monture fatiguer et l'ennemi se rapprocher.

\- Ben voyons ! Invitons les à dîner aussi, s'exclama Merles.

\- Je suis sure que Van serait ravi de les rencontrer, ria Hitomi avec bonne humeur, se refusant à paniquer.

\- Sois sérieuse, idiote ! Nous sommes en danger !

\- Mais trop proches de la porte principale pour risquer quoi que ce soit ! Allons, cette monture va bientôt s'écrouler de fatigue, il faudrait penser à ne pas nous faire...

La monture trébucha, envoyant les deux jeune femmes rouler sur la route principale, à quelques mètres des portes de la ville. Les gardes quittaient déjà leur poste en courant, sabres au clair.

\- Éjecter... acheva Hitomi en frottant sa tête douloureuse suite à ses roulades alors que Merle s'était réceptionnée sur ses pattes. Les brigands, ne se rendant pas compte que la ville était si proche à cause du manteau d'arbres qui parsemait l'enceinte, fonçaient toujours à vive allure, certains que leurs proies étaient à leur merci.

Hitomi saisit Merle dans ses bras et courut à la rencontre des gardes. Ils furent vite occupés à combattre le groupe de malfrats.

Mais le peu de gardes qui tenaient la porte n'était pas suffisant pour tous les occuper. Hitomi soupira de lassitude en voyant deux brigands, toujours à cheval, les encercler, créant un anneau de poussière.

Merle pestait haut et fort, son odorat perturbé par cette poussière insupportable. Hitomi s'exclama, serrant la min de Merle pour qu'elles ne soient pas séparées :

\- Le roi de Fanélia vous tuera si vous nous touchez !

\- Aucune chance, il ne saura même pas que deux servantes ont disparues, gloussa l'un des cavaliers.

\- Servantes... Non mais ! A qui crois-tu... se mit à hurler Merle, vite interrompue par Hitomi qui lui chuchota :

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de dire que nous sommes proches du roi, du moins pas dans cette situation...

Les deux brigands mirent finalement pied à terre, ravis par leurs prises du jour. Hitomi vit deux ombres traverser les portes de la ville à une vitesse époustouflante, suivies d'autres protagonistes. Elle sourit.

Entre les deux jeunes femmes et les brigands, sans que ceux ci n'aient compris comment cela était arrivé, deux généraux se tenaient, épées à la main. Le général Blue et le général Kaze se tenaient côtes à côtes alors que les généraux Jiyu, Hak et Din arrivaient au galop en compagnie de Van.

\- Que... Des généraux ? Que font-ils là, gronda l'un des brigands, la panique le gagnant.

\- Ils ne sont que six, nous pouvons les vaincre ! Les gardes derrière sont trop épuisés pour montrer de la résistance, ria l'autre brigand.

Les gardes à qui les jeunes femmes devaient la vie avaient ligoté le reste de la bande de malfrats mais semblaient en effet épuisés. Ils avaient tout de même vaincus six hommes à eux trois.

\- Généraux, Van, merci de vôtre arrivée, sourit Hitomi alors que Merle bondissait au cou de son ami d'enfance.

\- Voyons milady, nous vous avons expliqué ce matin quel était notre devoir, soupira le général Blue alors que les brigands les fixaient d'un œil noir et avide.

\- Certes, mais vous avez fait très vite, même pour des généraux, dit la jeune fille.

\- Quand il faut protéger les membres de la famille royale, le temps n'est qu'un grain de sable dans l'œil de l'espace, il n'a aucune importance, sourit le général Kaze en voyant les deux brigands leur foncer dessus.

Van, sourcils froncés, jeta un rapide coups d'œil à sa bien aimée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien et demanda, alors que les deux brigands tombaient sous les coups des généraux et qu'il entourait de ses bras les hanches fines de la jeune fille :

\- Pourquoi être encore sorties sans escorte ?

\- Parce que nous n'allons pas déranger tous tes gardes à chaque fois que nous voulons faire un tour, soupira Hitomi, consciente qu'elle l'avait encore inquiété.

\- Les généraux sont là pour la sécurité de la famille royale, l'as-tu oublié ?

\- Je ne suis pas de la famille royale, fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Cela ne saurait tarder, glissa-t-il à son oreille, la faisant rougir malgré elle.

\- Je suis... Trop banale pour un roi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu es trop importante pour que ce roi t'oublie, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son cou, la faisant soupirer doucement.

Les généraux toussotèrent, Merle était déjà partie, ravie que cela se finisse bien et que son maître Van ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir encore mis Hitomi en danger.

\- Majesté, milady, il vaudrait mieux rentrer avant que la ville entière ne vienne voir ce que font là le roi et es généraux, intervint le général Kaze avec un petit sourire. Van lâcha la jeune fille à contrecœur et dit :

\- Bien, je dois rejoindre le conseil, ramenez Hitomi à sa chambre, je ne tiens pas à ce que la ville entière sache qui elle est, ce serait dangereux...

Ce disant, il grimpa en selle et fila. Hitomi fut déçue de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps dans ses bras. Elle lança un coups d'œil aux généraux qui affichaient une mine béate. Elle comprit que son expression faciale en disait long sur ses pensées, ce qui la fit encore plus rougir.

\- Ne rougissez pas milady ! C'est normal, après trois ans de séparation !

\- Général Blue, gardez pour vous vos commentaires s'il vous plaît, sourit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le palais à pieds puisque sa monture s'était effondrée d'épuisement et était prise en charge par quelques cinq généraux la suivaient de près, pas trop pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Hitomi fut rassurée en tout cas par leur présence pendant qu'elle traversait les rues déjà sombres. Depuis son arrivée, presque deux mois plus tôt, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps au lit.

Et à présent, la présence de l'étrangère dans les rues de Fanélia se faisait de plus en plus remarquer. Heureusement, la population ne semblait manifester aucune animosité à l'égard de la jeune fille. Juste de la curiosité. Hitomi finit par arriver face au palais, consciente qu'elle avait tourné e rond un moment mais que les généraux n'avaient pas jugé bon de la rediriger vers le bon chemin. Ainsi donc, une petite heure s'était écoulée depuis que Van l'avait laissée. Cela l'irritait, elle avait mal aux pieds et aux côté. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que sa marque violacée s'était assombrie. Quoi de plus normal si elle ne faisait pas attention. Les gardes aux portes, la voyant approcher, ne la reconnaissant pas, lui barrèrent le passage.

\- Qui êtes vous pour espérer rentrer au palais de nuit ?

\- Je...

\- L'invitée d'honneur de sa Majesté, intervint le général Blue qui venait d'apparaître en compagnie de ses quatre acolytes.

\- Oh. Généraux, les salua le garde qui avait parlé. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, ma dame.

Ils s'écartèrent , laissant la voie libre. Hitomi les remercia et regagna l'intérieur, sentant le froid lui engourdir les membres.

Les généraux la suivirent en silence à travers la palais et furent plus qu'amusés de l'entendre soupirer en remarquant leur présence.

\- Ne soupirez donc pas, cela ne sied pas à vôtre beauté, lady Hitomi, lança le général Jiyu en souriant.

\- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Je ne risque rien au palais, dit la jeune fille en ignorant la remarque.

\- Voyons, tout palais porte ses espions bien que celui-ci n'en compte pas plus de deux depuis l'arrestation du voleur. Il serait trop risqué de laisser une lady ,attirant vers elle les ennuis, seule, lança tranquillement le général Din.

\- Surtout si la lady en question est d'une importance rare pour nôtre roi, soupira le général Hak.

\- A tel point que nous ne nous risquerons pas à vous perdre, pas après trois ans d'attente, souligna le général Kaze.

Hitomi cessa de marcher, jaugea les généraux qui comme son ombre avaient stoppé leur avancée.

\- Mais si je venais à disparaître, Van pourrait épouser quelqu'une qui serait digne de lui, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ne tenez pas de tels propos, lady Hitomi, vous nous inciterez à vous surveiller de plus près encore, grogna le général Hak, irrité qu'elle se rabaisse ainsi.

\- Mais je suis d'une banalité effarante, leur rappela-t-elle .

\- Si banale que vous avez sauvé nôtre roi durant la Grande Guerre, soupira le général Din.

Hitomi sourit légèrement à ce souvenir. Elle reprit sa marche vers sa chambre et les généraux lui emboîtèrent le pas. Arrivée à sa porte, elle les remercia de l'avoir escortée, leur souhaita bonne nuit bien qu'elle les soupçonnait de rester tout près puis entra.

L'obscurité du lieu engloutit, il lui fallu un moment pour que ses yeux repèrent son lit plus loin. Elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et se glissa sous ses draps d'un rouge royal en soupirant.

\- Je pari qu'ils t'ont laissée te perdre dans les dédales de la ville, fit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Ils m'ont laissée trouver mon chemin, c'est certain, sourit-elle en se relevant lentement, son regard posé sur la silhouette qui était installée sur son canapé.

\- C'est fort aimable de leur part, voilà une heure que je me ronge les sangs ne sachant s'ils t'avaient oubliée ou si tu avais été éloignée d'eux, soupira le monarque en la rejoignant. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se logea contre lui, riant :

\- Ils n'auraient pas laissé cela se produire.

\- Que t'ont raconté ces rigolos ?

\- Bien des choses que tu ne sauras pas, sourit la jeune fille que le sommeil emportait déjà.

Van posa un doux baiser sur son front. Il se détacha doucement d'elle, la laissant se reposer et sortit sans bruits. Il ne fut pas étonné de croiser ses généraux à la porte. Il lança :

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, messieurs.

Voyons, Lord Van, vous savez bien que nous sommes aussi humains que vous et que quelques heures de sommeils sont plus que suffisants, sourit le général Blue.

 **Encore un long chapitre pour les mordus de lecture !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, lâchez un commentaire, pianotez sur votre clavier ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé faites le quand même, ainsi le prochain vous plaira peut être 3**

 **Après, voilà, je travaille cet été donc c'est sûr sûr de trouver le temps de bosser mes textes même s'ils sont toujours un priorité absolue 3**

 **Bisou bisou !**


	9. Chapter 15

**I'm Back !**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut troublée de constater qu'on la secouait rudement par les épaules. Elle croisa les regards inquiets des généraux et de Van qui s'étaient amassés autour de son grand lit.

Ouf ! Vous êtes réveillée, soupira le général Blue en la lâchant, soulagé.

-Que... Où est-il ? Lança-t-elle soudain, en fouillant la pièce du regard pour ne trouver personne d'aussi étrange que cet homme.

-Qui était-ce ?

-L'homme qui voulait faire connaissance, comprit Hitomi, sa bouche s'ouvrant d'horreur, son visage se crispant de douleur alors qu'elle portait instinctivement ses mains à son cou.

-Qui était-ce, Hitomi, demanda Van d'une voix douce en posant une main rassurante sur les siennes.

-Feru... souffla-t-elle avec horreur, ce nom la faisant tressaillir.

Van comprit qu'elle avait croisé l'esclavagiste qu'ils recherchaient dans ses visions et qu'elle n'en gardait qu'un horrible souvenir. Se sachant impuissant dans le monde des songes, il se crispa, la colère se lisant sur ses traits. Hitomi appuyait à présentes poings contre ses yeux, voulant oublier le visage de cet homme.

-Généraux, je compte sur vous, souffla le roi en quittant la chambre pour aller envoyer quelques missives urgentes.

Les généraux hochèrent la tête avec gravité, laissant à la jeune fille le temps de s'apaiser.

Déçu, il écoutait ses conseillers lui avouer que l'esclavagiste avait réussit à fuir de peu grâce à un système d'invisibilité inclut à son vaisseau. Une chose était certaine, il s'était éloigné de Fanélia et ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Et puis, certains conseillers craignaient que la menace Zaibacher ne resurgisse. Avec un soupir, il quitta la salle de réunion vers midi et croisa ses généraux aux portes de la pièce. Il ne vit pas son amante à leurs côtés, demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Majesté, lança le général Blue avec gravité, ses sourcils froncés. Il y a un problème.

-Parlez sans détours, cela m'irritera moins, grogna Van avec humeur. Le général Jiyu annonça :

-Votre lady que nous sommes sensés protéger s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, les portes sont barrées et elle refuse de se laisser raisonner.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour la pousser à cette réaction, lança le roi qui marchait déjà en direction de l'aile royale. Les cinq généraux lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le général Kaze répondit :

-Rien, justement ! Après votre départ tout allait bien !

-Jusqu'à ?

-Jusqu'à ce que lady Hitomi se rendorme pour se réveiller en plein combat avec un adversaire invisible qui a finit par la plaquer à terre où elle est restée immobile jusqu'à ce que nous soyons jetés dehors par une force invisible alors que son corps flottait jusque son lit ! S'exclama le général Din qui n'avait toujours pas compris quel phénomène les avait frappés.

-La dernière chose que vous avez vue était un combat et vous n'avez pas défoncé la porte ! Tonna la voix puissante du jeune roi, ses sourcils se fronçant, ridant son front.

Les six hommes arrivèrent à l'aile royale. Van tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait barrée, espérant que Hitomi serait revenue à elle.

-Hitomi, appela-t-il.

-Van... fit une petite voix derrière la porte.

-Ouvres moi, mon amour.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ? Es-tu blessée ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, Van. Mais si j'ouvre, il franchira la barrière.

-Je serai seul juge de la gravité d ton état. Ouvres !

-Il t'attaquera...

-Je m'en fiche ! Laisses moi t'aider !

-Je suis celle qui aidera, pour une fois !

La voix se tut. Il y eut un bruit de bois cassé et de verre brisé. Des gémissements, des cris... Deux voix !

Van tentait de forcer la porte, rongé par l'inquiétude et la colère. Ses généraux l'aidaient, inquiétés par les propos de la jeune fille et la présence d'une seconde voix dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, le verrou explosa hors de ses gonds. Hitomi gisait à terre, sur le côté, des débris de meubles l'entourant. Van accourut à ses côtés alors que la seconde voix s'éteignait sur ces paroles :

-Ton esprit es puissant... Plus que le mien... Ton corps ne sera pas hors de ma portée bien longtemps...

Le roi retourna sa bien aimée avec douceur alors que l'on faisait appeler un guérisseur et que les généraux fixaient le pièce saccagée avec des yeux ronds et luisants de colère.

-Hitomi, reviens-moi, je t'en prie, appela le roi de Fanélia en la secouant doucement. Bientôt, des prunelles émeraude plongèrent dans les siennes. Il sourit, soulagé, posant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Van... Où est...

-Parti. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agissait, mais tu l'as visiblement vaincu, lui dit-il avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Elle lui adressa une large sourire et se releva.

Constatant que le sol était souillé de sang frais, le général Blue intervint avec calme :

-Majesté, je propose que lady Hitomi soit soignée.

-Soignée ? Les voix de Hitomi et de Van retentirent au même instant. Leurs yeux, comme animés de la même volonté, se posèrent sur le côté droit de la jeune fille. Une tache roue s'étalait lentement sur le blanc tissu de sa robe de nuit.

Oh ! Souffla-t-elle alors que son amant compressait la blessure au moyen d'un lambeau de son propre pull et que le général Din faisait déjà entrer un guérisseur.

 **Je me tape 3 fanfictions en même temps, j'ai trop en tête et mes doigts ne pianotent pas assez vite sur mon clavier !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. Chapter 16

Le vaisseau se posa avec une grondement des moteurs. Le capitaine hélait son équipage alors que les passagers attendaient à la porte que le pont soit baissé. Debout à quelques pas de là, Van attendait que ses invités viennent à lui. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à eux dès leur arrivée à Fanélia. Après tout, ils venaient assister à l'anniversaire que Merle avait organisé malgré son avis. Et la présence de Hitomi pour appuyer les propos de la femme-chat ne l'avait pas aidée.

Tous les ans, l'anniversaire du roi est une occasion pour le peuple entier de faire la fête. Jamais il n'aurait gâché le plaisir populaire. Mais il aurait aimé que les festivités restent populaires et que le palais ne soit pas retourné pour une telle raison.

A ses côtés, trois généraux étaient debout, las de devoir attendre les invités royaux. Deux des généraux de Fanélia étaient aux côtés de Hitomi pour assurer sa protection. Après tout, la jeune femme avait un don inné pour s'attirer des ennuis et cela n'aidait pas le jeune roi à garde la tête froide.

Milerna et Dryden de Pallas mettaient enfin le pied à Fanélia. Leur dernière rencontre datait d'un conseil de guerre, lorsqu'un comté voisin avait tenté d'envahir le royaume de Fanélia qui se relevait à peine de la Grande Guerre. Cela avait été un vrai calvaire pour les citoyens qui reprenaient à peine goût à la paix. Heureusement, les affronts n'atteignirent jamais la cité royale et les troupes alliées repoussèrent rapidement l'ennemi qui n'était pas bien puissant, juste ambitieux.

-Van ! S'exclama Dryden en s'avançant, lui serrant la main d'un air ravi.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Dryden, Milerna, sourit celui ci en les invitant à le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

-Deux mois que des rumeurs circulent ! Vas-tu enfin nous dire si les ragots disent vrais, lança la reine de Pallas avec un sourire impatient.

Bien sur, le roi impulsif comprit vite de quoi elle parlait. Il était même irrité que la rumeur ait atteint Pallas, alors qu'il aurait aimé que les partisans de Zaibacher ne soient pas informés.

-Oui, il y a de cela deux mois, Hitomi a été trouvée dans la cour du palais en piteux état, soupira Van. Cette scène était marquée dans son esprit, comme celle du départ de son aimée, trois ans plus tôt.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus, accusa Dryden avec malice.

-A cause de l'esclavagiste qui sévit dans la capitale et qui a frappé trop souvent en deux mois, expliqua Van alors qu'ils traversaient les jardins pour rejoindre le salon où le général Din et le général Jiyu tenaient compagnie à Hitomi.

\- Quel est le lien entre ce malfaiteur et nôtre amie, sourcilla Milerna . Et puis, pourquoi diantre était-elle en piteux état ? Elle se porte bien au moins ?

Van sourit légèrement en décelant une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie et alliée. Il dit :

-Nous parlerons de l'affaire de l'esclavagiste lors de la réunion du conseil. Il y a bien des choses que vous devez savoir.

-Bien, sinon, explique nous pourquoi Hitomi se serait retrouvée dans la cour du palais dans un état tel que tous à Pallas la croyaient revenue d'un pays en guerre, lança Dryden, ignorant les regards noirs de son épouse.

-Sur la Lune des Illusions, Hitomi avait un travail risqué.

-Plus risqué que celui des chevaliers, lança Milerna, curieuse.

-Tout autant. L'État voulait la voir tomber, et pour ce faire a envoyé des assassins la pourchasser et l'éliminer, expliqua Van. Son ton s'assombrissant tout au long de son explication.

-Ne me dis pas que, souffla Milerna, une main sur sa bouche.

-Si, lorsque le pilier de lumière l'a envoyée à Fanélia, il a aussi emmené ses assassins qui étaient sur le point de l'achever. Elle a gagné assez de temps pour que j'arrive et que moi et mes généraux immobilisions ces hommes.

-Elle s'est remise de ses blessures au moins, demanda la reine blonde, ses instincts de médecins prenant le dessus.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'y ai veillé, sourit Van alors que les trois personnalités royales arrivaient à un salon.

Assise à une table, un livre sous les yeux, ses sourcils froncés à cause des deux généraux qui s'étaient installés à ses côtés, une jeune femme à la chevelure de miel portant une légère robe blanche sans manche, disait :

-Général Din, je vous somme de ne pas faire ce genre de remarques alors que je lis.

-Il ne s'agit là que de la vérité pourtant, fit le dit-général avec une mine sombre.

-Or j'ai raison et le sais alors cessez de me contre-dire.

Elle avait levé les yeux de son ouvrage, nul dans le salon n'avait remarqué l'arrivée des trois personnalités royales.

-Ma chère lady, en tant que l'un des Cinq Généraux de Fanélia, protecteurs de la famille royale, je ne puis vous laisser tenir de tels propos, qu'importe que vous pensiez ou non avoir raison, la reprit-il.

-Où sont les vérités dans vos dires ? Je _suis_ indigne et je _suis_ remplaçable ! Alors ne me faites pas espérer inutilement !

-Oh ! Vous espérez donc vous tromper ! Et vous vous trompez ! Vôtre espoir est une réalité ! Et je jure de trancher le premier roturier qui dira du mal de vous, milady.

-Cessez de jouer la comédie, je ne serai pas l'amie proche du roi éternellement et bientôt vous oublierez mon nom.

-Encore une erreur ! Car en trois ans seul votre nom a fait brillé le regard de notre monarque et seul votre pendentif lui rappelait qu'il devait aller de l'avant !

-Comment... Comment pouvez-vous savoir pour ce pendentif ? S'exclama la jeune femme, ses joues colorées.

-Oh, je sais bien des choses, milady. Comme le fait que vous parlez dans votre sommeil et relatez des fais intéressants.

-Non ! Vous avez osé m'entendre parler dans mon sommeil ? Comment avez-vous pu ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul, voyons.

-Les Cinq Généraux ont fait cela ? Nom de Dieu ! Comment avez-vous osé ?

-Voyons, veiller sur vous implique que nous sommes présent lorsque vous êtes la plus vulnérable possible. Et lorsque vous ne dormez pas dans les bras de sa Majesté, il faut bien que vous restiez en sûreté...

-Taisez-vous ou je vous fait avaler cet ouvrage, siffla Hitomi, sentant la gêne lui colorer encore plus les joues.

-Bien, ma dame, sourit le général Din en inclinant la tête.

Alors, ils remarquèrent les trois nouveaux arrivés dans la pièce. Hitomi adressa un regard lourd de reproches aux généraux Din et Jiyu qui avaient sûrement remarqué son amant mais l'avaient laissé poursuivre dans sa lancée.

-Vos Altesses, salua le général Jiyu en se levant et en s'inclinant face aux souverain de Pallas.

-Vous pouvez disposer, généraux, vous saurez quand elle se retrouvera seule, soupira Van, ayant entendu ces propos des la bouche de sa bien aimée trop souvent. Ils s'en allèrent donc, jurant à Hitomi qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas seule, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Milerna sa hâta de serrer son amie dans ses bras, ravie d la revoir après trois longues années d'absence. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice à l'épaule droite de son amie, étonnée de voir des traces de brûlure autour de la plaie, ne sachant pas que les armes de la Lune des Illusions étaient bien plus sophistiquées et violentes que les leurs.

Dryden serra chaleureusement la main de la jeune femme, soulagé de la revoir, las de voir Van rejeter toutes les prétendantes qui lui couraient après depuis un an et demi déjà. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table pour discuter.

-Que faites-vous à Fanélia, Hitomi ? Je vous croyais attachée à vôtre planète, lança-t-il avec tact, ignorant le regard assassin que Van lui lançait et le soupir agacé de son épouse.

Hitomi eut un triste sourire. Elle dit :

\- Hmm... J'avais cru que je serai à ma place aux côtés des miens. Finalement, ils sont ceux qui m'ont abandonnée lorsque le monde s'est retourné contre moi. J'ai, sur ma planète, écrit des articles mettant en avant les réalités politiques et sociales que l'État tait. Ces actions n'ont pas plu à plusieurs dirigeants du monde de l' illégal ou du légal. Bref, ma tête a rapidement été mise à prix sur le marché noir et de nombreux assassins et gangs ont tenté de me tuer.

\- Donc, vous ne comptez pas retourner là bas, conclut le roi de Pallas.

\- Non, j'aimerai rester sur Gaia et je resterai tant que cela ne sera pas une gêne, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Si Fanélia ne veut plus t'accueillir, tu seras la bienvenue à Pallas, s'amusa Milerna avec un large sourire innocent.

\- Comme si Fanélia pouvait lui refuser hospitalité, grogna Van avec humeur.

\- Tu sais bien, Van, que je finirai par devoir quitter ton palais, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Personne ne te chassera de Fanélia, sois en certaine. Le conseil reste sous les ordres du roi et que je sache, je suis le roi. Alors ils ne feront rien qui ne me conviendrai pas.

\- Qu'a encore fait ce conseil de vieux croulants, gronda Dryden qui ne supportait pas ces vieux hommes se croyant tout permis.


	11. Chapter 17

-Ils m'ont clairement dit qu'une roturière n'avait rien à faire aux côtés d'un roi draconien et qu'en plus une étrangère ne pouvait prendre ses aises au palais royal sans entacher l'image de la couronne, glissa Hitomi, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Le cœur de Milerna se pinça lorsqu'elle entendit cela, se souvenant que son premier amour à elle aussi lui avait été interdit pour une histoire de titres.

\- Ils ont osé dire cela devant Van, s'étonna Dryden qui ne savait pas les conseillers si courageux.

\- Oh non, ils m'ont trouvée dans ma chambre, les généraux Kaze et Din étaient ingérables, prêts à tuer les conseillers du roi, fit Hitomi avec un léger sourire.

\- Ils auraient dû le faire, grogna Milerna, sourcils froncés. Je leur dirai bien deux mots moi à ces idiots lorsque la réunion aura lieu.

\- Je ne me priverai pas de leur rappeler qu'une simple pétition de l'Alliance peut faire disparaître l'existence de leur poste, fit Dryden sombrement.

\- Hitomi, ne me dis pas que les mots de ces idiots t'ont troublée au point de te demander si tu étais digne de Van, lança Milerna, soudain inquiète qu'une telle idée ait pu frapper la terrienne.

\- Je dois avouer que si, soupira tristement la jeune femme en essuyant la larme qui menaçait de trahir sa peine.

Un serviteur, à la porte, annonça alors :

\- Seigneur Van, le conseil vous attend et le conseiller Duk dit de vous rappeler que les affaires du royaumes passent avant l'amusement d'une roturière.

Hitomi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère et sa douleur. Van se leva d'un bond, quittant la pièce en trombe. Milerna fit signe à Dryden de rejoindre le roi impulsif, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Les Cinq Généraux apparurent rapidement après le départ de Dryden, trouvant leur protégée en larmes dans les bras de la reine Milerna.

\- Lady Hitomi, est-ce que vous allez bien, s'enquit avec douceur le général Hak en approchant. Milerna se détacha de son amie à contrecœur, disant :

\- Généraux, prenez soin d'elle, je dois aller parler aux conseillers.

\- Bien sur, ma dame, fit le général Kaze alors que le général Blue et le général Hak tentaient de comprendre ce qui avait bouleversé leur protégée.

Van arriva à la salle du conseil avec sur le visage une expression à glacer le sang. Tous les soldats qui croisaient sa route n'avaient vu cette expression que sur le champs de bataille ou lorsqu'on lui annonçait une nouvelle grave. Là pourtant, nul ne savait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

A son arrivée, les trois hommes présents du conseil furent plus qu'effrayés par l'expression du monarque. Ce dernier s'avança vers le conseiller le plus arrogant et le plus détestable du palais, un homme qui avait travaillé pour son père mais qui ne lui semblait d'aucune utilité : le Conseiller Duk.

\- Conseiller, sachez que je permets pas que vous insultiez celle qui a sauvé ce royaume. Le palais peut bien prospérer sans votre soutien,sachez le.

\- Majesté ! Vous pensez que sans moi le royaume avancera ? Qu'un roturière est comparable à mon poste ? Je ne tolérerai pas...

Van ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase. Il le saisit par le collet, serrant si fort que le conseiller suffoquait, rapprochant son visage du sien, disant d'un ton menaçant :

\- Qu'ai-je dit ? Dois-je rappeler qu'ici je suis le roi et vous êtes sur mon échiquier ? Je ne supporterai pas votre insolence plus longtemps et je ne compte pas la perdre à cause de quelques langues bien pendues. EST-CE CLAIR ?

Dryden entra alors dans la pièce, essoufflé d'avoir suivi son ami au pas de course. Il posa son regard sur Van qui soulevait presque un conseiller, l'insolent Duk, sourit et dit :

\- Cher Conseil, je ne suis pas ici pour vous menacer. Je souhaiterai rappeler que vous n'êtes pas indispensables et que l'Alliance peut bien vous éliminer si vous devenez gênants.

\- Que... s'exclama un conseiller, choqué par ces mots.

\- Nous notifions simplement l'article 15 du Traité de l'Alliance spécifiant que quiconque s'en prend à un membre de l'Alliance s'en prend à l'Alliance entière et sera châtié par l'un des Alliés, glissa la voix cristalline de Milerna qui arrivait, son regard luisant de colère.

\- Jamais le conseil... souffla le conseiller Duk que Van avait lâché avec dégoût.

\- Oh. Et en insultant et rabaissant la plus grande alliée de l'Alliance, que pensez-vous faire sinon viser trop haut, intervint Dryden.

\- Les affaires du royaumes ne sont pas en rapport avec la vie intime du roi. Tout monarque choisit sa prétendante et toute alliance acceptée par les pays de l'Alliance ne peut être remise en question, s'exclama Milerna qui perdait patience face à cet homme insolent qui avait osé traiter son amie de roturière.

Van se retira en disant :

\- La réunion du jour est reportée. Tâchez de vous faire oublier, conseiller Duk, sinon vôtre tête volera et nul ne vous rendra hommage.

La reine Milerna se retira au bras de son époux.


	12. Chapter 18

Allongée sur la pelouse de l'immense jardin du palais, sachant les généraux non loin, Hitomi admirait le ciel jusque là clair qui commençait à devenir menaçant et à s'assombrir. Elle avait demandé qu'on la laisse un peu penser, sachant que les généraux étaient si inquiets qu'ils auraient pu s'asseoir autour d'elle sans se soucier du reste.

Les paroles du conseil lui avaient donné matière à réfléchir. Elle aurait aimé que ce rêve dure plus longtemps. Elle soupira, sa vision se troublant, non-étonnée de sentir des larmes couler son son maudissait sa faiblesse, son incapacité à agir avec plus de raisons, son égoïsme...

Son bras sur son visage, pour cacher ses larmes, elle resta là, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussée à croire qu'un jour elle finirait avec celui qu'elle aime. Sur terre, elle s'était résignée lorsqu'elle avait compris que la colonne de lumière n'obéissait plus à sa volonté depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de son pendentif. Il y eut des bruit de pas sur le chemin de galet, elle ne daigna pas se relever pour voir qui était là. S'il était un ennemi, les généraux seraient intervenus.

Non, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait , sû main se posa délicatement sur son bras, l'écartant de son visage. Les yeux rougis, elle reconnut le visage dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Il caressa doucement sa joue, essuyant ses larmes qu'il n'aimait pas voir couler et souffla :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Hitomi ?

\- Je suis naïve, renifla la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je savais que ce serait impossible, mais j'y ai cru ! J'ai été égoïste et à présent, la réalité me rattrape.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu prends au sérieux les dires de ces conseillers insolents, siffla-t-il avec colère.

\- Si parce qu'ils ont raison ! S'exclama Hitomi, certaine qu'elle allait encore sentir couler quelques larmes.

A présent, ils étaient assis côtes à côtes, se fixant avec chagrin et colère. Van était en colère car le conseil avait tout ruiné depuis sa visite déplacée dans la chambre de son amante. Hitomi était triste car elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir se détacher de son amant si tôt après leurs retrouvailles.

Le roi se leva, sachant qu'argumenter ne mènerait à rien. Il posa un baiser furtif sur son front et dit simplement :

\- Il y a une soirée en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Milerna et de Dryden, essaie d'être présente, ça te changera les idées.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour penser sérieusement à ces derniers mots.

Vêtue d'un longue robe au bustier moulant et au bas en franges, Hitomi quitta sa chambre en compagnie des généraux qui s'étaient changés à une vitesse phénoménale puisqu'ils étaient à la chambre bien avant que la jeune femme ne soit prête. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée avec ses bouderies, décidant de mettre de côté ses différents avec le conseil.

La jeune fille arriva à la salle où se tenait un grand banquet de manière discrète mais fut repérée par un aboyeur qui annonça :

\- Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, Voyante de La Grande Guerre !

Tous les visages des nobles de Fanélia convergèrent vers la jeune femme svelte et élégante qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer de plus en plus. Elle marmonna un commentaire à l'aboyeur qui l'avait ainsi mise en scène et alla se trouver un coin tranquille, suivie par les généraux. Un serviteur lui offrit un verre et elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver entourée de nobles jacassants.

Quelques dames lui posaient toutes sortes de questions quant à sa tenue, à sa position, à ses goûts. Elles furent rapidement remplacées par de jeunes nobles qui tentaient leur chance.

A chaque danse, Hitomi refusait la main qui lui était tendue. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sur la piste des dizaines de fois. Et si elle venait à accepter une seule danse, elle serait dans l'obligation, l'étiquette l'exige, d'accepter les autres. Or cela ne l'enchantait guère. Finalement, elle fut entourée de plusieurs ladies qui attendaient que la jeune femme soit libre pour la coincer.

Hitomi se retrouva donc face à une dizaine des femmes qui courtisaient Van depuis plus d'un an. Les généraux étaient près de la jeune terrienne, ennuyés de la voir entourée de femme qui se croyaient rivales.

\- Comment as-tu fait, petite, lança une grande brune d'une voix cinglante.

\- Fait quoi ? S'enquit Hitomi qui en était à son troisième verre.

\- Pour séduire le roi, pardi, cracha une fille aux cheveux argentés.

\- Je ne l'ai pas séduit, voyons, grogna Hitomi, sourcils froncés.

\- Pourtant, voilà trois ans qu'il ne s'intéresse à aucunes des femmes qui tentent de le séduire et dès que TU apparais, il change de comportement, pesta une blonde aux reflets roses.

\- Tant mieux s'il a changé, sourit Hitomi d'un air absent.

\- Tu l'as ensorcelé ! Accusa une femme qui portait une robe bouffante de couleur crème.

\- Comment osez-vous, s'indigna Hitomi en adressant à l'intéressée un regard noir.

\- J'ose, roturière, car je suis fille d'un noble et que sans moi le roi ne peut régner ! Asséna la même femme avec un sourire étincelant.

Hitomi posa brutalement son verre sur la table la plus proche. Elle portait sur le visage un sourire sombre. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle siffla :

\- Sans cette roturière que vous prenez plaisir à injurier, vous seriez sans doutes morte il y a trois ans, durant la Grande Guerre.

\- Une menace ? Siffla la jeune noble, plongeant son regard azur dans l'émeraude des yeux de sa rivale.

\- Un petit rappel pour une lady sans tenue, rétorqua Hitomi, son regard profond étincelant de mépris.

\- Demandons donc à sa Majesté s'il est d'accord, sourit la lady en appelant le roi à grand cris. Hitomi se cachait derrière ses mains tant la scène de cette illuminée lui faisait honte.

Derrière elle, les généraux pouffaient de la manière la plus discrète possible, sachant que rien ne pouvait contenir leur hilarité.

Van approcha du groupe de prétendantes, las de les revoir à chaque soirée organisée au palais. Il remarqua alors son amante, eut un sourire en coin face à la splendeur de sa tenue alors que la lady illuminée s'exclamait :

\- Majesté, c'est hilarant ! Cette sotte de roturière ose prétendre que sans elle je ne serai pas en vie à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Cette sotte de roturière est Hitomi Kanzaki ,Sauveuse de Gaia, jeune ignorante, glissa le général Blue d'un ton glacial.

\- Je n'ai que faire de son nom, siffla la lady.

\- Il n'y a rien d'hilarant dans le fait qu'elle a jadis tenu un rôle important lors de la Grande Guerre, fit remarquer Van avec sérieux, son regard dénua de compassion et d'intérêt posé sur la lady qui l'avait fait appelé.

\- Seigneur, pourquoi refuser encore les avances des plus belle femmes de Gaia, lança un longue rousse aux yeux sombres et aux attributs mis en valeur par sa robe moulante. Hitomi s'en alla, songeant à sa banalité renversante comparée à ces nobles si dignes...

Bien sur, les généraux la suivirent en silence dans la foule

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas les plus belles femmes de Gaia à mes yeux, répondit Van, une ombre de colère traversant son visage lorsqu'il comprit que les propos de la lady avaient blessé son amante.

\- Vous avez mauvais goût, voilà tout, soupira la lady en se retirant, avec son troupeau en jupons.

Avec un soupir, Hitomi s'installa sur un divan dans un coin où nul ne risquait de la reconnaître. Elle fut quelque peu honteuse de se cacher de Van qui semblait la chercher, parcourant la salle de long en large, le visage sombre. La jeune femme signala aux généraux qu'elle regagnait sa chambre un peu plus tard alors que la fin du bal approchait et que les derniers invités dansaient encore.

Hitomi, ivre, tituba à travers les corridors suivis par les généraux qui craignaient de la voir chuter.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed ^^**_


	13. Chapter 19

Un mot fut envoyé à leur monarque l'informant de l'état de son invitée et de sa position.

Le général Hak fut celui qui regagna la salle de réception une fois la jeune femme au lit alors que les autres généraux, après s'être changés, avaient pris leur place habituelle dans la chambre.

Quelques heures après la fin des festivités, Van rejoignit la chambre de sa bien aimée, guère étonné de trouver les généraux jouant aux échecs.

A son entrée, ils se levèrent, partant sans rien dire, inhabituellement silencieux. Ce silence inquiéta le jeune roi qui les suivit dehors et demanda en fermant doucement :

\- Que signifie ce silence ?

\- Majesté, vous devriez ne pas l'entendre parler cette nuit. Ne voulez-vous pas nous laisser veiller, demanda le général Blue.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Rien d'inhabituel mais ses mots pourraient vous heurter, surtout qu'elle a bien trop bu, souligna le général Kaze.

Van fronça des sourcils. Il leur adressa un regard noir, irrité qu'ils soient si explicites et regagna la chambre de son aimée.

Il ôta son arme de sa ceinture, la posant près de lui sur le canapé et s'installa. Il ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de l'endormie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui raconte de nouvelles idioties.

Alors, la voix endormie de la jeune fille parvint à ses oreilles. Il entendit :

\- Indigne... Ils l'ont dit... Je... Non... Elle... Non... Lui fais honte... Disgrâce... Impossible...

Van fixait la silhouette endormie qui remuait dans le lit. Un mauvais rêve ? La voix poursuivit :

\- Assez ! Silence, conseiller de... Enflure... Rah ! Mais... Je...

Hitomi fit un geste très brusque, manquant de tomber de son lit, son corps se stabilisant près du rebord. Van se leva doucement, craignant de la voir choir.

\- Je l'aime... Tant... Silence !

BAM ! Hitomi s'étala tout son long sur le sol de marbre alors que Van accourait à ses côtés. Elle geignit, se recroquevilla sur elle même et au grand étonnement du roi, n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il la souleva avec douceur, l'installant sous ses couvertures et souffla en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Avec une douleur profonde lui tiraillant le crâne, Hitomi finit par ouvrir les yeux, constatant qu'il faisait encore sombre. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et un silence plat régnait sur le palais.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, se maudissant d'avoir tant bu et son regard se posa sur le canapé. Elle aurait pu en pleurer si elle ne tenait pas à le laisser endormi. Mais elle se contenta de sourire tendrement en découvrant son amant allongé sur son canapé, son épée à portée de main.

Elle se glissa hors de ses draps, alla jusqu'au canapé sur la pointe des pieds et s'accroupit pour admirer le visage endormi de son roi.

La tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir du lit de fortune, Van semblait peu confortablement installé. Hitomi se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi dans sa propre chambre ou partagé son lit. Elle rougit en comprenant que la timidité qu'elle lui connaissait n'avait pas tant disparu.

Avec des gestes délicats, elle souleva la tête de Van pour la poser contre ses fins doigts jouaient avec la chevelure rebelle du roi alors qu'elle admirait son visage paisible.

Elle resta ainsi un bon moment, ne se lassant pas de le regarder, se disant que ce visage lui avait bien manqué.

Lorsque l'aube éclaira la cité et que le soleil finit par se dresser dans le ciel, Hitomi commença à entendre les serviteurs qui s'agitaient dans les corridors. Les servants avaient sûrement bien du boulot, cela l'ennuya...

Elle remarqua alors que les prunelles brun-rouge de son amant la fixaient avec intensité. Ses joues ses colorèrent automatiquement, elle se souvint qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère chemise de nuit, laissant nues ses jambes.

\- Bonjour, dit-il amusé sans bouger pour autant.

\- Bien dormi, demanda la jeune femme en souriant timidement.

\- Hmm... J'ai connu mieux mais les dernières heures étaient bien plus confortables, glissa-t-il.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Mais tu sais que ce lit est assez large pour trois personnes, pourquoi ne pas y avoir dormi ?

\- Tu es la dernière personne au monde que je voudrai brusquer avec mon indélicatesse, dit-il en portant sa main à son visage alors qu'elle se penchait lentement pour laisser leurs lèvres s'effleurer.

\- MILADY ! Tonna soudain un voix alors que les portes de la pièces s'ouvraient avec fracas.


	14. Chapter 20

Van adressa un regard noir au nouvel arrivant en se mettant lentement en position assise. Hitomi, le feu aux joues, saisit la cape de son amant et la jeta pudiquement sur son corps.

Le nouvel arrivant était un soldat qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé. Il fut troublé et amusé de trouver le roi là, encore plus en découvrant que la dame du roi n'était pas vêtue !

\- Oh ! Je... Vous...

\- De-hors, gronda Van en détachant chaque syllabes.

Le soldat ne se fit pas répéter, sortant plus vite qu'il n'était entré.

Hitomi soupira, lasse et retira la cape de son amant pour la lui rendre.

Il sourit, la reprit et dit en posant un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Je 'attendrai devant ta chambre, change toi et nous irons déjeuner.

Lorsque dix minutes plus tard elle avait enfin enfilé une robe couleur crème et coiffé ses long cheveux, Hitomi sortit. Elle fut amusée de trouver Van adossé au mur, sa main instinctivement posée sur son épée. Il s'était changé, plus vite qu'elle...

\- Désolée d'avoir traîné, fit-elle en le rejoignant.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu as fait vite.

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils allèrent déjeuner.

Milerna et Dryden étaient déjà installés aux côtés de Merle. Les cinq Généraux étaient postés près des sièges de Van et Hitomi. Ceux-ci s'installèrent et les discutions reprirent.

Après avoir annoncé qu'ils comptaient se rendre à Freid pour y tenir une réunion avec Cid au sujet des esclavagistes qui avaient frappé Fanélia après avoir sévit à Pallas, Dryden et Milerna se retirèrent.

Le soldat qui avait un peu plus tôt fait irruption dans la chambre de Hitomi arriva. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard noir du roi. Il planta ses yeux argentés dans l'émeraude des prunelles de la jeune femme aux joues soudain bien colorées et dit :

\- Lady Hitomi, vous avez reçu une missive d'un anonyme que vous devriez lire au plus vite.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Nul ici n'avait de raisons de lui écrire, surtout pas anonymement. Il lui tendit une enveloppe assez épaisse.

Sous les regards de Merle, de Van et des Généraux, elle prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit.

Elle jeta un bref coups d'œil à l'intérieur et jeta aussitôt le paquet loin d'elle. Son regard luisant de colère et de crainte se posa sur le soldat. Elle siffla :

\- Vous saviez ! Pourquoi m'avoir quand même donné ce paquet ?

\- Parce que...

Le général Blue ramassa le colis, il le vida sur la table et le contenu s'y étala. Merle plaqua ses oreilles contre sa tête, feulant de colère.

Un petit colibri couleur miel éventré gisait sur la table, autour du cou pendait un petite pancarte portant les mots :

 _« Hitomi Kanzaki » ._

Van qui s'était levé posa son regard flambant de colère sur le soldat qu'il n'avait jamais croisé. Travaillait-il seulement au palais ?

\- Qui vous a ordonné d'envoyer ce cadavre d'oiseau éventré à la lady ici présente, demanda le général Kaze avec sang-froid en couvrant le petit corps d'un essuie.

\- Sinon on m'aurait renvoyé... Je devais le faire... Et puis, cela ne l'a pas mise en danger alors...

\- Pas mise en danger ? On lui envoie le cadavre d'un oiseau portant son nom et vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas en danger ! Tonna Van avec fureur.

\- Qui t'a envoyé, demanda le général Din alors que ses quatre camarades encadraient le soldat.

\- Ne le brusquez pas, il obéissait seulement aux ordres, commenta Hitomi qui craignait que le soldat sur le visage duquel se lisait une peur intense ne soit trop sévèrement puni.

\- Ben voyons, et les esclavagistes n'agissent que pour subvenir à leurs besoins tant qu'on y est, soupira Merle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, il pensent agir pour la continuité de l'Histoire, fit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Pendant ce temps, le soldat essayait de s'éloigner des Généraux. Van était debout, les fixant, attendant une réponse, un nom.

\- Je ne peux pas... Il..

\- Un homme, c'est déjà ça de gagné, fit Hitomi en souriant.

Le soldat profita de cette inattention des Généraux et quitta la pièce en courant. Van leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré alors que les Généraux juraient haut et fort en se lançant aux trousses du soldat.

\- Hitomi, Merle, prenez garde à vous, le palais peut être infiltré, lança le roi en se lançant à la suite des Généraux.

Les deux amies restèrent un moment dans la pièce vide puis quittèrent chacune de son côté. Merle devait recevoir des missionnaires des clans des hommes-animaux. Hitomi se trouva rapidement un ouvrage en bibliothèques où elle s'installa.

Elle avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de Fanélia. Elle ne savait rien sinon le passage de la Guerre de Destin, la Grande Guerre. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé de vraies informations sur Gaia chez elle à Tokyo. Les rares informations qu'elle avait collectées appartenaient à un service de renseignement au service d'une immense alliance de grands patrons. Des Parrains, des Pdg, des ministres se partageaient ces bribes d'informations sur cette planète mystérieuse nommée Gaia et abritant une technologie robotique impressionnante. Bien sur, Hitomi avait vite fait de détruire leurs données sur les Guymelefs, s'interdisant à laisser ces engins être utilisés pour les guerres terriennes. Les dégâts matériels et les pertes humaines n'en seraient que trop importants.

Les contes premiers de Fanélia parlaient de rois belliqueux ayant agrandis leurs territoires grâce à leur force et à leur diplomatie.

Jamais le peuple n'avait levé le poing contre son monarque. Jamais le monarque n'avait fait fi des besoins de son peuple. Et ce respect mutuel liait la famille royale de Fanélia à son peuple depuis la création du royaume. Ainsi donc, après les difficultés rencontrées par le royaume le peuple n'avait jamais perdu foi en son roi. La royauté de Fanélia avait quelque chose d'unique qui touchait Hitomi. Elle comprenait à présent la lueur de respect qui brillait dans les regards de ceux qui croisaient la route de Van.

Elle tomba sur un passage parlant de la composition de la famille royale. Elle lut alors que les reines de Fanélia avaient toujours bénéficié de cinq protecteurs surnommés les Cinq Généraux. Protecteurs de la reine en cas de danger, de la capitale si la reine leur ordonnait de quitter son sillage. Ils étaient le soutien du roi en cas de bataille, plus loyaux que tous les serviteurs, ils étaient parmi les plus puissants du royaume. Leur puissance dépassait celle des Chevaliers de Pallas.

Jamais on n'avait vu les Cinq Généraux se faire écraser ou faillir à leur tâche.

Une seule fois dans l'Histoire du royaume, la reine avait connu une mort atroce. Épouse de l'un des derniers rois Conquérants, avant la paix des Alliances, elle avait été enlevée par un seigneur de la guerre qui avait pensé détruire le roi belliqueux en lui arrachant son âme sœur avec violence.

La reine avait été ligotée à un piquet de bois, devant assister à la bataille qui faisait rage. Et lorsque son roi avait réussit à l'atteindre, son épée rougie et son armure souillée, une pluie de flèche eut frappé la reine, la tuant d'un coups au cœur. Fou de douleur, le roi fanélien avait ordonné à ses troupes d'écraser l'ennemi, ce qui fut fait à une vitesse prodigieuse, la douleur de la perte de la reine ayant ravivé leur volonté au lieu de l'anéantir.

Le seigneur de la guerre avait alors vu son échec. La mort de sa reine n'avait pas anéanti son ennemi : Elle avait condamné son armée . Décapité par le roi régent de Fanélia, il avait ri de sa défaite.

Hitomi voyait ses mains trembler. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les ennemis de Fanélia puissent s'en prendre à l'entourage du roi pour l'atteindre. Même les samouraï de l'histoire de son pays, le Japon, ne se rabaissaient pas à de telles pratiques.

Elle acheva sa lecture sur l'histoire de la dernière reine qui avait des origines atlantes et du sang draconien dans les veines. Jamais la reine n'avait été l'objet de critiques même si son rang social n'était pas accepté par les conseillers qui à plusieurs reprises, d'après l'ouvrage, avaient tenté de la tuer avant le mariage.

Hitomi poursuivit, sourcils froncés.

Le Conseil n'avait jamais avoué, mais de nombreuses preuves les pointaient jadis du doigt. Ils auraient tenté de s'opposer au mariage de manière diplomate puis au fur et à mesure des refus d'ententes du roi, ils avaient trouvé une stratégie. Ils avaient tenté de tuer la futur-reine à plusieurs reprises et l'avaient rabaissée autant que possible, la traitant avec autant d'égard qu'un prisonnier. Le roi de l'époque, père de Van, avait failli les condamner à mort lorsqu'il avait découvert des marques sur les bras de sa promise...

Hitomi ferma le livre historique, trop secouée pour se concentrer dans le lecture d'un nouveau chapitre.


	15. Chapter 21

**Morceau de pain : Oui, rare. Mais c'est l'un des mangas de mon enfance et je l'ai revu il y a peu. L'inspiration m'est venue alors, déçue par la fin ^^ Ravie que mon style te plaie, je note ton conseil très utile !** **Miniclio : Enchantée que ce ne soit pas désagréable ^^ Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penseras de la suite ^^**

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du balcon, son regard porté par le vent. Elle eut un petit sourire.

Bientôt, elle aurait un quotidien plus compliqué. Du moins si Van prévoyait de faire d'elle sa reine car elle craignait toujours qu'il ne veuille d'elle que pour passer le temps. Pour ne pas se languir dans l'attente d'un princesse intéressante. Cette pensée était ignoble, elle ne le croyait pas capable de faire cela.

Mais elle ne savait que penser de leur relation. Elle avait toujours peur de le voir lui tourner le dos alors que son amour pour lui était tel qu'il l'avait poussée à avoir une pensée pour lui lorsque la mort avait failli la faucher.

 _Un bruit de pas..._

Hitomi se retourna vivement, se demandant qui était là, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle croise une servante faisant le ménage. Après tout, il était presque trois heure de l'après-midi. Elle avait raté son repas mais avait été si intéressée par sa lecture que cela ne l'ennuyait guère.

Entre les rayons des livres, il n'y avait visiblement pas un mouvement. La jeune femme se sentit sotte, se retournant pour se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation de la ville neuve.

 _Un bruit de course..._

Elle ne put même pas se retourner, une épaule solide se frappa à son dos, entre les deux omoplates, lui coupant le souffle. Hitomi se sentit tomber, avant de voir le balcon déjà vide s'éloigner.

On l'avait poussée !

 _Poussée !_

Elle n'en revenait pas ! C'était... impensable !

Elle était trois étages au dessus du sol. Si jamais elle tombait, la chute lui serrait fatale. Elle entendit hurler, reconnut les voix de Merle, de Milerna.

Ses mains s'étaient instinctivement levées vers le ciel alors que son dos se précipitait vers le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans la crainte de l'impact.

Un juron, un ordre et un puissant battement d'ailes.

Deux puissant bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, stoppant sa chute folle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fut illuminée par la blancheur de deux grandes ailes alors que celles-ci remuaient doucement pour stabiliser les deux corps. Van, son regard luisant de colère et de terreur, serrait son aimée contre lui, grondant :

\- Nom des Dieux, Hitomi ! Une telle chute t'aurait tuée !

Les mains du roi tremblaient. Avait-il crû qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la sauver ? Elle n'y croyait pas.

-Vas donc le dire à mon pousseur, souffla la jeune femme en logeant sa tête contre le torse chaud de son amant.

-Ton... QUOI ! QUI ?

\- Il a fui, il était vif et prudent. Merci de m'avoir secourue, j'ai eut bien peur ... Il posa se lèvres contre les siennes, refusant de l'entendre s'excuser, s'en voulant de la mettre en danger.

Van se posa avec délicatesse dans la cour où Merle et Milerna couraient à leur rencontre, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elles bondirent au cou de leur amie lorsque celle ci se décida à se détacher de Van. Les Cinq Généraux arrivèrent. Le général Kaze tendit à Van sa chemise qu'il enfila, ses ailes ayant disparu entre ses omoplates.

\- Hitomi ! Comment as-tu pu tomber de là, s'exclama Merle.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit tombée j'ai vu une ombre disparaître sur le balcon, siffla Milerna qui à Pallas avait appris à se méfier de la sécurité illusoire d'un palais. Quelqu'un veut la mort de notre amie, gronda-t-elle.

\- Évitons de hurler cela sur tous les toits, le palais ne doit pas devenir un nid de méfiance, soupira Van qui avait brièvement expliqué la situation à ses Généraux.

\- Milady, vous ferez l'objet d'une surveillance plus vigilante de nôtre part, lui annonça le général Din.

La foule qui avait assisté à la chute de la jeune femme ne chercha pas à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un accident ou d'une agression, se dispersant en ayant vu le roi la sauver.

\- Pensons à autre chose, Hitomi ! J'aurai aimé t'emmener en ville faire les boutiques ,annonça Milerna avec bonne humeur.

\- C'est une excellente idée, s'enthousiasma celle-ci.

Les Généraux Kaze et Blue vous accompagneront, glissa Van qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière sortie en ville de la jeune femme en enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches, protecteur.

\- Ne sois pas si anxieux, il n'y a plus d'esclavagistes en ville, lui souffla sa bien aimée en levant la tête vers lui sans se détacher de son étreinte.

\- Et il y a toujours une flopée de truands qui traverse la ville, conclut-il en posant ses lèvres contre son front.

Après être restés un moment ainsi, perdus dans le regard de l'être aimé, sans prêter attention à ceux qui les entouraient, ils se séparèrent.

Hitomi, accompagnée de Milerna et Merle, alla se changer, une large déchirure ayant détruit le bas de sa robe lors de sa chute. Le tissu s'était sûrement accroché à la roche du balcon. Les Généraux Kaze et Blue suivaient les trois amies alors que Van envoyait le Général Hak mener l'enquête et trouver des indices en bibliothèques.

Il était fou d'inquiétude de laisser sa bien-aimée le quitter après l'avoir vue frôler la mort de si près. Il soupira d'agacement, l'image de son âme sœur tombant dans le vide, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, ses mains impuissantes tendues vers le ciel, le hanterait un moment. Il ne voulait pas que celle qu'il avait désespérément attendue soit tuée par quelques illuminés. Il ne voulait pas être si tôt séparé d'elle.

.

.


	16. Chapter 22

Il prit alors un décision, las de penser qu'il devrait craindre à chaque instant de la perdre.

\- Préparez des chevaux, nous irons à Fried avec les monarques de Asturia, annonça Van à ses Généraux en rejoignant la salle du conseil.

\- Majesté, je croyais que vous vouliez rester à Fanélia, lança le général Din.

\- Je ne resterai pas en un lieu où on veut sa mort. Et quitter le palais l'éloignera au moins du Conseil, gronda Van.

\- Vous croyez que...

\- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis convaincu et je répéterai pas l'erreur de feu mon père, si des preuves les accusent, ils seront exécutés.

\- Pour avoir tenté d'assassiner une lady ? Cela en fera des martyrs.

\- Pour avoir tenté de tuer leur future reine, cela en fera des traîtres, répliqua le roi en entrant dans la salle du conseil.

Les conseillers étaient à peines âgés d'une quarantaine d'années et semblaient au mieux de leur forme. A la vue du roi qui n'avait pas réunion en ce jour, ils furent surpris et une lueur de crainte traversa leurs regards. Van ne manqua pas cette étincelle dans leurs yeux. Il gronda :

\- Je pars en voyage diplomatique à Fried. Je n'emmènerai avec moi que mes Généraux et une garde de dix hommes.

\- Nous venons donc, Fried est... commença un conseiller.

\- Je refuse de vous voir à Fried, c'est un ordre. Si j'y croise un seul de vos agents, le fil de mon épée aura raison de lui.

\- Mais Majesté...

\- Ne me faites pas perdre mon calme, conseillers, vous ne le méritez déjà plus.

\- Le conseiller Duke saura parlementer, nous sommes vos conseillers, nous agissons pour le bien de...

\- Ne me dites pas agir pour le bien de Fanélia ou de la couronne alors que vous avez voulu refuser l'accès à la ville aux hommes-animaux et la reconstruction des cinq grandes académies.

\- Où est le conseiller Duke, demanda le général Din avec intérêt.

\- Parti avec son... Valet, répondit maladroitement un conseiller.

\- Valet qui manie les armes avec finesse, je le crains, gronda le général Jiyu en fusillant du regard les conseillers.

\- Voyons, jamais nous ne ferions de mal au roi , s'indigna un conseiller.

\- Mais vous ne vous privez pas de faire du mal à la compagne du roi, souligna avec sarcasme le général Din.

\- Elle n'est qu'une amourette, elle sera vite oubliée cracha un conseiller avec dédain.

\- Vous serez vite oubliés si vos têtes venaient à rouler gare à vos dire et à vos actes, conseillers, je ne suis pas aussi tolérant que feu mon père, déclara froidement Van, son regard noir posé sur les quatre hommes.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla mettre en place les préparatifs de leur voyage. En route, il croisèrent le Général Hak qui avait mené sa petite enquête. Il tendit au roi le livre qu'il avait trouvé à terre. Un texte complet de l'histoire du royaume. Une page était écornée.

Il la consulta et fut navré de tomber sur le récit de la reine qui fut torturée puis tuée sur le champs de bataille. Si Hitomi avait lu cela, elle avait sûrement lu les passages de l'histoire abordant le conflit ayant opposé sa mère au conseil ( le même) jadis.

\- Majesté, nôtre pousseur est en cellule, il faut seulement l'interroger, annonça joyeusement le Général Hak.

\- Ce fut rapide, merci, sourit Van ravi en se dirigeant vers les donjons.

\- Il avait oublié que je n'étais pas si humain que ça, sourit le Général.

Après avoir trouvé quelques tenues adaptées à plus de mouvements que les quelques robes qu'elle avait, Hitomi eut vite oublié son début de journée mouvementé.

Elle passa un après-midi frugale en compagnie de Milerna et de Merle, parlant de tout, de rien mais pas de politique. La reine aux cheveux de blé était ravie de se changer ainsi les idées. Merle était amusée par la sortie car elle avait rarement l'occasion de quitter le palais lorsque le conseil donnait ses réunions.

Milerna était certaine de voir ses deux amies les accompagner à Fried. Elle savait bien que son vieil ami ne pourrait rester à Fénalia sans pendre les conseillers or il avait besoin de preuves pour cela et ils n'en avaient pas encore. C'est à la nuit tombée qu'elles regagnèrent le palais, escortées des Généraux.

Hitomi rejoignit lentement sa chambre, épuisée par cette journée, ravie de pouvoir se reposer. Elle fut assez navrée de ne pas croiser son amant. Mais il avait sûrement à faire, il était roi après tout. Les Cinq Généraux étaient enfin réunis, ils avaient passé la journée séparés et avaient bien des choses à s'annoncer. Ils laissèrent la jeune fille en paix dans sa chambre, conversant dans le corridor.

Ainsi fut annoncée la nouvelle du voyage vers Fried. Ils devaient, le lendemain matin, aider la jeune endormie à faire un sac et l'escorter à la cour où les attendraient les autres. Le roi Dryden et la reine Milerna d'Asturia quittaient Fanélia à l'aube à bord de leur vaisseau.

Le roi Van n'ayant jamais apprécié ces engins hors de contrôle en altitude, préférait faire le voyage à cheval, cela ne leur prendrait que trois jours de route, un jour de plus que le vaisseau.

Lorsque l'annonce de la capture du pousseur fut dite, le Général Kaze souffla :

\- Et a-t-il donné un nom ?

\- Pas que je sache bien que sa Majesté l'ait bien cuisiné. Il semblerait qu'il soit bien entraîné.

\- Seul un valet politique le serait.

\- Ou un assassin talentueux, supposa le Général Jiyu.

\- Il n'y a personne qui voudrait la mort d'une lady voyons, pas au point d'engager un assassin, grogna avec raison le Général Blue.

\- Personne sinon quelques rivales et quelques malades, souligna le Général Din.

Les Cinq Généraux se turent sur ces mots. Ils finirent pas rejoindre leur place dans la chambre où leur protégée dormait à poings fermés.

Les Cinq Généraux, dans l'histoire de leurs prédécesseurs, n'avaient connu l'échec qu'une seule fois et cet épisode ne se répéterait pas, ils se le juraient.

.

.


	17. Chapter 23

_**Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire, SuperGaufrette, ça m'a vraiment touchée ! Ravie que ma fic plaise à tant (et pas qu'à moi) 3**_ _**Oui, la transcription de texte fait des choses étranges à mon tapuscrit, que je ne vois que plus tard -_-**_ _**Navrée. J'essaie d'arranger cela. Enjoy ! Je publierai plus vite, l'histoire suit son court et je suis loin de la fin =^v^=**_

Les cheveux tirés en un chignon improvisé, portant une chemise à longues manches rentrée dans un pantalon de cuir embrassant ses formes ( plus apte à une longue chevauchée) , Hitomi arrivait à la cour en baillant, encadrée par les Cinq Généraux qui semblaient frais et dispos. Elle lorgna la monture qu'un garçon d'écurie lui présentait. Il avait posé dessus une selle d'amazone. Elle ne savait pas monter en amazone ! Elle avait réussit à prendre des cours d'équitation au collège, mais sans plus. Elle se demandait si seulement elle saurait monter en selle pour un si long voyage. Elle annonça poliment au garçon d'écurie qu'elle désirait une selle normale, ne sachant monter en amazone. Mal-à-l'aise, le jeune garçon se hâta de changer cela alors que Van organisait les positions des soldats de la garde tout le long de leur voyage. Trois étaient partis en éclaireurs, ayant pour tâche de repérer les dangers potentiels et un lieu acceptable lorsque la nuit serait là. Cinq fermaient la marche, attentifs et vifs. Les Cinq Généraux encadraient Van et Hitomi qui chevauchaient au cœur du groupe. Merle avait grimpé à bord du vaisseau de Pallas, ne voulant pas traverser tous ces kilomètres à dos de cheval.

Après avoir attaché ses sacs sur sa selle, elle mit un pied dans l'étrier et se hissa en selle. Elle fut ravie de ne pas être encore à terre. Avec Merle, elle avait eut droit à une monture très obéissante et très peu réactive.

Cette monture-ci semblait au contraire excitée, glapissant et bondissant doucement. Hitomi tentait de maîtriser le canasson, ennuyée de le voir effrayer les garçons d'écurie et d'irriter les autres montures.

Van, sur son étalon à la robe noire de jais, approcha en la voyant se démener avec le cheval. Il glissa à terre, laissant ses rennes tomber, sachant que son cheval lui était loyal et approcha de la monture excitée. Il tenta de l'apaiser, voyant que ses bonds se faisaient plus violents et que ses sabots frappaient le sol pavé de la cour avec fracas. Hitomi se demandait si elle finirait sur la tête ou avec un bras cassé vue la malchance qui la poursuivait.

Finalement, agacé par la présence de toutes ces autres montures trop calmes, le cheval de la jeune fille rua vers les portes ouvertes. Hitomi laissa un long cri de de frayeur lui échapper alors que Van bondissait en selle se se lançait aux trousses du cheval fou.

Les Généraux suivaient de près et les soldats de la garde quittèrent rapidement la cour au galop à leur tour, sous les regards ahuris des garçons d'écurie et des quelques servants qui passaient par là.

Un palefrenier faisait ses rondes, sans prêter attention à la sortie théâtrale de son roi qui s'ajoutait aux autres sorties peu communes du monarque. Il s'arrêta devant un box vide, ses sourcils gris se froncèrent. Il aboya :

\- Qui a fait sortir Mystic ?

\- Le chevalier Vic a ordonné de laisser Mystic à l'invitée du roi, se défendit une petite voix.

\- Que racontes-tu, idiot ! Le chevalier Vic a été disgracié par le roi lui même, gronda le palefrenier.

\- Oh... fit le garçon d'écurie mal-à-l'aise.

\- Où est l'escorte ? demanda le palefrenier avec gravité.

\- Tous poursuivent Mystic qui a filé au grand galop...

\- Elle a filé, tant mieux, elle n'avait rien à faire dans une cavalerie.

\- Oui, elle a filé en emportant l'invitée du roi, annonça d'une petite voix le garçon d'écurie, voyant se colorer le visage de son supérieur avec angoisse.

\- Hitomi ! Tiens bien les rennes ! Hurlait Van alors que sa monture, Slash, traversait la route à toute vitesse en tentant de rattraper la monture désobéissante.

\- J'essaie, marmonna la jeune femme qui sentait les feuilles lui fouetter le visage et ses pieds glisser hors des étriers qui lui fouettaient les jambes. Mystic aimait la liberté. Avoir su son dos une inconnue de quarante kilos l'ennuyait. Elle voulait s'en débarrasser mais remarquait que la cavalière ne lâchait pas prise même si elle serpentait entre les arbres.

Irritée, piaffant de fureur, elle se dressa sur ses postérieures. Hitomi poussa un cri de surprise mais s'accrocha fermement à sa selle. Mystic perdit patience, abandonnant le peu de délicatesse dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là avec le premier cavalier qui ne la frappait pas. Elle se cabra à plusieurs reprises, n'accordant aucun répit à la cavalière, bondissant dans tous les sens alors que ses poursuivants tentaient de l'approcher pour saisir ses rennes que la cavalière avait lâchée.

Et d'un puissant mouvement du dos, elle se débarrassa enfin de la gêneuse !

Hitomi fut éjectée de selle, allant s'écraser durement sur le dos, le choc expulsant tout air de ses poumons. Elle se tordit de douleur sur la route, haletante, devant faire appel à toute sa conscience pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle resta à terre, sonnée par la douleur, alors que sa monture se débarrassait de sa selle d'un coups de dents ( c'était un cheval génétiquement modifié retrouvé sur les terres de Zaibach). Slash bondit au dessus de la jeune femme, atterrissant face à elle, hennissant contre Mystic comme pour la pousser à partir à présent. La monture avide de liberté n'hésita pas à s'engouffrer dans les bois au galop, oubliant vite la menace de son ancienne cavalière.

Van bondit à terre, inquiet. Les Cinq Généraux pinçaient les lèvres, se souvenant de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite le soir même.

\- Hitomi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je crois, sourit son aimée en se levant doucement. Sa voix sonnait étrangement. Sûrement à cause de la chute. Soulagé, il lui tendit une gourde d'eau alors que le reste de l'escorte se partageait les sacs de selles de la jeune femme afin de ne pas la faire porter tout cela. La selle défectueuse fut laissée sur le côté et Van invita son amante à grimper derrière lui. Elle accepta sans hésiter, se souvenant de l'époque où tous deux traversaient les cieux sur Escaflowne.

Leur voyage pu enfin être entrepris.

.

.


	18. Chapter 24

.

.

Assis à un table bien garnie qu'ils ne comptaient pas payer, une vingtaine d'hommes déjà ivres hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il étaient au service du plus grand ennemi d'un roi, une vraie tête couronnée ! Leurs esprits embrumés par l'alcool, leurs armes à portée de main, il ne faisaient plus attention aux supplications du gérant qui leur demandait de partir depuis des heures.

La présence d'ivrognes violents n'aidait pas ses affaires. La majorité des voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient là se faisaient détrousser et partaient en rampant pour leurs vies.

Bien sur, si les ivrognes comptaient payer, cela l'aiderait. Mais s'ils partaient sans payer, le gérant serait ruiné... De plus, sa seule servante avait quitté une heure plus tôt lorsque des ivrognes l'avaient harcelée et que son patron n'avait pas voulu l'aider, ne voulant être impoli avec ses clients. A ce moment là, il ne savait pas que ces clients ne comptaient pas déposer un sous...

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, une voix argentine disait :

-Oui ! Oui ! Je vais juste commander de la viande, nul besoin de m'accompagner...

Elle tourna son visage vers la pièce principale de l'auberge où mangeaient les clients. Elle battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme pour se demander pourquoi un silence de plomb était tombé. Sans se laisser distraire plus longtemps, elle se faufila jusqu'au bar où elle annonça :

-Bonjour ! Mes amis et moi campons non loin, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Pourriez-vous nous porter trois veaux en broches que nous cuirons nous même sur le feu et...

Elle s'interrompit. Une main faisant la taille d'un ananas avait emprisonnée la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui s'était levé, son regard glacial. Il était costaud, brun et ses yeux bleu étaient rougis. Il était ivre et sous l'effet de stupéfiants, elle le voyait bien. Elle lança :

\- Lâchez ce bras.

\- Tiens nous donc compagnie, petite !

La prise se raffermit. La jeune voyageuse saisit alors la poêle brûlante et pleine d'huile dans laquelle le gérant cuisait des tranches de lards et frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme à la tête, éclaboussant tout le monde d'huile brûlante.

A son grand étonnement, il n'émit pas un son, gardant son regard braqué sur elle. Son autre main fut saisie par un autre ivrogne. La jeune fille grogna de colère face à sa situation.

Elle se retrouva de manière inconnue affalée sur la table, les débris de vaisselle qui n'étaient pas tombés au sol lui écorchaient la peau. Elle se débattait contre ses agresseurs, estomaquée de voir le gérant inactif !

\- LÂCHEZ MOI ! Hurlait-elle en remuant comme une forcenée. Elle réussit à asséner un coups de pied dans la mâchoire de celui qu'elle avait brûlé avec l'huile. Cela le rendit encore plus irritable.

Les portes de l'auberge s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Six hommes firent leur entrée, sourcils froncés, sabres au clair, leurs sombres capes de voyage flottant derrière eux. Le grand brun de tête s'arrêta face à la table. Il ordonna avec une autorité remarquable :

\- Ôtez vos sales pattes d'elle. TOUT DE SUITE !

Effrayés par ce cri si puissant venant d'un homme si jeune, les ivrognes sursautèrent, s'écartant d'un même geste de la table.

La jeune voyageuse se posta près de son compagnon de route, retirant les débris de verre qui étaient dans sa peau avec des mains tremblantes.

\- Milady, allez-vous bien, demanda l'un des hommes.

\- Oui, allons dîner, ces hommes ne valent pas la peine que vous coûtera un combat, fit-elle en prenant le bras du jeune homme à la chevelure sombre, tentant de le tirer vers la sortie.

Deux des hommes armés prirent ce que la jeune fille avait commandé au gérant alors que celui-ci comprenait lentement qu'il n'avait pas à faire à de simples voyageurs.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout, voulant faire payer plus que raisonnable à ces hommes armés qui avaient déboulé comme un homme pour aider cette gamine.

\- Pour les deux veaux, je vous demande 50 pièces d'or !

Le prix était exorbitant. Jamais on ne trouverait de veaux si chers, même dans une capitale. L'un des deux hommes au bar lança :

\- C'est bien trop cher pour la qualité de cette marchandise. Ne tente pas de te jouer de nous, aubergiste.

\- Vous arrivez ! Mettez une pagaille impossible sans parler de cette souillon qui agresse mes clients et vous osez me dire ça, hurla l'homme.

\- Qui est la souillon, explosa la jeune fille qui avait lâché son compagnon pour s'avancer vers le bar à grands pas. Je me suis défendue contre ces brutes alors que VOUS n'avez pas remué un cil pour me sauver !

\- Je savais qu'ils ne feraient rien , alors ne te plains pas, gamine !

\- Ils en auraient finit avec moi sans l'intervention de mes amis, aboya la jeune fille en frappant son poing contre la table. Les grand brun autoritaire tressaillit d'horreur à cette idée.

\- Et ils auraient du ! Cela t'aurait appris à rester à ta place et à la fermer !

La main de la jeune fille claqua bruyamment contre la joue du gérant qui dressa le poing pour la corriger mais qui fut immobilisé par l'homme qui avait refusé de payer.

\- Je ne ferai pas cela à vôtre place, siffla l'homme, sa main retenant le poing prêt à partir. Le grand jeune homme brun avait son épée bien en main, soudain bien proche du gérant.

\- Qui m'en voudrait de corriger une peste insolente, gronda le gérant sans prêter attention au regard noir que l'insulte avait allumé chez la jeune fille en question.

\- Quand on ne sait pas à qui on s'adresse, il vaut mieux garder ses impolitesses en poche, lui conseilla le même homme.

La jeune fille posa sur le comptoir deux pièce d'or et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie des deux hommes, prenant soin de traîner avec elle son compagnon qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux les ivrognes et le gérant, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

\- C'est pas assez ! Aboya le gérant alors que sortaient les clients.

A leur retour au campement, le petit groupe fut ravi de voir le feu allumé. Ils y installèrent les deux broches de veau, laissant la viande cuire. Les soldats qui étaient restés au campement poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la lady saine ( ou presque) et sauve.

\- Général Blue, que s'est-il passé, demandait un soldat alors que le Général Din bandait les mains de la jeune fille après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus d'éclats de verre dans les plaies. Celle-ci le remercia en souriant lorsqu'il eut finit et rejoignit son amant qui s'était assis près du feu, son regard perdu dans les braises.

Elle le trouva en colère, soupira, ennuyée d'avoir encore été sujet d'inquiétudes. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de glisser sa main dans la sienne , rassurée qu'il la presse doucement , et resta près de lui.

Le Général Blue qui desserrait les sangles de la selle de sa monture, expliqua :

\- Il y avait quelques ivrognes trop confiants à l'auberge.

\- Mais nous l'avons entendue hurler, d'où vôtre intervention pourquoi ?

\- Ils avaient agressée Lady Hitomi. Et le gérant ne semblait pas prêt à intervenir.

\- Il avait peur ?

\- Plutôt envie de ne pas perdre ses clients, grogna le Général avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Les soldats froncèrent des sourcils, leurs miens sombres, certains qu'ils auraient du accompagner la protégée du roi dans ce lieu.

.

.


	19. Chapter 25

La nuit ne tarda pas à couvrir le campement d'un manteau opaque. Quelques soldats montaient la garde. Hitomi dormait, enroulée dans une couverture, près du feu. Van s'était assoupi près d'elle, son épée bien en main. Les Cinq Généraux dormaient d'un sommeil léger non loin, de l'autre côté du feu. Aucune tente n'avait été dressée, la perspective qu'on puisse les enflammer avait poussé la jeune fille à dormir à même le sol.

Plusieurs soldats, appuyés par Van et les Généraux, avaient insisté pour qu'elle prenne une chambre à l'auberge. Elle avait pesté qu'elle préférerait dormir sous le vent et la pluie plutôt que sous le toit de ce grossier gérant.

Vers deux heures du matin, peu avant l'aube, les ivrognes quittaient à peine l'auberge. Ils titubèrent sur la route, se lançant de vives bourrades et riant grossièrement. Il distinguèrent le feu du campement plus loin et, comme attirés par la lueur, se dirigèrent vers les voyageurs. La première sentinelle siffla doucement quand du haut de son arbre elle repéra le groupe armé et ivre. Les soldats montant la garde se tournèrent vers les arrivants, leurs mines sombres.

Profiter de votre feu, il fait si froid, ria un homme.

\- Regagnez l'auberge si vous avez froid, nous ne pouvons vous laisser déranger nos compagnons endormis, annonça un autre soldat.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux... Le gérant a fermé boutique. Nous ne comptons pas réveiller sans raison vos compagnons.

\- Eh bien, trouvez donc une autre auberge, les routes en grouillent. Vous y serez mieux installés.

\- Nous voulons aller près de ce feu.

\- Quelle volonté. Qu'a notre feu de si spécial ?

\- Peu de feu réchauffent une jeune insolente endormie, sourit l'homme avec malice.

Le poing serré autour de la garde de leurs épée, les cinq soldats qui faisaient face aux ivrognes eurent malgré eux un frisson d'horreur en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à la protégée du roi.

\- Assez de cette insolence, partez avant tout cela ne tourne mal, gronda un soldat.

\- Si ça tourne mal, ce sera pour vous, pas pour nous, aboya l'ivrogne en dégainant une grande épée et en l'abattant sur le sol, où le soldat était un instant plus tôt. Tous les soldats avaient bondi en arrière, sabres au clair, prêts à combattre ce groupe de brigands.

Ceux ci avaient encerclé le campement, si bien que chaque soldat faisait face à au moins deux adversaire et donnait le dos à ses camarades endormis. Ils les alertèrent, poussant un cri, alors que les brigands chargeaient.

Animés par les années d'expérience et leur instinct, les soldats endormis bondirent sur leurs pieds pour parer un assaut. Bien sur, chaque garde ne pouvant retenir qu'un brigand, le campement fut rapidement envahi.

En entendant hurler, Van avait lui aussi bondit sur ses pieds, son regard vif embrassant la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvaient ses soldats.

Hitomi, habituée à se réveiller au moindre bruit suspect ou cri, s'était redressée en sursauts, sa main se portant instinctivement à sa ceinture où elle ne trouva aucun pistolet puis au carquois qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle vit Van aux prises avec un des ivrognes de l'auberge. De l'autre côté du feu, les Généraux s'apprêtaient à se mêler aux combats. Ils s'abstinrent, leur devoir principale les rappelant à l'ordre.

D'une roulade, Hitomi avait évité de se faire embrocher par le brigand qui avait percé les défenses se son amant occupé pour l'atteindre. Elle lui envoya violemment une pierre contre la tempe, le faisant gronder de douleur. Il tendit le bras vers elle. Accroupie après sa roulade, la jeune fille bondit en arrière et fut aussitôt prise en charge par les Généraux qui de quelques coups judicieux, assommèrent le brigands ivres.

\- Protégez la, ordonna Van à ses Généraux en allant aider quelques soldats pas très éveillés qui étaient en mauvaise posture.

\- Voyons, l'ordre ne devrait même pas être lancé, soupira le Général Din avec un air blasé.

D'un coups sec dans les jambes, Hitomi tacla le brigand qui tentait de percer les défenses des Généraux qui formaient un cercle défensif autour d'elle. Pas armée, inutile au corps-à-corps, la jeune fille devait se contenter de regarder son amant combattre comme lors de la Grande Guerre et cela l'angoissait.

Dictée par son instinct, elle se laissa soudain tomber à terre. Les Généraux pivotèrent. Un poignard eut juste l'opportunité de lui érafler le front, elle l'avait évité de peu...

Repérant le lanceur, le Général Blue s'en chargea. Le reste des trouble-fêtes avait été ligoté à un arbre. Les soldats essuyaient leurs lames souillées et reprenaient leurs souffles. Van examina son équipe d'un œil critique, ravi de ne voir aucun soldat blessé. Alors, il se tourna vers les Généraux qui près du feu, s'étaient penchés au dessus de la jeune fille.

Alarmé, Van se hâta à ses côtés pour la découvrir à moitié affalée à terre, une main sur son front ruisselant de sang. La plaie était profonde, cela inquiétait le roi soucieux.

\- Van ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me fais pas cette tête, soupira la jeune fille en essuyant le sang souillant sa figure de quelques gestes rudes.

Le jeune roi fronça des sourcils, remarquant qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi. Il grogna de colère en voyant les Généraux rire aux éclats. Le Général Kaze, essuyant une larme due à ses rire, tendit un morceau de tissu à l'amante du roi pour qu'elle nettoie convenablement sa blessure.


	20. Chapter 26

**_Salut ! La suite un peu tard, navrée, ce fut une rentrée mouvementée ^^ #Sofia_**

.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, empourprant le ciel et gommant la clarté de leur feu. La troupe leva le camp moins d'une heure plus tard, laissant les brigands à leur place avec un mot pour les autorités de la frontière.

Assise derrière Van, un bandage autour de la tête, Hitomi tenait bien son amant par la taille, de peur de ne tomber alors qu'ils étaient au trot. Elle avait demandé pourquoi ils n'avançaient pas au pas, Van avait répondu qu'il était trop risqué de passer une nuit proche des terres de la capitale de Fried. Bien des moines bannis ou illuminés erraient autour du palais, espérant trouver ne faille dans la spiritualité des moines de Fried.

Elle avait tressaillit en entendant cela. Après leur rencontre avec un Morph des années plus tôt, elle ne souhait pas rencontrer de nouveaux illuminés manipulant l'esprit des gens.

Les Généraux chevauchaient aux côtés et derrière la monture de Van pour assurer tous les flancs possibles et ainsi minimiser les dangers potentiels. Un voyage à cheval jusque Fried était certes dangereux, mais jadis, le roi n'avait jamais eut de tels ennuis. Les Généraux se rendaient peu à peu compte que protéger une jeune fille en terre hostile n'était pas une mince affaire. Sans le vouloir, sans le comprendre, elle animait soit colère soit envie chez ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle était désirée. Si elle exprimait son point de vue et son idéal, elle devenait détestable au point de vouloir sa fin ou souffrance. Elle était un peu l'exacte copie de leur roi en voyage diplomatique. Il savait se montrer fort aimable du moment qu'il ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait. Fanélia avait donc peu d'ennemis puissants. Les rares ayant tenté d'envahir le petit royaume avaient vite été écrasés par ces troupes ayant visiblement hérité de l'esprit belliqueux de leurs ancêtres.

Assoupie en selle, sa tête posée contre le dos de son amant, sa prise s'étant desserrée un peu, Hitomi avait une vision.

 _Le ciel était noir, mais des centaines de torches brillaient autour d'elle. Attachée à un immense piquet, elle voyait devant elle hurler maintes personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils voulaient sa mort. A elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Sur Terre, à Tokyo, elle aurait compris. Mais pourquoi là ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ?_

 _Un homme surgit de nulle part, fendant la foule en colère et le brouhaha. Il arriva à hauteur de la captive. Il souriait. Elle connaissait ce sourire :_

 _Vous..._

 _Encore et toujours. C'était ma guerre. Tu l'as écrasée..._

 _Non. Je n'ai rien fait. Il n'y a pas de g..._

 _Si. Silencieuse, invisible, comme celle qui tu livres sur ta Lune._

 _Le marché noir...Toutes ces filles ! Je vais vous le faire payer ! Fulmina-t-elle en comprenant enfin._

 _Tu l'as déjà fait, oublié... Mais tu te souviendras... Tu le feras et trouveras ce pieu pour te lier poings et pieds._

 _Je le ferai et ne serai pas attachée sur cette place !_

 _Il souleva le menton de la captive, amusé de la voir impuissante._

 _Tes barrières psychiques n'ont visiblement plus aucun effet sur moi puisque je peux aller et venir dans tes rêves..._

 _Les lèvres ce protagoniste nommé Feru effleurèrent les siennes. Elle hurla :_

 _DEHORS !_

 _Une force invisible le crocheta et l'éjecta hors de l'esprit tourbillonnant de rage et de mépris de la jeune fille. Il ne souriait plus..._

Elle s'éveilla en sursauts, oubliant qu'elle était en selle. Son premier reflex fut de s'éloigner de celui qui était près d'elle, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de celui qui hantait son rêve. Ce mouvement de recul la fit basculer de selle. Avec un cri de surprise, elle finit en roulé-boulé sur la route alors que tous immobilisaient leur montures pour stopper l'avancée.

En grognant de douleur, Hitomi resta à plat ventre sur le chemin de terre et de pierres, certaine de s'être écorchée de partout, sentant son corps s'irradier de douleur. Van avait été le premier à réagir, bondissant à terre pour l'aider. Les Généraux ne comprenaient pas ce mouvement de recul et étaient perplexes.

Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? L'interrogea son amant avec gravité en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds.

Un mauvais rêve, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle, mentant à moitié.

Tu me caches encore quelque chose, soupira-t-il.

Mais non, voyons ! S'amusa-t-elle en époussetant sa tenue.

Les Généraux, perplexes, proposèrent au roi de faire une pause. Le temps que leur compagne se reprenne et que les montures boivent un peu. Van acquiesça, certain que son amante lui cachait la gravité de ce rêve qui pouvait aussi être une vision.

A l'époque de la Grande Guerre, elle ne taisait jamais ses visions, se mettant dans des états frôlant l'hystérie. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait bien mûri avec le temps, n'étant plus la fragile étrangère qui ne savait pas comment faire face à ses visions.

Assise sur un vieux tronc rongé par les intempéries, Hitomi effleurait du bout des doigts les parties douloureuses de son corps, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était rien cassé. Elle fut soulagée et exaspérée de découvrir qu'elle n'avait que des bleu ou des plaies pas assez profondes pour être un problème. Plus tard, elle soignerait tout cela, loin du regard inquiet de son amant.

Finalement, Van annonça qu'ils devaient se remettre en route pour arriver au château de Fried avant la nuit noire. Tous grimpèrent en selle et Hitomi prit la main que lui tendait Van afin de se mettre derrière lui. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il tenait les rennes moins fermement que ce matin. Elle demanda :

Van, pourquoi relâches-tu la prise sur tes rennes ?

Pour être plus libre de mes mouvements, répondit le roi.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, s'accrochant fermement alors qu'ils repartaient au trot.

Tu crains une attaque, sourcilla-t-elle.

Non, pas tant qu'il fera clair. Mais je pourrai au moins te rattraper si tu venais à tomber une fois de plus.

Elle eut un sourire amusé et commenta :

Or si nous venons à être attaqués, je te prierai de ne pas faire attention à ta passagère mais à tes adversaires.

Si ma passagère est en sûreté, je combattrai sans me soucier du reste.

Tu n'étais pas si acharné à l'époque. Une vie ne valait pas la perte du combat.

J'étais inconscient et imprudent à l'époque. Ta vie a plus d'importance que l'issue du combat.

Si tu perds un combat, tu risques d'y laisser la vie, ce serait idiot d'agir de la sorte.

Je n'ai pas su te protéger à l'époque. Ni même pendant ces dernières années. Je ne répéterai pas cette erreur.

Tu es ridicule. Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger pour ma vie, grogna la jeune fille en posant son front contre son dos.

Je m'interdis de t'exposer alors nos désirs ne finiront pas par se heurter, sourit-il, le vent ébouriffant sa chevelure sombre.

Hitomi sourit à cette remarque. Elle n'ajouta rien, soudain consciente que les Généraux qui les entouraient avaient entendu tout leur échange et souriaient à présent de manière niaise. Son visage rouge de gêne se cacha dans les plis de la cape de son amant alors que riaient aux éclats les Cinq Généraux. Van eut un petit sourire, conscient que la jeune fille était gênée facilement.

.


	21. Chapter 27

A Fried, debout sur la terrasse, le regard porté vers l'est, Dryden, Merle et Cid se demandaient ce qui ralentissait ainsi l'escorte de Fanélia. Le premier craignait que Hitomi qui n'était pas habituée à chevaucher si longtemps n'ait fait une mauvaise chute. Le dernier redoutait que les vagabonds qui errent autour de la principauté ducale n'aient attaqué les voyageurs.

Assise plus loin, soupirant face à ces esprits trop imaginatifs, Milerna se demandait juste comment l'Alliance allait agir pour remettre le Conseil de Fanélia au pas et pour en finir avec l'esclavagiste qui depuis des mois semait la terreur, le trouble et le doute.

Le soleil avait déjà éteint ses derniers rayons derrière les chaînes montagneuses qui déchiraient l'horizon lorsqu'il remarquèrent une escorte filer au grand galop, droit sur la capitale. Un banneret était dressé. Il s'agissait bien là ce l'escorte de Fanélia.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la cour pour retrouver leurs camarades qui y entraient, Dyden et Milerna ne purent s'empêcher de voir le pire. Visiblement, ils avaient subi une attaque. Les chevaux étaient éreintés et les soldats avaient des fissures le long de leurs armures. Van ne portait plus sa cape, n'ayant sur les épaules qu'une chemise de lin bordeaux. Toujours en selle, il ordonna quelque chose à ses Généraux qui semblaient aussi épuisés que le reste de l'escorte. Le Général Hak fit glisser la passagère du roi de selle. Milerna, ses habitudes de médecin et son inquiétude l'y ayant poussée, se précipita aux côtés de son amie qu'elle avait quittée quelques jours plus tôt. Van mit pied à terre, lâchant les rennes de sa monture.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda avec gravité la reine de Asturia en effleurant du bout des doigts le bandages au front de Hitomi et les nombreux hématomes qui avaient fleuris sur sa peau.

\- Une attaque de brigands, à la frontière. Elle dort, ne t'inquiète pas, sa blessure n'est pas la cause de son inconscience, assura Van avec un léger sourire. Rassurée, Milerna dit tout de même :

\- Je vais l'ausculter. Suivez-moi, Général, nous allons en infirmerie.

Dryden regarda sa reine partir avec leur amie endormie. Il dit à Van qui l'avait rejoint :

\- Eh bien, prendre un vaisseau aurait été plus sûr, ne le penses-tu pas ?

\- Je hais ces cages volantes, ne l'oublie pas, sourit le roi de Fanélia avec une légère grimace.

\- Je vais vous mener à Cid, ainsi vous pourrez vous restaurer au plus vite, déclara le roi de Asturia en accompagnant Van et ses Généraux à travers les corridors alors que les soldats étaient menés vers les casernes et dortoirs militaires.

Lorsque à son réveil, elle se découvrit dans une pièce quelle ne connaissait pas, Hitomi paniqua, fouillant le lieu des yeux pour trouver un regard connu. Elle voulut se lever, s'effondra, ses jambes cédant sous son poids. Elle poussa un cri de frustration en s'affalant sur le froid carrelage, sa tête soudain bien douloureuse.

Le garde à sa porte entra en entendant du bruit, il s'avança dans la chambre, inquiet. La jeune femme reculait, horrifiée, s'exclamant :

\- Qui êtes vous ? N'approchez pas !

-Voyons, milady ! Calmez vous, je vous en prie ! Je vais informer le maître de vôtre réveil, fit-il en s'éloignant et en fermant derrière lui.

Hitomi courut à la porte pour remarquer que plusieurs voix tintaient dans la corridor. Elle paniquait, ne sachant qui était ce maître dont il avait parlé. Comment était-elle arrivé là ? Et où étaient Van et les autres ? Seraient-ils arrivés à la capitale de Fried alors qu'elle était inconsciente ?

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent soudain. La jeune femme dressa les poings, prête à combattre un inconnu quelconque avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

La voyant en posture de combat, poings dressés, sourcils froncés, Van poussa un grognement de mécontentement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle paniquait à la vue du premier inconnu.

Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle se détendit enfin, baissant les poings. Il posa un bref regard sur son bandage souillé à son front et dit en la prenant dans ses bras :

\- Tu devrais rester au lit, Milerna a insisté sur ce point.

\- Nous sommes donc bien arrivés à Fried, conclut la jeune femme en le laissant la reconduire à son lit.

\- Oui et pour que tu sois en forme au banquet de demain, il te faut du repos. Milerna arrive t'ausculter, elle était très inquiète.

\- Et les soldats blessés de la troupe, s'enquit-elle.

\- Ils ont été soignés.

\- Et les Généraux ? De retour ?

-Ce matin, ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, fit le roi.

Les Cinq Généraux avaient été envoyés à la recherche des lascars qui avaient détroussé une caravane et d'autres voyageurs, tuant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, femmes, enfants et hommes désarmés. C'était une véritable boucherie qui avait croisé leur route alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de la cité ducale de Fried. Les Généraux avaient pisté les bandits, trouvé leurs quartier général et étaient revenu faire leur rapport. Van ne voulait pas ennuyer sa bien aimée avec ces histoires politiques. Il avait aussi demandé à Milerna , Cid et Dryden de rester muets sur le sujet.

.

.


	22. Chapter 28

Se changeant, Hitomi se demandait si le lieu était si vaste que le palais de Fanélia. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait se perdre comme à Fanélia. Ici, son visage était peut être connu. A la cité royale, elle était une inconnue blessée qui était apparue dans la cour du palais. Elle alla faire un tour, une fois présentable. Elle découvrit en jetant quelques regards à travers des fenêtres ouvertes que la nouvelle Citadelle avait été bâtie sur des falaises.

Lorsqu'elle se penchait pour voir le sol, elle remarquait les gardes bien petits et le sol trop éloigné pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Et si elle tombait ? Comment survivre à une telle chute ? Elle se secoua, se trouvant ridicule de penser à cela. C'était à Fanélia qu'on voulait sa mort. Les agents des conspirateurs ne les avaient sûrement pas suivis jusque Fried. Elle marchait tête basse, sourcils froncés. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par la tuer ou par être tués.

Elle ne voulait pas que son retour sur Gaia mène tant de personnes à la mort. Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir si tôt après avoir retrouvé l'amour de sa vie. Car elle en avait croisé quelques Casanova sur Terre. Elle avait eut la chance d'être assez consciente pour ne pas tomber dans leur baratin et ne pas finir à l'hôtel. Ah, les amants d'une nuit...

Elle n'en avait jamais eut, si bien que son ancienne amie Yutari l'avait réprimandée, disant qu'elle finirait vieille fille. Hitomi à cette époque jurait que son existence sur terre ne se solderait jamais d'un mariage ou un compagnon.

Elle se l'était refusé interdit, jugeant les hommes trop avides de richesse et de pouvoir pour être dignes de confiance L'état voulait sa tête. Quel homme aurait été assez peu opportuniste pour ne pas céder à toutes les sommes alléchantes qui étaient proposées ? Quelle famille mafieuse n'avait pas envoyé ses membres les plus doués et les plus séduisants pour ravir son cœur ?

Hitomi se heurta à quelqu'un. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à où elle allait. La personne qu'elle avait bousculée s'exclama, ne la reconnaissant pas et irrité pour diverses raisons :

\- Mais regardez où vous mettez les pieds voyons !

\- Navrée, fit-elle en passant son chemin, contournant l'imposant brailleur. Il la retint par le coude, ajoutant :

\- Où croyez vous être ? Vous êtes dans la Citadelle, pas dans une ruelle quelconque. Quand on est en tort, on fait preuve de politesse.

\- Où est mon impolitesse puisque je me suis excusée, siffla la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard noir.

Sa prise se resserra. Elle grimaça. Il dit :

\- Dois-je vous inculquer la politesse au fer rouge, miss ?

\- Qui aurait besoin de leçons de politesse, celle qui s'est excusée ou celui qui se montre violent ? rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, sentant son avant bras être traversé de fourmillement.

Une gifle vola, l'envoyant s'écraser à terre. La jeune femme dût battre des paupières à plusieurs reprises, sa vue brouillée par plusieurs étoiles. Elle avait une main sur sa joue enflée, le goût métallique du sang se rependant dans sa bouche. La gifle la plus violente qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu...

\- Tsss. Gare à vos dires, insolente.

Et il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si frapper une jeune femme sans raison était un fait si bénin qu'il le faisait sans ressentiments.

Lentement, elle se releva, choquée. Même à Tokyo elle n'avait jamais été frappée pour une bousculade involontaire !

Elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'oublier le goût âcre dans sa bouche alors qu'elle reprenait sa balade à travers la Citadelle.

Hitomi finit par rejoindre un large jardin intérieur, assez semblable aux jardins zen qu'elle avait déjà vus dans plusieurs temples Shinto ou Bouddhistes à Kyoto ou dans les régions montagneuses encore très traditionnelles. Elle s'installa sous le cerisier en fleur qui semblait sépulcre et soupira.

Après cette longue marche, elle avait bien mérité de se reposer. Un instant. Elle ne tenait pas à errer trop longtemps au même endroit, peu désireuse de croiser l'étranger violent.

Le personnel de la Citadelle s'affairait, sans prêter attention à son existence même. Elle avait peut être été prise pour une servante ou une messagère. Cela l'arrangeait. Au moins, elle ne serait pas menacée.

Mais elle était navrée de constater que n'importe qui pouvait s'en prendre à ces travailleurs.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela à Fanélia. Peut être que Fried logeait quelques hommes peu courtois de plus que la capitale reconstruite.

Avec un dernier regard sur la magnificence du cerisier en fleur, elle se leva et rejoignit une porte, le doux fumet du déjeuner de la mi-journée la guidant. Elle espérait n'avoir pas inquiété son amant en allant se promener seule. Elle avait quitté sa chambre tôt après tout.

Elle fut rapidement sur la bonne voie, reconnaissant les voix de Mylerna, Dryden, Van, les Généraux et Cid qui avait visiblement conservé sa petite voix enfantine. Ils semblaient en forme et faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer les autres voix qui tentaient de les appeler où ennuyer.

Hitomi arriva aux Grandes Portes menant à la salle à manger. Elle croisa les regards des gardes qui semblaient informés de son arrivée tardive. Elle passa les portes, s'arrêta un instant, d'instinct, en reconnaissant l'homme qui était debout à quelque pas du jeune duc.

.

.


	23. Chapter 29

.

.

Van se leva en la voyant arriver, souriant d'un air ravi. Son beau sourire se fana, au grand malheur de la jeune femme, lorsqu'il remarqua sa joue enflée et rougie et le filet de sang séché qui souillait sa lèvre.

Les Généraux , debout à quelques pas du siège de leur monarque, froncèrent des sourcils en la voyant ainsi. Hitomi rejoignit en quelques pas son amant qui s'avançait pour la tenir entre ses bras, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était entière et en état de marcher.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, demanda-t-il en effleurant le visage blessé, son regard empli de peine et de colère contrôlée.

\- Rien nécessitant que tu t'inquiètes, Van. Désolée d'être en retard, à vôtre table, duc Cid, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Ravi de vous revoir après tant d'années, Lady Hitomi. Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons juste craint que vous ne soyez perdue, dit le jeune duc blond avec un large sourire.

\- Ou que tu n'aies fait de mauvaises rencontres, commenta Mylerna en lui tendant un mouchoir humide que la jeune femme posa contre sa joue meurtrie en la remerciant.

\- Ce ragoût semble délicieux, commenta Hitomi en goûtant un plat au hasard, comme pour noyer le sujet de conversation.

Mylerna leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé. Dryden lorgnait l'actionnaire qui attendait le duc pour son audience. Cet homme avait l'air bien sombre depuis l'arrivée de leur amie.

Van qui avait cessé de manger par manque d'appétit se contentait d'observer son amante de son regard pénétrant, sachant qu'avec un peu de patience, il finirait par savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir. Après quelques baisers et quelques chuchotements, elle finirait par lui dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle détestait lui mentir. Il le savait. Il la connaissait bien.

Les Généraux semblaient perplexes. Qui dans la Citadelle des Moines de Fried oserait frapper une jeune femme, même avec un raison apparente ?

La table fut débarrassée, les convives s'en allèrent doucement. Leur réunion avait eut lieu au matin, à présent, ils avaient champs libre jusqu'au lendemain où une autre réunion les enfermerait dans une pièce des heures.

Hitomi accepta avec ravissement lorsque Van lui proposa de l'emmener sur les terrasses de la Citadelle où la vue était magique. Elle ne se soucia pas des Généraux qui les suivaient comme leurs ombres, les sachant doués pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Traversant les corridors d'un pas léger, le jeune roi tenait dans la sienne la main de sa bien aimée, craignant de la lâcher, de la perdre. Hitomi le comprenait et s'en voulait de le mettre dans un tel état d'inquiétude. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué, sans l'avoir fait, le courroux de cet idiot à la main leste. Elle soupira, se disant qu'elle avait le chic pour tout gâcher.

Assis sur un banc de pierre sur le balcon, admirant le soleil qui rougissait doucement l'horizon déchiré des mille ponts, le couple ne disait rien. Côtes à côtes, ils savaient bien que ce moment pourrait être l'un de leurs derniers, conscients de la fragilité de leur lien, de la solidité et du nombre de ceux qui voulaient les séparer, les voir mourir...

Van céda, sa patience ayant atteint sa limite. Il demanda en caressant la joue moins enflée de son amante :

\- Dis moi qui a levé la main sur toi.

\- Tu serais furieux, je ne veux pas gâcher nôtre séjour ici.

\- Tu ne gâches rien, cet individu gâche tout, la corrigea-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre son front. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, disant :

\- Je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Décris le moi. L'ai-je déjà vu ?

\- Hmm... Oui, assez longtemps même.

\- Où cela ?

\- Dans la salle à manger. Il avait une mine sombre, des lèvres pincées, une large carrure... Un homme nerveux.

\- Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi ?

\- Bousculé, involontairement. Mon excuse lui sembla impolie.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Que j'étais navrée, il m'a tout de même trouvée impolie.

\- C'est tout ?

\- La suite ne te plaira pas, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il la serra contre lui, disant à son oreille, sa proximité la faisant rougir malgré elle :

\- Ne pas savoir ne me plaît pas.

\- Tu seras furieux...

\- Pas plus que je ne le suis.

\- Je ne veux pas que cet homme te blesse.

\- Je ne veux pas que son geste passe avec tant de facilité. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a offert de m'inculquer la politesse. Je lui ai dit qu'il était celui ayant besoin de leçons... Parce que... J'ai trouvé révoltant qu'il ose parler politesse alors qu'il me retenait par le coude malgré mes excuses et me tienne pareil discours malgré son comportement.

Van prit le coude gauche de la jeune fille. Il releva avec douceur le manche de sa tenue, remarquant les marques violacée d'une poigne. Il posa ses lèvres sur la blessure, navré.

\- Van, fais moi un promesse, ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Hmm ?

\- Ne tentes pas de corriger cet homme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il ne serait que ravi d'avoir l'attention du roi de Fanélia. Ne lui donnes pas ce plaisir.

\- Je ne ferai rien à moins qu'il ne fasse preuve de nouvelles violences, promit-il avec regret, sourcils froncés.

Merci, fit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, souriant.

.

.


	24. Chapter 30

.

.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leurs chambres respective, Van l'accompagnant jusque sa porte où il la laissa. Les Généraux étaient assis sur le canapé de la chambre de Van qui faisait face à la chambre de Hitomi. Ils fixèrent leur roi en silence alors que celui-ci ôtait sa cape et son épée pour se déchausser et s'installer sur son lit en ôtant sa chemise.

\- Majesté, nous sommes confus, grogna Blues, sourcils froncés.

\- Ne le soyez pas et gardez à l'œil l'actionnaire qui a demandé audience à Cid après le déjeuner, fit le roi en baillant et en se glissant sous ses draps.

-C'était lui, s'enquit Hak avec gravité.

\- Hitomi a finit par me le dire, lança Van dans un demi-sommeil. Les Généraux hochèrent la tête avec compréhension et se glissèrent en silence dans la chambre de Hitomi où ils montèrent la garde dans la pénombre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle du déjeuner, enfin prête, Mylerna sourcilla en ne croisant pas le regard émeraude de son amie. Elle alla s'installer près de son époux, face à son neveux et demanda :

\- Où sont Hitomi et Van ?

\- Personne ne les a encore vu, répondit Dryden, le front barré par une ride soucieuse. Cid posa son regard sur le couloir où passa en courant l'actionnaire à qui il avait refusé son offre commerciale la veille. Il remarqua aussi plusieurs gardes qui fonçaient vers l'aile des invités. Sa tante et son oncle avaient aussi remarqué ce remue-ménage. Tous trois se levèrent, s'en allant au pas de course voir ce qui était arrivé.

\- Tous à la cour ! Vite ! Allez ! Aboyait un Moine guerrier. Cid l'interpella, le souffle court. L'homme s'inclina, saluant son duc et dit :

\- Sire, nous ne savons pas comment cela s'est produit. Les Généraux de Fanélia sont fous de colère ! Le roi de Fanélia ne va pas tarder à perdre le peu de patience qui le maintient encore calme !

\- Qu'est-il arrivé, lança Mylerna.

\- Nous ne savons pas, ma dame. Il y eut des cris, un grand bruit, puis plus rien. La protégée de Fanélia semble craindre quiconque l'approche ! Sa réaction a surpris tout le monde.

Mylerna arriva à la cour extérieure, rapidement suivie de Dryden et de Cid. Elle leva les yeux comme tous les gardes fixaient le ciel. Un petit : « Oh ! » lui échappa alors qu'elle se savait impuissante.

Deux ailes aux plumes blanches rougies de sang, assez petites et faibles, étaient apparues dans le dos de Hitomi. Elle était perchée à un escarpement de la falaise. Le vent la fouettait alors qu'elle agrippait le bord avec désespoir. Plus haut, Van était sur une plate forme plus solide, essayant de la raisonner. Des Cinq Généraux, deux avaient dans les veines du sang d'homme-animal. De larges ailes de rapaces dans le dos, ils planaient sous la position du couple, prêts à intercepter la jeune femme si elle venait à tomber.

\- Noms des Dieux ! Comment est-elle arrivé là ? Pourquoi ses ailes sont apparues, s'exclama Dryden à la fois surpris et inquiet. Il s'était douté que la jeune fille n'avait pas que du sang humain dans les veines, d'où sa capacité à voyager entre les différents mondes. Il avait une théorie depuis des années, pensant que la grand mère Kanzaki était de ces draconiens ayant fui à la naissance de l'empire Zaibach, avant qu'il ne soit surpuissant.

\- Une agression en allant déjeuner. Elle a été poussée, a finit par dessus le garde-fou. Son instinct a dicté le déploiement de ses ailes jusque là inconnues et cachées, expliquait le Général Hak, sourcils froncés, son regard braqué sur la scène qui se jouait. Lui avait senti que le sang coulant dans les veines de la jeune femme n'était pas pur, une sang mêlé ne sachant même pas qui elle était vraiment. Il avait tu cette information, peu certain qu'elle soit valide, puisqu'il aurait eut besoin d'analyser un échantillon sanguin de la jeune femme pour prouver ses dires. Or, il n'osait même pas annoncer à son roi qu'il voulait pratiquer un test sur son amante, craignant sa réaction surprotectrice...

\- Elle n'a pas confiance en Van, pourtant il est... fit Cid, incrédule.

\- La lady s'est cognée la tête en tombant. Il semblerait que sa mémoire en ait pris un coups.

\- C'est impossible, si elle s'est cognée la tête, elle devrait être inconsciente, fit Mylerna.

\- Le choc n'a pas été assez violent pour cela.

\- Et tout ce dont elle se souvient et qu'un inconnu l'a poussée volontairement ou pas du haut de la Citadelle perchée sur le flanc d'une falaise, soupira Dryden en se frottant la tête. Que de complications dans ces existences...

Hitomi savait que si elle lâchait, ses ailes ,qu'elle n'expliquait pas, ne pourraient pas la porter en sûreté. Mais où était-elle en sûreté ? En bas, où tant hurlaient ? En haut où un inconnu prétendait la connaître et vouloir l'aider ? Elle avait mal ! Elle avait pris un coups sur la tête et cela ne l'aidait pas ! Comment oublier son arrivée en un lieu si vaste ? Son implication dans la vie de personnes étranges avec des ailes ? Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle des ailes ?

\- Hitomi, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aider, s'exclama le jeune homme au dessus d'elle, ses larges ailes repliées derrière lui alors qu'il tendait le bras pour l'atteindre.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Puisque je te dis que je te connais depuis des années !

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Je n'aurai jamais oublié si je connaissais un homme ailé !

\- Ne sois pas idiote et laisse moi t'aider ! Ensuite, libre à toi de faire ce qu'il te chante !

\- Ne me tutoyez pas, vous ne me connaissez pas ! Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne tenterez pas de me tuer au lieu de m'aider !

\- Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te faire souffrir, jamais !

\- Pourquoi ? Le dernier... L'inconnu... Sans savoir.. Je ne le connaissais pas ! Et pourtant... Il m'a poussée... Il a dit que j'aurai dû être capturée... Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

Van, sourcils froncés, commençait à se demander si l'individu qui avait poussé Hitomi n'était pas lié à cet esclavagiste nommé Feru. Il ne pensait pas que son petit voyage diplomatique ait pût être rapporté, pas si tôt après son départ de Fanélia. Ils étaient peu à savoir pour son départ et celui de Hitomi. Il gronda en comprenant que seuls ceux qui étaient informés pouvaient avoir orchestré une attaque.

Il y eut une grande bourrasque. Avec un cri de frustration, Hitomi se sentait glisser et finit par lâcher prise malgré elle.

Son cri d'horreur mêlé à la douleur de l'une de ses ailes qui s'était froissée en essayant de se mouvoir, l'accompagna en écho alors que la jeune femme partait en vrille, harcelée par les vents , menaçant de se fracasser contre le sol avec violence. Les gardes hurlaient maints ordres en tentant de se positionner sous la tombante alors que Van plongeait à sa suite pour l'aider. Les Généraux volaient à sa rencontre, frustrés de ne pas être libres de leurs mouvements à cause du vent trop virulent.

Hitomi sentit sa tête se heurter avec violence contre les parois de la falaise, elle porta ses mains à son front saignant, incapable de battre des ailes pour se sauver, inapte à utiliser cette nouvelle extension de son corps... Sa chute folle cessa enfin. Elle battit doucement des paupières pour voir son sauveur planer en petit cercles au dessus de la cour afin d'amorcer un atterrissage en douceur. Souriant, elle effleura le visage tiré par l'inquiétude de Van et dit :

\- Vous n'avez pas menti... Merci...

\- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas...

\- Si je devais me souvenir de vous, cela ne saurait tarder.

Van se posa dans la cour, suivi par ses Généraux, Din et Blues qui firent rapidement disparaître leurs ailes. Mylerna se hâta près de son amie, effleurant son front blessé.

\- Allons à sa chambre, fit Van d'une voix radoucie en y allant. Sur ses traits se lisait la douleur de l'oubli. Comme si leur histoire avait été brisée avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui demander sa main..

.

..


	25. Chapter 31

Suivie partout par les généraux du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée des jours plus tôt, Hitomi se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas las. Elle passait ses journées à errer, sans savoir où aller ni que faire. Elle avait finit en bibliothèques si longtemps que la vue d'un ouvrage, même intéressant, la faisait grimacer. Son corps réclamait de l'activité et les balades de ces femmes de la cour à travers les jardins l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose.

Ce matin là, toujours suivie par les Généraux, elle avait prévu de trouver le camps d'entraînement et de trouver une arc, une épée ? Les deux lui convenaient ! Elle savait que son tir à l'arc était meilleur que son escrime, aussi penchait-elle pour un entraînement à l'épée.

Elle croisa sur le terrain d'entraînement de nombreux hommes qui semblaient la connaître mais qui la respectaient. Elle trouva une épée, un poteau solide et commença par quelques séries sous les regards vifs de ses anges gardiens. Elle sentait sur sa nuque les regards de nombreux soldats. Tous étaient du royaume de ce jeune homme, Van, qui affirmait la connaître. Elle était attristée de ne pouvoir se souvenir de cela. Sa mémoire semblait sélective, effaçant visages et noms en laissant des passages de sa vie blancs, dépourvus d'acteurs connus.

\- Lady ! Vous n'avez rien à faire en ces lieux !

La voix claqua avec tant d'ardeur que la jeune femme sursauta de surprise. Les Généraux de Fanélia fixaient le nouveau venu avec suspicion. Ils ne semblaient pas ravis de voir un officier brailler ainsi de si bon matin.

\- Excusez moi, fit-elle, sourcils froncés, en baissant son épée d'entraînement.

Un homme au crâne luisant sous le soleil matinal, arrivait à sa rencontre, le front plissé par l'agacement. Il fit comme si les généraux n'étaient pas présents et s'exclama au visage de la perplexe :

\- Une femme sur le terrain ! Qui l'eût pensé ? Qui l'eût cru ? Notre matériel n'est pas à portée de demoiselles ne sachant comment se distraire toute la sainte journée !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Roh ! Ne me coupez pas , impolie ! Je pense que mes hommes ont bien assez à faire pour en plus leur ajouter les soucis irritants d'une enfant !

\- Sauf le respect que je vous dois ,bien que je ne sache pas qui vous pouvez bien être, je ne faisais rien pouvant perturber l'entraînement de vos hommes et je ne suis pas source de soucis puisqu'il semblerait que je manie mieux mon épée d'entraînement que la plupart de vôtre bleusaille.

Son ton était froid, son regard plongé dans celui de l'officier aux joues rougies de colère. La jeune femme se dit qu'un officier ne devrait pas perdre son sang froid de manière si prompte. Elle n'avait pas lâché son épée d'entraînement, n'avait pas daigné se diriger vers la Citadelle.

\- Officier Denkins, veuillez rejoindre vôtre poste, la lady ci présente a parfaitement sa place sur ce terrain, intervint le Général Blues qui avait décidé de se placer entre les deux protagonistes.

\- Vous, Général de Fanélia, osez prétendre que cette gamine est plus douée que mes hommes, s'insurgea le dit-officier Denkins.

Plusieurs curieux, entendant cela, s'approchèrent, et les mots de l'officier ne tardèrent pas à êtres sus de tous.

\- Une lady plus douée que nous ?

\- Qui est cette femme encore ?

\- Pas l'amnésique de Fanélia ?

-Si, si, elle le serait...

Hitomi sentit ses joues se colorer, non habituée à être sujette à tant de conversation. Les soldats de la troupe d'escorte de Fanélia, sourcils froncés, s'approchaient de la protégée de leur roi, ne sachant trop de quoi il retournait.

\- Officier, on nous insulte, s'enquit un soldat à la carrure inquiétante. Hitomi intervint, rapidement :

\- Non ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais...

\- On se contredit, cracha l'officier.

\- Jamais ! Je parlais de la bleusaille ! Non pas de vos soldats, siffla la jeune femme, le rouge aux joues.

\- La lady se contredit, s'exclama d'un ton exagérément trop haut l'officier Denkins.

Hitomi, gênée par les cris de cet homme et la colère qui luisait dans les regards des soldats se croyant insultés, serrait de plus en plus fort la garde de son épée d'entraînement.

\- Si Ma dame se croit assez douée pour critiquer mes hommes, je la défie donc, cracha avec mépris un homme qui semblait être le capitaine de cette troupe. Hitomi fit une bouche bien ronde, choquée par cette animosité qui le poussait à la défier. Et s'il la blessait ? Et si elle l'humiliait ? Et s'il l'assommait ? Sa tête en avait déjà reçu assez que pour attendre un nouveau coups.

\- Je ne le permets pas, siffla le général Hak en posant sa main sur la garde de l'épée qui à sa ceinture pendait. Le capitaine fusillait le général du regard alors que les autres généraux, sourcils froncés, se rapprochaient de la jeune femme. Les soldats de l'escorte de Fanélia étaient sur le qui-vive, inquiets de voir tant de soldats, dont la plupart étaient des bleu, s'agglutiner autour de l'amante de leur roi.

\- Un problème, général, fit le capitaine, le regard brillant de colère.

\- J'allais justement vous poser la question, _capitaine_ , fit Hak en insistant sur le grade de l'homme lui faisant face. Ce dernier le remarqua et cela ne fit qu'enflammer sa colère. Ils se défiaient du regard, attendant que l'autre dégaine ou ose faire le premier acte de violence. Le général aurait aimé que cela se produise, certain que leur protégée ne risquait rien et qu'il saurait le maîtriser sans mal.

\- Je relève le défi, annonça Hitomi en s'avançant. Mais nous combattrons avec des épées de bois, je ne tiens pas à perdre un bras suite à votre « négligence » .

Reniflant face à l'insulte mais souriant d'un air triomphal, le capitaine récupéra l'épée de bois que lui tendait l'un de ses soldats alors qu'un large cercle se formait autour des combattants.

\- Milady ! C'est de la folie ! Cet homme a pour seul but de vous humilier ! S'exclama le général Kaze avec panique.

\- Il peut bien m'humilier. Je ne pense pas que vôtre maître souhaite voir des soldats de ses alliés si aptes à retourner leur veste sur le champs de bataille. Autant affronter son mépris ici que sur le front, fit la jeune femme en empoignant solidement la garde de son épée de bois et en la dressant en position défensive.

\- Au moindre problème, déclarez forfait, cela vous évitera d'être blessée négligemment, lui conseilla le général Din.

Elle hocha la tête, ses pieds solidement plantés dans le sol. Les cinq Généraux n'étaient plus que quatre, l'un s'en allant déjà informer son roi de la situation.

La première frappe fut si violente que la jeune femme ploya, un genoux à terre, en bloquant l'épée de bois au dessus de son front. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle repoussa son assaillant et s'éloigna d'un bond. C'était un combat inégal, le capitaine ayant plus d'expérience que la jeune femme sur le terrain. Il savait prévoir les attaques. Il savait feinter avec efficacité.

Il était un combattant, elle était une invitée royale.

Son escrime laissait à désirer, son tir à l'arc était époustouflant.

Un coups dans les côtes. Elle tituba, le souffle court, une main sur son côté douloureux. Il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Les généraux se demandaient si leur intervention serait sage. Ils ne voulaient pas créer de conflits entre les groupes armés de l' Alliance mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus que leur protégée soit l'objet ludique de soldats à l'ego surdimensionné.

Les soldats de l'escorte hurlaient à la jeune femme de tenir le coups, de ne pas se laisser faire. Les hommes du capitaine exigeaient réparation ! Ne voulant laisser un lady inconnue s'en tirer si bien après avoir fait remarqué leur manque de niveau. Seule la vérité blesse et eux préfèrent qu'elle soit tue plutôt qu'autre chose.

Dans la Citadelle, les moines peu habitués à voir les soldats excités se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Dryden et Mylerna sortaient déjà de la Citadelle en courant, inquiets. La reine médecin était ivre de colère de savoir son amie amnésique être ainsi défiée par un capitaine belliqueux.

Hitomi frappait avec colère et désespoir à présent, lasse de ces frappes violentes et de ce mépris injustifié. Elle savait que ses petites frappes ne pouvaient pas déstabiliser son adversaire, mais elle se refusait à déclarer forfait sans avoir essayé.

Distraite, elle posa son regard sur l'entrée de la cour, sur les grandes portes de la Citadelle où des gardes, yeux ronds, fixaient le combat, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce capitaine s'en prenait ainsi à l'invitée du duc, la protégée des familles royales de Fanélia et Astria.

Elle avait remarqué la silhouette de cet homme que son amnésie avait blessé. Cet homme qui prétendait la connaître si bien et qui était d'une douceur et d'une politesse si familières.

Elle voulait se souvenir de lui, de ce qui les liait car elle savait, inconsciemment, qu'ils étaient liés d'une manière quelconque.

Sa garde baissée, son regard perdu vers la porte principale, elle ne remarqua pas que son adversaire profitait de son manque d'attention pour lancer une attaque éclair.

Une douleur aiguë la foudroya lorsque l'épée de bois la frappa derrière le genoux, elle se mordit les lèvres de douleur en lâchant son arme alors quelle flanchait en arrière, déséquilibrée.

Dans son champs de vision: la silhouette, le ciel bleu puis le bois usé de l'épée...

L'épée de bois fonçait vers sa tête ! Et ne l'effleura même pas..

L'arme de bois eut été tranchée, sa moitié tombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

La jeune femme se cogna à terre lorsqu'on la poussa brusquement pour l'éloigner. Elle gémit , tenant sa tête douloureuse, incapable de bouger sa jambe enflammée par la douleur. La silhouette qui était si loin était dressée face à elle, le regard brillant de colère, sa lame à la main.

\- La désarmer ne vous a pas suffit, demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et calme.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que la lady avait perdu son arme,mentit le capitaine en s'inclinant, le protocole l'exigeant.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Disparaissez, capitaine Denkins avant que ma lame n'en finisse avec vôtre insolence, siffla la roi draconien.

L'homme s'exécuta sans rien dire, jetant à terre ce qu'il restait de son épée de bois. Mylerna écartait les soldats avec impatience et sentit sa panique grimper en voyant son amie à terre. Van qui avait rengainé était près de son amante.

\- Hitomi ? Comment va ta tête, désolé... Je devais t'éloigner et j'ai du le faire le plus vite possible...

Elle hocha la tête, se relevant doucement en massant l'arrière de son genoux pour taire la douleur.

\- Merci d'être intervenu. Si ce coups m'avait assommée, je ne sais pas si mon pauvre crâne aurait supporté le choc, ria la jeune femme en acceptant le bras que lui tendait le jeune roi pour la soutenir.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec ce capitaine, s'exclama Mylerna en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Une simple erreur, fit Hitomi avec un large sourire. Elle jugeait inutile d'irriter ses amis.

\- Je te la laisse, Mylerna, fit Van avec une note de tristesse dans la voix, au souvenir de l'amnésie de la jeune fille.

\- Van, s'exclama Hitomi, blessée de le voir partir ainsi.

Le jeune roi lui adressa un regard brillant d'espoir. Il dit :

\- Tu.. Tu as dit mon nom ?

\- Bien sur ! Pourquoi cette question ? Et pourquoi pars-tu ainsi, je ne compte pas rester dans ma chambre !

\- Sa mémoire ! S'exclama Dryden, ravi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous racontes, sourcilla Hitomi en passant son bras sous celui de son amant. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Dryden demanda, la question le torturant depuis trop longtemps ( plusieurs jours ) :

\- Dis moi, peux tu me dire qui t'a poussée l'autre jour ?

Mylerna hurla son désaccord face à la question prématurée. Le mental de son amie était trop instable pour qu'elle se souvienne sans que cela ne crée des séquelles.

\- L'homme à la tête effrayante, souffla Hitomi, sourcils froncés.

\- Celui qui a levé la main sur toi, devina son amant avec amertume.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux braqués vers le sol. Van laissa Mylerna l'emmener, se dirigeant vers la salle d'audience où le duc Cid entendait encore le plaidoyer de l'actionnaire tenace. Les Cinq Généraux suivaient en silence. Le temps leur était à présent compté. S'il filait, ils ne sauraient pas s'il avait un lien avec l'esclavagiste recherché..

.

..

...

 **Here It's done ! Je publie lentement, pour toutes mes fics, navrée !**

 **Je suis moi même d'une impatience rarissime, donc je ne vous ferai pas subir**

 **ce que moi même je ne supporte pas.**

 **Have a nice Night/Day and Live a life you will remember ► #Avicii**

 **#Sofia**


	26. Chapter 32

Après un séjour de quelques jours à Fried, l'escorte de Fanélia reprit la route. Sur sa propre monture, Hitomi tentait de maintenir le même rythme que ses compagnons, les yeux cernés suite à sa nuit de cauchemars, hantée par la présence de ce fameux Feru. Elle n'avait pas ennuyé son amant avec ses cauchemars, bien qu'il lui ait demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi elle semblait si fatiguée.

Les généraux chevauchaient doucement, sur le qui-vive, craignant de la voir s'endormir en selle. Elle ne faisait que tomber de cheval lors du voyage d'aller et cela inquiétait l'escorte. Ils se dirigeaient vers Fanélia bien que Van ait tenté d'obliger Hitomi à aller à Pallas où Merle était pour les affaires des hommes-animaux. La jeune femme avait refusé, jugeant insensée l'inquiétude de son amant.

-Je ne me ferai pas tuer par ces quelques prétentieux voyons, ils ont bien trop peur de ton courroux ! Disait-elle en riant quand il parlait des dangers du palais.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient , à mi chemin de la frontière, étant sur la route depuis quelques heures déjà, ils entendirent tous un bruit sourd.

Il levèrent les yeux, leurs mains portées à leurs ceintures, Van s'était placé aux côtés de Hitomi, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Ils furent tous étonnés de voir surgir du toit feuillu des arbres un vaisseau d'Astria.

\- Qu'ont-ils, fit Hitomi, en écho à ce que pensaient ses compagnons de route.

\- Besoin de nous sans doute, Pallas est à l'opposé de Fanélia, commenta Van .

\- Il faut déplacer les montures pour qu'ils puissent se poser, notifia le général Kaze en saisissant par la bride deux montures et en les tirant vers les sous-bois. Hitomi saisit les rennes de sa monture, tentant à son tour de l'emmener à couvert. La rosse était trop excitée de voir un vaisseau pour obéir, la jeune femme peina à se faire obéir et manqua de se manger un coups de sabot dans les côtes.

La vaisseau se posa sans douceur, avec un bruit assourdissant. Hitomi, près de Van, voyait la passerelle descendre et se poser sur la pelouse avec un bruit mât. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à son amant qui haussa les épaules et s'avança.

Debout à l'entrée du vaisseau, Drden leur souriait.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Dryden, fit Van qui avait une main sur les épaules de Hitomi.

\- Nous avons un problème que seule Hitomi peut régler.

\- Pourtant je ne suis...

\- Viens vite ! Il la tira vers les dédales de couloirs de métal, Van les suivant, sourcils froncés. Les Généraux les avaient suivis à bords, en bons gardes du corps.

Dryden arriva finalement à destination. Hitomi crut reconnaître une bibliothèque mais elle n'était pas sure vue le chaos qui régnait.

Elle demanda :

\- Dryden, quel est le problème ?

\- J'ai trouvé un ouvrage plus que fascinant ! Or il est dans une langue de la Lune des Illusions ! Tu pourrais y jeter un coups d'oeil ?

\- Mais Dryden... Je ne parle pas toutes les langues de la Terre, il y en a trop. Je ne parle que le japonais, le chinois, l'anglais, l'espagnol, le français, le néerlandais...

\- Lis ça !

Il lui tendit un ouvrage. Elle fut ravie de reconnaître les même lettre que l'alphabet français et anglais ou même néerlandais. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir eut la présence d'esprit de parfaire sa connaissance des langues pour son journalisme et dit :

\- Dryden, c'est du français. Le vocabulaire est vieux, certes mais je peux comprendre.

\- Magnifique !

Van, bras croisés, attendait, un mince sourire aux lèvres, amusé de voir que son ami, malgré sa position de roi, se perdait toujours dans ses ouvrages.

\- Van ! Van ! Mon ami ! Je dois te dire ! Je te l'enlève !

\- Pardon ?

\- Hitomi doit m'aider à transcrire ce livre ! Je l'invite donc à rester un temps à Pallas.

\- Tu penses vraiment que...

\- Oh là là. Bon, je la ramènerai d'ici trois petites semaines, ça va ?

\- Petites ?

\- Ou alors restes avec elle un petit temps avant de rejoindre Fanélia ! Le Conseil ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, il tremble de peur !

\- Dryden...

\- Ou alors laisses la moi ! Mais ne te plains pas si tous les nobles lui font la cour !

\- Je resterai donc quelques jours à Pallas, décida soudain Van d'un ton sombre.

Hitomi sourit d'un air contrit et dit en se trémoussant :

\- Je ne voudrai pas te retenir alors que tu as à faire...

\- Je n'ai rien à faire qui nécessite mon retour immédiat, sourit-il, amusé de la voir si gênée.

\- Eh bien allons annoncer cela à tes hommes, Van, s'enthousiasma Dryden en le prenant par le bras.

\- Je vais commencer à lire cela, je te noterai ce que je retiendrai d'important, fit Hitomi en souriant, allant s'installer derrière un pupitre.

Finalement, après une lecture rapide de la préface qui ne possédait pas un vocabulaire assez poussé pour la gêner, elle fut déçue de découvrir un essai assez célèbre qu'elle avait déjà lu à plusieurs reprises. Elle se demandait comment il avait pût arriver là et surtout pourquoi Dryden le trouvait intéressant.

Tout au long du voyage jusque Pallas, elle relut les passages qui lui étaient flous et dont elle ne se souvenait pas bien. Elle écrivit ,dans un carnet que le roi d'Astria lui avait donné, les idées principales de l'auteur. Après tout, l'ouvrage est pertinent pour qui aime la philosophie. Il reste un amas de mots insensés pour tout idiot.

Hitomi, aimant et l'auteur et l'ouvrage, prit plaisir à le résumer sans entacher la magnificence du texte. Lorsque le vaisseau arrive à la capitale si animée, Hitomi se jura d'achever son texte le lendemain, le soleil se perdant déjà à l'ouest.

Le couple royal fut ravi de recevoir Van et Hitomi, même si Dryden trouvait navrant qu'il n'ait pas pût profiter de l'absence de Van pour voir si tant de jeunes nobles tenteraient de faire la cour à leur amie. Mylerna n'en doutait pas, ravie que Van n'ait pas laissé seule son amante.

Dryden annonça donc pendant leur repas qu'un bal serait organisé. Hitomi, amusée, lui rappela qu'elle devait achever la traduction du livre. Il rit que cela pouvait attendre, ce qui étonna la terrienne.

Ainsi donc, emportés par la vivacité de la capitale, les soldats eurent vite trouvé un terrain de jeu intéressant, profitant des guymelefs à disposition pour s'entraîner vue que à Fanélia ils ne pouvaient les utiliser qu'une fois par semaine, par peur d'inquiéter le peuple.

Hitomi, curieuse, lasse de faire du tir à l'arc alors que Van parlait politique enfermé dans un bureau avec quelques hommes d'armes, se mit à porter de l'intérêt à ces engins.

.

.

...

 **Hey hey ! Longue semaine, mais voici, après les supplications d'une certaine personne...** **Un nouveau chapitre ! Et d'autres suivront, c'est juste que je ne trouve pas le temps de publier ^^"""** **Lâchez des avis ! Lâchez des critiques, méchante, ou pas, ou cinglantes... Bref, un fucking advice !**


	27. Chapter 33

Hitomi avait oublié l'existence de ses ailes, ce qui étonnait Mylerna et Dryden. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié son incapacité à se défendre par ses propres moyens. Cela l'avait marquée.

Elle se mêla aux soldats qu'elle connaissait, ceux de l'escorte, les rassurants, leur priant de la laisser seulement essayer. Ils hésitaient, fatalement. Elle les comprenait, son amant savait se montrer effrayant quand il était en colère.

A force d'arguments et de persuasion, elle parvint à les convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien si un Général de Fanélia pilotait le guymelef qui lui ferait face. Ils avaient peu confiance en la délicatesse des soldats de Pallas, les savants à bouts de nerfs à cause des nouvelles exigences militaires du roi suite à l'accroissement constant du nombre des troupes de l'ancien Zaibach. Il était impossible de localiser ces individus qui étaient éparpillés, attendant que l'ordre soit donné pour se rassembler.

Van était certain que les esclavagistes qu'ils cherchaient étaient liés à cela et tous ces liens l'irritaient.

Grimpant dans le cockpit du guymelef qu'on lui avait amené, Hitomi s'installa, passant ses bras dans les étranges tubes à cet effet, sentant les serres du guymelef lui entourer les jambes. Elle tressaillit en sentant cela, se disant qu'elle aurait dût mettre un pantalon plutôt qu'une jupe courte pour s'entraîner. Ses yeux examinant tout ce qui l'entourait, Hitomi sentit un petit vent l'effleurer lorsque le cockpit se referma. Elle bougea sa jambe droite, fut amusée de constater que la machine d'une taille disproportionnée avait fait un pas en avant. L'immense main d'acier et de cuir saisit l'épée qui était accrochée à son jointures semblaient vieilles, elle n'aurait pas autant de liberté de mouvement que Van aux commandes de Escaflowne, elle en était certaine et attristée.

\- Milady, nous allons faire quelques mouvements de base pour que vous vous habituiez à vôtre melef, fit le Général Hak qui s'était porté volontaire pour répondre à ce caprice. Il est le Général le plus habile en pilotage aussi.

\- Des katas ? Fit-elle, étonnée d'entendre sa voix être retransmise par le melef. Le Général hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en position, côte à côtes, exécutant quelques séries. Le Général corrigeait ses erreurs, sa posture, sa poigne sur l'épée. Elle fut rapidement plus précise, ses mouvements devenant plus fluides, moins contrôlés ou relâchés.

Rapidement, elle se lassa des katas répétitifs. Après une heure et demi à suivre tout ce que lui disait le Général, elle réclama un combat. Elle voulait se défouler. Elle voulait savoir si oui ou non elle serait capable de se maintenir en vie si jamais on s'en prenait à oui ou non elle serait un fardeau pour son aimé ! Car elle ne voulait pas endosser ce rôle de l'époque où elle se contentait de se ronger les sangs et de pleurer les morts et blessés ! Elle voulait être utile !

Le Général Hak hésita face à sa demande. Il avait bien sûr confiance aux réflexes de la jeune femme mais il craignait malgré tout bien peur de la voir se blesser ou être blessée. Sous les regards résignés de ses camarades, il céda à sa demande. Hitomi jubilait ! Elle pourrait avoir une idée claire de sa faiblesse et de ses portes de secours si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Car elle ne voulait pas que son amant soit blessé en tentant de la protéger. Elle craignait que cela n'arrive et ne voulait surtout pas le vivre.

En position, face à face, alors que la moitié des soldats de Pallas les regardaient, que Dryden avait levé les yeux de sa traduction pour les poser sur le terrain d'entraînement, bouche bée et que Mylerna à la fenêtre de sa salle de classe hurlait maints jurons, les guymelefs attendaient, épée brandies.

Un seconde. Un battement de cils. Il frappa.

Elle para, sa lame se frottant à celle de son adversaire avec une pluie d'étincelles qui dans sa lancée ne s'était pas arrêté. Elle frappa de haut. Il roula sur le côté, envoyant du sable sur tous ceux qui assistaient au combat du sol. Les Généraux étaient debout sur le balcon de la salle de réunion, analysant les moindres actes. Ils en avaient oublié le fait que leur roi ne savait rien de cet entraînement. Ils sentirent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine lorsque le regard écarlate, teinté de marron de leur monarque leur transperça le dos. Ils eurent un sourire aimable, disant :

\- Majesté ! Alors cette réunion ? Passionnante ? Fit le Général Din en riant.

\- Assez... L'extérieur m'a tout autant passionné puisqu'il me semble, bien que je ne sois pas certain que cela soit possible et que je souhaite que ce soit impossible que dans ce melef argenté se trouve Hitomi, fit Van avec froideur.

\- Elle s'entraîne, rien de plus, signala Allen avec amertume et ironie en rejoignant le balcon.

\- Évitez de vous mêler de cela, chevalier, siffla Van qui était irrité de croiser là le sabreur blond. En trois ans, cet homme avait changé. Trop...

\- Je comptais justement essayer Sherazad, fit le chevalier en s'éclipsant.

Les Généraux fixaient l'escalier où avait disparut le chevalier céleste. Ils fixèrent ensuite leur roi, soufflant avec horreur :

\- Il n'oserait pas...

\- Si, grogna Van en sautant sur le terrain d'entraînement où les deux melefs se livraient une rude bataille. Un guymelef vert sombre surgit de nulle part, plaquant à terre, avec rudesse, le melef argenté.

Hitomi se cogna la tête contre son cockpit, grognant de douleur. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait plaquée ainsi à terre, mais il lui avait fait mal ! Et elle en avait assez d'être tiraillée de partout ! D'un mouvement circulaire des jambes, elle déstabilisa son assaillant, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la muraille. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui avait attaqué qu'elle sentit son bras être tiré avec violence. Elle paniqua, ayant besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était le bras de son melef qui avait été arraché. Son cœur battant à la chamade, ses pupilles dilatées par la panique, elle reprit lentement le contrôle de sa respiration...

Face à la violence soudaine de ce nouvel opposant, elle se sentait impuissante.Même le Général hésitait à agir...

Elle hurla, irritée que des idiots prennent toujours trop au sérieux les séances d'entraînement :

\- Imbécile ! Ça a beau être le bras du melef, ça f ait mal !

Sa voix résonna à travers toute la place. Les Généraux soupiraient, las alors que le Général Hak s'était finalement posté entre Shérazade et le melef endommagé de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait plus, un genoux à terre, de l'air en pression se dégageant de plusieurs endroits détruits. La machine n'était plus en état... Même de l'intérieur, la jeune fille sentait que plus rien ne répondait, pas même pour la laisser sortir !

\- Bon retour sur Gaia... Si la violence de ce monde vous effraie, que faites-vous là, fit le pilote du melef vert sombre.

Van arrivait à hauteur des guymelefs. Elle reconnut la voix du chevalier mais n'en fut tout de même pas rassurée. Il avait changé et son comportement hautain l'irritait. Elle gronda :

\- Quand on ne sait rien de la violence des autres mondes, on évite de poser ce genre de questions, Chevalier.

\- Vous me voyez navré de ne pas en savoir assez, milady.

D'un coups sec, Van tira sur le levier qui déclenchait l'expulsion du pilote. Hitomi sentit soudain ses bras être libérés, suivies de ses jambes et une puissante force l'éjecta hors du cockpit. Elle fut à moitié sonnée et finit son vol dans les bras de son amant qui l'avait réceptionnée.

Van la posa à terre, posant un bref regard sur le bras tremblant de douleur et d'angoisse de son amante puis sur celui du guymelef qui gisait sur le terrain, loin de l'engin .

Hitomi serrait contre elle son bras douloureux, ne lâchant pas des yeux le chevalier qui avait quitté son melef pour s'avancer, encadré par les Généraux.

\- Une lady aux commandes d'un melef, qui l'eut crût, fit Allen en souriant d'un air amer.

\- Un Chevalier Céleste faisant preuve de violence à l'égard d'une lady, qui l'eut pensé, rétorqua Hitomi froidement.

\- Vous n'aviez rien à faire aux commandes d'un melef, milady.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne, chevalier ?

\- Vôtre imprudence nous a par le passé mis dans l'embarras. Je ne souhaiterai pas que vôtre retour se solde d'une catastrophe.

\- Quel genre de catastrophes ?

\- Une glissade et la destruction de la muraille intérieure.

Hitomi, le rouge aux joues, dépassée par le comportement de son vieil ami, frappa. Sa main fut stoppée par le chevalier à quelques cheveux de son visage. Sa poigne de fer écrasant la main de la jeune fille, il siffla :

\- Je vous déconseille de faire cela.

\- Lâchez cette main, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Un Chevalier Céleste est au dessus d'un héros de guerre voyons. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une gamine effrontée.

.

..

...

 **HA ! Un chevalier violent ? Non, ce n'est pas probable... UN DILEMME !** **... Bonne journée !**


	28. Chapter 34

Hitomi était de plus en plus irritée par le comportement du chevalier blond jadis si courtois.

\- Et je suis bien au dessus d'un chevalier arrogant que pour le laisser me malmener, cracha-t-elle avec mépris, son regard luisant de colère.

Insulté, son ego entaché, il leva la main à son tour pour la laisser claquer contre ce visage marqué par la colère. Son geste à lui aussi fut suspendu.

Van tenait fermement la main du chevalier, ses prunelles écarlate brillant d'une lueur hostile.

\- Chevalier Sheezar, écartez-vous avant que je ne dégaine.

Allen libéra enfin la jeune terrienne de sa prise, son regard accroché aux prunelles émeraudes alors que le roi de Fanélia ne le lâchait pas.

\- Toujours aussi prévenant, Van, grogna le chevalier blond en s'arrachant à la fixation du regard émeraude pour poser ses yeux sur le roi.

\- Toujours aussi insolent, Chevalier Sheezar.

\- Je suis étonné de la trouver à vos côtés alors que cela fait trois ans qu'elle a fuit Gaia.

\- Je suis étonné de vous découvrir encore à Pallas alors que vous n'avez plus rien d'un Chevalier.

\- Ne m'insultez pas...

\- Alors restez à votre place et oubliez le passé. Sinon je jure de dégainer et je ne suis plus le gamin qui ne savait pas frapper.

\- Ha ha ! Croyez-vous pouvoir me vaincre moi ? Quelle blague !

\- Ne me tentez pas, chevalier.

\- Qui ne serait pas tenté ? Je le suis ! Même Hitomi serait un adversaire idéal pour que j'use un peu l'acier de mon sabre !

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit.

\- Je suis conscient que si elle n'avait pas...

\- Assez ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser l'accuser de ce crime !

\- Elle est coupable ! Ma sœur avait enfin été libérée de Dilandu ! Elle vivait ! Et il a fallu que ce souvenir la hante ! Que le voix de cet oiseau de mauvaise augure heurte son esprit et éveille le malade qui en son sein mourrait ! Je l'aie perdue ! A nouveau ! J'ai perdu ma sœur !

Hitomi qui ne savait rien de cela, fronça des sourcils, se disant tout de même que l'empire était plus à blâmer qu'un souvenir. Si des expériences avaient été menées sur le corps de sa sœur, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait simplement besoin de blâmer quelqu'un et Hitomi, de retour, enfin heureuse alors qu'il ne l'était pas, était la personne la plus blâmable...

Allen dégaina. Van posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, un bras devant son amante pour l'écarter. Les Généraux de Fanélia s'étaient déployés derrière leur roi et Hitomi, prêt à réagir. Hitomi, son bras blessé serré contre elle, fixait son amant et son ancien ami avec horreur. Ils allaient se battre !

Allen attaqua. Van dégaina. Hitomi vit leurs lames se heurter avec violence et rage. L'étincelle qui avait irradié leur amitié de jadis brillait à chaque impact.

Elle fut forcée de reculer, Van se faisant repousser par la violence des assauts. Les Généraux la maintenaient car elle voulait les séparer. Personne ne voulait le faire ! Personne ne voulait se risquer à les séparer. Elle voyait les deux hommes à qui elle devait la vie se déchirer ! Elle voulait agir. Elle devait agir !

Les lames semblaient danser, valsant dans la douce mélodie de l'acier. Les éclats et tempêtes semblaient furtifs, le choc des coups n'étaient qu'un grain de sable dans l'arène du combat.

L'émeraude de ses yeux brillants de larmes de colère et d'incompréhension, elle voyait les lames manquer leurs cibles, les regards s'emplir de plus en plus de colère et l'hostilité grandir encore et encore.

Il y eut alors un croisement. Ce croisement fatal d'épée qui dans tout roman, tout film, tout drame finit par la mort des deux adversaires. Lorsque les deux balles se croisent et atteignent leur cible dans un western. Hitomi eut un hoquet de surprise. Cette vision, là, tout de suite ! Elle avait vu le futur proche ! Très proche ! Comme lorsque Van avait failli se faire tuer à maintes reprises. Et son instinct lui hurlait d'agir ! Agir pour ne pas pleurer sur son sort, pour ne pas regretter son inaction.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne des Généraux, hurla des mots qui ne quittèrent pas sa gorge nouée par l'angoisse et la tristesse, courant comme jamais elle n'avait courut.

Les lames se croisèrent. L'acier des deux épées fut teinté d'écarlate. Les adversaires ouvrirent des yeux ronds de y eut un cri de douleur, une chute. Des plumes blanches souillées de sang tombaient.

Entre les deux adversaires, ses mains ayant dévié le coups de Van pour qu'il se plante dans le sol, Hitomi laissait sa douleur perler sur son visage. Une profonde plaie lui déchirait le dos, tranchant chair et tissu.

Le dos à nu, la chair à vif, on pouvait discerner deux membres recroquevillés sous ses omoplates. Touchés par l'attaque, les membres aux plumes blanches se teintaient d'écarlate. Le coups d'épée avait frappé là où s'était trouvée la carotide du roi fanélien un peu plus tôt. Le hasard avait sauvé cette gorge. La vision l'avait fait...

Hitomi glissa à terre alors que Van la maintenait avec douceur, l'horreur de lisant sur ses traits.

Riant aux éclats, son épée toujours dans sa main, le chevalier qui avait faillit commettre un régicide ne comprenait pas. Il en comprenait pas pourquoi la gamine de la Grande Guerre avait protégé ce individu. Pourquoi cette fille qui détestait les combats s'en était mêlée ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris les commandes d'un melef d'entraînement ? Elle qui pourtant, pourtant, détestait les combat et pleurait la mort des adversaires qui tombaient sous ses yeux.

Des soldats de l'escorte de Fanélia eurent vite fait de plaquer à terre le chevalier fou, la haine au cœur.

Mylerna accourrait, ses jupon dans une main, sa trousse de soins dans l'autre, le visage livide d'horreur. Elle plongea à genoux aux côtés de son amie, se hâtant de désinfecter les larges plaies et de tenter de stopper l'hémorragie importante. Le moyen qu'elle craignait d'employer était la cautérisation. Elle devait avant tout recoudre. Cela ne serait pas sans douleur. Elle en était malheureusement certaine. La blessée fut portée en salle de soins alors que le chevalier était enfermé pour tentative de régicide.


	29. Chapter 35

Lorsque tomba la nuit et le silence avec elle, Mylerna avait enfin achevé son ouvrage. Elle quitta la chambre où elle avait installé son amie et ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Van, Dryden et les Généraux de Fanélia arpentant le corridor avec anxiété.

La voyant arriver, Van fut le premier à réagir, se lançant à sa rencontre, son visage tiré par l'inquiétude.

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Puis-je la voir ?

Mylerna essuyait encore ses mains tâchées de sang avec un chiffon humide. Elle soupira :

\- L'hémorragie s'est arrêtée, j'ai pu lui faire quelques points de sutures et lui appliquer un baume qu'il faudra appliquer trois fois par jours. C'est pour la guérison.

\- Des séquelles, demanda Dryden qui lisait dans les traits sévères de son épouses une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Oui, avoua la reine blonde. Ses ailes on été... endommagées. Tout le ligament des deux ailes a été tranché, l'os même a failli en pâtir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses ailes ont quitté leur emplacement. Si elle s'est juste pris un coups de dos, elle aurait dû avoir ne aile blessée, pas les deux ligaments tranchés !

\- Tu as une hypothèse, hasarda Dryden.

\- Hmm... Je pense que c'était instinctif. Les ailes ont tenté de se déployer quand elle a protégé Van. Comme quand elle est tombée par la balcon.

\- Quelles sont les séquelles, demanda Van d'une voix blanche.

Mylerna posa sur lui un regard désolé. Elle dit :

\- Elle ne pourra jamais voler. Si elle déploie ses ailes, elle tombera comme un oisillon.

Van hocha lentement la tête et rejoignit le chevet de son amante sans dire mot. Tous le laissèrent, jugeant impoli de lui imposer une présence de plus.

C'est la douleur qui poussa ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Sourcils froncés, étouffant une plainte dans sa gorge, elle battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle se souvint alors de son entraînement avec le melef. De son combat pitoyable contre cet homme violent... Allen. Elle se releva d'un bond, cherchant des yeux son amant, se souvenant enfin de l'affrontement qui l'avait opposé au chevalier. Elle ne le trouva pas dans la pièce. Cela ne faisait que nourrir son angoisse. Elle se leva, se mettant sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Vêtue d'une courte chemise blanche qui s'arrêtait au haut de son genoux, elle quitta la pièce. Elle tituba à travers le corridor, pas assez longtemps pour croiser quelqu'un. Il faisait nuit noire. Nul n'était dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Elle fut contrainte d s'arrêter à un moment, trop fatiguée pour aller plus loin. Elle glissa sur ses genoux,se demandant où elle allait et où elle était. Elle finit par se relever et s'affala sur le premier divan qu'elle trouva. Sous une fenêtre, au beau milieu d'un corridor, sur un divan pour invités, la jeune femme se laissa tomber et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, espérant que le sommeil viendrait malgré la douleur.

Cette fois ci c'est le contact froid sur sa peau qui la ramena à la réalité. Sentant des doigts glacés lui parcourir la joue, elle s'éveilla en sursauts. Qui ? Elle croisa alors le regard saphir d'une homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle paniquait à petit feu, prenant conscience de la situation.

Elle avait été placée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et cet inconnu était assis à ses côtés ! Au moins, il n'était pas sous les draps mais assis sur le rebord ! Elle s'exclama :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Celui qui vous a trouvée endormie sur un divan et porté jusque là, fit-il en souriant. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux, ce geste fit sourciller la jeune lança :

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Oh... Rien. Pas encore. Mais vous serez bientôt mienne, jeune inconnue.

Elle se leva d'un bond, décidée à quitter cette pièce. Il se plaça entre elle et la porte, disant :

\- Voyons ! Quelle impolitesse ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Et un chevalier mérite bien plus de respect.

\- Du respect ? Vous prévoyez de me faire vôtre et vous croyez que je vais vous accorder une once de respect ! Ha ! J'en rirai si je n'étais pas si écœurée ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Le chevalier roux renifla à ces insultes. Il siffla :

\- Veuillez, ma lady, retirer ces injures. Je ne pense pas que toutes les servantes aient la chance d'être choisies par moi.

\- Quel orgueil ! Dieux, je vais défaillir ! Descendez de vôtre petit nuage, Casanova ! Je ne suis pas une de ces idiotes qui finissent dans vos bras !

\- Assez de vôtre arrogance. Je vais perdre patience.

\- Eh bien perdez donc patience ! Tentez donc de me faire vôtre ! Vous en subirez les conséquences, même si ma dignité en prend un coups ! Même si mon honneur est souillé ! Vôtre crime ne sera pas impuni !

D'un leste mouvement du bras, il la saisit par la nuque, son regard luisant de colère dans l'émeraude emplit de crainte et de mépris.

\- Sire chevalier perdrait-il patience, siffla-t-elle.

\- Qui êtes vous pour faire preuve de tant d'insolence ?

\- Vôtre ignorance causera un jour vôtre perte. Je suis Hitomi Kanzaki de la Lune des Illusions.

\- Ah. Celle là...

Profitant de cet égarement dans le fil de ses pensées, elle lui asséna un coups de sa paume de bas, frappant son menton avec violence. Rejeté en arrière par la force de l'impact, le chevalier s'écroula à terre, la lâchant, aveuglé une instant par douleur et incompréhension.

Hitomi l'enjamba rapidement et se hâta de fuir par la porte. Elle fut plus que ravie de croiser des serviteurs même si ceux si paniquaient en voyant la blessée de Fanélia courir ainsi en chemisette de nuit. Elle stoppa une servante, demandant prestement :

\- Où se trouve la chambre du roi Van de Fanélia ?

\- Seigneur Van Slanzar de Fanélia... En face de la vôtre milady, tout droit, la seconde porte après l'escalier.

\- Merci, convoques y les généraux de Fanélia , s'il te plaît ! fit Hitomi en reprenant sa course, remarquant du coin de l'œil le chevalier roux qui la poursuivait.

Haletant sous l'effort, son dos la tiraillant de douleur, ses plantes de pieds douloureuses à force de courir pieds nus sur le marbre de glace, elle finit par atteindre l'escalier. Essoufflée, elle lança un regard par dessus son épaule pour remarquer que le chevalier roux était à quelques pas d'elle !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, entra précipitamment dans la chambre de son amant. Ce dernier, torse nu, séchait ses cheveux trempés.

\- Hi... Hitomi ? Que...

Il ne pût achever sa phrase, elle plongea dans ses bras alors que le chevalier roux entrait dans la chambre en hurlant :

\- Courez ! Courez ! La fuite n'est pas une solution, juste un contre temps !

Van, ses bras serrant son amante tremblante et brûlante de fièvre, fixait cet intrus avec une colère contenue. Il lança :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Encore un inconnu incapable de me laisser en paix, grogna le chevalier en s'avançant.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Hitomi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Elle s'est refusée à moi ! S'exclama le roux avec un ton dramatique tintant de colère.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous ne lui avez rien fait, siffla Van soudain sérieux et menaçant.

Hitomi secoua doucement la tête sans se détacher de son amant, sans déloger son visage du creux de son épaule, sujette à une profond malaise dû à sa température. Van passa sa main contre sa nuque avec délicatesse, irrité de la voir dans cet état.

\- Bon, Casanova, allez- vous la lâcher que je... soupira l'intrus roux avec lassitude. Van glissa son amante derrière lui, souriant de manière cruelle, il dit :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais si vous ne voulez pas finir sur un échafaud pour tentative d'agression et harcèlement vis-à-vis d'une protégée royale, partez !

\- J'ai pour habitude de toujours avoir ce que je veux,fit l'homme en souriant de manière sadique. Hitomi tressaillit. Elle entendit des pas précipités à l'extérieur. Elle fut rassurée de voir les Cinq Généraux de Fanélia surgir derrière le chevalier pour le plaquer à terre, l'immobilisant.

Van soupira de contentement, ayant craint que cela ne tourne de duel et que Hitomi ne soit prise dans le tourbillon. Il s'avança vers l'individu, demandant :

\- Pour qui œuvres tu ?

\- Je suis chevalier.

\- Je ne tiens pas à te torturer, j'ai mieux à faire. Réponds à ma question.

Le saphir de son regard resta planté dans l'écarlate des prunelles de Van. Il soupira alors que le Général Jiyu pénétrait l'esprit de l'individu pour y trouver la réponse convoitée.

Van avait pris son aimée dans ses bras, espérant que les tremblements de la jeune femmes finiraient pas se dissiper et qu'il pourrait lui transmettre tout le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il avait.

-Un Masque Rouge... Feru, annonça finalement le Général alors que l'intrus gisait inconscient, poings liés.

\- Encore, grogna Van avec mépris.

Hitomi glissa sur ses genoux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Van, navré, la souleva avec délicatesse alors que les Généraux emmenaient l'intrus en cellules. Le jeune roi posa son amante sur son propre lit, la sachant encore convalescente.

\- Dors, Hitomi, je vais faire appeler Mylerna à ton chevet, susurra-t-il en la couvrant. La jeune femme prit sa main qui tirait le drap, soufflant :

\- Ne me laisses pas... Je t'en prie.

\- Je resterai là, dors maintenant, la rassura-t-il en posant un baiser léger sur son front.

Ses yeux émeraudes, brillant d'épuisement, finirent par se voiler. Van enfila une chemise de soie rouge sombre, brodée de l'insigne royal sur sa poitrine. Il alla à la porte où deux gardes se tenaient, tous deux soldats de Fanélia. Il remarqua que d'autres soldats de l'escorte arrivaient au pas de course, cela le fit sourire. Il dit :

\- Je vais chercher Dame Mylerna, gardez un œil sur elle, elle risque de paniquer si elle se réveil en mon absence.

\- Bien, Majesté ! Firent les soldats. Ils étaient six. Deux devant les portes. Deux défilant le long du corridor et deux au pas du balcon, dans le jardin.

Van trouva la reine d'Astria en bibliothèques. Il l'informa de l'état inquiétant de son amante, la jeune femme sachant déjà par ses agents qu'un infiltré au palais avait failli s'en prendre à son amie.

Les deux têtes couronnées se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre bien gardée. Van fut ravi de constater que son amante ne s'était pas réveillée. Sa trousse de soins près d'elle, Mylerna se hâta d'examiner son amie qui souffrait d'une fièvre si forte que cela l'inquiétait.

.

.

...


	30. Chapter 36

Non sans grand étonnement, elle découvrit que la plaie à son dos s'était infectée et que la fièvre était un réaction immunitaire de son corps déjà affaibli par la blessure trop importante. Elle nettoya la blessure avec délicatesse, changeant bandage et appliquant une nouvelle couche de baume. Elle conseilla ensuite du repos. Beaucoup de repos.

Van, assis derrière son bureau, quelques missives de Fanélia face à lui, soupira. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il était irrité de constater que cet esclavagiste nommé Feru était encore sur son chemin. Il en avait assez que tout tourne mal pour eux. Il voulait éviter à son amante de devoir encore et encore risquer sa vie.

Et sa vie était en danger à cause de lui, de ses ennemis, de son imprudence... Il aurait bien voulu la renvoyer sur la Lune des Illusions où il la croyait en sûreté. Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il savait que là bas, des assassins bien plus dangereux que ceux de Gaia en avaient après elle. Avec un nouveau soupir, il déplia l'une des missives.

Message du conseil qui demandait la présence du roi lors de la prochaine réunion qui se tiendrait dans le courant de la semaine à venir. Cela le fit sourire. Il savait le conseil tremblant et ce délai était nécessaire pour qu'ils n'affrontent pas le courroux de leur roi. Il prit sa plume, répondit brièvement, et s'occupa du courrier suivant...

Son repas étant porté à sa chambre, ses Généraux veillant à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas, Van s'occupa donc de ses papiers toute la journée, gardant un œil attentif sur Hitomi qui dormait sur son lit. Le soir venu, les Généraux montèrent la garde à tour de rôle devant les portes de la pièce, jugeant inutile de surveiller l'intérieur puisque leur roi était là.

Van dormit sur le divan qui faisait face au lit et donnait le dos à la porte. Il se couvrit d'un simple drap, la nuit n'étant pas si fraîche qu'à Fanélia et s'assoupit, sur se gardes. C'eut été une longue journée. Il avait bien des affaires à régler et compter s'y mettre dès son retour à la capitale.

Il était irrité de constater que ses conseillers attendissent ses absences du palais pour lui signaler tels ou tels ennuis. Il avait l'impression que ces vieux gâteux attendaient le départ de leur roi pour gratter la poussière des vieux ennuis. Cela l'irritait, d'autant plus que les conseillers semblaient déterminés à faire mourir son âme sœur.

Toutes ces intriguent l'ennuyaient et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à affronter ses conseillers inutiles.

A Pallas, il ne resta pas plus longtemps. Il laissa une Hitomi alitée et clouée au lit pour gagner Fanélia avec ses Généraux où ses conseillers bâtissaient des murs d'ennuis.

Van était navré de devoir quitter son aimée. Mais elle n'était pas en état de voyager et il avait des responsabilités. Il était roi et devait régner. Après tout, si ses conseillers faisaient les guignols, c'était surtout pour pousser leur souverain à écourter son séjour chez ses amis.

Mylerna avait placé deux gardes à la porte de la chambre qui logeait la blessée. Elle n'était pas rassurée par le départ de Van et savait que Pallas était la ville aux mille secrets.

Merle avait aussi regagné Fanélia, ses devoirs la rappelant à la capitale. Elle aurait aimé gardé un œil sur son amie malchanceuse et imprudente. Mais cette tâche, elle se jurait de l'accomplir une fois Hitomi de retour à Fanélia.

Hitomi, quelques jours après le départ de Van, était enfin capable de se balader seule ( suivie de ses deux gardes ) . Elle ne s'attardait jamais dans les corridors du palais, allant plutôt trouver réconfort dans la grande bibliothèque privée de Dryden où il l'accueillait avec un large sourire.

Mylerna étant une reine indépendante, il ne se voyait pas contraint à assister à toutes les réunions qui retenaient son épouse. Cela le rassurait, il pouvait lire. Et Mylerna ne se privait pas de lui signaler lorsque sa présence était nécessaire. Alors, il allait mais avec bon coeur car son épouse ne le faisait que lorsque ses invités étaient trop insupportables pour sa diplomatie.

Ne s'habituant pas au palais de Pallas, Hitomi se demandait combien de temps elle devrait attendre pour qu'enfin sa blessure soit guérie. Elle remerciait les bons soins de son amie mais se languissait de la compagnie de son amant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine.

.

.

.

 **. Volà un chapitre assez passif, du repos pour les protagonistes si je puis dire.** **Bientôt une suite, certes, c'est évident.** **Mais est-ce que vous, lecteurs arrivés au chapitre 36, trouvez qu'il y a trop d'action?** **Trouvez vous que ça fait " Trop" ? Ou que justement, c'est bien ainsi? Des arguments, please ! I need some advices !** #Sofiaaa 


	31. Chapter 37

Van était assis sur son trône, son regard flamboyant d'une colère contrôlée, alors que face à lui un messager d'une contrée inconnue se plaignait de l'inactivité militaire du royaume. Il attendait quoi, le Duc de cet endroit ? Que Fanélia soit le théâtre de toutes les batailles ? Cette idée était ridicule alors que le royaume se remettait juste de sa destruction ! Il attendit avec patience que le messager achève son récit pour lui faire savoir qu'il enverrait une missive à son Duc avec sa réponse.

Le messager sortait et un conseiller entrait pour se plaindre encore du besoin du conseil d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Van sourit sombrement, disant :

\- Vous en faites déjà juste assez pour que vos tête ne volent pas au loin. Demandez encore plus de pouvoirs et je vous accorderai la tombe, est-ce clair ?

\- Majesté, nous sommes incapable de vous aider si vous n'appliquez pas les lois que nous vous proposons !

\- Vos lois sont inégalitaires et en opposition avec la philosophie de Fanélia. Je n'appliquerai aucune loi nuisant à mon peuple, conseiller.

\- Pourquoi ? Les impôts sont...

\- Plus que suffisants. La monarchie ne finira pas en tyrannie. J'ai le pouvoir exécutif et juridique. Contentez vous de proposer des lois mais n'oubliez pas que ces lois sont sensées être bénéfiques pour le peuple non pas pour le château ou la richesse de la famille royale, le coupa Van avec autorité.

Merles entra en courant dans la salle du trône, hurlant :

\- Maître Van ! Maître Van !

\- Vous pouvez disposer, conseiller, fit Van en se levant.

L'homme obéit, rouge de honte et de déception. Merle lui adressa un regard noir et poursuivit son avancée jusqu'au jeune roi. Elle dit en tendant un papier cacheté :

\- Une missive de Pallas !

\- Merci, Merle, fit le roi en brisant le sceau pour lire à vive voix :

« Cher Van,

Il lui aura fallu deux semaines pour que son état s'améliore, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vue l'étendue de sa blessure. Hitomi se porte comme un charme à présent et se languit tant de toi, soupirant aux repas et lisant toutes les histoires de Fanélia, que nous l'avons laissée partir. N'aies craintes ! Je t'imagine déjà pâlir en lisant ces mots ! Elle est escortée de mes douze plus fines lames et sa voiture quitte Pallas ce matin. Vue la météo et la vitesse de l'escorte, je pense qu'elle sera à Fanélia d'ici une petite semaine.

Avec toute nôtre amitié, Mylerna et Dryden, régents d'Astria. »

Merles fronça du nez à la fin de la lecture, disant :

\- Une semaine ? C'est toujours long ...

\- J'enverrai les Généraux à sa rencontre d'ici deux jours, qu'ils aient le temps de franchir les cols, fit Van en souriant.

Merles gardait les oreilles aplaties contre son crâne. Van savait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais s'abstenait. Il soupira :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- La missive que j'ai reçue ce matin des villages d'hommes animaux.

\- Que disait-elle ?

\- Rien de rassurant...

\- Parles Merle, tu connais ma patience.

\- Bon... C'est une missive écrite il y a deux jours aussi... Après c'est peut être simplement un sujet à soucis inutiles...

\- Merle, soupira Van en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Les Kaizos rôdent à la frontière, fit Merles.

Van ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parvint pas à se prononcer quant à son ressenti.

\- Et les conseillers étaient sensés t'avoir transmis ce message il y a deux jours lors de la réunion... Van... Je te croyais informé, s'excusa Merles.

Van avait toujours en main la missive de Pallas. Il alla au large bureau qui était placé dans la salle du trône, prit du papier , de l'encre, gratta de longues phrases et dit en prenant sa cape, laissant sécher l'encre :

\- Envoies ça à Pallas une fois sec, s'il te plaît. Je vais trouver mes Généraux.

Merles baissal es yeux sur les message qui disait :

« Chers amis,

Nos frontières sont arpentées par les Kaizos, ce groupe armé qui s'en prend aux villages et aux marchands. Nos routes ne sont pas sûres. Je sollicite l'envoi d'une troupe de chaque pays de l'Alliance. Je pars moi même pour la frontière avec Escaflowne n'oubliez pas que les Kaizos sont équipés des plusieurs melefs d'Ispano et ont des armes de guerre bien trop importantes pour nos fantassins.

Les Généraux de Fanélia et une vingtaine de mes homme seront avec moi. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

Au plaisir de vous voir bientôt à Fanélia,

Van Slanzar de Fanel. »

Merles prit la missive, courant à la volière où elle équipa leur rapace le plus rapide et l'envoya à Pallas sous le vent d'hiver.

Endormie alors qu'au dehors, le vent hurlait, Hitomi sentait le froid l'engourdir. Elle avait beau avoir plusieurs couches sur elle, son immobilité la glaçait. Ils avaient pris la route la veille et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Elle avait demandé au Capitaine Sol s'ils comptaient s'arrêter, il avait dit que sa troupe pouvait chevaucher des jours sans s'arrêter et qu'il serait imprudent de s'arrêter en pleine tempête de neige.

Puis elle avait cessé de le déranger et était retombée dans un sommeil sans rêves.

La voiture tressauta sur une bosse, Hitomi se réveilla alors, son esprit embrumé. Elle lança un regard au dehors, constatant que la neige avait cessé de tomber et que la nuit noire les entourait toujours. Ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée depuis leur entrée en zone montagneuse. A présent, un large champs blanc, effrayant, s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils étaient au sommet de la montagne, devaient simplement la traverser pour redescendre le flanc opposé. Elle entendit le Capitaine Sol ordonner l'arrêt de la troupe. Hitomi fronça des sourcils, demandant en passant sa tête par la fenêtre :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Restez à l'intérieur, milady. En deux jours de voyages, nous n'avons croisé personne. Or il y a là des empreintes fraîches... fit le Capitaine, penché en selle, pour étudier le sol.

\- Deux jours ?

\- Oui, le soleil n'est pas visible sur les flancs de la montagne. Cela nous a pris deux jours pour atteindre le sommet, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas eut cette impression, fit-elle, confuse.

\- Le froid vous a endormie, j'ai eut craint que vous ne mourriez gelée, milady, sourit le Capitaine en se remettant droit sur sa selle.

\- Alors ces empreintes, demanda-t-elle, oubliant ce phénomène climatique étrange.

\- Un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes. Ils semblent traîner des armes de guerre et assistés de quelques melefs, fit le Capitaine, soucieux en scrutant toujours l'horizon.

\- Fraîches à quel point, s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Une heure, tout au plus... Ils allaient vers Astria.

\- Nous ne les avons pas croisés pourtant, lui signala Hitomi.

\- Là est l'ennui, milady, fit un soldat de l'escorte, le poing serré autour de la garde de son épée, ses camarades en position.

\- Alors... souffla la jeune femme.

\- Ils sont quelque part aux alentours, soupira le Capitaine Sol.

\- Demi-tour ?

\- Trop tard, grogna un soldats en dégainant alors qu'un cercle d'inconnus se formait autour de l'escorte et se resserrait doucement, ricanant de la situation.

\- N'en laissez aucun atteindre la voiture, aboya le Capitaine Sol en dégainant sa longue épée alors que sa troupe formait un cercle défensif autour du véhicule.

\- Évidemment, je n'ai aucune arme, grogna Hitomi qui assistait, impuissante, à l'avancée de l'ennemi, lasse de toujours se trouver dans ce genre de situations improbables.

Bien ! Bien ! Capitaine de Pallas ! Quel honneur de te croiser sur ma route, ria un homme assis sur un bison immense portant un casque de guerre. La pauvre bête était ridicule et semblait souffrir de et poids. Hitomi voulait rire mais s'abstenait, écoutant la conversation.

\- Maudit Gen ! Que fais tu à la frontière de Fanélia ? Le roi Fanel t'avait banni de ses terres et de celles de l'Alliance pour tes crimes d'après-guerre ! Gronda le Capitaine.

\- Oui, ce bon roi, m'a reproché mon sens de l'humour, soupira le dénommé Gen.

\- Vas ton chemin et je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de ton passage. Les lâches ne méritent pas d'être sujets de tant d'attention.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche, je suis Chef des Kaizos. Je suis riche, craint et... Seul avec ma haine... Or j'ai ouï dire que tu escortais une chose précieuse à nôtre ami commun...

\- N'espères pas cela, Gen. Je ne te laisserai pas approcher.

\- Je le sais, l'ami ! Je le sais ! D'où mon déploiement de force !

\- Tu seras mort avant d'avoir put vanter ton acte, Gen, promit le Capitaine.

-Je pense que je vais surtout bien m'amuser !

Les soldats de l'escorte furent alors attaqués. Le Capitaine Sol voyait ses homes tomber les uns après les autres, dépassés par le nombre d'assaillants et harcelés par des lames lâches. Jurant, pestant, il fouetta la monture qui tirait la voiture de l'escorte, la faisant filer au galop à travers la plaine enneigée. Hitomi hurla :

\- Non ! Capitaine Sol, c'est du suicide !

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse, ses oreilles fouettées par le vent. Elle regagna l'intérieur du véhicule, se demandant comment prendre les rennes alors que le cheval ne cessait de galoper. Elle entendait les hommes de ce dénommé Gen se lancer à ses trousses, hurlants de cris à son attention. Elle voulut quitter sa voiture pour grimper sur le dos de la monture et la débarrasser du carrosse mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Avec un hennissement de douleur, le cheval tomba, roulant sur lui même à plusieurs reprises. La voiture fut emportée, faisant plusieurs tonneaux avant de se fracasser contre un arbre sépulcre. Le leader des Kaizos, criminel d'après-guerre, avait abattu la monture d'une flèche. Souriant, il avançait vers les débris du véhicule, ses hommes ramassant la jeune femme qui gisait à terre, semi-consciente, une belle bosse sur la tête. Il dit :

\- Bon ! Il est temps de rejoindre nôtre repaire, après nous enverrons une petit mot à ce bon roi de Fanélia !

Hitomi eut les poings liés et malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas très consciente, elle fut tirée par une corde nouée à une selle, titubant dans la neige, tombant pour se relever malgré elle. Elle se demandait si elle allait garder tous ses orteils après cette balade dans la neige...


	32. Chapter 38

Lorsque enfin la corde cessa de tirer sur ses poignets enflammés de douleur, elle s'effondra à terre, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes de froid et de douleur. Ses ravisseurs riaient de son état, la jetant dans un coin de leur cabane. Trois hommes étaient chargés de la surveiller. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi. Hitomi se sentait trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle entendit quelques mots à propos d'un rançon puis se laissa aller dans l'obscure inconscience qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Traversant le ciel dégagé après le passage d'une tempête de neige qui avait traîné dans le coin pendant plusieurs jours, Escaflowne dans sa forme de dragon arrivait à la frontière. Les Généraux, chacun dans son guymelef , suivaient leur roi à travers les cieux. Les soldats qui les accompagnaient étaient chargés de fouiller la région pour trouver des indices du passage de l'escorte de Pallas. Van avait été informé du départ de Pallas trois jours plus tôt. Ne pas croiser l'escorte alors qu'ils étaient déjà à la frontière ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage.

Escaflowne se posa à terre sans délicatesse, faisant tournoyer la neige qui se trouvait là. Van bondit à terre, quittant son cockpit sans informer ses Généraux. Il avança vers les restes d'une calèche qui s'était fracassée contre un arbre, à moitié engloutie par la neige. Conservé par la glace, la corps sans vie d'un cheval gisait plus loin.

Les Généraux avaient suivi leur roi à terre, armes à portée de mains. Ils étudièrent les environs et les six hommes finirent par poser les yeux sur les corps des soldats de Pallas.

Van s'avança vers ces hommes, le cœur serré, cherchant des yeux la silhouette familière de son amante. Il ne la trouva pas, cela le réconforta et l'angoissa. Où était-elle ?

Plus loin, sous le couvert des bois, un homme était adossé à un arbre. Il appuyait sa cape contre son flanc blessé, le gel ayant évité toute hémorragie et contamination. Il aboya :

\- Ne dépouillez pas mes soldats, vous là !

Van posa les yeux sur l'homme qui avait parlé. Il le reconnut au premier regard, lançant :

\- Que ferai-je à tes hommes, Capitaine Sol, sinon leur offrir funéraille ?

\- Nous ne le méritons pas, roi de Fanélia, puisque nous avons failli à nôtre tâche, annonça avec un air navré le capitaine.

\- Informes moi plutôt, fit Van en s'avançant. Qui a attaqué l'escorte et qu'est-il arrivé à Lady Hitomi ?

\- Gen et sa bande, Majesté. Ils sont partis vers l'est, mais rien ne me dit qu'il y ont un repaire...

\- S'il s'agit bien de l'exilé nommé Gen, nous ne tarderons pas à recevoir une missive de rançon, fit le général Jiyu.

\- Ou la tête de lady Hitomi, connaissant la haine que cet homme nourrit envers nôtre roi, soupira le général Din.

\- Il a peur des représailles, il n'osera pas la tuer, commenta le général Kaze.

Van ordonna, regagnant Escaflowne :

\- En route pour Pallas. Que l'un d'entre vous emporte le Capitaine Sol et vole à basse altitude pour lui épargner plus de mal. Si Gen a orchestré cela, il sait déjà que je suis à la frontière et a sûrement déjà envoyé quelques mots à Pallas.

Les Généraux rejoignirent leurs guymelefs alors que Van s'envolait déjà, fonçant vers la capitale d'Astria où il était certain de trouver une missive qui lui mettrait les nerfs à vif.

...

A Pallas, Mylerna hurlait de colère. Elle tenait entre les mains une missive de cet odieux personnage qui s'en était pris à son escorte et à son amie ! Elle ne comprenait pas le besoin de ces hommes de montrer leur supériorité en s'en prenant à des innocents !

Au dehors, il y eut un grand bruit. Elle lança un regard à la fenêtre et vit Escaflowne, luisant sous le soleil hivernal. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Van arriver à la salle du trône à grand pas, suivi de près par quelques uns de ses Généraux.

\- Mylerna, l'heure est grave. Les Kaizos sévissent à nôtre frontière, l'escorte a été annihilée mais ton Capitaine est en vie, lui apprit le jeune roi.

\- Lis cela, l'enjoignit la jeune femme avec amertume.

Il prit le papier, inspirant profondément pour s'accorder tout le calme nécessaire pour ne pas exploser... Le papier se déchira entre ses mains lorsqu'il eut finit. Le mot disait :

« Monarques de l'Alliance, Roi de Fanélia,

J'ai le plaisir de partager la compagnie d'une jeune femme d'une grande beauté mais peu loquace. Il se trouve que, réussissant à la faire parler par quelques moyens secrets, j'ai découvert une chose passionnante ! Elle te connaît, roi Dragon, et semble être précieuse, vue la troupe qui l'escortait... Qui est-ce ? Je me le demande... Elle e me répond pas... Bref, il va sans dire que les hivers sont rudes sur la route, j'aurai bien besoin de quelques sous. Je te propose donc un marché. La jolie lady à la peau douce qui me tient compagnie, je me résoudrai à te la restituer, cher roi, à condition que tu paies. Deux mille pièces d'or valent bien sa vie, non ? Et si Fanélia n'a pas les moyens... Eh bien tu pleureras sa perte non pas sa mort, car je ne gâche jamais la marchandise.

Ser Gen du Nord. »

\- Je fournirai une part de cette rançon, annonça Mylerna qui comprenait la colère de son ami.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- La somme est folle et j'aurai dû envoyer Hitomi par vaisseau. Je suis en partie responsable. Laisse moi au moins aider à son retour.

Van sourit, amusé. Il dit :

\- Si un malade rôde à nos frontières, tu n'es en rien fautive. Soit, nous partagerons la rançon en deux. Cela fera une perte moins importante.

\- Il n'y aura pas de pertes puisque ce repaire sera détruit une fois Hitomi récupérée, annonça sombrement Dryden qui assis sur un divan avait assisté sans dire mot.

\- Une fois Hitomi sauve, nous pourrons certes les prendre de revers, fit Van. Mes Généraux mèneront l'attaque, ils sauront se charger des machines de guerre qui nous irritent tant.

\- Bien ! Amassons cette somme pour que Van s'en aille saluer son vieil ennemi ! Annonça Dryden en se levant, souriant d'un air sombre.

...

Avec un rugissement provenant de l'ardeur du cœur du dragon, Escaflowne se posa à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'immense cabane qui logeait Gen et ses hommes. Dans les serres du dragon de fer, un coffret de taille moyenne était posé. Van sortit de son guymelef, son cockpit se refermant à sa simple pensée. Le jeune roi resta debout face à son armure, attendant que Gen daigne sortir de sa misérable planque. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que tous les hommes avaient dressé leurs armes contre Escaflowne, craignant que l'armure de légende ne les écrase d'un simple mouvement...

Il aurait souri si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

\- Sa Majesté Dragon en personne ! S'enthousiasma le brigand en sortant de son nid de chaleur.

Van ne releva pas. Il n'avait toujours pas vu son aimée, sa priorité...

\- As-tu, mon bon roi, apporté mon argent ?

Escaflowne qui avait repris sa forme d'armure à l'atterrissage, ouvrit sa main droite ,laissant bomber le coffre en face du brigand.

\- Quelle amabilité ! Pour une simple, ravissante, femme !

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Van, autoritaire et glacial.

\- Tu la verras, cher roi, n'aies crainte elle est presque en bon état !

\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle va bien, siffla le jeune roi d'un air menaçant, son regard flamboyant de colère.

\- Calmes toi, du roi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à ordonner à mes hommes d'attaquer.

\- Essaie seulement et mes Généraux vous tomberont dessus.

\- Bon... Bon... Amenez la !

...


	33. Chapter 39

Deux hommes traînèrent alors Hitomi, poings liés,dehors, la jetant aux pieds de leur leader. Van sentit un violent spasme lui parcourir le corps, serrant les poings pour contrôler la colère qui en lui bouillait et menaçait d'exploser...

Sa joue rougie, sûrement par un coups, Hitomi semblait égarée en conscience et inconscience. Elle ne portait qu'une simple tunique,malgré le froid envahissant et la neige. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient colorés de froids, son corps rougi par la brûlure de la neige.

Du pieds, Gen la retourna, disant :

\- Je pense qu'elle vit...

Van luttait pour ne pas perdre son calme, cet homme était trop proche de Hitomi pour qu'il puisse agir. Elle allait déjà mal,il ne pouvait se risquer à...

Un cri de douleur le fit tressaillir, le poussant à la limité de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Cet individu venait de la frapper ! D'un coups de pieds dans les côte en plus ! Comme si son corps svelte n'était pas assez meurtri !

\- Elle est en vie, ria le leader des Kaizos.

Son sourire se fana. Escaflowne, l'armure du dragon, fit un pas vers sous ses yeux, son cœur semblait gronder de rage. L'homme, impressionné, fit quelques pas en arrière. Les mains de l'armure de Ispano cueillirent avec douceur la blessée. Van s'était avancé vers l'arrogant Gen. Il demanda :

\- Armés comme vous êtes, en quoi cet argent vous est utile au point d'attaquer une escorte officielle et risquer de mourir écrasés par Escaflowne ?

\- Lire cette douleur sur tes traits royaux m'emplit de bonheur, roi de Fanélia, répondit Gen avec un large sourire.

Van sourit, perdant leu peu d'emprise qu'il avait encore sur sa colère. Son poing partit, comme animé d'une volonté propre. Gen sentit le poing ganté lui écraser le nez avant d'être projeté contre le sol, plus loin.

Les Kaizos hurlaient des menaces. Van souriait, bras ouverts, il dit :

\- Approchez seulement ! Avancez vous, Escaflowne vous écrasera !

\- Non, Van...

Van grimpa sur son guymelef, aux côtés de celle qui avait parlé. Il effleura son visage pâle, disant :

\- Ne crains rien, Hitomi. Je ne suis pas venu combattre...

\- Tu n'as que trop de sang sur les mains. Ne replonges pas dans ce cauchemar, fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Nous rentrons, ne t'en fais plus. Je ne combattrai pas, tu es en vie...

Van effleura son visage, elle avait perdu connaissance. Il grimpa dans son cockpit, à terre les Kaizos relevaient encore leur leader qui avait une main sur son nez cassé.

Le guymelef, sous forme de dragon, ses serres fermées en un nid protecteur, s'envola d'un puissant battement d'ailes.

Van vit ses Généraux plonger vers le repaire alors que des soldats, embusqués dans la forêt, attaquaient en silence. Le signal avait été l'envol du dragon blanc.

Pallas n'étant qu'à quelques miles, Van y arriva en peu de temps. Escaflowne se retransforma, finissant un genoux à terre dans la cour du palais. Il bondit hors de sa cabine de pilote, allant se placer sur le genoux de son melef.

Il avait sa cape en main, prêt à couvrir la jeune femme blessée alors que les mains du géant de fer s'ouvraient doucement, découvrant un corps en position fœtale, ses mains colorées par le froid serrées contre sa poitrine, son regard embrumé, lourd et rougi par larmes et douleur.

Van demanda en posant sa cape sur les épaules frêles de Hitomi :

\- Hitomi ? C'est moi, Van. Puis-je te porter ?

Il devait poser la question, craignant que son corps ne réagisse violemment à un contact étranger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait subi et cela ne faisait que l'angoisser encore plus. Elle ne répondit pas. Son esprit était trop embrumé pour ce faire.

Il la souleva doucement, l'emmenant à l'intérieur du palais. Dans le hall, il vit Mylerna et Dryden. La reine médecin conduisit le jeune roi à une chambre où elle pourrait soigner la malheureuse et l'y laisser prendre du repos.

Van s'en alla lorsqu'il eut posé la jeune femme sur le lit, laissant à son amie et alliée le soin de s'occuper du reste, aidée de quelques servantes.

Van rejoignit Dryden en bibliothèques où il trouva encre et papier pour rédiger un message à Merle qui se rongeait les sang à Fanélia.

Il avait un réunion avec le Conseil. Il devait y assister car l'exploitation des nouvelles mines devait débuter et donc l'accord être donné.

Avec un soupir, il se joignit à Dryden qui l'invita à jouer aux échecs. Il savait bien que son vieil ami, ancien marchand, tentait de lui changer les idées. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les cinq Généraux de Fané posa son regard un instant sur leurs mines souriantes et demanda, se doutant de la réponse qu'il recevrait :

\- Alors cette arrestation ?

\- Elle s'est très bien déroulée, la majorité des hommes du mouvement radicale de Kaizos ont été mis sous les verrous. Seuls quelques lâches ont réussit à fuir, dont le leader, Gen. annonça le Général Kaze.

\- Et bien sur le coffre de l'Alliance a été récupéré, notifia le Général Jiyu.

Mylerna arriva alors. Elle essuyait encore ses mains contre un chiffon rougi, son regard était sombre. Elle annonça :

\- Elle dort, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- Je dois rejoindre Fanélia, dit Van. Puis-je la laisser là ?

\- Vue son état psychologique... Je ne pense pas qu'elle resterait à Pallas le cœur serein, ce que je peux comprendre.

\- Elle n'est pas en état de voyager, lança Van, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as Escaflowne, le voyage sera moins rude. Il faudra simplement soigner ses hématomes à Fanélia, elle n'a quasi rien de sérieux.

Van s'en alla à la chambre de son amante. Il entra sans bruits, la trouva endormie, ses avants bras bandés et plusieurs compresses sur son corps. Il effleura son front du bout des doigts. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Hitomi, nous rentrons à Fanélia. Supporteras-tu un tel voyage ?

Elle eut un petit rire, disant :

\- Si je suis avec toi, je supporterai l'impensable.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, fit-il en effleurant sa joue blessée.

\- Tu étais inquiet...

\- A en mourir...

\- A ce point là, fit-elle amusée.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que ce sadique pouvait te faire. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne savais pas s'il t'avait conservée en vie. J'ai eut du mal à le laisser vivre et à partir.

\- Tu te serais à nouveau souillé les mains. Tu aurais revécu le cauchemar de la guerre de l'époque, fit-elle navrée.

\- Si je t'avais perdue là bas, en ce lieu détestable, à cause de ces énergumènes... J'aurai perdu ma raison de vivre. Cela aurait été insupportable.

\- Désolée, Van, lança Hitomi, ses paupières tombant de fatigue.

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- De ma faiblesse...

\- Tu es absurde, soupira-t-il en s'installant à son chevet pour la veiller.


	34. Chapter 40

**I'm Back !**

Émoustillée dans une cape d'hiver que Mylerna lui avait donnée, Hitomi, le lendemain, marchait d'un pas lent vers la cours centrale du palais de Pallas où Van attendait avec ses Généraux. Elle portait une robe de velours rouge et or, brodée de quelques buste était bien cintré, ses bras couverts par de manches juste à sa taille et de la taille, la robe tombait en gonflant un peu, juste assez pour ne pas gêner sa marche. Un autre présent de Mylerna qui jugeait sa garde robe trop vulgaire.

Hitomi soupira, remarquant que les gardes chargés de sa protection ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle, la suivant, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait et ralentissant quand elle le faisait.

Assis sur un banc circulaire, les cinq Généraux de Fanélia et Van parlaient des faits du Conseil durant leur absence. Merle leur avait envoyé une missive, annonçant qu'ils avaient décidé d'unir la déesse ailée à une puissance de Gaia qui ne fait pas partie de l'Alliance. Ce prétendant était à Fanélia où il attendait le retour du roi de Fanélia qu'il croyait être un simple ami de ce héros de guerre et de Hitomi...

La jeune fille arriva alors, disant :

\- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. Je le lis sur vos traits.

Van posa un regard lourd de sens sur ses Généraux et dit :

\- Ce n'est rien de si important.

\- Van... Tu me demandes d'être honnête avec toi, essaie de l'être tout autant, soupira la jeune fille, blasée.

\- Le Conseil a jugé bon de vous trouver un parti , milady, annonça le Général Jiyu avec un large sourire.

Hitomi tituba en arrière, les gardes chargés de sa protection tendirent tous les bras pour empêcher une quelconque chute, Van fit un pas en avant pour la saisir. Elle tomba contre les gardes qui stoppèrent sa chute et glissa à terre. Van, un genou à terre, face à elle, demandait, inquiet :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien ? Bien ? Je... Je vais parfaitement bien sinon que ce Conseil m'insulte à mes dépends et se plaît à me trouver un parti alors que... Je ne suis même pas citoyenne de Gaia ! Je ne sais rien de ce monde sinon qu'il sort d'une guerre !

\- Vous verrez, milday, ici les tentatives de mariages arrangés par des idiots comme les conseillers sont fréquentes. Il est facile de se débarrasser d'un gêneur pareil. Le Conseil devra répondre de ce choix une fois que nous serons à la capitale, c'est certain, lui annonça le Général Kaze.

\- Tu ne seras pas mariée au premier guignol péché par le Conseil, sourit son amant, amusé.

\- Et s'ils ...

\- Ils n'y parviendront pas car je suis le roi et j'ai le peuple pour me soutenir, la rassura-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Hitomi accepta cette main tendue et se releva doucement, sous les regards vigilants de ses gardes du corps. Et enfin, ils purent s'apprêter à partir...

\- Ce sera un voyage éprouvant, êtes vous sure de pouvoir le faire, demanda le Général Din à Hitomi alors que ses pairs grimpaient dans leurs melefs.

\- Je serai la passagère d'Escaflowne, je ne risque rien et pourrai bien me reposer une fois à Fanélia, sourit Hitomi alors que Van entrait dans son melef qui se transforma en un dragon argenté en quelques instants. La tête du dragon et son long cou se posèrent à terre, Van descendait aider son amante à grimper à bord puisque celle ci était freinée par sa longue robe.

Elle s'installa devant lui, entre les deux manettes de pilotage. Il posa une couverture sur ses épaules, lui même vêtu d'un épais pull de laine sous sa cape d'hiver. Il lança en décollant, suivi des cinq Généraux alors que Dryden et Mylerna leurs faisaient de grands signes de la main de leur fenêtre :

\- Tu devrais dormir, nous ne serons pas à Fanélia avant deux jours et nous ferons sûrement aucun arrêt.

\- Pourquoi aucun, sourcilla Hitomi qui se demandait si deux jours de voyage ne seraient pas trop épuisants pour les pilotes.

\- Car plusieurs Kaizos et leur leader ne furent pas capturés et l'esclavagiste Feru rôderait à la frontière depuis plusieurs jours déjà, fit sombrement son amant. Elle tressaillit, la voix de l'esclavagiste résonnant toujours dans son esprit.

\- Je piloterai lorsque tu seras épuisé, annonça alors Hitomi.

\- Si je le suis, sourit-il, amusé par cette proposition.

Les guymelefs traversaient le ciel dégagé depuis près de douze heures, le vent glacial les harcelant. Hitomi s'était finalement endormie, assise, ses jambes ramenées contre son buste. Van était ravi de constater que la jeune fille ne gardait aucunes séquelles de sa captivité, bien qu'elle fut courte. Il aurait aimé que cet épisode ne se joue pas, que ses ennemis ne s'en prennent pas à elle...

\- Majesté, si je puis me permettre, le Conseil semble avoir une position solide quant à cette idée de mariage, fit soudain le Général Hak que l'envergure de la situation dérangeait depuis un moment.

\- Le Conseil aura beau dire et faire, le roi a le dernier mot, fit Van.

\- Or ce prince régent semble motivé à la prendre pour parti, d'après les dires de lady Merle, intervint le Général Kaze.

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré, lors d'un dîner à Fried. Cet homme est irritant, narcissique, son ego dépasse largement l'entendement. Je ne pense pas que sa priorité soit la prospérité de sa nation, ni même sa protection. Sa nation ne s'identifie qu'en son individu, glissa Van avec une note de mépris.

\- Or cette petite nation ne comptant que de grand exploitants miniers et ses terres portant de nombreuses mines, il n'a aucun soucis à se faire ,pour l'instant, entre ses frontières. Il devra s'inquiéter lorsqu'il aura épuisé cette richesse qu'il exploite. Lorsque son peuple se lèvera en criant famine, soupira le Général Jiyu.

\- Il ne sera peut être plus sur le trône, fit le monarque de Fanélia.

\- En tout cas, cette puissance économique semble de mèche avec le Conseil. Je crains qu'un marché n'ait été promis, soupira le Général Blue.

\- Et ce en l'absence du roi, un crime par excellence, grogna le Général Din.

\- Fanélia baigne dans l'autarcie, je ne compte pas laisser une puissance économique perturber nôtre équilibre. Aucun marché ne sera promis, aucun contrat signé, rappela Van, sourcils froncés.

\- Nous y veillerons, Majesté, fit le Général Hak avec un sourire.

\- Et ce prince prétentieux ne restera pas longtemps au palais, sa présence m'insupporte déjà. Je veillerai à son retour le plus rapide.

\- Un banquet et une soirée dansante auraient été organisés par le Conseil qui appliquera cela pour le lendemain de nôtre arrivée à a capitale, disait lady Merle, souleva le Général Jiyu.

\- Je vais finir par tuer ces vieux gâteux, grogna Van irrité.

\- Le comportement du Conseil a beau être risible, il est intolérable. Ils devraient songer aux conséquences de leurs actes, s'agaça le Général Kaze.

\- Ils ne songent qu'au profit économique et aux avantages de leur pouvoir, lui rappela le Général Blue.

\- Ah, ces conseillers... soupira le Général Din en secouant la tête de mécontentement.

Le voyage s'acheva sans encombres. Hitomi avait finalement piloté Escaflowne aux heures de la nuit, chapeautée par les Généraux, afin que Van puisse prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Elle fut ravie de ne pas rester passive. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être un fardeau de plus.

A Fanélia, les guymelefs se posèrent avec douceur dans la cour intérieure du palais. Van fronça des sourcils voyant aux portes ses conseillers aux côtés du prétendant arrogant... Le roi de Fanélia prit Hitomi par la main, l'aidant à descendre de Escaflowne alors que les Généraux bondissaient lestement à terre. Le prince alors arriva, prenant les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, se plaçant entre elle et Van, disant aussitôt :

\- Oh ! Douce lady ! Je me suis languis de vôtre absence ! Quelle ne fut ma peine quand j'ai sût que Fanélia ne vous portait pas !

Il avait de courts cheveux bleu électriques, tirés par un peu de gel et luisant sous le soleil matinal. Elle aurait ri si la situation ne l'embarrassait pas.

\- Euh... Je... fit Hitomi, mal-à-l'aise pas tant de proximité, ne sachant que répondre à cela.

\- Ne dites rien ! Au bal, nous aurons le temps de converser ! Quelle joie ! Oui, quelle joie de vous voir enfin !

\- Je ne vous connais pourtant pas, lança Hitomi, sourcils froncés, ennuyée par un tel élan de sentiments d'un inconnu, en dégageant ses mains.

\- Nous aurons largement le temps de nous connaître puisque vous êtes ma promise.

-Navrée de vous informer que ce mariage ne m'intéresse point, sourit la jeune fille en se souvenant de cette histoire.

\- Mes oreilles se joueraient-elles de moi ? Fit le prince, sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sur que non, sourit la jeune fille. Un sourire sans joie qui irrita la prince et les conseillers.

\- Or il fut convenu que...

\- Les conseillers de Fanélia n'ont rien à imposer à lady Hitomi, annonça Van, se plantant aux côtés de la jeune fille, face au prince.

\- Que racontez-vous, majesté ? Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez intervenir, cet accord ne vous regarde absolument pas.

\- Au contraire. Cet accord passé en mon absence n'a aucune validité, les monarques de l'Alliance pourront appuyer sur ce fait. Je ne laisserai ni vous, ni mes conseillers, mettre de nouveaux bâtons dans les roues de son histoire.

\- Navrante réflexion venant de celui dont les milles ennemis attaquent ma promise, lança le prince avec mépris.

\- Osez seulement vous répéter et vous quitterez Fanélia la honte aux talons, siffla Van. Hitomi se renfrogna en entendant le «ma promise ». Van et le prince se lançaient un tel regard que la tension régnant entre eux était ressentie par tous...

Hitomi soupira en les voyant sur le point de se lancer dans un conflit inutile. Elle sourit en son fond intérieur et avec un gémissement théâtral, elle s'exclama en tombant sur le côté :

\- Aaaaaaah ! J'ai mal ! Ma blessure...

Van brisa aussitôt le contact visuel avec le prince, à genoux aux côtés de son amante qui s'était effondrée sur le flanc, se tenant le côté. Paniqué, il cherchait une logique à sa douleur, demandant :

\- Hitomi ! Qu'as-tu ? Est-ce ta blessure qui...

\- Je... Vaaan ! Je me meurs, geignit-elle avec art.

\- Majesté, il serait sage de l'emmener à sa chambre, intervint le Général Hak qui lisait la comédie brillant dans le regard émeraude.

\- Dégagez le passage, voyons ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a urgence ! Aboya le Général Kaze en se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux portes, repoussant le prince et les conseillers.

\- Gardes, surveillez ce prince, glissa le Général Din avec raison.

Van souleva le jeune fille qui jouait les inconscientes, ses bras mollement pendus, sa tête penchée sur le côté, renforçant son jeu en gémissant. Il n'avait pas vu dans le jeu de la jeune fille, la croyant vraiment souffrante. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi de ses généraux. Il l'installa dans son lit, inquiet de la voir inconsciente.


	35. Chapter 41

\- Faites venir un guérisseur, lança Van avec gravité aux Généraux qui s'étaient installés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Hitomi se redressa sur ses coudes en soupirant, souriant à son amant, disant :

-Ce sera inutile, Van. Navrée de t'avoir causé du souci. Je jouais la comédie.

Van, bouche bée, lança, soudain irrité :

\- Pourquoi Diable t'amuser à faire cela ? Je t'ai crue.. A cause de... Lors de ce combat...

Elle lisait une profonde colère et culpabilité dans son regard. Elle porta une main à sa joue, disant doucement :

\- Navrée de t'avoir inquiété... Mais que serait-il arrivé si je n'avais pas feint la pâmoison ?

\- Rien de bien sérieux.

\- Hmmm... Je pense justement que ce prince n'attend que l'excuse nécessaire à une attaque, fit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres de son pouce.

\- N'est-ce pas son messager qui il y a moins d'une semaine se plaignait de la passivité militaire de Fanélia, souleva le Général Jiyu avec un soupir ennuyé.

\- Certes... Messager de Divi, contrée riche et belliqueuse s'amusant à asservir tous ses petits voisins mais assez consciente pour ne pas toucher à l'Alliance, sachant la défaite inéluctable, même si seul Fried combattait, grogna Van, assis sur le lit de Hitomi, ses mains dans les siennes, le regard dans le vague.

\- Et comme par hasard, le conseil veut marier lady Hitomi à Mr. Narcissique... commenta le général Blues.

\- Ce qui ne se fera pas de mon vivant, souligna Hitomi, déterminée à ne pas épouser un inconnu, décidée à avouer à Van ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Les Généraux rirent à cette remarque, même Van esquissa un sourire. Il porta les mains de son amante à ses lèvres et jura :

\- Je ne les laisserai pas t'enlever à moi, ma douce Hitomi. J'ai beau être un jaloux né et possessif à en irriter, je sais quand je me dois de laisser partir ceux qui m'entourent. Et je ne laisserai jamais un individu tel que _ça_ t'enlever à moi.

\- Je suis une simple fille de la Lune des Illusions, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Tu es plus que cela, mon Hitomi et je trouverai bien les mots pour te le prouver, fit-il en souriant tendrement.

\- Il faudra agir vite et vaincre le feu par le feu ! Annonça le Gnéral Blues, son esprit guerrier prenant le dessus.

\- Il faut que lady Hitomi soit protégée d'un nom, résuma le Général Din.

\- Pardon ? Sourcilla Hitomi, perdue.

\- Je ne voulais pas que cela arriva ainsi, grogna Van mécontent.

\- Vous comptiez le faire alors autant le faire dans l'immédiat, fit le Général Hak.

\- Ce sera beau , ria le Général Kaze.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, s'agaça Hitomi.

Van se tourna vers Hitomi, posa un genoux à terre, face à elle, son regard dans le sien. Elle lisait dans ses prunelles quasi écarlate beaucoup de tendresse et de passion. Il dit, ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Hitomi Kanzaki, veux-tu, en ce jour, accepter de porter mon nom et être officiellement fiancée royale et protégée de la maison Slanzar de Fanel ? Veux-tu de moi dans ta vie, et ce à jamais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Il vous demande vôtre main, traduit le Général Kaze, parasitant la magie de la scène aux yeux de Hitomi qui lui adressa un coups d'œil sombre.

\- J'avais compris, souffla celle-ci.

\- Hito... fit Van

\- Oui !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils devaient le dire l'un après l'autre, soupira le Général Din.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Et oui ! J'accepte Van !

\- Tu es sure de...

\- Comment pourrais-je en douter, fit-elle en riant, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

Van la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer un moment avant de la poser à terre, ravi, ému. Il dit, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle logeait sa tête contre son torse :

\- J'ai tant rêvé cette réponse !

Les Généraux étaient sortis, laissant le couple seul.

Hitomi finit par lever la tête, demandant :

\- En quoi cela me met-il sous plus de protection ?

\- Hmmm... Tu es la fiancée royale, future reine, d'ici six mois, comme le veut la tradition. Tu ne seras plus victime de la brusquerie de soldats, d'idiots en tout genre. Tu ne seras pas menacée par le prince incapable de Divi, tu seras officiellement protégée par Fanélia entière. Gardes, soldats, capitaines et autres devront t'accorder autant de respect qu'ils m'accordent sous peine de châtiments. Le peuple se lèvera de toute façon si je venais à ne pas châtier un crime commis à ton égard.

\- Ah bon ? Ils ne seront pas outrés de voir une roturière devenir fiancée royale ?

Roturière ? Toi ? Ne racontes pas de sottises ! Tu es le symbole de l'Espoir. Tu es celle qui a permis la renaissance de Fanélia. Le peuple adore le héros de la Grande Guerre qui a sauvé le roi de la mort à plusieurs reprises et donc Fanélia de la fin !

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je l'ai entendu, durant la reconstruction, fit-il en souriant tendrement. Hitomi sourit, rassurée. Elle dit en jouant avec une de ses mèches sombres :

\- Je pense que ma comédie a assez durée. Nous devrions y retourner.

\- Hmm... Affronter ces conseillers sans devoir les tuer. Ce sera délicat, commenta Van en soupirant.

Elle ria à cette remarque, se levant, ôtant la lourde cape qui l'avait couverte durant tout le voyage. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe, tendit vers son amant, à présent fiancé, une main et dit :

\- Tu réussis cet exploit chaque jour. Aujourd'hui ne sera en rien différent.

Il prit sa main et ils gagnèrent le corridor en semble, non étonnés d'y trouver les Généraux, patients, adossés au mur, dans une autre tenue.

\- Une annonce officielle ne fera pas de mal à nôtre invité, lança le Général Din avec un sourire.

\- Il l'entendra au dîner, sourit Van, amusé.

En effet à l'heure du dîner, Van fit son annonce, faisant rougir de colère les conseillers et le prince et faisant applaudir les Généraux et invités du bal du lendemain. Plusieurs nobles, vassaux du roi, avaient été invités, les conseillers avaient espéré pouvoir en profiter pour annoncer leur choix. Mais leur roi les avait doublés et puisque rien n'avait été officiel, en vu de l'absence du roi et de la prétendante, nul ne pouvait rien redire de cela. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que leur roi avait de tendre sentiments pour cette jeune fille. Ils avaient craint leur alliance. Et avaient tenté de l'empêcher. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.


	36. Chapter 42

**_"Hey ! Alors, Bientôt Halloween ! Rendons hommages à ce cher Jack, l'Epouvanteur, le roi de Halloween ! Non, sérieusement, voici un nouveau chapitre, ça n'est même pas le milieu de la fin, je dirai que c'est là le début du quart de mes idées XD C'est compliquée d'écrire au soi, entre lycée, famille et une sœur vous faisant paniquer en envoyant des sms inexplicables ! #A , I believe I can Fly 3 Un avis, un like, un dislike, vous aimez, detestez, n'avez rien à dire, ne savez que dire tant c'est nul? Tant c'est bof? Ma jumelle trouve ç'est bien alors je la crois, avec un petit sourire ^v^ Bonne lecture ! "_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

Au bal suivant le banquet, le lendemain soir, les esprits étaient échauffés, les verres avaient été remplis à en noyer la raison. Van et Hitomi avaient été le centre d'attention. Cela avait déplu à la jeune fille. Le roi était habitué à cela, il s'y était accommodé depuis longtemps. Merle se plaisait à voir les mines déconfites des nombreuses jeune filles qui faisaient la cour à son Van depuis des mois. Elle savait bien que nulle ne parviendrait à voler la place laissée par Hitomi. La femme-chat était réconfortée de les voir enfin engagés. Elle avait finit par craindre que Hitomi se juge indigne de son amant et refuse sa proposition. La jeune femme chat à la chevelure rose amenée en arrière par une barrette, soupira de contentement en quittant la réception. Elle avait bien envie de dormir, ces bals l'ennuyaient...

Hitomi avait tant dansé, invitée par les seigneurs les plus loyaux de Van, tous lui confiant combien ils étaient ravis de ne pas voir une noble opportuniste devenir leur reine mais une déesse ayant sauvé leur patrie. Ces remarques, ces preuves de confiances, ces sourires sincères touchèrent et émurent la jeune fille qui ne se sentait plus comme une tâche d'encre au milieu de calligraphie. Finalement, le prince de Divi l'invita à danser. Se refusant à mettre Van dans l'embarras en refusant cette simple danse, Hitomi accepta, le laissant le conduire sur la piste de danse.

Debout plus loin, parlant des nouveaux crimes des esclavagistes surnommés les Masques Rouges, Van et deux seigneurs cessèrent soudain leur conversation, leurs yeux rivés sur la piste de danse. La majorité des grands seigneurs, plus puissants vassaux du royaume et fidèles à leur roi, avaient supporté le prince de Divi trois jours durant, écœurés par la manière dont cet homme parlait de la protégée de leur roi et par le manque de respect dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de leur monarque. Tous les seigneurs avaient été en désaccord la proposition du Conseil lorsque celui ci avait annoncé qu'il comptait marier le sauveuse de Fanélia à un rustre de premier ordre. Et là, ils voyaient leur future reine danser avec ce même rustre, le protocole obligeant qu'elle accepte de danser avec les invités d'honneur.

\- Majesté, cet homme, gronda le Seigneur Valki, Lord de terres agricoles à quelques heures de la capitale.

\- Que Diable tente-t-il de prouver, cracha le Seigneur Néra, Comte du château de garde de Ren, un des points stratégiques près de la frontière de l'ancien empire.

\- Ne risquez pas un conflit à cause d'un acte malheureux, Majesté. Vous savez que c'est qu'attend ce singe, glissa le Comte Law, un stratège formant les nouvelles recrues de l'armée royale, vivant au palais lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le terrain ou en caserne.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, sinon ma lame aurait déjà eut raison de lui grogna Van avec mécontentement, ses yeux braqués sur le duo dansant.

\- Si un malheureux stratège ivre renverse ce prince après avoir trébuché sur la piste de danse, il n'y aura pas de conflit politique, sourit le Comte Law.

\- Et si un pauvre Comte arrive et renverse son verre sur le prince après avoir buté sur ses pieds, nôtre reine aura le loisir d'être escortée par Seigneur Valki alors que sa Majesté s'excusera platement pour ces ivrognes , souriait le Comte Néra.

Van sourit, d'un air ravi. Il remercia ses vassaux fidèles. Le Comte Law s'inclina bien bas, disant :

\- S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurai embroché, Majesté. Mais je ne puis, pour Fanélia. Je ne ferai que le faire tomber, navré.

\- Je ne m'excuserai point devant lui mais allez donc, avant que je ne sois moi même tenté de corriger cet individu, ria Van , voyant ses Seigneurs se diriger vers la piste de danse, leur plan bien en tête.

Hitomi savait ses joues rouges de colère et de honte. Le prince de Divi n'avait cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles, disant que son choix était la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Qu'elle en pâtirait bien vite. Que sans la liberté que lui volait son titre de fiancée royale, il était dans le malheur de ne pas lui faire regretter par ses propres moyens. Mais il se plaisait à lui rappeler qu'elle restait inférieur à lui de par son titre de fiancée. Cela le faisait rire. Elle aurait aimé se détacher de lui, mettre fin à cette danse. Mais il lui écrasait les doigts de sa poigne de fer et son autre main se baladait bien en dessous de son dos, la répugnant.

\- Retirez de suite vôtre main ou je jure que vous allez vous prendre une gifle !

\- Ahaha ! Comment une fiancée pourrait frapper un prince de sang royale sans le regretter amèrement ?

\- Je ne regretterai rien, sachez le. A présent, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je ne fasse éclater un scandale, cessez de me toucher ainsi !

-Il est juste dommage que vôtre robe ne soit pas plus légère. J'aurai bien ri car vôtre amant ne peut agir puisque les représailles coûteraient cher à son peuple.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud de premier ordre. Lâchez moi !

\- Ne hurlez pas, milady, vous le regretteriez.

Hitomi, le rouge aux joues, savait que si elle créait un scandale, la réputation de Van en pâtirait. Elle se mordit les lèvres de frustrations, devant lutter entre pulsion et raison... Sa position était si humiliante et irritante qu'elle sentait des larmes de rage lui mouiller les yeux.

Soudain, un homme trébucha avec un petit « Oh ! » et tomba droit sur le prince de Divi, l'emportant dans sa chute. Le prince hurlait à l'homme de se lever , Hitomi massait ses doigts endoloris, les larmes aux yeux, sachant que l'homme jouant l'ivrogne était le stratège de Van. Un autre homme arriva, il buta contre les jambes du prince toujours à terre et en versa son vin en plein sur la tête de l'Arrogant avec un « Aah ! » .

Hitomi essuyait du bout des doigts ses larmes, remerciant le ciel d'être enfin libérée de cette danse infernale.

Le Seigneur Valki arriva aussitôt, alors que le seigneur Law riait à gorge déployée, jouant l'ivrogne à la perfection et que le prince pestait haut et fort en essuyant son visage trempé. Il s'inclina bien bas, disant :

\- Ma reine, navré d'avoir interrompu cette danse. Accepteriez vous que je vous escorte à sa Majesté avant que le prince sans manière ne revienne vers vous ?

\- Avec plaisir, merci Comte Valki, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Il tendit son bras, elle passa le sien en dessous et il l'escorta jusqu'à Van. Ce dernier sourit d'un air contrit et dit en la prenant contre lui :

\- Hitomi...Navré de ne pas être intervenu... Je suis impardonnable...

\- Merci d'avoir laissé agir tes vassaux, je sais qu'une telle situation est délicate à cause du rang de l'autre satyre, fit-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

\- Ils auraient agi, en m'ayant ou non informé, sourit Van.

\- Ils sont très aimables, s'amusa Hitomi alors qu'il l'emmenait à un canapé où elle pût enfin s'installer. Le Général Kaze, informé par le Comte Valki qui s'était retiré, ramena un boisson à la jeune femme, s'exclamant :

\- Milady ! Si j'avais vu ! Oh si j'avais vu... Il aurait volé !Je n'aurai pas dû baisser ma garde, quel incapable ! Défenestré devait être son châtiment !

\- C'était imprévisible, le rassura Hitomi, ce n'est en rien vôtre faute.

Un peu plus tard, les Seigneurs Law, Néra et Valki revinrent vers le couple royal. Van parlait avec douceur à sa fiancée, lui expliquant les grandes lignes de la tradition et du mariage de Fanélia.

Le stratège Law s'inclina face à sa future reine, disant :

\- J'aurai certes dû lui trancher la tête, mais ma priorité étant vôtre liberté, j'ai agi au plus vite. Il mourra de nos mains au prochain faux pas !

\- J'espère que ce rustre ne vous a rien fait de fâcheux, s'exclama avec un froncement de sourcils le Seigneur Néra.

\- Rien de plus que ce que vous avez vu, n'ayez crainte et merci, fit Hitomi, souriante. Van était assis près d'elle, bouillonnant de colère, incapable de fermer les yeux face à un acte si insultant, si osé, envers l'élue de son cœur. Il dit :

\- Messieurs, il faudra garder un œil sur ce satyre.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que plusieurs chambres de l'aile royale étaient libres, fit le Seigneur Valki avec un petit sourire.

\- Il n'oserait pas... fit Hitomi, choquée.

Le Seigneur Law posa un genoux à terre, face à Hitomi. Il prit ses mains délicatement dans les siennes, expliquant, son regard luisant de loyauté et de colère :

\- Ma reine, vous n'êtes pas de Gaia, vous ne savez donc pas. Lorsqu'un roi fait d'une lady sa promise, elle est sous la protection de son nom. Les vassaux du roi ont devoir de protection envers la promise. Il n'y a rien de pire que de tripoter la future reine de Fanélia en connaissance de causes. Et ayant dû passer trois jours en compagnie de ce dégénéré narcissique, je peux affirmer qu'il oserait, milady.

\- Avec les Généraux en route pour la Caserne d'ici une heure, nous devons combler cette faille dans la sécurité, confia le Seigneur Néra.

Nos gardes sillonneront les corridors et nous logerons les chambres avoisinantes, sachant que chaque chambre est reliée aux autres par une petite porte, conclut le stratège Law avec un large sourire.

Hitomi sourit, rassurée et amusée. Elle lança un regard à Van qui semblait approuver, demandant :

\- Ce n'est pas un peu disproportionné ?

\- Pour ta sauvegarde, rien ne me semblera disproportionné,fit-il en souriant largement.

\- Ta réponse m'étonne à peine, fit-elle en riant.

Ainsi donc, quelques heures plus tard, le bal enfin achevé et les invités partis ou dans leurs chambres, le petit groupe rejoignit l'aile royale. Van, rassuré par la présence de ses vassaux, ne traîna pas, se séparant de sa fiancée lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Il avait bien des documents à consulter, documents entassés lors de son absence. Sa chambre étant face à celle de sa fiancée, il laissa entre-ouverte sa porte. Ses vassaux avaient assignés de nombreux gardes au corridor et aux portes et dormiraient avec leurs armes à la main, certains ne dormiraient sans doute même pas, assurant être habitués à de plus longues veilles.

Hitomi avait finalement cédé, abandonnant l'idée de garder une arme.

\- Et si vôtre agresseur vous la vole et vous frappe avec ? Avait lancé le stratège Law, sourcils froncés.

Habitués aux fourberies des palais et aux vices des nobles, les vassaux de Van étaient certains que s'il devait y avoir une attaque, elle aurait lieu ce soir même. Un prince capricieux ne peut refouler sa colère assez longtemps. Hitomi aurait aimé les rassurer mais elle même tremblait à l'idée de s'endormir sans les regards rassurants des Généraux de Fanélia pour veiller. Elle se résigna, accablée par la fatigue, et ferma les yeux, relevant ses couvertures pour calmer son angoisse.

.

.

.

.

...


	37. Chapter 43

. 

**_Of course, I understood, crazy girl ! Après tout, sans folie n'être humain ne saurait être humain, disait Erasme ^v^_**

.

..

.

Elle fut tirée d'une rêve étrange où Folken lui hurlait de prendre garde. Ses yeux durent s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillée. Entraînée à Tokyo pour s'éveiller au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'être éveillée par pur hasard alors que la nuit était encore noire. Alors elle remarqua un mouvement. Une ombre marchait dans sa direction, étant passée par la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'elle était fermée lorsque la jeune fille s'était endormie. N'ayant pas bougé, ses yeux braqués sur cet inconnu, elle se demandait que faire. Et si 'était son imagination ? Elle remarqua les portes entre-baillées menant aux deux chambres voisines. Elle ne pût penser plus longtemps. L'intrus lui bondit dessus, lui emprisonnant la bouche de l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre tenait de lui lier les poings. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pût, incapable de se dégager de cet homme qui était assis en califourchon sur son ventre. Elle finit par mordre dans sa main qu'il retira en jurant et hurla avec toute la voix qu'elle avait. Un cri de panique, un cri d'horreur, un cri à glacer le sang de quiconque ne s'y attend pas.

Trois portes s'ouvrirent presque simultanément. De sa gauche arrivait le Seigneur Néra, sabre au clair, de sa droite le Seigneur Law en hurlant de rage et de la porte principale jaillissait Van suivit de près de gardes. L'assaillant saisit aussitôt la fiancée royale par la tignasse, la faisant passer devant lui, une lame sous sa gorge, ordonnant :

\- Plus un pas !

Les vassaux, à un mètre du lit, s'immobilisèrent comme un seul homme. Van, face au lit, accompagné des gardes, fixait sombrement l'inconnu, son poing serré autour du manche de son épée. Le Comte Valki pestait derrière son roi, son arme en main aussi.

\- Vous voilà soudain bien calmes, messieurs. Quel est le mal si son sang coule, si grave que obéissez à mon ordre, siffla avec amusement l'assaillant.

\- Relâches notre future reine et ta tête ne volera pas, ordonna le Seigneur Law.

\- Ma mission me l'interdit. Ils ont dit...Hmm... Morte ou vive !

\- Qui t'a envoyé, lança Van.

\- Un bon ami à vous, il essaie de mettre en cage ce petit oiseau mais vous ne cessez de l'en empêcher, sourit l'homme.

\- Feru, devina Van avec amertume.

\- Mon Seigneur Feru, voyons. Il a un certain rang tout de même !

\- Pourquoi elle ? Lança le Comte Néra.

\- Car elle a brisé son commerce en empêchant la suite de le guerre, voyons, fit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Hitomi savait que son amant et ses vassaux étaient dans l'impossibilité d'agir à cause de sa potion peu avantageuse. Elle remercia ses cours de self défense et agit aussitôt, jugeant la position trop inconfortable pour son pauvre dos à peine guéri.

D'un seul coups, elle saisit le bras armé de ses deux mains et d'un mouvement de l'épaule, elle le fit basculer devant elle, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le marbre dur et froid de sa chambre. Il l'emporta ,par les cheveux, dans sa chute, elle fut vite réceptionnée par Van alors que ses deux vassaux plongeaient sur l'individu pour le maîtriser et le bâillonner, aidés des gardes.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins, s'inquiéta Van en écartant doucement un mèche rebelle de son visage.

\- Vous avez eut un timing parfait, le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il la posait sur son lit.

\- Emmenez ce malade en prison ,nous le jugerons demain, ordonna le Comte Law à ses hommes qui traînaient dehors l'agresseur de la fiancée royale. L'intrus ne souriait plus, son visage en sang, son corps endolori.

\- Dur dur de garder une reine en vie, sourit le Comte Néra avec ironie.

\- Il est certes angoissant d'être interrompu en pleine lecture par un cri de panique, soupira le Comte Valki.

\- Hmm... Il aurait dut mourir ici, soupira le Comte Law.

\- S'il avait péri, il n'y aurait eut aucunes pistes quant à la localisation de Feru, lui signala Hitomi en baillant, allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Les vassaux rengainaient, parlant de l'insécurité du palais trop accessible en temps de festivités, à tel point que n'importe quel truand peut se trouver dans les murs du palais à toute heure... Van assurait que l'absence de ses Généraux était le seul point faible de la sécurité pour le moment. Sinon jamais la chambre n'aurait été attaquée.

A l'entente d'un bruit léger, régulier, ils se turent, se tournant vers le lit occupé. Hitomi s'était rendormie, épuisée. Van tira son drap sur ses épaules, l'installant convenablement et invita ses vassaux à poursuivre cette conversation dans sa chambre, laissant ouvertes les deux portes « Au cas où... » ...

Le soleil inondant la pièce rafraîchie par cette matinée de fin d'hiver, Hitomi se réveilla en baillant. Elle renifla, sentant qu'elle avait pris un coups de froid et se leva finalement. Ses pieds chaussés de bottes longues, une simple tunique et un pantalon épais sur son corps, elle agrafa une cape autour de ses épaules et se dirigea lentement vers les écuries.

Le Seigneur Valki lui apprenait à rester en selle depuis près de trois longues semaines. Malgré la patience de son instructeur et l'attention qu'elle prêtait à ces leçons, la jeune femme finissait souvent désarçonnée. Elle en avait le dos en compote même si elle tentait de tomber en roulades ou de se réceptionner sur ses pieds. Elle réussissait son coups une fois sur deux. Cela n'aidait pas ses courbatures.

Elle arriva, enfilant ses gants de cuir simple, presque imperceptibles pour ses mains, elle ressentait tout, comme si sa peau entrait en lien avec la matière et ne ressentait pas le froid. Elle trouva sa monture, une cheval d'infanterie sensé être discipliné mais semblant haïr la jeune fille. Hitomi lui donna une pomme même si elle ne l'appréciait pas et le sella tranquillement alors que les garçon d'écurie et palefreniers s'agitaient en la voyant porter l'objet.

\- Voyons, je ne suis pas enceinte, je peux bien me débrouiller, soupira Hitomi en voyant deux jeune hommes lui prendre sa selle des mains pour la placer sur la monture.

\- Peut être, mais nous sommes là pour ce faire alors ne vous donnez pas cette peine, milady !

\- Tous les matins j'assiste à cette scène hilarante, commenta en riant le Comte Valki qui arrivait, accompagné des Seigneurs Néra et Law.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, salua Hitomi en leur faisant une brève révérence. Il s'inclinèrent bien bas. Elle demanda :

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de vôtre présence, Sire Néra, Sire Law ?

\- Oh ! Nous avons ouïe dire que vous partiez en ballade ! Étant donné que les Généraux sont aujourd'hui en conférence avec un envoyé diplomatique et sa Majesté, nous avons jugé rassurant de vous accompagner, sourit le Comte Néra.

\- Toujours obsédés par ma sécurité, sourit Hitomi à moitié amusée.

\- Bien évidemment ! Firent-il en chœur. Nous le serons toujours !

Ainsi donc, trois montures furent préparées et Hitomi, en selle, attendit qu'ils aient tous pris place pour lancer sa monture au pas.

\- Nous ne nous risquerons pas près de la forêt, annonça le Comte Valki, chevauchant près de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi cela, sourcilla-t-elle.

\- Les gardes de la muraille annoncent la présence de dragons au dessus de la forêt. Cela ne serait pas prudent de les provoquer, lança le stratège Law.

\- En effet, convint-elle, se souvenant du dragon que Van avait affronté lors de leur première rencontre.

Les quatre montures avançaient au pas, tranquillement, profitant simplement du calme de ce début de journée. Hitomi était étonnée de voir sa monture calme . Habituellement, cette rosse ne cessait de cabrer, tentant de désarçonner sa cavalière au bout d'une heure de leçon.

Son regard émeraude était levé vers la Lune des Illusions... La Terre... Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir quittée. Elle n'y était pas à sa place, là avait été sa pensée des années durant. Il avait fallu qu'elle frôle la mort pour s'en rendre compte... Il avait fallu que Amano lu loge une balle dans l'épaule pour qu'elle comprenne.

Avec un soupire, elle détacha son regard de l'astre, perdue dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs de sa vie de reporter à Tokyo. Avait-on annoncé sa disparition ? Et ces plans nuisibles que lesquels elle travaillait le soir de l'attaque ? Est-ce que les Parrains des quelques grandes familles de yakuza déshonorées avaient mis leur plan à exécution ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste que si cela arrivait, elle finirait par croiser un nouvel ennemi : l'État. Car ce plan qui avait mis en péril sa vie voulait que par manipulation génétique, tout individu dont une trace d'ADN est conservée, peut être, par la volonté des grosses pointures, convoqué.

Il s'agissait là d'un jeu de neutrons et électrons. En dissociant l'ADN conservé et en tentant de rappeler chaque neutron à son origine et chaque électron à son origine, l'Etat avait réussit à trouver un moyen de piéger ses ennemis. Ainsi avaient péri les plus grands reporters, auteurs de polémiques, camarades de lettre de la jeune fille, les quelques semaines avant l'attaque. Hitomi n'en avait pas parlé à Van. Cela li était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Mais ce plan si détestable la tenait en cage et elle sentait les barreaux se resserrer maintenant que nul ne surveillait son appartement où son ADN se trouvait partout. Cheveux, ongles, sang sur quelques bandages...

Elle remarqua alors les regards intenses que lui lançaient les vassaux de Van. Elle leur sourit, disant :

\- Je pensais à la Terre, navrée.

\- Vôtre patrie vous manque, demanda avec tact le Comte Néra.

\- Non, je pensais juste à l'arme qu'un ennemi vieux comme le monde a crée et que je tentais de détruire avant mon arrivée sur Gaia, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Une arme ? De quel type ?

\- Biologique. Une sorte de récepteur capable de faire traverser une infinité de lieux à un corps physique pour qu'il soit en un lieu voulu.

\- Pourquoi existe-t-il une telle chose, sourcilla Law.

\- Parce que nous, reporters de polémiques, sommes traqués par l'État, répondit Hitomi.

\- Quelles sont les chances pour que cela fonctionne sur Gaia, demanda le Comte Valki, mesurant enfin l'ampleur de la situation.

\- 100%. Il n'y a pas de limites spatiales pour un appel de cette ampleur, fit Hitomi d'une voix sombre.

\- Alors vous pouvez... commença le Comte Néra avec horreur.

\- Oui, je peux disparaître à tout instant et je viens juste de m'en souvenir, acheva la jeune femme, se mordant les lèvres de frustration.

\- Et les piliers ?

\- De lumière ? Je peux en créer à condition d'être désespérée ou en danger mortel, répondit Hitomi avec amertume.

La monture de la jeune fiancée semblait ne pas apprécier cette conversation qui faisait que nul ne faisait attention à elle. Avec un hennissement de colère, elle fila droit vers la forêt. Hitomi, solidement accrochée à ses rennes, ses pieds dans ses étriers, hurlait :

\- Mais que fait-il ?

\- Une folie ! Répondit avec colère le Comte Valki dont la monture coursait celle de la fiancée, suivi de ses camarades.

\- Lady Hitomi, restez en selle, une telle chute vous tuera ! Hurla le Comte Néra, souriant car il savait que ses propos ne rassuraient pas.

\- Ouah ! La belle idée ! Je ne comptais pas plonger ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Cela nous rassure. Tentez de vous allonger en selle, des dragons arrivent ! Lui hurla le stratège Law en dégainant.

En effet, les quatre montures fonçaient droit vers la forêt. Hitomi hurlait maints jurons à son fichu cheval. Les vassaux tentaient de ne pas provoquer les dragons qui les frôlaient de leurs serres.

Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement et elle sentit comme un crochet la transpercer pour la soulever vers le ciel.

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle laissa un petit : _« Oh ! »_ lui échapper alors qu'un éclair rouge traversait le ciel pour frapper la Lune des Illusions.

La monture désobéissante s'engouffrait dans les bois. Les vassaux en selle, fixaient la Lune des Illusions où leur reine semblait avoir été capturée. Ils sourcillèrent, se demandant que faire. Ils soupirèrent face à ce dilemme qui s'imposait à eux et à leur monarque et se dirigèrent vers la palais au galop.

.

.

.

... _ **. HHAHAHHAHAHAH YOU HAVE TO WAIT !**_ _**Love you , love you, dearlin XD Je Star to parler English... X'D**_

 _ **...**_


	38. Chapter 44

...

Tokyo, sans neige, plongée dans la claire nuit, illuminée de maintes lueurs... Hitomi, affalée sur le trottoir, se relevait en gémissant, se disant qu'elle avait connu plus délicat comme atterrissages. Elle eut un sourire contrit à la vue de ce qui l'entourait. Des hommes en costard, pointant sur elle un automatique, prêts à tirer.

\- Me revoilà à peine à Tokyo et une dizaine d'hommes me veulent déjà morte, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Bienvenue à Tokyo, mademoiselle Kanzaki, lança un parrain, une cigarette presque achevée dans la bouche, souriant.

\- Oh ! Vous vous êtes donné la peine de m'inviter, cher très cher Makoto ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Je suis émue par tant d'affection !

\- L'État vous veut morte mais moi je vous veut pour être ma diplomate. Beau marché, non ?

\- Hmmm... La cage ou la tombe ? La cage ou la tombe... La cage ou la tombe... Je dirai, aucun des deux !

Elle bondit sur le parrain, lui volant l'arme qu'il avait à se ceinture, la plaquant contre la tempe du vieil impérialiste.

\- A présent, finit de jouer les gars, j'ai à faire à Tokyo avant de rentrer d'où je viens, fit-elle, sérieuse, son regard luisant de sombres promesses.

\- Tu n'oseras pas tirer, souffla le parrain, étouffé par le bras qu'elle avait sous sa gorge pour l'immobiliser.

\- Un pied de moins, ça vous tente, siffla-t-elle, armant le pistolet, prête à faire feu.

\- C'est bon ! C'est...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Une moto arriva en dérapant, fauchant quelques uns des hommes du parrain. Hitomi sourit, amusée et ravie. Elle dit :

\- Il est temps que je vous quitte. Merci pour cette belle invitation et ce beau pistolet rechaussé d'argent !

Elle bondit sur le siège passager de la moto qui démarra en dérapant, frappant tous ceux qui tentaient d'approcher avant de filer à travers un boulevard, brûlant tous les feux et dépassant la limite de vitesse de quelques milles.

-Ravi de te revoir à Tokyo, Hito ! Lança le motard en lui tendant un casque.

\- Comment as-tu sut que je serai là, Ken, lança Hitomi en enfilant son casque.

\- Voilà une semaine que je surveilles la famille Makoto, ils étaient louches et avaient assiégé ton appartement.

\- Hmm... Je m'en doutais. Quoi de neuf dans la métropole ?

\- Quoi ? Depuis six mois ? Oh ! Pas mal de nouveautés ma chère ! Tous te croient morte : presse, radios, toile. Aucun signe de toi sinon une flaque de sang à quelque mètres de ton poste de travail.

\- Ah oui. Dommage que d'autres n'aient pas cru les infos, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es retournée _là bas_ ?

\- Oui... Roules ! Nous en parlerons dans la planque. Comment vont les autres ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, ils attendent avant de lancer un article, nous avons peur que nôtre planque ne soit plus sure.

\- Normal, elle n'est pas sure. Il vous faut quitter la métropole, idiots.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Pied du mont Fuji, on en avait déjà parlé.

La moto ralentit, ils arrivaient à un petit squatte dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo. Hitomi sauta à terre lorsque l'engin s'arrêta, ôtant son casque et sa cape d'hiver. Elle soupira en songeant à son amant sans doute mort d'inquiétude et suivit son camarade d'écriture à l'intérieur de l'immeuble désert, grimpant au neuvième étage où se trouvait tout leur matériel et leurs comparses. Solidaires par nécessité, ils acceptaient la mort de chacun, la disparition d'un autre ou la fuite de l'un. Hitomi entra, ôtant sa chemise et son pantalon dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un de ses T-shirt et un jeans à elle qui traînait. Elle croisa ses camarades, nez sur leurs claviers, un sujet fâchant leur demandant toute leur concentration, disant juste :

\- Oh ! Hito, tu es en vie. Ravi de te revoir...

Hitomi leur adressa un vague signe de la main, regagnant le salon placardé d'écrans où le Ken se trouvait. Il avait ôté son caque, sa chevelure rouge sans nouée en une queue de cheval arrivant à peine au bas de sa nuque. Il lança une cannette à Hitomi et dit :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène à Tokyo ? Je te croyais bien là bas...

\- J'y étais bien, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant, ouvrant sa cannette. Mais ils m'ont ramenée à cause de leur foutue machine.

\- Ah oui, cette saloperie... Nous tentons de l'avoir depuis des semaines.

\- Je dois l'avoir, la détruire, pour retourner à Gaia.

\- Ce sera dangereux. Tu as enfin retrouvé ton promis, ne gâches pas tout, Hito. Ta vie ne t'appartiens plus si simplement. Et je ne suis pas prêt à affronter ton roi.

\- Je le sais. Si j'y vais, c'est pour en survivre, non pas pour mourir là bas. Je ne pourrai pas vivre en paix sachant que des connards ici peuvent me tuer ou _le_ tuer.

\- Ahaha ! Ils le toucheront pas à ton beau roi !

\- La ferme, Ken ! Je ne prendrai aucuns risques ! Verrouilles les passages magnétiques, s'il te plaît.

\- Si je le fais, _il_ ne pourra pas ouvrir de passages, tu le sais.

\- Justement, Ken, fit Hitomi, son regard brillant d'inquiétude. Je sais qu'il tentera de venir et cela me rend folle d'inquiétude. Il en sait rien de la vie ici. Il se fera tuer aussi facilement qu'un aigle en vol !

Keniji, capitaine du mouvement polémique de Tokyo, tira vers lui un clavier. Il pianota rapidement quelques séries de codes, disant à son bras droit, Hitomi, surnommée Hito :

\- Je ne peux le garder verrouillé que deux semaines. Toute entrée sera impossible. Mais je t'ai laissé la sortie, au cas où tu serais dans une mauvaise passe.

\- Merci, Ken ! Je partirai dès que possible, il me faudrait une moto et quelques armes.

\- Je t'accompagnerai et j'emmène Yu et San. Ils étaient militaires, ils sont très doués, que ce soit à l'écrit ou sur le terrain.

\- Aussi doués que toi et moi ?

\- Pas à ce point là, sourit Ken en se levant.

Hitomi sourit à cette remarque et dit :

\- Bon, je vais dormir un peu, nous partirons dès que possible de toute façon.

\- Ok !

Hitomi sortit du « salon », pianotant sur l'écran de son androïde qu'elle avait trouvé que la table du « salon », sûrement récupéré en mission, se renseignant sur tout ce qu'elle avait manqué en six mois. Elle se fichait de l'avenir du pays, de la pollution, de la couche d'ozone, se centralisant sur les découvertes de corps et nouveaux groupes contre-mondialiste ou hackers qui avaient renforcé leurs positions. Elle sourit, constatant que ses vieux alliés, compagnons de terrain, n'avaient pas cédé et gardaient leurs positions. Elle leur envoya à tous le même mail, disant :

 _« Dans 58h, minuit, feu d'artifice à L'IPPG, (International Protection Particuliar Gouvernements) , soyez nombreux, motos, fléchettes et bien sur, pistolets à eau ! #HitoHito »_

En quelques secondes, elle reçut plusieurs accords et messages de bienvenue, certains disaient qu'elle avait été plaquée par son roi, d'autres qu'elle s'était perdu en route, d'autres que Tokyo et ses écrans lui avaient manqué...

Entendant sans cesse biper son androïde, Ken lança en riant :

\- Ahahaha ! Bon retour à Tokyo, Hito !

\- Ce n'est pas un retour espéré, Ken, soupira Hitomi en regagnant la petit coin où plusieurs couchettes étaient disposées et quelques hamacs étaient accrochés. Elle grimpa sur le hamac qui était face à l'immense fenêtre où une vue panoramique de la ville dite « Basse » s'offrait à elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la lune et la planète qui était invisible à ses côtés. Elle soupira, songeant à son amant, laissant le sommeil l'emporter lentement, un automatique dans sa main droite.

Van était calme. Il n'avait pas fait de sautes d'humeurs depuis la veille, ce qui inquiétait Merle. Elle partageait sa peine. Mais elle avait vu, comme lui, le message étrange qui avait illuminé le ciel lorsqu'il avait tenté de créer un pilier de lumière, quelques heures après l'annonce de la disparition de sa fiancée. Il avait été retenu par son Conseil et ses vassaux n'avaient pu l'informer que lorsque les portes furent ouvertes car les hommes de main du Conseil leurs avaient barré le passage. Irrité Van avait entendu ses vassaux annoncer, calmement que sa fiancée avait été arrachée de Gaia par un ennemi de la Lune des Illusions qui maîtrisait une étrange machin permettant par X et Y de téléporter quelqu'un qu'importe la distance ou la dimension spatiale ( pas temporelle, ceux de la Lune des Illusion ne sont pas encore assez fous pour espérer changer l'histoire ).

Van, en suppliant un pilier de lumière, fut plus que déçu et irrité de voir un petit message illuminer le ciel sombre, disant :

 _« Nous avons des choses à régler entre fous, merci de rester chez vous. Hito reviendra quand son travail sera accompli ou en cours d'accomplissement. Cordialement, Keniji, capitaine de l'agent Hito. »_

Ainsi donc, il décida d'avoir foi en sa fiancée, bien qu'il n'ait peur pour sa vie. Il décida de mener à terme tous ces dilemmes que lui entassait le Conseil, se demandant si ceux ci ne devraient pas songer à une retraite en montagne, loin des affaires politiques qu'ils envenimaient au lieu de les arranger.

Dix motos, trois voitures et deux planeurs furtifs équipés de propulseurs et de mitrailleuses. Deux pistolets à sa ceinture, une longue lame en acier unique à son dos, quelques grenades à sa ceinture équipée de quelques autres astuces, Hitomi pilotait sa propre moto, une superbe moto de sport d'un noir opaque, accompagnée de Ken aux commandes de sa motos d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle savait que plusieurs alliés allaient encore rappliquer. Elle devait juste détruire le seul exemplaire qui existait de cet engin irritant. Elle se demanda un bref instant s'il avait un nom mais oublia rapidement cette idée, concentrée sur sa mission.

Les trois voitures étaient de gros 4x4 blindés équipés d'anti-missile et renforcées d'un métal par-balle. Elles foncèrent vers la cible : une villa en plein terrain bétonné et jardiné. Cette villa est la demeure principale de l'inventeur de la machine. Il la conservait dans son laboratoire, un grand hangar faisant a moins vingt terrains de foot. Les murs furent fracassés, les voitures grondèrent en poursuivant leur course, détruisant le mur opposé et pénétrant l'immense hangar, leurs phares illuminant la place. Les motos passaient par le chemin tracé par les véhicules, se dispersant un fois dans le hangar alors que les planeurs tiraient sur les murs pour que les pilotes ne soient pas piégés entre quatre murs.

Hitomi remarqua alors une énorme chose. Elle ressemblait à une immense sphère de chair et de sang alimentée par de nombreux câbles et tuyaux. Hitomi tressaillit d'horreur en voyant cela. Elle lança, sa voix étant transmise par le micro qui était équipé dans tous les casques de pilotes ( moto, voiture ou planeurs )

\- Bon, la cible est prioritaire. Une fois celle-ci explosée, tout le monde se repli par ses propres moyens là où il le souhaite.

\- Tu vas nous quitter, HitoHito, la taquina l'un de ses alliés qui arrivait seulement avec ses camarades, investissant le flanc droit du hangar.

\- Tokyo n'est plus ma ville, tu le sais, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Moui. Si tu es mieux là bas, c'est au mieux pour nous, nous ne devrons plus veiller à ta survie, ria un autre leader, arrivant sur le flanc gauche.

\- On prendra vite ma place dans ce monde désuni, n'ayez crainte, le futur bras droit de Keniji sera bien plus compétent et moins égoïste, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pas faux, s'amusa Ken en faisant gronder son moteur.

Face aux adeptes de la polémique, une rangée de motos blanches, montées d'hommes sans conscience, des prototypes de combat pourvus d'une interface portant les ordres, et de gardes était apparue.

\- Dansons, les amis ! S'exclama Hitomi en fonçant.

Et les motos, fantassins sur le champs de bataille, entrèrent en collision.

Et le métal, dans un bruit strident, se déchira.

Et le sang, avec un infime délicatesse, coula.

Et la « chose », remuant comme un cœur battant à la chamade, ses nervures violacées se démarquant sur sa peau rosâtre, fut frappée par trois grenades. Une de Hitomi, Une de Keniji, une du Leader du Nord de Tokyo.

Et la chair se répandit, et la chose sembla mourir et l'inventeur hurla.

Et il hurla ! Hurla ! Hurla ! Sa peine, sa douleur, son travail perdu !

Et son cœur ne supporta pas le choc. Il tomba, les yeux exorbités, son âme déserta.

Hitomi,et Keniji ordonnèrent le repli, la mission étant accomplie.

Les leaders se dispersèrent. Les motards s'éparpillèrent, les voitures filèrent et l'ennemi tenta de suivre.

Le meneur, l'ennemi, la recherchée...

Nom de code : Hito. Tendance à la polémique et aux scandales médiatiques. Activiste pour le mouvement polémique de Tokyo, bras droit du criminel international dénommé Ken.

Ils devaient l'avoir. Ils suivaient son véhicule. Hitomi pesta en remarquant cinq motos à ses trousses. Elle se demandait si Van avait tenté de forcer le passage. Si Keniji avait expliqué la raison du verrouillage ou s'il avait joué les mystiques. Elle sourit à cette idée. Il aimait agir ainsi.

Elle était sur la voie rapide, liant Tokyo à se périphérie si peuplée... Elle avait beau foncer, ils la suivaient et cela la lassait.

Étant donné les injures qu'elle entendait dans son casque, Ken aussi avait été coursé. Elle soupira, elle n'aurait pas d'aides venant de...

Elle dérapa, prise au dépourvu par ce qui lui faisait face. La vitesse... La distance de freinage... Trop tard. Avec un juron, elle et son véhicule furent engloutis par le pilier de lumière bleu qui avait frappé la voie rapide. Les cinq motos la coursant y entrèrent à toute vitesse.

\- Ken , le passage, hurla Hitomi, furieuse alors que sa moto s'envolait.

\- Bye, HitoHito, lancèrent plusieurs voix, amusées.

\- Idiots ! Des motos sur Gaia !?

Elle s'envolait vers le ciel , tenant fermement son guidon, prête à foncer dès que ses pneus effleureraient le sol. Ses poursuivants étaient à présent trop près... Mais où arriverait-elle ? Et si elle finissait en forêt ? Les arbres l'empêcheraient de fuir ! Elle pestait, cette situation, elle ne l'avait pas prévue.

\- Ça t'aidera à voyager ! Lança narcissique la Leader du Nord dans son casque.

Elle ne répliqua pas, le pilier avait disparu.

...

...


	39. Chapter 45

Un bruit fracassant frappa Fanélia. Van, dans la salle du trône avec ses vassaux et généraux, parlant de la nouvelle attaque des Kaizos à la frontière, se leva d'un bond.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore, lança le roi, irrité.

Cela faisait deux semaines que la jeune fille avait disparu. Il se doutait que la tâche à accomplir sur la Lune des Illusions n'était pas simple. Il croyait en son retour prochain.

Au cœur de la capitale, il y eut de grands cris et un bruit étrange, comme un grondement. Van et ses vassaux et Généraux, du balcon de la salle du trône, fixaient la rue principale où les gens se dispersaient. Ils virent alors ce qui faisait paniquer la foule. Six engins étranges fonçaient à vives allures, évitant le peuple mais risquant de manger n'importe quelle façade...

\- Majesté, voici le retour de vôtre fiancée, lança le seigneur Valki. En effet, l'engin de tête était manœuvré par une jeune femme portant une tenue de combat comparable à celle des ninjas des monts de l'Est. La visière de son casque était relevée, dévoilant son visage sérieux et ses yeux guettant le moindre obstacle.

\- Ils se dirigent droit sur la cour principale du palais, souligna le Seigneur Law.

\- Dangereux cet engin, lança le Seigneur Néra, sourcils froncés.

\- Descendons plutôt, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide, fit Van en souriant malgré lui. Une vague de soulagement l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait reconnu son visage.

Hitomi arriva à la cour du palais, manquant de faucher les gardes qui avaient voulu l'intercepter, la croyant incapable de maîtriser sa moto. Elle s'arrêta en un dérapage, son pneu arrière traçant des marques sur le sol de terre et de pierre, dressant un rideau de poussière furtif. Les cinq motos arrivaient juste. Hitomi sortit ses deux revolvers, les braquant sur ses poursuivants, visant la tête. Elle tira cinq fois, alors que lui tournaient autour les marionnettes de l'inventeur fou. Hitomi soupira, lasse, en ôtant son casque alors que les cinq motos tombaient, entraient en collision dépourvues de pilotes. Elle n'avait pas tué des hommes. Elle se le répéta un dixième de seconde. Elle avait tué des humanoïdes...

Elle coupa le contact de son bolide, espérant pouvoir l'entretenir à Fanélia avec les morceaux qu'elle récupérerait sur ceux de ses victimes.

Les gardes arrivaient, lances dressées, hurlant :

\- Qui êtes vous pour attaquer le palais ?

Hitomi, les comprenant, avait posé son casque, ses armes, levé les mains, disant :

\- Je suis navrée pour cette entrée. Je suis...

\- Navrée ? Vous avez failli nous tuer ! Vous allez nous suivre en cellule !

Hitomi fronça des sourcils, disant d'une voix ferme, baissant les mains :

\- Je suis Hitomi, fiancée du roi Van et je ne compte pas me faire enfermer !

\- A d'autres !

Ils lui saisirent les bras alors qu'elle protestait haut et fort.

\- Lâchez - la !

Van arrivait, suivi de ses vassaux et Généraux. Hitomi se dégagea vivement, elle sauta au cou de son amant, rassurée de le voir ! Elle avait craint qu'il ne soit parti pour Tokyo, se perdant dans cette ville corrompue et dangereuse.

\- Hitomi, j'étais si inquiet, lui souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui, humant son parfum comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Vôtre capitaine nous a confié, par le biais d'un étrange message, que vous aviez du travail, lança le Seigneur Néra.

\- Oui... Une petite chose à régler. Cela prit plus de temps que prévu mais bon, au moins c'est fait, leur annonça Hitomi lorsqu'elle se résigna à se détacher de son fiancé.

\- Quelle entrée !

La voix venait des portes principales du palais, par où Hitomi avait surgi. Elle eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant cette voix. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû l'emmener à Tokyo pour le livrer au Leader du Nord... Il aurait aimé détruire les barrières psychiques d'un prince narcissique...

Il était derrière la jeune fille, la fixant des pieds à la tête, encadré de six hommes en armes. Elle se résigna à se retourner, sursautant en le voyant si près d'elle...

Le Prince de Divi. Ce satyre qui l'avait tripotée... Elle lança :

\- Ravie que mon entrée vous ait plu.

\- Pas plus que vôtre tenue, milady !

Hitomi fronça les sourcils, Van sentait un élan de colère le gagner. Les vassaux soupiraient, songeant à l'inévitable.

\- Vos jambes devraient être mises en valeur par vos tenues !

\- Je ne suis pas une parvenue. A Gaia je m'habille de sorte à ne pas être sujette de médisance. Sur la Lune des Illusions, je fais pareil.

\- Bah, une parvenue reste une parvenue.

\- Osez seulement vous répéter, siffla Van.

\- Une menace, mon roi ? s'enquit le prince.

La main de Hitomi partit d'elle même, giflant ce prince prétentieux avec tout ce qu'elle avait. La claque résonna un instant dans la cour. Les serviteurs s'étaient figés, bouche bée. Les servantes riaient, applaudissant leur reine.

Les réactions du groupe de protagonistes furent plus lentes. La lèvre fendue, saignant, le prince hurla un ordre dans un langue que nul ne comprit mais que Hitomi associa à un néerlandais très prononcé. Deux des gardes du corps immobilisèrent la fiancée royale, ses bras .

Van avait dégainé, sa lame sous la gorge de l'un des assaillants. Un troisième gardes pointait son arme sur le roi de Fanélia et de ce fait était menacé par deux Généraux. Le quatrième avait une arme sous la gorge de la coupable, menacé des pointes étincelantes ds Seigneurs Law et Néra. Le Seigneur Valki avait plaqué à terre le prince prétentieux, assis sur son dos, étudiant la situation. Le sixième garde avait les mains levées, se sachant incapable de vaincre la troupe restant.

\- Une déclaration de guerre, peut être, fit Van sur le ton de l'hypothèse. Le prince, rouge de honte et le souffle court, à plat ventre sur le sol, s'exclama, du mieux qu'il put :

\- Assez ! Asssssez ! Repli ! Repli !

Les gardes baissèrent leurs armes, lâchèrent Hitomi qui saisit d'un geste naturel ses deux pistolets pour les glisser à sa ceinture.

Van rengaina alors, disant :

\- Bon vent, prince de Divi. N'étiez vous pas sensé partir au matin ?

\- Si. Je m'en vais de suite ! Au revoir, roi de Fanélia !

Dans sa voix résonnait colère et humiliation. Il ajouta en partant :

\- De cela, je me souviendrai, petite effrontée, lorsque je te ferai mienne.

Van esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, le regard billant. Hitomi posa une main sur son épaule, secouant doucement la tête :

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Van. Rentrons avant que cela ne prenne une ampleur trop importante.

\- Sage réflexion, confia le seigneur Law avec un sourire en coin.

Van soupira, rengaina et offrit son bras à sa fiancée pour l'escorter à l'intérieur.

...

...


	40. Chapter 46

Lorsque tomba la nuit, Hitomi regagna sa chambre, épuisée. Elle avait passé la journée à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de l'importance du stockage de ces « engins étranges » dans les hangars. Les Conseillers, ses bons amis, voulaient que les débris des motos et sa moto , de sport noire, soit détruits. Elle avait refusé ! Ils avaient argumenté. Le roi n'avait pas son mot à dire puisque cela ne le regardait pas. Cela l'irrita quelque peu...

Elle retira sa tenue de mission, se disant qu'elle lui serait utile lorsqu'elle voyagerait. Elle enfila une légère robe de chambre, se glissant ensuite sous ses draps pour s'autoriser à fermer les yeux, ses armes et chargeurs ( car elle avait pris quelques munitions avec elle ) sur son petit bureau, près de la fenêtre au balcon.

 _Il faisait sombre. Elle avait froid. Autour d'elle, une salle peu éclairée. Elle lança un regard circulaire, ses mains sus ses épaules pour les frotter et les réchauffer. Son regard émeraude s'arrêta sur une personne. Cette silhouette, elle la reconnaissait. Ce regard, elle avait espéré ne plus jamais le croiser. Elle retint le ri d'horreur que sa gorge avait failli laisser filer. Elle recula, horrifiée, se demandant comment cela était simplement concevable. Elle se souvint alors du comportement étrange de son ancien ami. Elle avait porté ses mains à sa bouche, d'horreur. Face à elle, sa vision la confrontant à une réalité qu'elle ignorait, Dilandau se tenait. Il souriait de ce sourire ivre de folie, face à l'expression perplexe et horrifiée de celle qui avait détruit ses plans. Détruit l'empire._

 _\- Bon retour sur Gaia, jeune fille. Je me réjouis de vos fiançailles, vous serez encore plus vulnérables ! Dit-il._

 _\- Nos liens vous ont déjà détruits. Cela ne changera pas aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Elle est devenue orgueilleuse avec le temps ! Ahaha ! Je vois bien pourquoi tu es encore en vie !_

 _\- Que faites-vous là ? Où est Serena ?_

 _\- Oh ! Celle la ? Je m'en suis défait. Trop faible, la gamine. Elle est rentrée chez elle je pense, il aurait été ennuyant de la tuer, elle n'est rien._

 _\- Alors pourquoi Allen..._

 _\- Parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait un tour chez lui peut être. Assez parlé de lui. Je serai à Fanélia, pour vos épousailles._

 _\- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en prendre à Van si facilement, cracha la jeune fille, son regard noir braqué sur ce pauvre fou._

 _\- J'aurai le roi de Fanélia ! J'aurai ta tête aussi ! Mais pas avant un moment Feru a quelques affaires à Fanélia, je le laisserai s'occuper de ton cas._

 _\- Si tu crois que..._

 _\- Oh, je ne crois pas... Je suis à Fanélia !_

Hitomi brisa la connexion, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, assise sur son lit. Elle se donna un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis quitta ses draps d'un bond , saisit une arme et courut à la porte. Les derniers mots de Dilandau résonnaient encore en son esprit. Elle craignait le pire.

Elle débarqua dans le corridor en ouvrant ses portes à volées, faisant sursauter les Généraux qui montaient la garde, comme à leur habitude. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de leur dire un mot, elle fonçait vers la porte opposée, celle de la chambre royale, la chambre de Van.

Elle entra sans frapper, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Il était allongé sous ses draps, vaincu par l'épuisement. Il dormait profondément. Elle remarqua la lame qui filait du balcon, le visant. Elle hurla :

\- VAN ! ATTENTION !

Le roi draconien ouvrit les yeux aussitôt la voix reconnue, tous ses muscles lui hurlant de réagir. Il décelait dans le cri de la panique, de la douleur... Il y eut un éclat, par réflexe, il s'écarta, la lame se planta dans son épaule, ratant son cœur par chance.

Hitomi n'attendit pas, brandit son automatique, visa l'ombre à la fenêtre et tira. L'arme pourvue d'un silencieux cracha ses balles sans bruit.

Il y eut un cri de douleur, un bruit de guymelef s'envolant puis un silence. Les Généraux qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient foncé à la fenêtre pour constater qu'un guymelef disparaissait sous une cape d'invisibilité et fonçait vers l'Est. Impossible de suivre l'invisible...

Hitomi était au chevet de son amant, son regard luisant d'inquiétude, les mains tremblantes n'osant pas toucher à l'arme plantée dans son bras. Il souriait, amusé de la voir si paniquée, assis sur son lit.

\- Oh Van... J'aurai dû arriver plus vite. Désolée, tout est de ma faute...

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu viens de me sauver la vie ? Si je n'avais pas bougé, il m'aurait eut au cœur, s'exclama le roi de Fanélia avec sérieux.

\- Mais j'ai vu Dilandau ! Je savais ! J'aurai dû être plus rapide !

\- Tu as vu... QUOI ?

Il la saisit soudain par les épaules, l'examinant des pieds à la tête, à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque. Elle eut un petit sourire, disant

\- C'était une vision... J'ai failli arriver trop tard...

Van retira la lame qui était plantée dans son bras. Hitomi ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord face à cette rudesse. Elle la garda ouverte, fascinée. Face à elle, la blessure se transformait déjà en une entaille rose de deux jours, le saignement ayant totalement cessé.

-Que... Comment, souffla-t-elle.

\- Le sang dragon, Hitomi. J'ai un organisme qui se régénère très rapidement.

\- J'ai cru ton bras fichu... Mais...

Elle était toujours ébahie. Il rit, alors que les Généraux se retiraient.

\- Milady, ne vous jetez plus au devant du danger, s'il vous plaît, lança le Général Jiyu, sourcils froncés, inquiet, en partant.

\- Nôtre roi est un roi guerrier. Il sait la guerre et sait les risques de sa position. Vous ne devez pas vous exposer ainsi, commenta le Général Kaze en fermant la porte.

Van hocha la tête, comprenant les risques encourus face à cet acte...

Hitomi se glissa près de son fiancé qui la couvrit de son drap, la serrant contre lui, disant :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. J'aurai dû être plus attentif.

\- Tu es trop sévère envers toi même... J'ai agi par égoïsme, pour ne pas te perdre, ne me remercies pas, fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Égoïsme ou amour ?

\- Les deux...

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une vision mais le doux soleil qui la tira de ses songes. Elle sentit les bras de son fiancé autour de sa taille. Elle sourit, ouvrant les yeux pour voir son visage assoupi. Il la sentit remuer, ouvrit les yeux, la fixant d'un air endormi.

\- Bien dormi, fit-il.

\- Magnifiquement et toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas eut à m'inquiéter, ce fut une belle nuit.

\- Inquiet ? Pourquoi ? De quoi ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, elle avait les sourcils froncés, cela ne lui allait pas. Il dit, souriant :

\- Tu étais dans mes bras, je n'avais pas à craindre pour ta sécurité, ma douce Hitomi. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, oubliant les événements de la veille, ne songeant qu'à...

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent soudain, un conseiller s'exclamait en entrant :

\- Majesté ! Nom des Dieux ! Il faut que nous parlions !

Il s'arrêta, son regard posé sur le couple. Hitomi sourcilla en lisant plusieurs sentiments contradictoires sur la face du vieil homme.

\- Ne savez-vous pas frapper avant d'entrer, lança froidement le roi en se levant, enfilant ses bottes.

\- Il s'agit d'une urgence...

\- Oui, et frapper vous aurait pris un dixième de secondes.

Hitomi était assise à présent, soupirant, ennuyée que cet homme ait brisé la magie de l'instant...

Van passait son épée à sa ceinture, disant, torse nu :

\- Sortez, conseiller, je serai à la salle du Conseil d'ici peu.

\- Bien, fit le conseiller en sortant, avec un dernier regard sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci attendit que la porte se ferme pour quitter les draps de son fiancé. Vêtue d'une légère chemise de nuit, elle s'avance d'un pas traînant vers les portes pour aller se changer dans sa chambre.

\- Te verrai-je, demande-t-elle à Van, sa main sur la poignée de la porte . Il était prêt. Son visage s'étirant en un sourire malicieux. Elle lui tournait le dos, cette question, elle craignait sa réponse. Elle passait très peu de temps en sa compagnie... Il s'approcha, enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, disant à son oreille :

\- Je l'espère. Il semble qu'il y a un problème au Conseil et la présence de Dilandau sur Fanélia n'aide en rien. Nous nous verrons au dîner, cela est certain.

\- Eh bien, je serai patiente, mon roi, fit-elle en souriant.

Ensemble, ils sortirent. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et lui le Conseil.

La jeune fille fut ravie de constater qu'on lui avait préparé un bain. Des servantes insistèrent pour la laver, elle refusa pour la énième fois, les jetant dehors sans méchanceté.

Hitomi enfila un pantalon de toile embrassant ses formes et une blouse blanche aux larges manches. Elle avait trouvé la tenue sous le siège de sa moto, dans son mini-coffre. Ravie, elle enfila de longue bottes de cuir souple et passa une cape simple et rouge sombre sur ses épaules, décidée à passer inaperçue.

Las ! A peine fut-elle dans les corridors qu'elle fut sujette de maintes chuchoteries et maints regards. Elle soupira en arrivant à la salle du dejeuner où elle fut navrée d'être seule. Un page vint lui demander ce qu'elle désirait manger. Elle le fixa un instant, ne sachant que répondre et dit finalement :

\- Le plus simple. Du pain et des fruits...

\- Ah non ! S'exclama Merle qui entrait, faisant sursauter la pauvre page. Amenez lui quelque chose de consistant ! Elle n'a rien avalé hier ! Nous ne savons même pas si elle a dormi !

Le page s'excusa, bafouillant et fila en cuisines sous le regard courroucé de la femme chat. Hitomi lui adressa un petit sourire, disant :

\- Merle, c'est gentil d'être si attentive mais je n'ai pas très faim tu sais.

\- A d'autres ! Tu sais ce qu'il y a demain soir ? Ce que le Conseil a organisé ? Le bal officiel ! Tous les seigneurs de Gaia seront là ! Tous les dirigeants ! Pourquoi ? Pour voir qui est la fameuse fiancée du roi solitaire de Fanélia !

\- Mais... Hitomi semblait confuse. Il y a déjà eut un bal... Et puis...

\- Pas officiel. Il y avait deux trois têtes couronnées l'autre soir.

\- Et que dois-je y faire à ce bal ?

\- Toi ? Être présentable et polie ! Il faut que nous filions en ville trouver ta robe !

\- Mais elles sont bien celles de ma garde robe, non ?

\- Trop simples, trop banales !

\- Je ne suis pas sensée être la plus éblouissante, fit Hitomi avec un petit sourire.

Merle la prit par les épaules, se tenant face à elle, disant avec un ton grave :

\- Hitomi... Tu n'as pas conscience de ton importance... Tu es celle que le roi de Fanélia, celui qui a repoussé toutes ses prétendantes, celui qui n'accorde pas un regard à la beauté de certaines princesse, le plus impartial des rois de Gaia, a choisi ! Tu comprends la gravité de ce choux ? Il a ébranlé Gaia toute entière ! Le roi Dragon se décidant enfin à prendre parti ! Et toutes ces hyènes n'attendent que de voir qui est la promise et qui a fit cédé le roi ! Or ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas un des gamines de mariages arrangés ! Ils savent qui est la Déesse ailée mais pas qu'elle est de retour, belle, courageuse, impulsive, combattante ! Tu seras sujette, ce soir à toutes les tensions des royaumes et des républiques ! Tu auras un devoir, un seul : ne pas te faire tuer par des fanatiques et ne pas tuer des fanatiques.

\- ça fait deux devoir, Merle. Je suis certaine que nul ne pleurera la mort de quelques idiots, fit Hitomi.

\- Ne joues pas les belliqueuses, déjà que je devrais tenir Maître Van, soupira Merle.

\- Hmm... Et ce ne sera que pour un soir...

\- Un soir. Puis il faudra supporter le banquet et la bal du mariage, fit Merle avec un sourire.

Hitomi sourit, amusée de l'entendre ainsi parler. Le page apporte un plateau fleurissant de nourriture. Hitomi soupira, le remercia alors que paniqué il demandait s'il lui fallait autre chose.

Elle mangea, sous l'oeil attentif de Merle qui avait déjà déjeuné et finit par emporter un peu de nourriture pour leur escapade en ville.

Informés de la descente en ville de la fiancée royale et de la lady Merle, les seigneurs Néra, Law et Valki se proposèrent pour les accompagner, suivis de quelques gardes personnels. Hitomi leur avait lancé :

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- J'ai ouïe dire que lors de vôtre dernier passage en ville, vous avez rencontré une fâcheuse situation, fit le stratège royal, Law, avec sérieux.

\- Et nos confrères les Cinq Généraux de Fanélia étant enfermés dans la salle du conseil depuis ce matin, il est insensé de vous laisser aller seules, ajouta le Seigneur Néra.

\- Sans oublier que sa Majesté sera d'humeur dévastatrice si nous venions à vous laisser errer en ville alors que des esclavagistes sévissent, rappela le Seigneur Valki.

\- Et le prénommé Feru vous porterait de l'intérêt, soupira le sire Néra.


	41. Chapter 47

Le petit groupe marchait à travers la rue marchande, allant vers la grand marché de Fanélia, plus loin dans la ville. Merle annonça à son amie que la robe était déjà prête, devant juste être retouchée. Elle avoua l'avoir faite coudre pendant son absence, jugeant la tenue importante pour le bal que le conseil voulait mener au désastre.

Elles arrivèrent chez une couturière de talent qui avait crée un robe aux manches embrassant ses bras, le tissu ne pendant pas mollement, aux hanches embrassées par un corset de cuir brodé d'or et un bustier ample, pas vulgaire, dévoilant son dos nu mais couvrant sa poitrine. La tenue était accompagnée d'un collier d'argent , simple chaîne portant un dragon endormi, lové par sa queue. Aux ailes bien blanches, elle comprit que le dragon symbolisait Escaflowne. Hitomi laissa la couturière prendre ses mesures, puis retoucher la robe sur le mannequin, la jeune fille refusant de se dévêtir.

Le Seigneurs furent forcés d'attendre à l'entrée, avec les gardes.

Finalement, une bonne heure plus tard, les deux jeune femmes sortirent, un paquet en main. Les gardes débarrassèrent Hitomi de la lourde robe emballée et puisque la fin d'après midi sonnait, ils reprirent leur chemin, direction le palais royale.

Hitomi s'arrêta soudain, son regard figé sur une silhouette, au coin d'une ruelle. Elle souffla quelque chose que ses compagnons ne comprirent pas et fila en courant vers cette ombre.

L'ombre fila en courant, poursuivi par la fiancée en colère qui elle même était poursuivie par ses camarades. Merle hurlait :

\- Hitomi ! Attends !

\- Lady Merle, qu'a-t-elle, s'exclama le Seigneur Valki qui courait à travers les ruelles sas lâcher des yeux la promise de son suzerain.

\- Je ne sais pas, s'agaça la jeune femme chat, courant , sourcils froncés ses oreilles aplaties contre sa chevelure rose.

\- C'est sûrement un piège, lança le stratège, irrité, en accélérant.

Hitomi s'arrêta, hors d'haleine,à une place où une fontaine avait cessé de chanter, face à elle, le cauchemar de sa nuit riait, tout aussi essoufflé. Il riait :

\- Tu m'as... Tu m'as suivi ! Ah l'idiote ! L'idiote ! Pourquoi ? Alors que je suis le grand Dilandau !

\- Parce que tu es une menace pour Van, siffla Hitomi, sortant de sa botte droite le poignard qu'elle y avait glissé au matin.

\- Oh ! Pas d'armes étrange ! J'ai eut mal, au soir, ton coups me brûle de l'intérieur ! Sorcière... Maudite Sorcière... J'ai des ordres mais je vais te tuer... Je vais te...

Il bondit, son épée brandie. Elle para de son petit poignard, fléchissant les genoux pour supporter la force qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu un combat... Elle avait espéré trouver ce maudit Feru... Mais non...

Elle balaya Dilandau qui tomba à terre et de son pied, en frappa l'épaule où sa balle était encore logée. L'ancien Chasseur de Dragon hurla de douleur. Le cri la fit tressaillir.

Hitomi en profita pour filer à travers les ruelles. Elle vit Merle arriver à contre sens, suivie de leur escorte. Elle hurla, entendant derrière elle un bruit mécanique de guymelef qu'elle reconnaissait :

\- Merle ! Sur le toit !

La femme chat bondit sur les tuiles, trois étages plus hauts. Hitomi plongea sur les trois Seigneurs alors que les gardes de l'escorte avaient la bonne idée de plonger à terre. Une flèche de taille disproportionnée, d'une étrange matière rougeâtre fila à travers la ruelle, allant empaler un bâtiment après être passée au dessus des gens à terre. Encore un guymelef capable de se transformer, pensa-t-elle.

\- Un malade ce gus, soupira Hitomi en se frottant la tête, se relevant.

\- Qui, demanda le Seigneur Néra, sourcils froncés.

\- Dilan... fit Hitomi avant de se faire happer par une immense main de fer.

\- Noms des Dieux ! HITOMI ! Hurlait Merle, paniquée, en voyant le guymelef rouge l'emporter, marchant à travers la ville, arrivant aux abord extérieurs, près de la muraille où les sentinelles avaient déjà donné l'alerte et guettaient l'occasion de frapper.

\- La Reine ! S'égosilla une sentinelle, sonnant de toute sa gorge dans son cor. D'autres appels lui firent échos.

\- La Reine ! lui fitu écho une autre sentinelle.

\- Nom de... LA REINE ! hurla une autre sentinelle avec panique, faisant aussi chanter son cor d'alarme.

Hitomi sentait la poigne de fer lui écraser les bras à chaque mouvement, le métal non poli la torturant.

\- Meurs ! Hurla Dilandau, prêt à l'écraser comme un insecte. La jeune fille n'eut guère l'occasion de se débattre plus encore, un cri attira son attention, anima son sourire.

\- DILANDAU !

Un guymelef, sa cape flottant derrière lui, surgit de nulle part, frappait de son épée luisant sous le soleil matinal. Le bras droit du melef rouge fut tranché, la jeune fille se fit éjecter dans les airs et fut réceptionnée par une autre main de fer. Escaflowne...

\- Cramponnes-toi, Hitomi, fit la voix de Van qui était dans son cockpit alors qu'il déposait sa fiancée sur l'épaule du guymelef de légende, parant l'attaque de ce vieil ennemi.

\- Impossible ! Hurlait le fou, son regard luisant de rage.

\- Tout est possible, tu ne l'as pas compris, siffla Van en frappant le melef rouge sur le flanc, coupant tous le liens nerveux et de commandes de l'engin...

Dilandau riait sa colère. Il visa le casque de Escaflowne d'une dernière attaque avant de disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour fuir.

Escaflowne baissa enfin sa garde, posa un genoux à terre, Van quittant son cockpit d'un bond pour rejoindre sa fiancée qui s'était laissée glisser à terre. Elle lisait panique et inquiétude dans son regard. Il la prit par les épaules, l'étudiant pour déceler une blessure quelconque et dit en la serrant contre lui, rassuré qu'elle soit indemne :

\- J'ai eut si peur d'arriver trop tard...

Elle n'osait pas dire un mot, tremblant encore, ayant vu la mort de si près, l'ayant sentie l'effleurer... Keniji avait eut raison, à Tokyo ... Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus si simplement... Cela l'effrayait... Elle voyait à présent son parcours comme un pont surplombant le vide, dépourvu d'une infinité de planches et noyé dans le brouillard... Un seul faux pas et elle tombait...

\- Pardon, Van, lâcha-t-elle, étouffant ses sanglots contre son épaule, n'osant pas se détacher de lui.

\- Hitomi ! Hurlait Merles qui arrivait en courant, le regard brillant de panique, suivie des Seigneurs qui se sentaient dépités, inutiles, dépassés...

\- Majesté... Nous avons failli, encore, en la protection de nôtre suzeraine ! S'exclama avec colère et frustration le stratège Law.

\- Nul ne vous reproche de ne pas avoir de guymelef en poches, leur rappela Van, Hitomi toujours dans ses bras bien que Merles tentait de la faire réagir.

\- Maître Van... Elle...Il faudrait... L'emmener ! Vite ! Au palais ! Elle fait un malaise, paniqua Merle, une main sur le front de la terrienne qui peinait à reprendre son calme et dont la respiration était saccadée.

Van effleura le front brûlant de son aimée, chuchotant à son oreille :

\- Hitomi, accroche toi un instant, tu seras bientôt dans ton lit.

Les Seigneurs se retirèrent, ennuyés, jurant de rattraper cet échec cuisant. Van se concentra. Escaflowne scella l'entrée au cockpit, se redressa , se transforma et s'envola pour se poser devant le hangar des guymelefs de l'armée faelienne. Van passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille, l'autre serrant ses épaules et il déploya ses ailes, faisant fi de son pull, et fila vers le palais. Merle le suivait, bondissant sur les toits des bâtiments.

Le jeune roi se posa sur le balcon menant à la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les battants, les refermant d'un coups de pieds, sa priorité étant de poser son aimée sur son lit pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

Elle tremblait encore, cela l'ennuyait. Il la couvrit, incapable d'en faire plus, faisant appeler un guérisseur à son chevet.

On lui donna un calmant. Elle avait vu la mort de très près, cela l'avait plongée dans cet état second. Van avait posé un linge humide sur le front de sa fiancée, décidé à la veiller ce soir.

Il alla faire un compte rendu de la situation auprès de ses conseillers qui lancèrent aussitôt plusieurs patrouilles à la recherche du plus grand ennemi de Fanélia, celui qui avait incendié l'ancienne capitale. Le Chasseur de Dragon fou. Le bal fut aussi reporté, avec amertume... Ils avaient tous d'autres priorités.


	42. Chapter 48

_**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous ! Je vous souhaite un HAPPY HALLOWEEN, une bonne chasse pour ceux qui vont sillonner les rues à la quête de bonbons et de bonnes vacance #Sofia**_ _**...**_ _**.**_

La nuit tombant, couvrant le pays d'une manteau d'or et de ténèbres, Van fut enfin libéré de ses obligations. Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de Hitomi, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Merle endormie à son chevet, ses Généraux installés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le roi adressa un signe de tête à ses hommes, leur désignant de le suivre. Il alla au balcon où ils pourraient discuter sans déranger les endormies.

\- Vous êtes enfin de retour à Fanélia, fit le roi.

\- Certes, Majesté et nous sommes porteurs de grandes nouvelles. L'un des repaires des esclavagistes fut repéré par nos soins. Nous comptions lancer une expédition afin de briser ainsi l'un de leurs points stratégiques et aussi de récupérer quelques victime de ce commerce, fit le Général Kaze.

\- Cette mission requiert la plus grande prudence et le plus de discrétion possible. Vous envoyer là bas à cinq serait disproportionné, d'autant plus que vôtre absence se fait ressentir au palais, notifia Van.

\- Oui, nous avons eut la malheur d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de lady Merle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Nous sommes navrés de ne pas tenir nôtre engagement premier, fit, marri, le Général Jiyu.

\- Nul besoin de vous excuser. Je suis celui qui vous a envoyé en mission en connaissance de causes, lança Van.

\- Il va sans dire que quitter nôtre future Reine n'est pas raisonnable. Jiyu et Kaze resteront au palais la veiller, nous irons mener cette attaque, fit le Général Blues.

\- Je vous accompagnerai, fit Van, décidé. Hitomi restera à Fanélia avec Merle, elle ne sera pas en sûreté dans un campement militaire.

\- Mais ses aptitudes au combat pourraient être utiles, glissa le Général Blue.

\- En effet, or je ne tiens pas à mettre sa vie en danger inutilement.

\- Bien, Majesté.

Allongée sur le flanc, ses yeux ouverts, luisants de vives pensées, Hitomi sourcilla. Elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine. Elle comptait bien grimper dans la carriole qui conduirait la troupe. Elle voulait participer à l'arrestation des esclavagistes...

Au lendemain, elle s'éveilla seule dans sa chambre. La fonte des neiges avait été annoncée pour peu. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de rester au lit alors que son amant lui cachait qu'il allait sur le front. Elle glissa hors de ses draps, enfila sa tenue de combat qu'elle avait emporté de Tokyo et passa une robe légère pardessus. Elle n'enfila aucun corset, se contentant d'une ceinture de cuir et d'une petite veste sans manches.

Merle avait un paquet à rendre au chef du village des hommes-animaux. Elle l'invita à l'accompagner lorsqu'elles se croisèrent à la table du petit déjeuner. Avec regret, elle déclina, feintant un mal de tête insupportable.

Les Généraux sourcillèrent à cette annonce. Elle ne leur donna aucunes explications. Plus tard dans la matinée, elle croisa enfin son fiancé alors que celui-ci sortait de la salle de Conférence où ses vassaux rangeaient leurs notes. Il sourit tendrement à son aimée, demandant en passant ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- Comment te sens tu ce matin ?

\- Nôtre lady aurait de la migraine, annonça avec gravité le Général Kaze, suivi du Général Jiyu. Les autres Généraux préparaient le départ qui aurait lieu après le dîner de la mi-journée.

Van fronça des sourcils, posant un main sur le front de la jeune fille pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre. Elle le rassura :

\- C'est aléatoire, ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont des douleurs passagères, sûrement à cause de ma journée d'hier.

\- Si tu le dis... Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Je voulais t'annoncer cela d'une autre façon mais... Je dois rejoindre un campement militaire pour régler une petite affaire à deux jours de Fanélia. Je serai absent deux semaines, tout au plus...

\- Si longtemps ? Son regard luisait de dépit et de tristesse. Il lui effleura la joue, disant :

\- Oui, malheureusement, nous voyagerons à cheval, ralentis par une carriole à trois étages emplie de matériel et de soldats.

\- Combattras-tu ?

\- Si j'en suis obligé.

Elle soupira, baissa les yeux et dit, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes :

\- Bonne route, mon roi...

Sans le laisser répondre, elle s'en alla, rapidement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, suivi des Généraux comme d'ombres.

Van soupira, navré de la quitter ainsi et rejoignit l'armurerie du palais où le forgeron enfermait dans des caisses les armes des soldats en attente au campement.

Hitomi s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant les Généraux devant sa porte. Une larme lui parcourait la joue, elle l'écrasa, sifflant à mi-voix :

\- Il s'en va combattre les esclavagistes et ne me dit même pas la vérité. Je ne le laisserai pas ! Non ! Tu n'iras pas seul au front, Van Slanzar de Fanel...

Elle retira sa robe, la laissant à terre. A son pupitre, elle rédigea une courte lettre, disant :

 _« Merle,_

 _Si tu lis cela, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coups. Van va affronter les esclavagistes et tenait à ma laisser à l'écart. Il va au devant du danger et je me refuse à rester passive. Je ne suis pas apte à le voir plonger dans la bataille pour me protéger, pas encore. Je suis combattante. Je combattrai._

 _Sois sans crainte, je serai prudente,_

 _Hitomi. »_

Elle plia le mot, le posa sur sa table de chevet et fila par la fenêtre après avoir rembourré son lit, sachant qu'elle n'avait devant elle qu'une demi-heure pour infiltrer la carriole immense et s'y cacher deux jours...

...

.


	43. Chapter 49

_**THIS IS HALLOWEENN mais pas dans a fic, je n'ai pas pu inclure les événements probables pour que... voilà quoi.**_ _**So, vous devez vous demander, en lecteurs patients : Qu'a fait Hitomi? Qu'arrivera-t-il pendant cette mission? HA ! Vous le saurez plus bas ^^ Bonne lecture #Sofia**_ _**...**_ _**..**_ _**.**_

Van, en selle, conversait avec ses Généraux. Il voulait en savoir un maximum sur l'ennemi avant d'arriver au campement. Ils voyageaient depuis trois jours, ils arrivaient enfin à vue du large campement militaire. Van était las de chevaucher, il craignait une attaque et cela ne l'aidait pas à se changer les idées.

Leur arrivée au campement fut applaudie des soldats ravis de voir arriver vivres et armes. Les Généraux et Van rejoignirent la tente des Stratèges où ils rencontrèrent Law et Néra. La nuit tombait et l'immense carriole était lentement vidée.

Parlant du nombre de melefs que déployait l'ennemi en première lignes et du nombre de fantassins qui les soutenaient, Van et ses hommes furent interrompus par des cris et des rires.

Le Seigneur Néra fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui causait tant d'agitation alors qu'ils étaient attaquables à tout instant.

\- Que se passe-t-il, lança le Général Din.

\- Autant aller voir, grogna Van en se levant, soulevant un pan du tissu qui faisait office de porte. La scène était tellement imprévue et impensable qu'il eut un blocage de quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

Hurlant des mots qu'il ne tentait même pas de comprendre, un bâton dressé entre ses adversaire et elle, une intruse, dos à un grand arbre qui trônait au cœur du campement, animait la colère des soldats.

\- Que foutais-tu dans la carriole, femme ! Aboyait un chef de troupe, semi-ivre.

\- Allez, baisses ce bâton avant de te blesser et obéis, riait un soldat.

\- Ne nous fais pas répéter et baisses ton arme ! Ordonnait un autre soldat.

\- Tous abrutis par l'alcool ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Je jure de frapper le premier qui posera la main sur moi !

Un chef de troupe saisit soudain le bâton par son extrémité, tirant dessus avec violence. Elle lâcha, ses paumes soudain enflammées et fut aussitôt plaquée à terre par deux soldats.

\- ASSEZ ! Aboya Van qui arrivait à grand pas, ses yeux de feu lançant des éclairs. D'un geste, il arracha son bâton au chef de troupe béat puis, une main, sur la garde de son épée, il gronda aux soldats de s'écarter.

Les deux soldats lâchèrent l'intruse, stupéfaits. Van posa un genou à terre, face à la jeune intruse. Il demanda, effleurant sa joue éraflée :

\- Hitomi, tu n'as rien ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux luisants de méfiance. Quoi de plus normal, pensa-t-il, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Van...

Il la souleva avec douceur, s'obligeant à ne pas faire attention au chef de troupe en regagnant la tente qu'il venait de quitter, suivi de ses vassaux et Généraux qui lançaient des regards noirs aux soldats ivres.

Le jeune roi posa sa fiancée sur un lit de camps, demandant alors avec tendresse :

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi ne pas être restée à Fanélia ?

\- Pour ne plus être le fardeau priant ton retour, fit-elle, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

\- Quand as-tu dormi ?

\- Le jour du départ... J'ai perdu la notion du temps dans cette carriole...

Il posa un petit baiser sur son front, la couvrant de sa cape écarlate, sous les regards de ses alliés, alors qu'elle s'endormait malgré elle.

\- Majesté... fit le Général Din.

\- Il faudra l'éloigner de la première ligne, lança Van, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent leur discussion autour de leurs plans, parlant moins fort. Lorsque l'astre de feu détourna son regard des tentes écarlate et or, leur réunion fut clôturée et Van les invita à rejoindre leurs tentes.

Le roi de Fanélia souleva sa fiancée endormie, se dirigeant lui même vers sa tente, suivi de ses fidèles Généraux.

\- Nous avons envoyer une missive à Jiyu et Kaze pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ici, annonça le Général Din.

\- Ils ont envoyé au campement un message il y a deux jours, annonçant la disparition de la lady. Mais puisque le pli était destiné aux Cinq Généraux, nul n'a osé le lire avant nôtre arrivée, soupira le Général Hak en souriant légèrement.

\- Du coups, cela nous permettra de remplir nôtre mission puisque nôtre reine est à portée, souligna le Général Blue.

\- Il faudra la garder du danger, je ne souhaite pas la voir au cœur du conflit, soupira Van.

\- Si elle reste au campement, cela sera aisé, lança le Général Hak.

\- Elle ne restera pas, soupira avec fatalisme le Général Din.

\- En effet, d'où l'importance de votre mission, fit Van.

..

...

...


	44. Chapter 50

_**ENFIN LE 50 ! Je suis à la moitié de mon histoire en plus , à peine, penseront certains XD Oui, je suis une folle-dingue du clavier avec trop d'inspiration, au grand plaisir de ma sœur et de mes écrits !**_ _**Je vous laisse découvrir les fameuses péripéties de cette mission ! Lâchez des commentaire, cela ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps et je saurai ce que vous avec pensé ! #Sofia**_

...

La bataille faisait rage. La place était presque prise, les guymelefs ennemis s'étaient repliés, les soldats pouvaient à présent combattre au corps à corps, enfin libres de fouler le sol. Ils avaient dû attendre que leurs camarades pilotes aient maîtrisé les guymelefs ennemis pour pouvoir foncer et l'attente avait été à leurs yeux un vrai calvaire. La place se faisait assiéger, la victoire n'était plus bien loin, les soldats sentaient une nouvelle bouffée d'air les gagner...

Il y eu de grands cris, une panique générale. Les commandants et leaders se demandaient ce qu'il se passait... Un nouvel engin était apparu sur le champs de bataille.

Une arme étrange semblant cracher des tête de flèches d'acier à une vitesse folle... Une mitrailleuse sur Gaïa. Au loin, aidant dans la tente de premier secours puisque son fiancé avait refusé de la voir sur le champs de bataille, bandant les plaies d'un soldat geignant comme un enfant alors que sa blessure était minime, Hitomi le va les yeux, entendant ce son si habituel. Elle abandonna son patient, ôtant son tablier d'infirmière en se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit, au loin, sur le champs de bataille. Les médecins tentèrent bien de la retenir, les ordres de leur roi résonnant encore dans leurs esprits. La jeune fille pourtant se libéra rapidement de leur poigne, sa main avait déjà dégrafé la sécurité de son arme pour la sortir de sa poche sur sa cuisse droite. Elle chargeait l'arme en marchant, mettant dans son chargeur les seules munitions qu'elle avait sur elle. Des balles explosives, une merveille qu'avait bricolé le Leader du Nord de Tokyo. Elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine de balles, le reste étant resté à Fanélia. Elle s'injuria en silence, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à les emporter avec elle. Au loin, elle entendait des cris, des hurlements de douleur, des plaintes d'agonisants... Le chant de la mitrailleuse ne s'était pas tari.

Hitomi ramassa un bouclier qui gisait à terre, près des dernières lignes de défense de l'armée de son fiancé. Elle voyait des soldats tenter de fuir, d'autres foncer tête baissée. Son cœur se serra de peine, ils ne savaient pas quelle douleur ces balles leurs infligeraient, fonçaient vers l'inconnu avec courage, bêtise...

Au loin, près de ce qu'il restait de la première ligne, alors que la majorité des soldats avaient investi la place forte des esclavagistes et que les colonnes de réfugiés quittaient déjà le lieu pour les village avoisinant, la jeune fille reconnut quelque chose. Elle s'était accroupie derrière une barricade pour ne pas être la nouvelle cible de ce tireur fou. Elle remarquait de nombreux guymelefs qui gisaient à terre, leurs pilotes soit morts soit blessés, soit inconscients... Elle étouffa un cri de panique, reconnaissant le guymelef dans lequel elle avait vu son fiancé grimper. Il avait laissé Escaflowne à Fanélia, cela irritait la jeune fille qui le savait plus en sécurité dans l'armure du dragon. Elle siffla de colère en voyant le cockpit s'ouvrir et le roi être tiré hors de son armure par quelques truands.

Son instinct lui hurlait de foncer. Sa raison de ne pas le faire. Elle observa les protagonistes traîner le roi sonné au devant de la mitrailleuse. Hitomi retint son souffle. Elle remarqua alors un petit emblème, sur le côté de l'arme luisante et fumante. L'emblème de l'une des familles mafieuses de Tokyo qui veulent sa tête. L'une des familles ayant tenté de l'avoir par l'amour. Elle eut un petit sourire, quittant sa cachette pour viser de son arme le tireur derrière la mitraillette, un fou qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps...

\- HITOMI ! Quel bonheur ! J'aurai tant aimé te croiser à Tokyo lors de ta petite visite ! S'exclama la tireur, souriant largement.

\- Voyons Anda, tu sais bien que ma visite fut coure, je ne pouvais pas rendre visite à tous mes admirateurs, lança, cynique, Hitomi en s'avançant à pas de loups.

\- Pourtant, ma douce tu accordes de ton temps à ce petit roi qui gît là, notifia le yakuza nommé Anda.

\- Il n'est pas si simple d'esprit que ces crétins que vous avez tous envoyé. Il a su atteindre mon cœur de glace, fit-elle en souriant, arrivant à quelques pas de son fiancé quasi inconscient, la vue de son arme aussi menaçante que la mitrailleuse incitant les quelques esclavagistes à s'écarter.

\- Je me demandais justement si je n'allais pas le cribler de balles pour libérer cette petite place dans ton cœur, douce Hitomi.

\- Hmm, mon cher Anda, ne joues pas avec le feu, tu sais que je suis meilleure tireuse que toi.

\- Ah... Le pari semble amusant.

\- Ne viens pas pleurer si tu es déçu, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne pleurerai que sur ton corps, belle Hitomi.

\- Voyons, Anda, tu vas me faire de la peine.

\- Larmes de joie, il va sans dire.

\- Peine de ne plus de mettre au tapis, cher fou.

Il chargea. Elle réagit au quart de tour, plantant son bouclier juste face à son fiancé, le protégeant des balles et le mettant hors de vue. Anda tira, elle esquiva les premières balles en plongeant derrière une barricade. A terre, elle ramassa un bouclier fendu. Elle sentit les nouvelles balles faire trembler son abri de fortune. Hitomi, son arme bien en main, inspira profondément, saisit une grenade de sa ceinture, la balança aux pieds de Anda qui pu fuir juste à temps. Elle jaillit hors de sa cachette, son bouclier dans une main, son arme dans l'autre et tira vers la yakuza qui avait sorti deux automatiques pour se défendre.

Hitomi crut avoir une chance de l'abattre mais un pilier de lumière bleu ( pas rose!) le frappa et l'emporta. Il dit, en s'envolant vers la Terre, la Lune des Illusions :

\- On se reverra, ma douce Hitomi !

\- Comptes là dessus, jura Hitomi qui laissait tomber son bouclier à terre, reprenant son souffle.

Elle se hâta aux côtés de son fiancé, inquiète de le voir inconscient. Elle effleura son front blessé et remarqua qu'une balle était logée dans son armure, stoppée par l'acier résistant. Rassurée, Hitomi tenta de le réveiller. Il avait sûrement pris un coups trop violent sur la tête. Elle renonça lorsqu'elle remarqua plusieurs hommes arpenter les lieux, achevant les soldats inconscients dans leurs guymelefs. Elle s'aplatit derrière le bouclier, couvrant son fiancé de sa cape, priant pour que l'on en les repère pas. L'ennemi passait près de la mitrailleuse, se demandant où était le tireur, qui avait causé la mort de tous ces hommes à terre...

Hitomi tremblait malgré elle, incapable de voir si l'ennemi était proche ou non. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de munitions, cela ne l'aiderait pas à défendre Van...

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna en sursauts, le cœur battant à la chamade, un bras dressé face à son fiancé pour la protéger. Elle reconnut le regard amusé du Général Din. Il était arrivé avec une troupe de renforts. Les soldats de l'Alliance chargeaient, près à défendre leurs camarades blessés. Hitomi rangea son arme, retrouvant son calme. Elle dit :

\- Van est blessé, il faut l'évacuer au plus vite avec les autres survivants.

\- Quelle est la cause de ce massacre, lança le Général Hak qui passait un bras sous les épaules de son monarque pour le transporter.

\- Un homme de ma ville, je ne sais pas comment, mais ils sont alliés avec les esclavagistes et leurs fournissent des armes. Cela prend une ampleur inquiétante, souffla la jeune fille qui marchait aux côtés des Généraux, allant vers le campement.

Le Général Blue avait remarqué que la main de la fiancée royale était crispée sur le manche de son arme. Il secoua doucement la tête, ennuyé que les ordres de son monarque n'aient pas été respectés. Il se dit malgré tout que la présence de la jeune fille sur le champs de bataille avait sûrement sauvé plusieurs vies dont celle de leur roi...

...

...

...


	45. Chapter 51

_**Le seul auteur auquel tu peux te comparer es celui que tu étais hier. Cette phrase me remonte le moral x'D Je suis navrante, aberrante ! Pourquoi aberrante? Pour une rime? Ah quelle désolation... #Sofia**_

C'est avec une douleur aiguës au crâne qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Que faisait-il là ? Où était-il ? Il avait devant lui les plis d'une tente, le lieu était assombri, il faisait sûrement nuit. Il fronça des sourcils, tentant de se rappeler du pourquoi du comment de son arrivée là.

Il se souvint alors, l'horreur le gagnant à petit feu...

On avait tiré sur son guymelef. La balle avait traversé l'armure de l'engin pour se loger dans son poitrail. La chute de son melef lui avait valu une beau coups sur la tête, le plongeant entre conscience et inconscience...

Des esclavagistes l'avaient tiré de son cockpit. Ses membres étaient lourds, il n'avait pas pu réagir. Alors on l'avait traîné sur quelques mètres avant de la jeter à terre. Il y eut un éclat de voix. Il avait reconnu la voix fluette et douce de sa fiancée. Il avait paniqué, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, si les Généraux étaient là pour sa sauvegarde...

Son regard avait pu se poser sur la silhouette svelte de la jeune fille qui menaçait son assaillant d'une de ses armes si utiles. Elle avait incité ceux qui le maintenaient à terre à dégager. Van avait sombré dans l'inconscience, paniqué, inquiet, sa dernière vision étant celle de l'élue de son cœur ciblée par une arme tirant des tête de flèches d'acier à une vitesse folle avec pour seule défense une petite arme aussi ridicule qu'un poignard face à une épée...

Il se redressa alors vivement, cherchant des yeux celle qu'il convoitait. Son mouvement fut remarqué du Général Hak qui plus loin était assis sur une chaise. A ses côtés, le Général Blue levait les yeux de son ouvrage.

Van , assis, une main sur sa tête douloureuse et bandée, gronda :

\- Où est-elle ?

Ses Généraux le fixèrent un instant, silencieux, cillant de surprise.

\- Répondez, s'agaça le roi, prêt à se lever.

\- Majesté, calmez-vous. Lady Hitomi n'est pas là. Elle est...

\- Où ? Siffla Van de plus en plus impatient.

\- Avec nos éclaireurs. Elle participe à une mission de reconnaissance , répondit avec un sourire crispé le Général Blue.

Van ôta ses draps, jugeant inutile et ridicule qu'il reste allongé. Il saisit sa paire de bottes qui au pieds de son lit de camps gisait et les enfila, lançant :

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Deux jours.

\- Je veux un bref résumé de ce que j'ai manqué, fit le roi en agrafant sa cape, passant son épée à sa ceinture.

\- La majorité des esclavagistes furent arrêtés ou tués. Tous les esclaves furent libérés et répartis par régions en groupe de réfugiés qui ont quitté le camps pour leurs terres il y a 24 heures, chaque groupe étant affecté d'une dizaine de soldats. Nos blessés sont traités et le campement sera levé une fois tous en état de voyager, annonça le Général Hak.

Van quittait sa tente d'un pas vif, demandant aux deux Généraux qui le suivaient :

\- Pourquoi participe-t-elle à ces patrouilles ?

\- Oh... C'est délicat... Nôtre capitaine de camps la jugeait... Euh... Inapte à rester dans un campement militaire de par son état de femme. Il ... Euh... lui a _« demandé »_ de quitter les lieux...

\- Quoi ? Van s'était arrêté, abasourdi par ces propos. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait, jamais dans un campement de l'Alliance... Il était prêt à parier que ce chef de camps était un vieux soldat d'Astria.

\- Pour rester, lady Hytomi s'est donc dévouée pour patrouiller deux heures par jours, acheva le Général Blue.

\- Ce chef de camps sait-il qui elle est, siffla Van, en colère.

\- Oui mais il juge que même une reine n'a rien à faire sur un terrain militaire, fit avec un petit sourire le Général Hak.

Van reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers les bordures du campement où les sentinelles le renseigneraient sur la position des patrouilleurs.

Celles-ci s'inclinèrent face au roi de Fanélia, disant :

\- Majesté, c'est un honneur de vous revoir sur pieds.

\- Quand reviendront les patrouilleurs, demanda Van, ses yeux scrutant le manteau d'arbres.

\- D'ici peu, majesté. Ils nous ont envoyé un signal vert il y a quelques bonnes minutes déjà.

Van acquiesça. Le Général Blue jugea pertinent d'ajouter :

\- Ne soyez pas si inquiet, majesté. Elle est accompagnée de Kaze et Jiyu.

\- Ils patrouillent aussi ?

\- Non, ils veillent sur la sécurité de notre reine. Si les patrouilleurs venaient à être attaqués, leur priorité serait la protection de notre lady, sourit le Général Hak non sans malice.

Dans la forêt, des chevaux hennissaient, leurs sabots claquant contre le sol froid et dur. Sept montures arrivaient au grand galop, leurs cavaliers portant d'épaisses capes qui flottaient derrière eux.

Van reconnu aussitôt son aimée. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de stopper sa monture, sautant à terre pour sauter au cou de son fiancé qu'elle avait laissé inconscient.

\- J'ai eut si peur que tu ne reviennes pas à toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête logée dans son cou. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, malmenés par le vent, disant :

\- Noms des Dieux, j'ai cru que ce psychopathe t'avait tuée... J'ai cru que cette arme dévastatrice avait eut raison de toi !

Ils restèrent ainsi, incapables de se détacher, la peur de la mort étant encore trop présente. Une voix intervint, brisant la magie de l'instant, faisant grogner les généraux et rougir Hitomi, disant :

\- Roi de Fanélia, que faites-vous hors du lit à accueillir une écervelée incapable de rester à sa place ?

Van, un bras ceinturant sa fiancée par la hanche, se tourna vers ce chef de camps qui se croyait tout permis. Un grand homme aux cheveux gris encadrant son visage balafré arrivait à grands pas, sifflant de colère et mépris :

\- Et toi, l'effrontée, qui t'a appris à monter en selle ? Ne crois pas que tout a été pardonné !

\- Vous devez respect à la future reine de Fanélia, siffla le Général Jiyu.

\- Et on ne tutoie pas une reine, capitaine, commenta le Général Hak.

\- Qu'est-ce qui devrait être pardonné, demanda Van, ses poings serrés, contenant toute la colère qu'il réprimait.

\- Sa présence, son trouble, son inutilité, les dispositions que vos hommes prirent à son égard SANS m'avertir !

\- Un peu de tenue, voulez-vous ? Inutile, celle qui a sauvé vos hommes de cette arme dévastatrice ? Trouble, celle qui patrouille dans le froid de cette fin d'hiver ? Sourcilla Van, de plus en plus irrité.

\- Et si nos hommes ont pris l'initiative de lui réserver un tente aux côtés de celle de nôtre roi, il n'y a pas de mal puisqu'elle est sa fiancée, rappela, cinglant, le Général Din qui arrivait, avec plusieurs curieux.

\- Nous avons eut de la chance si la victoire fut nôtre ! J'espère ne jamais plus croiser ce visage dans mes campements, déclara vivement le vieil homme sans tenir compte de ces dires. Van grogna de mépris. Hitomi restait à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi depuis deux jours cet homme lui reprochait toutes ses actions...

...

...

 _ **HAHAHAHAHA , bah oui, faut attendre la suite...**_ _#SOFIAAAAAAA_


	46. Chapter 52

Avec un dernier regard méprisant pour la jeune femme, il se retira en pestant. Hitomi effleura les bandages de son fiancé, disant calmement :

\- Viens, Van, il faut changer ces bandages...

Le jeune roi qui tremblait de rage face au comportement déplacé de ce chef de camps posa sur elle son regard brillant de colère, disant :

\- La plaie a sûrement disparue. Je suis un descendant du peuple dragon, ne l'oublies pas... Inutile de t'inquiéter outre mesure.

Elle sourit à cette remarque, passant malgré tout son bras sous le sien, le traînant vers leurs tentes, suivis des cinq Généraux en disant :

\- Oui, et je cesserai de m'inquiéter lorsque j'aurai vu cette vilaine plaie disparue. Ne restons pas là, il y a trop de curieux.

Une fois dans la tente du roi, haute et spacieuse, reliée par une toile à la tente de Hitomi, elle le lâcha pour saisir sa trousse médicale.

Van qui travaillait son calme intérieur pour ne pas retourner assommer le chef de camps, la laissa faire lorsqu'elle l'installa sur son lit pour défaire ses bandages. Il était outré, irrité et agacé. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel manque de discipline ! Ce comportement ferait l'objet d'un rapport détaillé à Mirana et Dryden qui n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux... Le jeune roi cessa de penser à cela un instant, amusé de voir Hitomi, sourcils froncés, tâter la cicatrice à peine visible qu'il avait sur le front sous les regard rieurs des généraux.

\- Eh Bien... Van, il semblerait que ces deux jours de repos t'aient totalement guéri ! C'est magnifique ! Annonça-t-elle en souriant largement.

\- Tu m'as sauvé en prenant de gros risques, lui rappela-t-il en la prenant contre lui. Assise sur ses genoux, elle baissa les yeux, sourcils froncés de mécontentement, grognant :

\- Je devais intervenir...Tu sais bien que je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller en cas de combat banal. Mais il avait une arme de mon monde, il a pris tous les soldats au dépourvu... Il fallait que j'agisse.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant même si j'ai failli avoir une attaque, fit-il en souriant tendrement.

\- Mais tu étais inconscient, tu n'as rien vu.

\- J'ai eut le malheur de perdre connaissance quand tu sortais de ta cachette, imagines l'angoisse du réveil...

\- En effet, ça a dû être un choc, désolée...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avec douceur à ce baiser, sans prêter attention à la présence des Généraux. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Van ne lâcha pas sa fiancée, annonçant sombrement :

\- Nous partons pour Fanélia demain, je ne resterai pas dans ce campement plus longtemps, surtout pas avec ce maniaque de chef de camps.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt, acquiesça le Général Kaze avec un large sourire.

\- Voyons, Van, cet homme avait en partie raison. J'ai sûrement causé beaucoup de trouble en jouant les clandestines, fit Hitomi.

\- Raison ou tort, il ne sait pas se tenir à se place, ce qui m'irrite. Il n'a aucunement le droit de s'en prendre verbalement à toi. Tu es un héros de guerre, tu es ma fiancée, la future reine de Fanélia ! Imagines si n'importe quel rustre venait à t'insulter sans raisons ! Cela m'insupporte ! Ce comportement est intolérable ! Grondait Van qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pourchasser cet homme.

\- Hmm... Et ton côté surprotecteur te pousse à réagir, devina la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

\- Et j'ai peine à ne pas réagir, soupira le jeune roi.

Elle le poussa à s'allonger, le forçant cesser de se torturer l'esprit, l'invitant à prendre du repos en sa compagnie... Ainsi, ils finirent par s'assoupir enlacés.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se perdait au loin, ils furent réveillés par les rires des soldats ivres qui parlaient au coin du feu. Hitomi s'étira, se frottant les yeux alors que Van grognait de mécontentement, ennuyé de savoir des soldats ivres alors qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi.

\- Non pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie... Mais j'ai des obligations, annonça la jeune fille avec un sourire désolé en se levant.

\- Encore une patrouille, grogna Van, sourcils froncés.

\- Deux heures par jours, donc deux patrouilles mon amour, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Sois prudente, nous ne sommes pas à Fanélia, lança le jeune roi, inquiet.

\- Ne crains rien, j'ai des anges gardiens pour me tirer de tout faux pas, ria-t-elle en quittant la tente, agrafant sa cape autour de ses fines épaules, suivi des Généraux Kaze et Jiyu, leurs camarades jouant aux échecs dans la tente du roi ennuyé.

Hitomi retrouva le groupe de patrouille à la limite du campement où sa monture attendait. Elle grimpa en selle, imitée des généraux. Un jeune patrouilleur gronda :

\- A quoi bon te flanquer de ces généraux à chaque patrouilles ?

\- Ne la tutoyez pas, soldat. Et vous excuserez Fanélia de prendre soin de la famille royale, répondit froidement le Général Kaze qui s'était placé aux côté gauche de la jeune fille alors que le Général Jiyu veillait sur le flanc droit.

\- Absurde, siffla le même soldat.

\- Le plus absurde reste votre langue bien pendue. Nous avons une mission de reconnaissance à effectuer, dois-je vous le rappeler ? lança sèchement Hitomi.

La patrouille partit au galop, sillonnant en éventail tous les passage aptes à être traversés, cherchant le moindre fait inhabituel, la moindre trace étrangère, le oindre corps ou résidu de passage...

Hitomi chevauchait le long d'un petit chemin qui serpente entre les arbres, à ses talons les généraux Kaze et Jiyu ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, alertes.

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, ils avaient ce matin même trouvé les restes d'un feu de camps et des empreintes.

Il ne s'agissait pas là d'esclavagistes mais de créatures des terres du Mal, par delà la grande frontière, là où les dragons avaient trouvé refuge après la ruée vers les dragenergists. Là où Van avait trouvé son dragon pour l'affronter, des années plus tôt.

Ils étaient certains de l'origine des intrus à cause des empreintes laissées. Des marques non pas de bottes ou d'hommes animaux mais de membres griffus éraflant la terre à chaque pas.

Ces traces de griffures décoraient de nombreux arbres dans le champs de vision de Hitomi qui tira sur les rennes de sa monture, le souffle court. Elle n'avait pas son arme sur elle, la jugeant inutile pour sa dernière patrouille... Derrière elle, les généraux avaient refermé leurs poings autour des gardes de leurs sabres, sifflant à la jeune fille de reculer doucement.

Hitomi lança un regard à sa droite, cherchant ce qui faisait paniquer les deux généraux et croisa un regard jaune. Deux grand yeux, luisant dans l'obscurité naissante de cette nuit. Elle esquissa un mouvement en arrière, voulant pousser sa monture à reculer, c'est alors que les grands yeux jaune se plissèrent et que la tête de la monture vola. Hitomi ne comprenait rien. Elle vit sa monture se faire décapiter d'un coups de griffes, puis le sol se précipiter à sa rencontre. Elle avait été éjectée de selle alors que le corps du cheval se cabrait de douleur, tombant de manière étrange.

Sa tête se heurtant de pleine fouet au dur sol de la forêt, elle perdit connaissance sur le coups, le front et le côté du visage éraflés.

Le Général Kaze déploya ses ailes de rapace, cueillant leur protégée en un quart de secondes, puis de plusieurs battement d'ailes, il prit de l'altitude, rapidement rejoint par le Général Jiyu.

\- Le signal d'or a été lancé par trois patrouilleurs, notifia le Général Jiyu alors que trois traits dorés déchiraient le ciel.

\- Il faut regagner le campement, ils ne sont pas ennemis de l'Alliance, ils sont juste en chasse, grogna le Général Kaze, la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- Et la forêt est leur terrain de chasse, ils ne se risquent jamais près des rassemblements de personnes, soupira le Général Jiyu.

\- Les patrouilleurs sont sûrement presque tous morts.

\- Ils sont stupide aussi de patrouiller de nuit sur une si vaste étendue...

...

...


	47. Chapter 53

A vue du campement, ils remarquèrent, au sol, leurs camarades, Hak, Din et Blue aux côtés de leur roi. Les sentinelles prenaient soin des rares patrouilleurs revenus. Van voyait avec horreur ses Généraux se poser, portant sa bien aimée inconsciente.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé, fit-il en la soulevant avec délicatesse, marchant vers sa tente.

\- Des êtres des terres du Mal. Ils étaient sûrement en chasse. C'est un hasard si nous les avons croisés, expliqua le général Jiyu.

\- Elle n'a pas été blessée ?

\- Juste assommée. Elle est tombée de selle, rien de grave.

Van se détendit un peu, soupirant d'un air rassuré en posant la jeune fille sur son propre lit où il essuya son visage avec un chiffon humide.

\- Le chef de camps est absurde de lancer des patrouilles de nuit, grogna le général Kaze, assis comme ses camarades sur un divan.

\- Surtout que les terres du Mal son très proches, il aurait dû penser à cela, grogna le Général Din.

\- Je vais lui faire part de mon opinion, veillez sur Hitomi, nous regagnons Fanélia demain et nous leur prendrons un vaisseau pour que la voyage ne traîne pas en longueur , lança Van en sortant.

Les Généraux Kaze et Jiyu le suivirent aussitôt, décidés à ne pas le laisser faire une bêtise. Van leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant mais ne les jeta pas.

Le chef de camps hurlait sa colère contre une sentinelle qui lui annonçait le tragique événement. Il trouvait inadmissible que la présence de créatures des terres du Mal n'ait pas été détectée plus tôt et rapidement il bondit sur un conclusion déplacée, crachant que la femme du camps avait troublé ses patrouilleurs.

Van arriva à la tente lorsque le chef de camps en était à cette phase de sa crise de nerfs. Le jeune roi se crispa de colère, prêt à en mettre une à cet homme. Ses généraux firent vite leur entrée, lançant maintes explications toutes aussi logiques et réalistes. Van conclut en annonçant leur départ, la perquisition de l'un des vaisseaux et il ajouta, prenant le chef de camps par le collet :

\- Soyez heureux que ces patrouilles ne l'aient pas menée à la mort, capitaine. Je n'aurai pas laissé cela passer, déjà que je peine à m'en aller sans vous avoir corrigé pour votre insolence et le danger que vous avez fait courir à ma Reine.

\- Majesté, elle remplissait sa tâche...

\- Les patrouilles ne sont pas effectuées par les gradés, capitaine. Si je n'avais pas été inconscient, je vous aurai pendu par les pieds à un arbre pour avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton.

\- Elle n'est que...

\- Elle n'est que la reine de Fanélia. Il faut suivre, vieil empoté, siffla Van, le regard luisant.

...

...

Lorsque le vaisseau se posa dans la cour de Fanélia, face au palais, de nombreuses personnes attendaient de voir descendre les voyageurs. Merle, les yeux scrutant la passerelle où se présentaient les passagers.

Enfin son regard se posa sur l'objet de son inquiétude. Elle vit Hitomi vêtue d'une chemise de Van et enroulée dans un cape sortir du vaisseau au bras de son roi. La fille-chat ne put détacher son regard des griffures qui ornaient le visage de son amie. Elle s'élança à sa rencontre, hurlant son nom.

Hitomi leva les yeux de ses pieds qu'elle fixait pour ne pas trébucher dans sa longue cape. Elle vit une boule de poil fondre sur elle et ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait projetée à terre, sa joue en feu.

Merle avait certes foncé mais pas pour la prendre dans ses bras... Elle lui avait donné une gifle. Le coups fut animé de tant de colère que Hitomi en tomba de surprise, une nouvelle marque de griffes sur sa joue.

...

 _ **...**_ _**So, I'm sorry you have to wait. I'm writing but I don't have enough time ! :(**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu et patienté ( pour ceux qui ont patienté ) ^^**_


	48. Chapter 54

_Rappel : Merle a frappé Hitomi alors que leur vaisseau vient d'arriver à Fanélia, de retour du campement militaire où ils étaient établis une bonne semaine et demi ..._

Van hurla :

\- Merle ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Comment as-tu pu partir ainsi sur le champs de bataille ? INCONSCIENTE ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Hurlait la fille chat, le regard luisant de colère, maintenue par deux soldats car elle venait de saisir Hitomi par le col.

\- Je ne veux plus être celle qui prie son retour ! Tu sais mieux que moi que l'attente est insupportable, Merle ! S'exclama Hitomi avec colère car elle jugeait que cette gifle, elle ne la méritait pas.

\- Bien sur que je le sais ! Mais ta présence lors d'une bataille ne peut que le distraire ! Tu veux sa mort ?

\- Comment oses-tu ? J'ai appris à combattre ! Je ne suis plus le boulet de l'époque de la Grande Guerre !

-TU HAIS LES COMBATS !

Hitomi s'était relevée, ses blessures à la joue l'enflammaient de douleur. Elle fixa son amie folle de rage, maintenue par deux soldats et dit d'une voix brisée, si bas que seule Merle, Van et les Généraux entendirent :

\- Si tu crois que j'ai appris parce que je le voulais, tu te trompes. La vie sur Gaia n'a rien à voir avec la vie sur Terre. Tu n'en sais rien, alors ne te permets pas me juger si vite .

Sur ces mots, la fiancée du roi se dirigea vers le palais, sous les regards surpris des servantes et des conseillers qui avaient rarement vu Merle s'énerver sur autrui que ceux qui ennuyaient le roi.

\- Lâchez la, c'est bon, fit Van à ses soldats qui libérèrent enfin Merle de leur poigne. Merle, sourcils froncés, regardait Hitomi disparaître dans le palais, regagnant sûrement sa chambre. Van ébouriffa la chevelure rose de son amie d'enfance et regagna aussi le palais, suivi de ses Généraux.

\- Vous devriez aller parler à lady Hitomi de son passé sur la Lune des Illusions, dame Merle, lui conseilla le général Blue en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ? Lança Merle, toujours en colère.

\- Vous pourrez regretter vos mots, peut être, supposa-t-il alors que son roi demandait à ses conseiller de lui préparer un rapport pour la première heure du lendemain relatant les problèmes survenus lors de son absence. Mise à part la disparition de la fiancée du roi, les conseillers n'avaient rien de bien important à raconter...

Allongée sur la pelouse, la fin d'hiver lui accordant de l'herbe sèche et un peu de chaleur, Hitomi fixait la Lune et la Terre. Elle n'avait pas voulu se souvenir. Et pourtant, cette stupide dispute avait fait jaillir toutes ces douleurs si longtemps tues. Elle soupira, essuyant du dos de la main la larme qui perlait le long de sa tempe. Elle entendit un léger bruit de pas. Elle ne se leva pas, sachant qui serait assez inconscient pour la rejoindre si vite. Merle se percha sur un arbre, juste au dessus de son amie, disant :

\- D'après le Général Blue, tu nous caches des choses sur ton passé.

\- Tout le monde a des secrets, Merle. Tout le monde a sa part d'ombre, fit Hitomi sans lâcher la Grande Balafrée des yeux.

\- Veux-tu me raconter ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

\- ¨Parce que je ne sais pas si j'ai été injuste ou non.

\- Eh bien restes dans tes doutes.

\- Hitomi...

\- C'est une partie de mon passé que tu n'aimeras pas entendre.

\- Je me fiche d'aimer ou pas ! Je veux savoir par quoi tu es passée ! Je veux comprendre comment une antimilitariste aussi idéaliste est devenue assez solide pour dresser une arme sans trembler...

\- Merle, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te raconter, soupira Hitomi en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Je serai seule juge de cela, sourit Merle, assise sur sa branche.

Hitomi s'installa contre l'arbre sur lequel Merle était perchée. Elle ferma les yeux, son passé se rejouant devant elle...

Elle raconta alors son histoire...

 _ **Histoire de Hitomi**_

 _«J'étais sur Terre depuis quatre mois. Les rumeurs ont vite filé à mon sujet._

 _On me disait folle, on me croyait possédée, certains ont même prétendu que j'étais le résultat d'un lavage de cerveau pratiquée par je ne sais quel ennemi du pays... Bref, on m'a enfermée dans un asile pour six mois. Six mois pour me faire oublier ma folie, disaient-ils. Six mois d'électrochocs et de gavage au médicament._

 _Je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre à cela. Comment mon corps a-t-il pu encaisser ?Simple. Chaque nuit, dans la Vallée des Illusions, les Atlantes me soignaient. Ils disaient que je ne pouvais pas mourir, que je devais survivre. Je ne voulais rien entendre, je supportais mal mon isolement, ces accusations, ces médecins absurdes... Ils ont conclus, après deux mois de traitement, que j'étais une espionne dont on avait lavé le cerveau. On m'a donc envoyée vers un centre militaire. Là, on m'a interrogée. Je leur ai dit la vérité._

 _Ils ont été fascinés. Ils voulaient utiliser le pouvoir les colonnes de lumière pour évacuer sur Gaia tous les dangers potentiels de la société. Ils voulaient faire de Gaia leur dépotoir. J'ai ri, refusé de créer un colonne de lumière pour leur satisfaction politique. Alors ils ont essayé de me cadrer. Après deux mois portant le titre de prisonnière de classe 1, je suis devenue une recrue en phase d'éveil. Ils devaient me faire rentrer leurs idéaux dans la tête. Ils avaient pour mission de faire de moi l'agent spécial le plus obéissant et le plus fort._

 _C'est ça ou la mort, m'ont-ils dit. J'ai choisi la mort. Il ont ri que je n'avais d'autres choix que de vivre sur leur échiquier. Ainsi donc, j'ai appris à tirer, à combattre et à vaincre. Si je ne tirais pas, je me mangeais une balle. Si je ne combattais pas, je me faisais rétamer par tous les autres apprentis. Si je ne vainquais pas, je restais enfermée en isolement pour une semaine._

 _Physiquement, ils m'ont brisée. Ils m'ont formée. J'étais parfaite à leurs yeux._

 _Psychologiquement, ils n'ont pas réussit, les Atlantes veillaient. Je suis restée celle qui avait quitté Gaia._

 _Alors lorsque, après six mois de formation, il m'ont jugée apte au combat, ils m'ont envoyée en mission avec tous les bleu de mon grade. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, sortir de cette prison et ils m'ont aidée en croyant qu'ils me tenaient en laisse. La mission était simple : tuer des journalistes amateurs de polémiques._

 _J'ai sauvé ces journalistes, même si nous avons tous failli mourir ce soir là. L'un d'entre eux se nommait Keniji, il est devenu mon associé, mon supérieur, mon ami. Les agents m'ayant formée ont par la suite tenté de tous nous tuer à plusieurs reprises. La dernière en date était celle qui impliquait Amano et ses sbires, le jour où je suis apparue à Fanélia._

 _Bref, je suis ensuite devenue reporter pour la presse écrite, aussi traquée et recherchée que mes équipiers mais avec une formation militaire qu'eux n'avaient pas. Ma famille a accepté la version officielle des faits, disant que j'étais folle et dangereuse pour la société. »_

 **Fin du récit de Hitomi.**

\- Voilà, tu sais tout, Merle, fit Hitomi en s'étirant, épuisée par le voyage. La jeune fille chat avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle glissa à terre, bafouillant :

\- Je... Hitomi... J'ai dit des choses horribles alors que... Oh... Je suis tellement désolée...

Elle plongea dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. Hitomi souriait tendrement, caressant la tête de son amie, disant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, vas , j'aurai du t'en parler avant de partir.

\- Maître Van sait-il?

\- Cette partie là, il ne la connait pas. Il se sent déjà coupable de ne pas m'avoir aidée pendant ma carrière d journaliste, je ne voudrai pas le voir se reprocher de m'avoir laissée quitter Gaia.

\- Mais s'il ne sais pas... Il finira...

\- A moins que tu ne lui dises ou que je ne le fasse, il n'y a aucunes raison pour qu'il sache.

Merle raccompagna Hitomi dans sa chambre, la voyant fatiguée. Elle effleura la marque qu'elle avait faite sur la joue de son amie, honteuse, s'excusant encore avant de la laisser.

Amusée, la jeune fille souriait en rentrant dans sa chambre, se glissant sous ses draps pour enfin se reposer...

Van avait délaissé ses chefs de troupes qui notifiaient encore l'absence du dénommé Feru dans la base attaquée. Voilà presque six mois que le jeune roi cherchai cet esclavagiste et s'irritait de ne point le trouver. Cet homme semblait doué pour ne pas se faire prendre et pour agir dans le plus grand des secrets et cela au plus grand déplaisir de ses adversaires.

Malgré l'importance de l'affaire, les pays de l'Alliance n'avaient pas encore mis un point final à ces mésaventures qui frappaient leurs citoyens. Van se sentait d'autant plus concerné puisque ces esclavagistes avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui ravir sa belle. Fanélia était nettoyée de ses parasites, certes.

Mais depuis peu, ils savaient que les Masque Rouges avaient fait alliance avec certaines puissance de la Lune des Illusions ennemies de la fiancée royale. Cette alliance n'avait rien de hasardeux, le leader Feru devait connaître l'identité de la terrienne, son rôle sur sa planète et surtout son incapacité à y trouver la paix.

...

 _ **I believe I can Flyyyyyy !**_


	49. Chapter 55

Au Japon, banlieue de Kabukicho avec ses hôtels mal famés et ses coins de rue animés. Quartier rouge, quartier faisant trembler... Lieu de crainte pour les agents du gouvernement, lieu d plaisir pour qui a les moyens... Dans un bar, entouré d'hôtesse aussi silencieuses que belles, de grands chef yakuzas parlaient affaires.

Assis autour d'une table basse de verre, le saké coulant à flots et la colère ne faisant que grimper, on leur avait annoncé la survie de leur grande ennemie commune. Assis, un hôtesse lui bandant sa main blessée, Anda fixait son père qui exposait la délicatesse de la situation avec raison alors que ses confrères ne voyaient là aucun problème, jugeant juste qu'ils devraient faire face à une armée, deux ou cinq, bien équipée et assez dévastatrice s'ils venaient à éliminer leur cible...

Ah. Simple, non ? Éliminer la cible. En subir les conséquence. Essuyer une aère défaite. Tout cela n'est que physique, non ? Anda le croyait, lui. Action, réaction... Une mort pour des morts...

Il souriait à présent. L'hôtesse avait finit son ouvrage, posant délicatement un léger baiser sur la blessure. Anda s'exclama , se levant soudain :

\- Je sais !

\- Il divague, le pauvre gosse...

\- Non ! Je sais que si je parviens à faire croire à ce roi de malheur qu'elle ne veut plus de lui, il n'enverra aucunes troupes venger sa mort !

\- Beau plan. Impossible, grotesque et risible mais bien pensé, souleva un chef en avalant d'un trait son saké.

\- Il s'agit à mes yeux d'un plan simplement absurde. Comment as-tu pu simplement le penser pour oser le prononcer ? Tss... Quelle honte, cracha un autre chef.

\- La solution simple et efficace à laquelle nul n'a pensé est de ramener ici cette fille pour la combattre à armes égales.

\- Comment ? Elle n'a aucun attachement ici pour faire usage de chantage et nous ne connaissons pas l'emplacement de ses camarades de en polémique.

\- Anda utilisera le portail. Il lui reste encore deux voyage. Un aller, un retour. Il ira là bas, avec quelques agents, la trouvera, la ramènera.

\- S'ils sont nombreux, vue la capacité de ce misérable portail crée par quelques scientifiques ne pouvant aller plus loin, une fois à Tokyo, ils seront dispersés.

\- Ce n'est rien, du moment qu'elle arrive ici et est dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir un passage jusqu'à ce que nous la trouvions.

\- Comment encore allez-vous gérer ce dilemme ? En lui demandant aimablement de rester à Tokyo pour un petit séjour ?

\- Assez de vos absurdités, c'est lassant à entendre... Nous allons lui donner une bonne raison de rester.

\- Sois moins explicite si tu le veux bien.

\- Du calme, du calme. Tentons l'amnésie à court terme, vous savez cette arme sonore qui empêche les transferts de données entre diverses parties du système nerveux. Il suffira de ne pas rater notre coups.

\- Anda, tout repose sur tes épaules, cela semble te combler de joie.

\- Je suis plus que satisfait par cette belle annonce, mes chers amis, souriait le jeune homme en s'inclinant, le regard brillant d'un éclat de folie meurtrière...

...

Un chapitre court, logique, passif, une pause après tant de péripéties. Sinon, le passé de Hitomi n'interpelle personne? No comment? Ok... J'arrive avec une suite, je me remets enfin à écrire, mais lâchez des REVIEWS s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression de nourrir des poules affamées sans opinion avec mes chapitres moi... #Sofia... 


	50. Chapter 56

Assise sur le toit, fixant la planète qui avait été sienne à une époque, jouissant de ce moment de paix et de sérénité alors que le soleil noyait l'horizon de ses flots safrans et or, elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre les cris qui animaient les corridors du palais.

Ah ! Depuis une semaine, de nombreuses princesses s'étaient invitées à Fanélia pour assister à ce fameux bal officiel afin que la fiancée royale soit présentée. Hitomi avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas en gifler plusieurs tant elles étaient arrogantes et vulgaires ! Certaines se permettaient même de faire les yeux doux à son fiancé ! Seule la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Van lui permettait de ne pas foncer tête baissée...

Dans la cour, elle remarqua alors son fiancé, marchant suivi des Généraux qui parlaient vivement en remuant les bras. Ils expliquaient sûrement que la jeune femme avait réussit à quitter leur champs de vision à cause des princesses qui ne cessaient de leur poser mille questions, à croire que les généraux étaient devenus des guides touristiques. Ils avaient négligé le fait que la jeune femme tentait d'éviter les princesses et princes des autres royaumes qui lui faisaient perdre patience de par leur air hautain.

Van, à présent au cœur de la cour, à mi-chemin pour l'entrée du palais, adressait un regard sombre aux princes qui debout non loin tendaient une large oreille vers la conversation, visiblement ravis de savoir la future fiancée du roi quelque part sans personne pour la veiller...

Les Généraux remarquant le regard de leur monarque se tournèrent vers les princes qui déjà se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du palais. Assise sur son toit, Hitomi souriait. Ainsi donc, ils pensaient pouvoir la trouver...

Elle croisa alors le regard de son aimé. Avec un petit sourire, il avait les yeux levés vers le toit, l'écarlate dans l'émeraude. Les Généraux, visiblement mus par ce reflex, levèrent les yeux , leurs bouches s'ouvrant pour laisser échapper des exclamations et remarques cyniques...

Un valet courut à la rencontre de son roi. Hitomi le vit le suivre à l'intérieur, la mine sombre.

Elle fronçait des sourcils, n'ayant rien compris à la situation. Elle se leva, époussetant ses jupes, rejoignant un balcon d'un bond. Elle croisa le regard effaré d'une servante et d'un garde qui se demandaient sûrement ce qu'elle faisait sur les toits, seule...

Avec un petit sourire, la fiancée royale regagna l'intérieur, décidée à trouver les généraux afin de savoir ce qui avait poussé son amant à se presser ainsi.

Traversant les corridors, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec l'une des princesses qu'elle évitait depuis un moment.. Celle-ci n'avait visiblement pas encore compris que la jeune femme l'évitait et souriait d'un air ravi.

\- Lady Hitomi ! Je vous cherchais ! Ce soir se tient un bal ! Je voulais vous convier à vous préparer avec moi, ma chambrière a fait le voyage avec moi, elle a des doigts de fée !

\- Oh, je suis marrie de décliner, lady Sarah. Je pense que sa Majesté Mylerna a déjà prévu de m'aider.

\- Elle ne vous en voudra pas.

\- Non, j'en suis certaine, mais je serai désolée de vous savoir en froid avec elle pour une telle futilité.

\- Ce serait absurde. J'insiste !

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de tant d'insistance ?

\- Vous êtes une personne charmante et...

\- Évitons de perdre nôtre temps et soyons sincères, lady Sarah.

\- Je ne pourrai vous dire, ma chère, vous offenser à ce point là...

\- Avez-vous peur d'être haie par Van ?

\- L'opinion du roi Van est certes importante.

\- Soyez sans crainte, mes prises de becs avec quelques ladies ne l'intéressent pas et ne l'inquiètent pas le moins du monde.

\- Soyons sincères donc.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Lady Hitomi, je vais vous attrister.

\- Que nenni ! Je ne saurai pleurer vos mots !

\- Milady, c'est risible. Vous n'êtes qu'un héros de guerre, vieille amie du roi le plus impartial de Gaia et vous prétendez au trône de Fanélia. Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que vous n'en êtes pas digne. Régner, cela s'apprend dès l'enfance. Nous, mes compagnes et moi, avons reçu cette éducation, pas vous.

\- Oh, je suis navrée de vous l'entendre dire. Or ces propos, ma chère Sarah, on me les a servi sur un plateau d'argent à maintes reprises. Certes je n'ai pas l'éducation requise mais ... Faisons un petit jeu.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Oui, laissez-moi poser une question d'une banalité effarante.

\- Allez-y.

\- Une situation tout à fait probable en temps de troubles : Imaginez un vaisseau. Votre roi, à dix mètres de vous, sur un autre vaisseau, risque de se faire tuer si vous n'intervenez pas. Il vous faut cependant réaliser un saut qui manqué vous mènera sans doute à la mort. Sauterez-vous ?

\- Voyons, si j'interviens dans ces querelles, je ne saurai régner lorsque le peuple aura besoin d'un souverain pour remplacer leur roi mort.

\- Vous ne tenterez même pas de l'aider ?

\- Je mourrai en tombant ou en l'aidant. Autant rester à ma place et gouverner à sa place.

\- L'amour de vôtre vie ?

\- Eh bien, je devrai me résigner.

\- Et ne rien tenter !

\- Si fait, je ne tenterai rien et remplirai mon rôle de reine.

\- Or la reine a pour fonction de soutenir son roi.

\- Et son peuple.

\- Une reine incapable de soutenir son roi n'est qu'une nuisance pour le peuple.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

\- Je vous dis la vérité, lady Sarah.

\- Vous m'insultez oui !

Hitomi souriait. Quelques servantes écoutaient la conversation. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tout de même debout au milieu du corridor. Quelques gardes tendaient l'oreille, amusés, retenant leurs fous-rires.

\- Voyons, lady Sarah, nous avons promis que nous serions honnêtes. Je me contente de respecter cela.

\- Lady Hitomi, vous ne semblez pas savoir à qui vous vous adressez.

\- Qu'ai-je dit ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Vous me dites piètre reine car je pense au peuple avant de penser à mon roi, siffla la princesse qui perdait patience.

\- Et c'est vrai. Que feriez vous sur un trône si vous ne pouvez même pas protéger la personne qui est sensé compter le plus à vos yeux.

\- Mon éducation...

\- Oh... Et mon éducation veut que je tente d'agir avant de jouer les héros face aux citoyens, coupa Hitomi froidement.

\- Lady Hitomi, prenez garde à vos propos.

\- Vous aussi, lady Sarah, vous risqueriez de les regretter.

\- Ne parliez-vous pas d'honnêteté ?

\- Certes, mais je vous conseille de ne pas tenir de tels discours face à MON roi ou à ses majestés d'Astria.

\- Que...

\- Je vous évite l'humiliation, simplement.

\- Sa Majesté Van ne m'humilierait jamais, gronda la lady.

\- Il est bien trop poli et courtois pour cela.

\- Et ils n'est pas « votre » roi. Les fiançailles ne signifient rien.

\- Seriez-vous jalouse, princesse, lança Hitomi.

\- Moi? écœurée plutôt.

\- Je vous comprends et je compatis... Lorsqu'on a votre cœur sec, on ne vit que d'écœurement.

Outrée, irritée, perdant patience, la princesse Nera Sarah gifla Hitomi qui ne broncha pas.

\- On se voit au bal, princesse, fit-elle simplement, comme si la gifle ne lui avait rien fait.

Au bout du couloir, une voix explosa soudain, faisant sursauter les servantes alors que les gardes s'apprêtaient justement à éloigner les deux protagonistes. Une voix vibrant de colère s'exclamait :

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? PRINCESSE DE PACOTILLE ! JE VAIS VOUS...

.

 **Trop de violence dans ma fic, navrant ! Je devrais songer à attendrir les choses W_W**


	51. Chapter 57

**J'entre en session d'examens, je publierai donc moins souvent dans le courant des deux prochaines semaines, navrée ^^ Je vous laisse ici un nouveau chapitre, assez passif, encore, pour calmer un peu le surplus d'action et de combats de mes chapitres xD Bonne lecture, merci pour les reviews, ça fait vachement plaisir 3 #Sofia**

C'était Merle qui arrivait à grand pas, le regard furibond, ses oreilles plaquées contre sa chevelure rose et sa queue hérissée de colère.

La princesse émit un petit « Tss » de dédain en se retirant alors que Merle arrivait à hauteur de Hitomi.

\- Non mais ! Quelle peste celle là , grondait Merle, ne lâchant pas des yeux la silhouette qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

\- Dire qu'elle pourrait être la future reine de Fanélia, soupira Hitomi.

\- Impossible ! Van t'a choisie ! Tu es sa promise !

\- Oui, mais le conseil n'est pas friand de cette annonce. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il adviendra, Merle.

\- Tu as tiré les cartes ?

\- Non, j'ai bien trop peur et je ne veux pas influer l'avenir.

\- Hmm... Bon, assez ruminé ! Le bal c'est ce soir et Mylerna nous attend !

\- Tu as raison , Merle, nous devons nous préparer !Allons-y, vite !

\- Tu sembles soudain plus motivée...

\- Je viens juste d me souvenir que quelques princes me cherchent depuis une dizaine de minutes à travers les corridors, ils ne doivent pas me trouver ! Riait la jeune femme en entraînant son amie par le bras à travers le couloir alors que se dispersaient les serviteur, servantes et gardes qui allaient rédiger un rapport à leu roi.

Coiffées, vêtues, ravies, Hitomi et Mylerna se dirigeaient vers la salle du bal en riant. Elles se demandaient si les nombreuses princesses courtisant Van oseraient se montrer provocantes ce soir là. Merle n'avait pas manqué de glisser un mot à l'élégante reine à la chevelure de blé au sujet de la princesse Sarah. Hitomi avait été ravie d'avoir droit à un baume pour sa joue quelque peu gonflée. Une trace rouge ressortait malgré tout mais les deux amies ne voulaient pas se maquiller plus que raison, se contentant d'un peu d'ombre à paupière et de baume à lèvres.

Dans leurs robes d'une simplicité frappante mais d'un élégance bouleversante, elles arrivèrent à la salle de réception où un aboyeur à la porte annonça :

\- Sa Majesté la reine Mylerna de Pallas accompagnée de la fiancée royale de Fanélia, lady Hitomi...

Sous les regards noirs de plusieurs ladies de la noblesse, elles descendirent l'escalier de marbre, aussitôt rejointes par leurs compagnons.

Délicatement, Van lui fit un baise-main, disant :

\- Tu es superbe, Hitomi. Je vois que Mylerna a pris soin de toi.

\- Hmm... Que dire de ta prestance dans cette tenue si officielle, sourit la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait son bras sous le sien.

\- Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel ce soir, toi tu seras sujette à tous les regards, ce qui ne t'amusera pas tant que ça, fit-il en souriant doucement.

\- Si tu ne quittes pas ce bal avant moi, je saurai le supporter, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et ils rejoignirent le cœur des festivités...

Van fit une annonce officielle un peu plus tard, disant sous les regards avides des nobles de Gaia, Hitomi à ses côtés :

\- Vous savez tous que ce soir je vous ai convié à ce bal afin que toute la noblesse de Gaia soit informée et de ce fait inexcusable si trahison il y avait.

Ce disant, il lança un regard noir au Représentant de Zaibacher qui souriait largement.

\- Moi, roi de Fanélia, ait choisit ma fiancée et future reine. Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, héros de guerre, voyante de la Lune des Illusions. Bien sur, le mariage sera célébré à Fanélia et vous y serez tous conviés .

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, seuls quelques cas taisaient leur ressenti. Van sourit, ravi de la tournure des événements.

Le couple fut presque aussitôt abordé par quelques nobles, les autres rejoignant la piste de danse pour y valser.

Hitomi trouvait étrange que tant de personnalités la trouvent soudain intéressante, aimable ou élégante alors que ces même personnes lui adressaient jusque là de sombres regards dans les corridors. Elle dut laisser son amant aux mains de ses stratèges qui avaient un message important à lui remettre. Elle sirotait une boisson légère goûtant le rosé. Mylerna et Dryden la rejoignirent presque aussitôt, quittant la piste de danse.

Parlant du commerce moins évident de Dryden avec ce dernier, Hitomi ne remarqua pas l'individu qui près d'elle écoutait leur conversation.

Amusée, Mylerna chuchota quelques mots discrets à son époux et tous deux s'excusèrent auprès de leur amie en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Le prince en profita pour aborder la jeune fille.

\- Mylerna, tu es folle, si Van découvre qu'un de ces guignols essaie de... sifflait Dryden, sourcils froncés.

\- Justement, je trouve que Van devrait prendre plus grand soin d'elle. Il savait qu'il risquait de la voir être courtisée avec tous ces princes, lança Mylerna à mi-voix, surveillant la binôme.

\- Il m'arrive de ne pas te saisir, soupira le roi d'Asturia.

\- Voyons si Van va ouvrir les yeux, résuma Mylerna, souriant légèrement.

\- Mais ma chère Mylerna... Ce prince... Tu le connais pourtant...

\- Oui, il m'a fait la cour tant de fois, ce malheureux, ma sœur était toujours apte à lui mettre un soufflet.

\- Il...

\- Il est trop avenant, fit-elle, répondant à sa question silencieuse, se départageant de son sourire, sa mine assombrie par quelques souvenirs amers.


	52. Chapter 58

Hitomi, cillant, fixait cet individu, un prince à la carrure pas aussi favorable que celle de Van et à la chevelure écarlate. Elle se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait de sa teinte naturelle ou s'il avait coloré ses cheveux... Impossible, il n'y avait pas de... Le regard insistant de l'étranger coupa court à ses pensées. Elle sourit, poliment, alors qu'il disait:

\- Bonsoir, ma chère lady. Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

\- Oh... Euh... Navrée, ce soir je suis incapable de danser, je suis trop épuisée...

\- Cette annonce m'attriste. J'espère que vous ne vous forcez pas et tenez parfaitement sur...

\- Je tiens parfaitement debout, merci.

\- Je n'en jurerai pas. Je jurerai que vous jambes tremblent. Je vais vous escorter à un divan...

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je m'en allais justement rejoindre sa Majesté Van...

\- Sa Majesté est occupée. Venez, venez, cela vous fera le plus grand bien !

Malgré elle, elle fut tirée vers un balcon où il se décida à la lâcher pour qu'elle s'installe sur un divan. Il sourit, charmeur alors qu'elle sourcillait. Elle se demandait si tous les princes pouvaient se montrer si collants. Cela l'irritait. Elle ne pensait pas croiser de tels individus. Pas à Fanélia...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un geste. Du dos de la main, le prince effleura sa joue marquée par la gifle du matin même...

Hitomi s'écarta, sourcils froncés, sifflant :

\- Ne me touchez pas.

\- Vous êtes blessée.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Mais si, vous verrez, vous ne sentirez plus rien...

Il posa sa main de glace contre son cou, la faisant monter jusque la joue blessée, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme qui d'un coups de la main,écarta celle du prince.

\- Assez, prince de pacotille !

\- Vous insultez ma douceur !

\- Je me répugne face à vôtre impolitesse !

Elle quitta le balcon à grands pas. Mylerna et Dryden fixait la scène, sourcils froncés, prêts à intervenir...

Une poigne emprisonna le bras de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers ce trouble fêtes, dégageant vivement son bras et sifflant sans pour autant faire naître de scandales :

\- Cessez ce jeu stupide, pauvre fou !

\- Je suis Louis de Lama. Prince d'une province assez éloignée des puissances mais paisible et riche en minerai.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vôtre titre, fit-elle.

Il lui saisit le poignet, la rapprochant de lui d'un geste brusque, disant :

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas cela ironique que tous les princes convoitent vôtre main et que toutes les princesses courent après vôtre amant ?

\- Je trouve inconscient que vous osiez me toucher, Prince de Lama, s'irrita-t-elle.

Dryden, malgré les supplications silencieuses de son épouse se dirigeait vers les deux protagonistes, irrité de voir ce prince de pacotille malmener sa vieille amie.

Sur le point d'intervenir, il vit alors ce que Mylerna attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes : l'entrée en scène de leu ami impulsif...

Van, d'un geste, avait écarté le prince, l'éloignant de SA fiancée. Ses stratèges derrière lui secouaient la tête, irrités de voir un tel inconscient au bal.

\- Prince de Lama, vous semblez ivre, je vous suggère de regagner vôtre chambre avant de commettre un acte irresponsable, siffla Van, un bras ceinturant les hanches de son aimée, son regard luisant d'une colère contrôlée.

\- Majesté. La lady ici présente semblait sur le point de défaillir, je me devais de la soutenir, sourit le prince.

\- Foutu menteur, souffla Hitomi, entendue par les stratèges, Van et le prince... Les autres invités ne semblaient pas interessés par la conversation, fixant seulement de loin les protagonistes.

\- Excusez ma douceur, milady.

\- En voilà assez, regagnez votre chambre avant que je ne vous y fasse accompagner, lança Van froidement.

\- Je me retirerai donc, cher roi, espérant vous revoir au plus vite, douce lady, sourit le prince de Lama en se dirigeant vers une des grandes portes.

Van marmonna de colère. Ses stratèges, face à lui, soupiraient. Hitomi, mal à l'aise, fixait ses pieds.

\- Majesté, nous veillerons à ce que ce genre d'incident ne survienne plus tout au long du séjour des princes étrangers, annonça l'un des stratèges.

\- Les Généraux de Fanélia nous ont donné l'autorisation de poster nos hommes un peu partout dans l'aile royale ainsi que plusieurs agents dans le palais pour assurer une protection maximale.

\- Certains de mes hommes ont ,cependant, ce matin du faire face à un dilemme, notifia un stratège, ses cheveux grisonnant, sa mine sévère.

\- Que genre de dilemme, demanda Van qui n'avait pas lâché sa fiancée, soucieux de la laisser.

\- Hmm... Il y a eut une altercation entre nôtre future reine et une des princesse faisant partie de celles vous faisant la cour. Ils ne savaient pas comment intervenir.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Eh bien, lady Hitomi a beau s'être maquillée avec soin, nous pouvons remarquer cette marque sur son visage, fit le stratège en désignant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi une telle futilité était dite. Elle sentit les doigts de son amant soulever son menton car elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux ses pieds. Elle croisa son regard tendre et inquiet. Elle y décela une lueur de colère, de culpabilité. Il effleura sa blessure pourtant banale et lui demanda avec douceur :

\- L'une des princesses t'a frappée ?

\- C'est sans importance, une histoire de filles.

\- Ta joue est pourtant bien gonflée...

\- C'est qu'elle a mis beaucoup de sentiments dans sa gifle, sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé ?

\- Parce que cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Il s'agit d'une stupide prise de becs. Je ne l'ai pas frappée en plus, donc ça va.

\- Tu aurais dû la frapper, conclut-il avec un léger sourire en caressant du pouce sa joue gonflée.

\- Pour te faire des ennemis ? Quelle belle idée...

\- Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une de ces sottes t'ait touchée, souffla-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

...

.

 **J'ai ce besoin d'écrire pour rééquilibrer ma vie si amère !**


	53. Chapter 59

Les stratèges laissèrent le roi et sa fiancée qui ne tardèrent pas à se perdre sur la piste de danse. Ils rejoignirent les Généraux qui à une table parlaient sérieusement sans lâcher des yeux le coupe royal qu'ils devaient protéger. Du moins, ils devaient protéger la future reine, sachant leur roi apte à réagir au moins en toutes circonstances... Sauf la mort de son aimée peut être..

Ainsi se déroula le reste de la soirée, parsemé de quelques discussions avec des nobles, de quelques danses lassantes et de quelques valses plus intéressantes. A présent, seuls les plus motivés étaient encore sur la piste de danse. Hitomi, sourcils froncés, voyait la peste de lady Sarah danser avec SON fiancé.. Elle en était rouge de colère mais Mylerna était là pour lui glisser que cette princesse là n'avait pas ravi le cœur du jeune homme. Finalement, Hitomi fut aussi emportée sur la piste de danse par un prince, le prince Vir, futur roi de l'une des puissances de Gaia. Il avait un certain charme, ses longs cheveux émeraude ramenés par un ruban écarlate sur le côté. Hitomi le trouvait aussi un peu superficiel, avec son sourire colgate et ses ongles trop propres pour un type ayant chevauché jusque Fanélia...

Son regard cessa d'étudier son cavalier peu naturel pour fixer la princesse Sarah poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son fiancé. Hitomi laissa un petit « Oh ! » lui échapper, se disant que si elle avait un verre sous la main, elle l'aurait jeté... Son cavalier réclama son attention, contant un de ses exploits dons elle n'avait rien à fiche... Hitomi s'excusa auprès de son cavalier, le plantant au milieu de la piste de danse sous le regard hilare de Mylerna et Dryden et se dirigea à grand pas vers La princesse qui s'était enfin, enfin, détachée de son amant.

\- Chère lady Sarah, avez-vous juré de me faire perdre patience ce soir ? Fit-elle avec un franc sourire

\- Voyons, lady Hitomi, loin de moi cette idée absurde. Je tente de récupérer ce qui me revient de droit, lança la princesse.

\- Qu'est-ce, si je puis demander ?

\- Question idiote ! Mon roi, évidement !

\- Ha ! Vous êtes risible ! Depuis quand est-il vôtre roi ?

\- Depuis que je le courtise, voilà deux ans !

\- Deux ans et vous n'avez toujours pas compris que vous étiez trop superficielle et stupide pour lui ?

\- Osez seulement vous répéter !

\- J'oserai, lady Sarah, si vous n'apprenez pas à vous tenir.

\- Une traînée me fait des leçons de politesse ?

\- La traînée ne serait-elle pas celle qui tente de voler un baiser à un homme engagé ?

Le coups de la princesse fit un bruit sourd dans la salle alors que les musiciens cessaient de jouer et que les invités fixaient les deux jeunes femmes. Ce n'était pas une gifle. Ce n'était pas une gifle. Ce n'tait pas le plat de sa main. C'était son poing qui avait volé...

\- Cela vous a soulagée, princesse de pacotille, demanda Hitomi froidement, sa lèvre fendue.

\- Vous ferez moins la fière lorsque vous goûterez à ma colère, lady Hitomi, promit la princesse sombrement, son regard dans celui de la terrienne.

\- Sur Terre, vous seriez déjà morte pour cette menace, notifia Hitomi d'un ton troublant.

\- Osez seulement menacer une princesse de sang royal et...

\- Que feriez-vous, incapable de dresser un sabre ?

\- J'ai de quoi vous faire regretter vos propos, avec ou sans armes.

\- J'ai grand hâte de voir ça, lança Hitomi.

La princesse eut un rire moqueur et quitta la pièce silencieuse sous les regards ahuris de tous les invités encore présents. Mylerna, son mouchoir dans la main, approcha en soupirant, essuyant la lèvre de son amie, disant :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser te frapper, cette marque subsistera une bonne semaine.

Hitomi sourit simplement, disant :

\- Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

La musique reprit, les danseur se remirent à tournoyer sous les dôme remarquablement orné. Van rejoignit sa bien aimée, la mine sombre, la prenant rapidement dans ses bras, comme pour la préserver, l'entraînant doucement sur la piste de danse pour clôturer la soirée.

Il chuchota à son oreille :

\- J'aurai dû intervenir.

\- C'est ce qu'elle attendait et puis je suis celle qui l'a provoquée, souri la jeune femme.

\- Peut être, il n'empêche que ce soir, tu dormiras dans ma chambre, hors de question de te laisser seule.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, voilà tout, ria la jeune femme alors que s'achevait la danse.

 _ **Stupide besoin de publier pour calmer ma frustration quand à mes examens, je ne me sens jamais, jamais assez prête, assez zen, assez posée ! C'est horripilant ! Les examens... Quelle période infernale !**_ _#Sofia_


	54. Chapter 60

A Fanélia, tous se demandaient une chose existentielle : pourquoi ?

Voilà deux mois que le roi avait enfin une reine. Deux mois que la mariage fut célébré !

 _ **[ oui, oui, ellipse du mariage, trop de gens l'ont écrit sous toutes les coutures, ça perd son charme, j'ai jugé donc inutile et surtout superficiel de l'écrire...#Sofia ] .**_

Et là, le peuple se demandait pourquoi.

Deux mois de paix, cela fut un plaisir pour tous. Deux mois sans signes des esclavagistes, ce fut une utopie... Et là, les fanéliens voyaient l'amer présent qui leur crachait dessus.

L'un des convois du roi avait été attaqué. Une troupe compète, escortant une personne avait été attaquée ! Le peuple ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi diable cette arme qui n'avait pas lieu d'être avait mis fin aux jours de tant de soldats ? Et pourquoi leur chère Merle, conseillère et proche du roi, avait disparu lors de cet assaut ? Le roi était fou de colère et de douleur ! Son amie de toujours, sa sœur, avait été enlevée ! Sa reine n'avait pas trouvé de mots assez puissants pour le soulager. Il était inconsolable, impossible à calmer...

Des patrouilles avaient été envoyées, des mesures improbables avaient été prises... Et pourtant, la femme-chat restait introuvable depuis plus d'une semaine.

Assise dans les immenses bibliothèques du palais, entourées de nombreux ouvrages, Hitomi se demandait comment une personne pouvait ainsi disparaître ainsi. Elle avait eut beau lire et relire tous les récits de Gaia, cherchant quelques caractéristiques comparables à leur problématique... Elle ne trouvait rien. Aucun ennemi de Fanélia n'avait jamais fait cela. Aucun kidnapping n'avait jamais été suivi d'un tel silence des ravisseurs.

Aucunes demandes de rançon, aucun cadavres, aucunes exigences... Riens.

Les Alliés étaient pris au dépourvu. Hitomi était perdue.

Elle feuilletait une des œuvres des rares historiens de l'avant-guerre de Zaibacher, il parlait de la paix impossible, pervertie et amère qu'ils connaissaient jadis. Il abordait l'empoisonnement des étrangers, l'apport de sciences que tous jugèrent bénéfiques mais que quelques rares auteurs comme lui trouvaient repoussantes... Des auteurs allant contre le pouvoir naissant de l'empereur Donkrick.

Le regard de la jeune reine s'immobilisa à un paragraphe... Elle fronça des sourcils, se redressant sur sa chaise, lisant à mi-vois, attirant l'attention des Généraux qui veillaient à sa sécurité :

\- « [...]Et l'arrivée de ce sauveur étranger empoissonna nos savoirs et plongea l'art fin de la sciences vers des sentiers improbables et inimaginables ... »

\- Ma dame ? Fit, inquiet, le général Kaze.

Hitomi se leva, ses mains 'écrasant sur la table, faisant sursauter les généraux et s'exclamant :

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter !

\- Ma reine, que... commença le général Jiyu, coupé par le départ précipité de la jeune femme.

Les cinq généraux se hâtèrent à sa suite, se lançant des regards perplexes. Hitomi courait presque, ses jupons en main pour ne pas trébucher, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle y entra, la mine sombre, fouillant aussitôt dans le tiroir de son petit bureau sur lequel elle travaillait habituellement.

Elle tira un objet que les généraux ne reconnurent pas, tapota dessus avant de le plaquer contre son oreille droite. Elle parla alors à l'engin qui semblait transmettre une voix... C'était son téléphone qu'elle avait emporté avec elle le jour de l'attaque du fameux hangar.

\- Ken, ici Hito, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir signalé qu'il y avait des actions anormales du côté des clans Yakuzas ?

\- Hito ! Ravi de t'entendre même si ce sont là des reproches. Tu es bien chez toi alors je n'avais pas à troubler ta paix, répliqua son ancien capitaine.

\- Tu as verrouillé les passages magnétiques ?

\- Bien sur ! Mais les clans ont trouvé de quoi les détourner. Pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ?

\- Oui, je crois... Dis, vérifies combien de passages ont été effectués ce mois-ci, vite. Il sont peut être là...

\- Calmes toi, Hito. Tu es bien entourée, il ne t 'arrivera rien... Attends, je cherche...

\- Ils on enlevé quelqu'un que je connais, Ken. Ils ne l'ont pas fait pour le plaisir...

\- Aie... Hito... Je vais devoir rassembler les leaders...

\- Pourquoi... Combien ?

\- Trois. Un ce matin. Important... Ils sont nombreux ou bien équipés. Je pense qu'on se retrouvera bientôt !

\- Ha ha ! Je ne reviendrai pas, idiot. Je...

\- Ils te ramèneront. Nous avons hacké leurs comptes, ils attendent ça depuis plus de six mois.

\- Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas informée de cette...

\- Hey ! Parce que Tokyo n'est plus ta ville ! Ils n'avaient pas à te courser ! On ne savait pas qu'ils iraient jusque _là bas_ pour t'avoir !

\- Kss... Merci pour ces infos, Ken...

\- Restes en vie, Hito.

Elle raccrocha, grognant de mécontentement. Les cinq Généraux de Fanélia la fixaient, perplexes. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustrée et lança en saisissant l'automatique qui reposait dans son tiroir après y avoir rangé son engin parlant :

\- Bon... Il va falloir annoncer tout cela à Van... Ce ne sera pas le plus évident.

\- Majesté, que se passe—il, demanda le général Hak avec calme.

\- Des ennemis de la Terre sont quelque part das Fanélia, ils sont sûrement ceux ayant enlevé Merle. Il ne doivent pas approcher le palais, Van serait en danger.

\- Que veulent-ils ?

\- On le leur demandera à nôtre prochaine rencontre, sourit la jeune femme sans entrain.

Elle s'engagea à travers les corridors, son arme bien en main, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône où les conseillers cassaient les oreilles de son époux.

Elle frappa, entendit un conseiller aboyer qu'on ne dérangeait pas les grands sages du Conseil, soupira avec exaspération et entra, suivie de ses protecteurs.

Van sourit à son aimée en la voyant arriver mais son regard se durcit à la vue de l'arme qu'elle tenait solidement. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se ballade avec ces armes dans la palais...

\- Dame Hitomi, je vous prierai de sortir et de nous laisser finir ! Gronda le conseiller Duck en se mettant entre elle et le trône, lui barrant la route sous les regards assassins des généraux.

\- Conseillers, je vous prierai de changer de ton et de vous écarter, rétorqua Hitomi froidement.

\- Une reine n'assiste pas aux conseils, je vous le rappelle pour la énième fois, cracha-t-il.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre débagouler toute la sainte journée. Et dois-je vous rappeler, conseiller, qu'ici vous avez audience non pas conseil.

\- Toujours autant d'impertinence...

\- Que dire de vous, cher ami ?

Le général Blue jugea cela suffisant, écartant le conseiller d'un geste du bras afin que Hitomi puisse rejoindre Van qui s'était levé, prêt à intervenir.

\- Van, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, s'excusa la jeune femme, son regard affligé alors qu'il prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

 _ **I'M BACKKKKKKK 3**_


	55. Chapter 61

Elle lui expliqua le tout. Il fut irrité de constater que les ennemis de la jeune femme étaient bien rancuniers. Il alla rencontrer ses chefs de troupes afin que tous les gardes royaux ratissant la ville regagnent le palais au plus vite. Son épouse ne lui avait rien dit mais il était presque sûr que ces étrangers voulaient lui ravir sa dulcinée. Il fut navré de constater que déjà, on dénombrait de nombreux gardes morts ou disparus aux quatre coins de la capitale...

Hitomi avait rejoint sa chambre à contre cœur. Les généraux étaient à ses côtés, sur le qui-vive. Elle avait décidé de se changer, troquant sa belle robe d'un rouge royale brodé d'or aux manches moulant et aux épaules tombantes contre sa tenue de combat.

Accoudée au balcon, fixant les gardes qui s'agitaient à travers la cour royale, elle soupirait, ses automatiques à sa ceinture. Son époux était à présent inquiet. Elle pestait face à la mauvaise foi des clans yakuzas, se disant qu'ils auraient pût la laisser pour morte et l'oublier ! Non, ces rancuniers avaient besoin d'avoir son sang sur les mains, sa douleur sur la conscience ! Ah là là, ces humains, de vrais incapables manipulés par les plus risibles pulsions... Après tout, elle avait fait son job... Eux avaient juste décidé de mettre sa tête à prix pour ensuite la traquer comme tous ses camarades de Tokyo. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ces machines à sous pouvaient avoir sût pour son mariage et sa localisation...

Elle leva les yeux vers sa planète en grognant de compréhension , cet idiot qu'elle avait rencontré sur le champs de bataille, Anda, il avait dû parler...

Incapable de la fermer ! Incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour sa petite personne ! Il avait dû raconter à tous qu'il avait rencontré sur ce champs de bataille peu commun leur ennemi commun ! Ha ! Il avait sûrement été fier de lui à cet instant... Il avait sûrement jubilé... Pas longtemps, elle le savait. Un idiot du lot aurait demandé innocemment où était le corps sans vie de leur ennemie et tous auraient hurlé haut et fort qu'il était intolérable que la petite peste qui leur avait causé du tort puisse se balader tranquillement sur un champs de bataille ! Non ! Non ! Elle devait mourir ! Et leur débat avait sûrement été lancé...

Hitomi fronça des sourcils. Elle arma son pistolet, fit un pas en arrière. Deux colonnes de lumière s'abattirent sur son balcon. Les généraux aboyèrent des ordres, bondissant sur l'ennemi. Ils étaient une douzaine...

Le combat s'engagea à peine. Les généraux purent à peine s'approcher de la jeune reine. L'un des assaillants tout de noir vêtu, cagoulé, lâcha une grenade aux pieds des généraux.

\- A TERRE ! Hurla Hitomi, paniquée, sachant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Ses protecteurs eurent la présence d'esprit de réagir aussitôt, plongeant sur le sol. Hitomi fut violemment projetée contre le garde fou par l'explosion. Le balcon, dans un craquement sinistre, se détacha de la façade pour se précipiter vers la cour...

La jeune reine avait déjà abattu sept de ses assaillants. Deux lui plongèrent dessus, les autres appuyèrent chacun sur une sorte de télécommande et un pilier de lumière les emporta tous avant que le balcon ne se fracasse au sol.

Dans la chambre, les généraux, sonnés par l'explosion, leurs oreilles sifflant affreusement, hurlaient l'alerte :

\- LA REINE ! LA REINE A ÉTÉ ENLEVÉE !

Dans un cri de rage, un plier de lumière frappa le cœur de la banlieue de Kabukicho. Plusieurs yakuzas, marchant là, sortirent leurs armes. Quelques policiers infiltrés se demandaient comment réagir. Du pilier de lumière, trois silhouettes jaillirent. Dans leur danse mortelle, ils se disputaient la liberté. Celle d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Plusieurs avaient été assommés par le voyage et gisaient à terre

\- DEGAGEEEEEZ ! Hurlait la jeune femme en brisant le nez de l'un de ses ravisseurs alors qu' l'autre tombait déjà, nuque brisée.

\- Qui t'es toi, aboya un yakuza.

\- Attrapez la ! C'est la journaliste Hito !

Hitomi saisit le portable qui dépassait dans la poche du blouson de l'un de ceux qui l'avaient malgré elle ramenée sur Terre.

Courant à travers la foule, poursuivie de plusieurs idiots, elle composa le numéro de son ancien chef. Il décrocha sans dire mot, ne connaissant pas le numéro.

\- Ken ! C'est Hito ! J'ai été rapatriée par les complices de Anda !

\- Où es-tu ?

-Banlieu Kabukicho ! Ne tardes pas, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me garder en vie longtemps !

\- On arrive !

Elle raccrocha, composa un autre numéro.

\- Qui ose appeler sans me connaître ?

\- Hey Rei ! Comment se porte le Nord ? Bien ?

\- Hito. Je te croyais en plein exil de toi sur une planète inconnue, railla le Leader du Nord.

\- Il faut croire que Tokyo m'aime trop. Tu sais venir me pêcher à Kabuchiko, tu n'es pas très loin.

\- Bien sur ! Comment refuser cela à une Reine, ria-t-il.

\- ATTRAPEZ LA !

\- Si tu voulais ne pas tarder, ce serait génial !

Il raccrocha. Elle glissa le portable dans sa poche et bondit sur un touriste, le faisant tomber de sa moto et filant à vive allure.

La course poursuite ne dura pas, elle finit acculée dans un cul de sac après une demi-heure de cavale. Sur sa moto volée, aucune armes sous la main, elle faisait face à deux douzaines d'agents des Grands Clans. S'ils n'avaient pas fait de barrages avec leurs véhicules, elle aurait pu tenter de faire une percée. Mais là, elle n'avait aucunes chances de passer sans finir criblée de balles...

\- Hitomi ! Ma douce ! On se retrouve enfin !

\- Anda, je suis mariée tu sais, sourit Hitomi narquoise.

\- A qui ? Au petit roi que j'ai failli tuer l'autre jour ?

\- LE NORD EN MUSIQUE ! Hurla une voix du ciel.

Un hélicoptère équipé de baffles immenses crachant une musique à la mode i ans, jaillit de nulle part, faisant descendre face à Hitomi une dizaine d'agents. Elle sourit, ravie. Rei, leader du Nord, invita Hitomi à descendre de sa moto, disant :

\- Dans quel état es-tu ? Je pensais que les reines avaient plus de tenue.

\- Rares sont les reines qui se retrouvent à fuir sur une moto, sourit Hitomi.

\- Vrai. Cela prouve que tu n'es pas une reine de notre belle Terre !

\- N'est-ce pas navrant, s'amusa la jeune femme.

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? Laissez un petit commentaire ^^** **La suite d'ici un moment, j'ai plein de choses à faire ces derniers temps 3**


	56. Chapter 62

\- Allez, viens , Ken t'attend dans ma planque.

\- Merci, Rei, lança Hitomi alors qu'il **l'** attachait et que l'hélicoptère la faisait monter à bord.. Les agents du Nords cessèrent d'occuper les Yakuzas et rejoignirent leur hélico en quelques bonds.

On offrit une veste à la jeune femme dont les paupières tombaient de fatigue à force d'avoir guetté l'arrivée de l'ennemi au palais...

Elle entendit un : « Ouais Ken... Elle va bien... On se retrouve là bas. » , avant de s'endormir, la tête posée contre la porte de l'hélico qui traversait la ville à toute vitesse.

C'est quelques petite tapes sur ses joues qui la réveillèrent. Elle grogna, ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé et rassuré de Ken, son ancien supérieur.. Elle eut un petit sourire alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à descendre de l'hélico en disant :

\- Eh bien, Hito, tu nous a fait une belle peur. On a bien cru que ce malade d'Anda t'avait eut.

\- Sans l'intervention de Rei, ils m'auraient déjà coincée...

\- On t e renvoit chez toi dès que possible.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, Ken, et pas beaucoup de temps... Où sommes-nous là ?

\- On est dans un vieil entrepôt, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Leur refuge fut envahi, leurs agents désarmés et plaqués à terre. Hitomi hurlait sa colère, Rei et Ken la tirèrent derrière eux, irrités d'avoir été chopés si vite.

\- Mes trois fauteurs de troubles préférés ! Railla Anda qui arrivait, suivi d'un groupe armé.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, Anda. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas tuer de Leader, lança Rei froidement.

\- Ha ha ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Malheureusement ! Mais je peux bien vous piquer un peu de matériel et surtout récupérer cette peste !

\- Pourquoi Hito ?

\- Elle a causé du tort à tous les parrains voyons, sa mort est une évidence, ria Anda.

\- Essaies pour voir, siffla Ken.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez, vos renforts arriveront trop tard, s'esclaffa Anda.

\- Nos... Hahahaha ! Il est drôle ! Explosa de rire Rei.

\- C'est bon, Rei est fou, ironisa Hitomi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, Hito ! Ce type là est fou de croire que nous allons assister à ta mort sans broncher !

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous allez faire ! Railla Anda. Et cette fille bizarre va vous tenir compagnie. Elle n'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Deux agents tirèrent une silhouette cagoulée, mains liées. Hitomi la reconnut aussitôt, se précipitant. Elle repoussa violemment les deux agents qui se résignèrent à s'écarter sous les regards menaçants de Rei et Ken.

\- Merle ! Merle! Oh, je suis soulagée ! Tu n'as rien !

Elle avait détachée son amie, la libérant du sac de toile qui couvrait sa tête. La jeune fille chat éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, effrayée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle avait passé toute sa captivité dans une pièce close.

\- Oh...Hitomi.. Que fais-tu là ? Et Maître Van ? PaniquA la jeune fille.

\- J'ai été disons rapatriée une fois de plus... Van va bien, il est à Fanélia . Tout le monde te cherche.

\- Maintenant, ils nous cherchent toutes les deux, grogna la fille chat.

\- Finit les embrassades, prête à mourir, lança avec sarcasme Anda.

Hitomi posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Merle. Elle lui souriait largement. Son amie comprit trop tard. Elle fut aspirée par un colonne de lumière. Ken siffla d'admiration. Rei éclata d'un grand rire. Anda hurlait sa colère. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, prêt à l'achever, un pistolet à la main. Rei et Ken portèrent leurs mains à leurs ceintures, prêts à intervenir... Ils eurent un sourire niais, voyant l'improbable arriver...

Hitomi croyait vraiment que cet hystérique à la solde des parrains allait lui loger une balle dans la tête. Au moins Merle ne devrait pas assister à cela et ne serait pas utilisée par ces psychopathes... Lorsque le canon de l'arme se dressa pour viser son front, un bruit déchirant ébranla l'entrepôt. Hitomi leva les yeux pour voir le toit du bâtiment être littéralement arraché. Elle assista à atterrissage de neuf guymelefs... Les immenses armures d'acier avaient encerclé le lieu, leurs grands sabres au clair. Un guymelef avait inconsciemment écrasé l'hélico de Anda et de ses comparses... La majorité des agents de Anda avaient pris le large, effrayés.

De l'imposant guymelef blanc et or qui faisait face à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, un homme surgit. Il portait une tenue simple, une chemise noire, une cape rouge sombre, un pantalon beige... Son regard marron embrassait la scène alors qu'il s'avançait, suivi des pilotes des autres guymelefs, vers Anda et les quelques hommes qui n'avaient pas fuit. Ken et Rei avaient profité de cette belle mise en spectacle pour tirer Hitomi derrière eux et leurs agents en vie.

Van dégaina, il saisit Anda par le col, son regard dans le sien, sifflant :

\- Avez-vous seulement osé lever un doigt sur elle ?

\- Je... bafouilla Anda que le regard du roi paralysait.

\- Majesté, je crois que cet homme a trop peur pour répondre, s'amusa le seigneur Néra

\- Moi, peur, jamais ! S'offusqua Anda.

\- Tiens, il sait parler, commenta froidement le Général Kaze.

\- Répondez à ma question, siffla Van.

\- Vous avez raté mon beau combat ! S'amusa Anda, même s'il n'avait eut aucun vrai combat, juste un bel échange de politesses...

Van le fixa avec mépris. Il lui mit une droite, lui brisant le nez avant de le jeter à terre. Anda voyait des étoiles, ses sens embrouillés par la violence du coups...

\- Touchez encore à ma reine ou mon entourage et vous mourrez.

\- A terre, Hito ! Hurla Ken en saisissant la jeune femme par le bras pour l'écarter alors que des comparses de Anda leurs tiraient dessus.

Hitomi plongea à terre, une balle lui ayant éraflé l'épaule.

Van, ne se souciant pas de la pluie de balles, ordonna à deux Généraux de maîtriser ces tireurs, s'avançant vers son épouse. Il l'aida à se relever, elle se logea rapidement dans ses bras alors que les tireurs se faisaient massacrer. Ken et Rei n'osaient pas lancer de blagues déplacées à leur vieille amie.

Le Général Din lança :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Des amis, fit Hitomi. Je leur dois la vie.

\- Fort aimable de leur part d'avoir permis un tel délai puisque visiblement nous sommes arrivés à temps, commenta le Général Kaze, dont le Seigneur Néra acquiesçait les paroles.

\- Merci pour votre intervention, fit Van, solennel.

\- Ha ha... Bah... De rien, fit Ken, gêné. Rei riait, disant :

\- Allez Keniji, je te dépose en hélico.

\- J'espère vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, fit Hitomi à ses camarades, souriant.

\- On espère aussi, Hito, fit Rei en lui faisant un baise-main sous les regards noirs des 8 hommes de main du roi impulsif. Van lui, pour une fois, ne réagit pas de façon impulsive, conscient qu'il leur devait la vie de son aimée.

\- Allez, viens, tous à Fanélia sont inquiets, annonça doucement Van en l'escortant jusque Escaflowne. Il changea son melef en dragon, elle grimpa derrière lui, ses bras entourant sa taille. Les seigneurs et généraux grimpèrent aussi dans leurs melefs et le petit groupe disparut.

 ** _Hey ! Long time ! Je sais, désolée !_** **_Bon, je me suis replongée dans cette écriture que j'avais délaissée malgré furent trois mois très mouvementés et peu reposants pour moi._** **_Je vous laisse sur ces mots, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire 3_** **_#Sofia_**


	57. Chapter 63

**Salut ! Nouveau chapitre. Attention, scène assez sensible, déconseillée aux immatures sexuellement ( Lol )** **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, même si bon, les fans de Hitomi ne vont pas kiffer la scène à venir XD**

Un dysfonctionnement dans les passages magnétiques... Un problème dans les colonnes de lumières dû aux vas et viens insensés des hommes de main de Anda. Lorsque le petit groupe arriva sur Gaia, ce fut dispersé. Tous les melefs furent comme crachés sur la planète.

Son bras droit endolori par sa chute, Hitomi se redressait e se frottant la tête. Elle avait fait une mauvaise chute en arrivant sur Gaia. Elle avait été littéralement été éjectée de Escaflowne et finit sa chute dans une forêt.

Il faisait nuit, elle avait atterri dans une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt. Un coups d'œil au ciel lui assura qu'elle n'était plus sur terre. Elle soupira, se demandant comment elle allait rejoindre les autres, surtout qu'elle n'avait ni armes ni moyen de transport...

Son cœur tressauta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la couvert des bois... Elle scruta du regard les arbres sombres qui l'entouraient, certaine de ne pas être seule. La peur commençait à la gagner, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité seule sur Gaia... Pas plus que sur Terre... Elle savait que peu importe le lieu où elle était, elle pouvait tomber n'importe quand sur un ennemi potentiel. C'est ce qui résultait des ses années de journaliste de polémique... Elle se secoua, se pensant trop négative, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devait sombrer dans une telle paranoïa alors que...

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes perdue ? S'enquit une voix suave, presque inaudible. Hitomi fixait l'individu qui s'avançait vers elle, rabattant la capuche de sa cape sombre, croisant son regard marron. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Van avait des yeux plus brillants et moins froids.

\- Alors, que vous arrive-t-il, demanda-t-il, souriant largement en s'approchant plus encore. Hitomi recula, troublée par sa proximité et dit :

\- Je... Non, je ramasse du bois... Notre campement est établi plus loin et mes compagnons m'attendent sûrement.

\- Ah bon.

\- Oui, et je devrai y aller, pour ne pas les inquiéter, fit-elle peu convaincante en se reculant vers le bois.

\- Pourtant... Jeune femme, je suis ici depuis un moment et à part vous tombant dans la clairière, je n'ai vu personne.

Il souriait, largement, ses dent bien blanches se distinguant alors qu'un partie de son visage était peu visible à cause de l'obscurité.

\- Sommes-nous loin de Fanélia, demanda Hitomi sans détours.

\- Hmm... Assez loin pour qu'on ne vous entende pas.

\- Que... Que voulez-vous, demanda la jeune femme, sa voix se brisant légèrement, ses mains tremblant, son esprit l'assaillant d'images horribles.

\- Profiter de votre compagnie.

Sans attendre plus d'explications, elle partit en courant, allant le plus vite possible à travers la nuit noire. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle savait qu'elle devait aller le plus loin possible. Elle devait distancer ce malade... Sinon il... Elle refusait d'y penser, se concentrant sur sa course.

L'avancée était rude. Il faisait sombre, elle se cognait souvent à des troncs ou branchages et se prenait les pieds dans des racines ou buissons.

Derrière elle, la voix de son poursuivant résonnait, il l'appelait, lui lançait des railleries et mettait en avant la futilité de son acte.

Il savait la forêt et elle ne savait même pas où elle allait...

A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses jambes lourdes et tremblant sous le poids de l'émotion, elle tomba, dans une nouvelle clairière. Elle en avait traversées trois ou quatre, finissant toujours par manquer de s'y faire attraper. Elle avait espérer voir là l'orée de la forêt... Mais cette vaste étendue sans arbres l'avait encore trompée et son corps peinait à se mouvoir. Reprenant son souffle avec peine, elle tenta de se relever, pestant contre son manque d'endurance, son émotivité et sa peur.

Elle fut debout au bout de quelques secondes, prête à repartir, à courir encore pour fuir cet inconnu...

Une main surgit soudain de l'obscurité, la saisissant par le poignet, le lui tordant avec violence. Elle hurla de douleur c'était le bras qui avait souffert de sa chute, le bras éraflé par une balle.. Il la plaqua à terre avec rudesse, l'immobilisant sans mal puisqu'elle était épuisée.

\- Oh, quelle belle voix. Cela ne vous dit pas de chanter plus encore pour mes oreilles ?

Hitomi se mordit la lèvre, se jurant de ne pas céder à ce plaisir malsain.

Face à son silence, il ria à gorge déployée, la relevant afin de la plaquer dos à un tronc d'arbre. La jeune fille se débattait de son mieux, se jurant de ne pas baisser les bras si facilement. Il immobilisa ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête, soufflant à son oreille, humant son parfum :

\- Ah... Je me demande bien ce qu'une perle pareille fait seule en forêt... C'est sûrement un petit caprice divin destiné à mon bon plaisir...

\- Je vous défends de me toucher, siffla la jeune femme, partagée entre colère et désespoir.

\- Cet ordre ne fait qu'amplifier mon désir... Fit-il, passant sa langue sur ses dents blanches.

Hitomi se mit à hurler, espérant alerter quelqu'un alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main le long de sa hanche, s'arrêtant sur ses reins. Il eut un petit rire, jugeant ses cris de détresse inutiles mais divertissants et déboutonna le pantalon de sa victime. Des larmes de colère, de honte face à son impuissance, gonflèrent les yeux de la jeune femme qui pourtant hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales...

\- Hurler ne te sauvera pas. Plus tu hurles, plus j'ai soif de désir... siffla-t-il à son oreille, sentant avec une délectation sadique les larmes de sa victime couler sur ses joues et se perdre dans son cou.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Ne me touchez pas !

Sa voix tremblait, ses forces lui manquaient... Elle sentait les mains de cet inconnu courir le long de ses cuisses, la débarrassant de son pantalon avec des gestes lents. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous sa chemise déboutonnée, la laissant parcourir ses hanches pour remonter avec la même lenteur maladive alors que son autre main maintenait immobiles les bras de sa proie...

\- ELOIGNES TOI D'ELLE ! Hurla quelqu'un.

\- Cela suffit amplement, siffla une voix tranchante de colère.

\- Tu t'écartes tout de suite sinon je jure de te tuer, ordonna une autre voix.

L'agresseur se tourna vers ceux qui osaient troubler son plaisir. Il fut surpris de croiser neuf individus armés et assoiffés de sang... Il lâcha sa victime, se demandant comment il allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas, se sachant acculé. Hitomi avait glissé à terre, secouée de sanglots, tremblante...

Avec un juron, il prit la fuite.

\- Attrapez moi cette ordure, ordonna Van à ses hommes.

\- Oh, avec plaisir, siffla le Seigneur Law, se lançant à la poursuite de l'individu en compagnie du Général Kaze et du Seigneur Néra.

Van se précipita aux côtés de son épouse, ôtant sa cape pour la couvrir. Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillant de crainte et d'horreur. Il fut navré de sentir un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune femme lorsqu'il posa le vêtement sur ses épaules.

\- C'est finit, Hitomi. C'est finit... Il ne t'arrivera rien... jura-t-il dans un chuchotis en écartant les bras pour lui signaler qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Les Généraux et Seigneurs étaient resté en retrait, sachant leur reine dans un état second... Elle aurait besoin de temps pour ne pas sur-réagir en leur présence. Ils devraient être patients...

Hitomi sentit des larmes couler à flot sur ses joues, hoquetant en plongeant dans les bras de son âme sœur :

\- Je... Il... Van... Il a failli...

\- Je sais... Je sais... Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, je le jure, la berça le roi de Fanélia en la soulevant avec délicatesse, protégeant son corps dévêtu de sa cape.

\- Fanélia est à une heure à pied, moins en melef. Je pense que pour le bien de notre reine, il faut rentrer au plus vite, annonça le Général Jiyu.

\- Sans oublier qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'assister au retour de son agresseur, commenta le Seigneur Valki.

-Je préviens le groupe, nous vous retrouverons au palais, annonça le Général Blues. Le roi hocha la tête son aimée s'étant endormie dans ses bras. Le général disparut sous le couvert des arbres, les autres s'en allèrent vers leurs melefs.

Van grimpa sur Escaflowne sous forme de dragon et s'envola, direction le palais de Fanélia...

...

...


	58. Chapter 64

Une main froide sur son front... Des souvenirs douloureux, amers, violents, vinrent aussitôt la heurter. Avec un cri de panique, elle se réveilla d'un bond. Surprise par sa réaction, la servante qui surveillait se température tenta de la calmer. Un garde entra dans la pièce, craignant de voir la reine se faire attaquer. La vue d'un garde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ne fit qu'amplifier son sentiment de panique. Elle termina sa crise sur le balcon, ses yeux émeraudes luisant de méfiance.

Les cinq Généraux firent alors leur entrée, navrés de voir leur protégée dans une telle panique. Ils firent sortir le garde et la servante, tentant d'apaiser la jeune femme qui s'était calmée en les reconnaissant. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, dos à la balustrade, ses mains tremblantes.

\- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous à Fanélia, demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par ses cris.

\- Deux jours. Vous avez eut une poussée de fièvre et avez manqué la prise de bec avec le Conseil, annonça d'un ton rieur le Général Jiyu.

\- Je suis certaine d'avoir raté une belle discussion, railla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

\- La Reine Mylerna et le roi Dryden sont au palais depuis ce matin, en visite car la reine d'Astria jure être votre médecin traitant, ajouta le général Blues.

\- Ha ha , je pense qu'elle saura me changer les idées ! S'amusa Hitomi, sortant de son état second, se décidant à se lever.

\- Dois-je annoncer votre réveil, Majesté, demanda poliment le Général Kaze.

\- A Van seulement... J'ai besoin de lui parler, souffla la jeune femme en rejoignant son lit défait pour y glisser, donnant le dos à la porte.

Trois Généraux restèrent dans l'ombre de la pièce veiller alors que deux partaient chercher leur roi.

C'est un Van sur ses gardes qui entra dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa son regard flamboyant sur le dos fin de son épouse, voyant du coin de l'œil les Généraux Kaze, Jiyu et Din sortir sans bruit.

Le jeune roi s'approcha du lit, appelant la jeune femme dont les épaules tremblaient...

Hitomi se releva brusquement, elle posa ses pupilles émeraude sur son époux, ses yeux se gonflant presque aussitôt de larmes.

Il la prit dans ses bras, incapable de la laisser dans sa détresse, sachant tout réconfort inutile... Seul le temps l'aiderait à surpasser ça.

Doucement, ils parlèrent. Elle dans ses bras, sa tête logée dans son cou. Lui assis sur le lit, lui frottant le dos avec délicatesse. Vivre cela avait été un cauchemar pour la jeune femme. Ne pas pouvoir tuer le criminel était une plaie pour le jeune homme. Van dut se résoudre à la quitter un peu plus tard, une affaire importante l'attendant...

Plus tard dans la journée, elle reçut la visite de Mylerna et Merle. Cette dernière était ravie de retrouver son amie. Mylerna lui parla avec douceur, demandant si elle avait mal quelque par et si elle voulait parler, que ce soit de son agression ou d'autre chose...

La jeune terrienne, ne pouvant échapper aux images qui hantaient son esprits ni aux sensations qui collaient à sa peau, raconta tout. Sa panique, son impuissance, son dégoût, sa peur...

Mylerna lui affirma, avec professionnalisme, qu'elle finirait par oublier, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Que la sécurité étant un besoin vitale pour l'être humain, son esprit devait juste récupérer.

Vint alors la question fatidique à laquelle les Généraux refusaient de répondre, tout comme Van et les Seigneurs présents ce jour là.

Mylerna, avec délicatesse, d'une voix douce, demanda :

\- Hitomi, en tant que médecin et en tant qu'amie, je dois savoir... Est ce que cet homme...

\- Je... Non... Il n'a pas pu aller si loin... Van et les autres sont arrivés et...

\- Cela me suffit, n'en parles plus, souffla son amie en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter alors que ses souvenirs revenaient l'assaillir...

\- Tu sais, si tu racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, tu oublieras plus facilement, lança Merle, assise sur le lit , ses oreilles plaquées contre sa chevelure rose par l'inquiétude.

\- Merle a raison, soupira Mylerna. Mais il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Tu as besoin de repos et de te sentir en sécurité. Car tu es en sécurité.

\- Parlons-en, que je ne revois plus ce visage dans mes rêves, annonça Hitomi, décidée, même si ses mains tremblaient.

\- Je te raconte la version du rapport avant tout, demanda Mylerna.

\- Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon inconscience.

Mylerna sortit la copie du rapport qui lui avait été donnée. En tant que reine de l'Alliance, elle avait reçu cet exemplaire car tous les monarques de l'Alliance avaient jugé que l'agression de la reine de Fanélia les concernait tous.

\- Bon, le rapport dit que des troubles dans le champs magnétique ont provoqué la séparation du groupe. Tu aurais été éjectée de Escaflowne, tout comme Van puisque le melef de Ispano était sous sa forme de dragon.

Les Généraux et Seigneurs se sont rassemblés en peu de temps, rejoints ensuite par Van qui avait retrouvé Escaflowne. Te cherchant, ils ont décidé de descendre de leurs melefs pour ne pas risquer de te manquer si tu étais inconsciente et pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ce sont des cris qui les ont guidés à la clairière où le méfait était commis. Ils ont appréhendé le coupable qui a été enfermé par le Seigneur Néra et le Seigneur Law.

\- Quoi ? Il est à Fanélia ? Paniqua Hitomi.

\- Calmes toi, il est enfermé et surveillé, la rassura Mylerna, navrée de lire tant de crainte dans les prunelles émeraude de son amie.

\- Donc le rapport porte une zone d'ombre : ce qu'il t'est arrivé entre la chute et l'arrestation, fit Merle, inquiète de savoir mais sachant cela important.

\- Il m'a poursuivie à travers la forêt. Je n'ai pas réussit à le distancer et suis tombée d'épuisement. Il m'a rattrapée à ce moment là. Et... Vous connaissez la suite, fit Hitomi d'une petite voix. Ses deux amies lui adressèrent un regard plein de compassion.

On frappa aux portes de la chambre. Hitomi sursauta. Mylerna soupira en la voyant sur ses gardes et répondit.

Le Seigneur Valki entra, annonçant :

\- Reine Mylerna, le jugement va commencer.

\- Quel jugement, demanda Hitomi, curieuse.

\- Celui de ton agresseur, lança Merle comme une évidence.

\- Je veux y assister ! Annonça Hitomi.

\- Van ne sera pas d'accord, cet homme est un sadique né, il n'hésitera pas à te mettre la pression, tenta de la raisonner Mylerna.

\- Je tiendrai le coups, je dois assister à son jugement pour tourner la page, affirma la jeune reine en se levant. Elle enfila une jupe banale, d'un rouge sombre et un corset beige sur une chemise blanche immaculée, aidée de Merle et accompagna Mylerna à la salle du trône où le jugement aurait lieu. Les deux reines et Merle furent escortées par le Seigneur Valki et le Général Blues et Din.

 **Parce que tout salaud mérite un jugement, voyons quel sera celui de ce protagoniste ! ^^ #Sofia**


	59. Chapter 65

Van eut un froncement de sourcils en voyant arriver son épouse. Il se leva pour aller l'accueillir et la guider au trône qui était aux côtés du sien.

\- Hitomi, ne devrais-tu pas rester au lit et prendre du repos, lança-t-il soucieux.

\- Van... Si je n'assiste pas à ce procès, je ne pourrai jamais te faire face ou fermer les yeux sans voir ce visage ou sentir ces mains...

\- Que...

Il fut coupé par Mylerna qui lui lança un regard noir. Le sujet était visiblement trop délicat et cela le rendait fou de colère. Il était à nouveau impuissant face à ses maux.

\- Majesté, tous les monarques de l'Alliance sont présents, on peut commencer, annonça le Général Kaze. Les conseillers avaient beau ne pas porter leur reine dans leur cœur, elle restait leur souveraine. Ils lui vouaient un respect sans égal depuis l'annonce de son sacrifice pour la Lady Merle, la renvoyant seule sur Gaïa sans prendre la peine de fuir seule. Ils nourrissaient pour le criminel qui allait être jugé une colère noire car jamais les reines de Fanélia n'avaient été insultées de la sorte. Un tel acte était passable d'exil ou de mort. Les humeurs du roi pencheraient pour l'un ou l'autre. Et vu l'éclat que tous pouvaient distinguer dans les prunelles du monarque de Fanélia, l'exil était une pensée idyllique.

\- Que l'on fasse entrer le coupable, lança la voix froide du Général Din.

Quatre gardes, deux tenant les chaîne qui immobilisaient le prisonnier et deux armés de lances, prêts à intervenir, entrèrent avec le dit-coupable.

L'homme marchait droit, son menton levé, son visage illuminé d'un large sourire satisfait. Ils l'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des trois marches qui donnaient aux trônes. Mylerna était debout près de son amie, refusant de s'asseoir, Dryden à ses côtés.

Les Généraux s'étaient répartis de façon méthodique. Deux près des trônes, deux en bas des marches et un entre la porte et le coupable.

Le Duc Cid avait un siège, sur le côté droit de la salle du trône, près des larges piliers, avec à ses côtés les Seigneurs Law, Néra, Valki et les Conseillers. Les gardes habituels de la salle du trône étaient sur le qui-vive.

Van inspira un coups, disant, sans lâcher des yeux le coupable :

\- Conseiller Duke, veuillez lire le chef d'accusation.

\- Bien sur, majesté, fit le conseiller en se levant. Il alla se poster au bas des marches, faisant face à tous, et déroula le parchemin sur lequel avait été rédigé pas plus tard que la veille le chef d'accusation.

\- En ce jour, dans la salle du Trône de Fanélia et en présence des Seigneurs de l'Alliance et des Vassaux des monarques Fanel, se tient le procès de la personne de Will Russ. Passé inconnu et profession illégale, c'est un tueur à gage, un mercenaire recherché par sept royaumes de Gaïa et considéré comme criminel de guerre suite à ses massacre dans les camps de l'Alliance durant le Grande Guerre. Supposé responsable du meurtre d'une cinquantaine d'individus depuis de fin de la Grande Guerre, Will Russ est jugé en ce jour pour avoir agressé physiquement et moralement la reine de Fanélia, dame Hitomi, et avoir attenté à sa pudeur. Ce crime contre la couronne et les nombreux crimes dont le Will Russ est coupable sont passables de mort ou d'exil comme noté dans l'article 7, alinéa 2 des Conventions Constitutionnelles des Droits de Gaïa. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Le susnommé Will Russ posa son regard sur Hitomi qui eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle sentit la pression de la main de Mylerna contre son épaule, le regard inquiet de son époux.

\- Eh bien... Conseiller... Vous omettez je pense un détail important dans ce récit de ma vie.

\- Pardon ? Fit le Conseilleur Duke, outré par le ton satisfait et le manque de sérieux du coupable.

\- Eh bien oui. Voyez-vous, nous pourrions parler d'atteinte à la pudeur que si j'avais achevé mon ouvrage. Or... Ces messieurs fort nerveux m'ont interrompus. Donc cette accusation a peu de poids... Sauf si vous avez un témoin de mes... _Actes._

Hitomi revoyait la scène, revivait la scène... Elle sentit un bruissement de tissu... tourna la tête pour voir son époux s'avancer d'un pas agressif vers le coupable. Il le saisit par le collet, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, sifflant :

\- Tu tiens vraiment à passer de vie à trépas toi.

\- Un roi qui ne juge pas de façon impartiale ose me faire la leçon.

\- Avec ou sans cette accusation, pour les meurtres commis en sept pays de Gaïa et l'agression de ma reine, ta tête peut voler.

\- Hmm... Je l'ai simplement faite trébucher. Puis il se peut que mes mains aient... Glissé.

\- Un mot de plus et tu connaîtras une mort prometteuse, siffla Van.

\- Bien. Bien. Je ne voulais pas fâcher nôtre roi...

\- Un mot pour ta défense, demanda froidement Van qui n'avait pas lâché l'individu.

-Hmm... Non, j'ai assez ri.

Grognant de colère, Van le lâcha, se plantant sur les marches qui menaient aux trônes, ses Généraux à ses côtés.

\- Will Russ, pour les meurtres des personnes ci listées et nommées comme vos cibles de mercenaire et pour l'agression de la reine de Fanélia, vous êtes condamné à l'exil loin du continent de l'Alliance.

\- Oh ! J'avais espéré voir ce roi me trancher la gorge, sifflota Will Russ.

\- Vous êtes interdit de séjour sur les terres de l'Alliance et sur le continent. Si vous êtes identifié sur la dite-zone, vous serez exécuté sans jugement et...

\- Dommage qu'on nous ait interrompu, lança soudain le coupable à Hitomi. Celle lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Elle en avait assez d'être humiliée par ce truand.

\- Vous avez une peau si... Ha là là... Ô dans quel état quelques caresses m'ont mis !

\- Hitomi, viens, sortons, souffla Mylerna à son amie, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la mener hors de la salle du trône.

\- Tu n'aurais pas regretté, petite reine, je le sais... Aucunes femmes ne me résistent. Elles finissent toutes en extase !

Hitomi avait les jambes tremblantes, la voix de cet individu doublé de la douleur de ses souvenirs la troublaient. L'empêchaient de garder son sang froid. « Il est là, à quelques pas ! » Se disait-elle. Il avait beau être enchaîné, elle tremblait à l'idée que ce type qui avait failli... Qu'il soit si proche ! C'est cette panique que Van voulait éviter en ne la conviant pas au procès.

\- Et puis bon, alors que mes mains enfin atteignaient ton clitoris et que mon corps brûlait de désir, il a fallu que ces gens là nous interrompent.

Hitomi glissa à terre, vaincue par quelques mots...

\- Assez, ordonna Van d'une voix froide et agressive.

\- Hmm... Notre roi serait jaloux de mon explosion de plaisir ?

\- Qu'on emmène cet homme dans sa cellule, ordonna Van.

Les Généraux Din, Blues et Kaze étaient aux côtés de Hitomi qui avait les yeux écarquillés, ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle sanglotait.

Les gardes traînaient l'exilé vers la sortie avec peine, l'homme tentait de rester à sa place. Il avait rarement l'occasion de faire bouillir de rage un roi. Comme il avait rarement eut l'occasion de poser ses mains sur une jeune femme qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

\- Ou alors... Supposa à vive voix Will Russ, tous lui lançant un regard noir. Ou alors, le roi est frustré car j'ai failli la posséder...

Les mots de trop. Van dégaina, s'avançant d'un pas agressif vers l'individu qui riait à présent car Hitomi avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Mylerna.

\- Bon. L'exil est trop laxiste comme condamnation. Je prononce son exécution. Opposition de l'Alliance ou du Conseil ?

\- Aucunes, tuez cet ordure, firent d'une même voix les conseillers et les monarques de l'Alliance.

\- Meurs, siffla Van, décapitant le mercenaire d'un coups d'épée.

\- Navré, ma douce Hitomi, que tu aies dû assister à cela.

\- Merci... De l'avoir fait taire... souffla la jeune femme en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- J'aurai dû le faire plus tôt, soupira le roi en la soulevant, un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses jambes.


	60. Chapter 66

L'incident en forêt avait fait le tour de la ville. Les citoyens très attachés à leur reine sifflaient de colère, damnaient l'âme du mort. Hitomi avait passé des jours difficiles, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect et n'osant plus se fier aux gardes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A son grand soulagement, les Généraux restaient consentement à ses côtés.

Merle, craignant de voir son amie sombrer dans la paranoïa l'invita à aller faire un tour en ville Peut être trouveraient-elles de quoi lui changer les idées. Enchantée par la proposition, Hitomi accepta, les Généraux proposant aussitôt des les escorter.

Van reçut un court message de son épouse pendant sa réunion avec le Conseil. Il fut lui aussi ravi d'enfin la voir sortir du palais, se détendant un peu. Ils avaient une plainte bien inquiétante sur les bras, et c'était là la seule bonne nouvelle qu'il avait eut.

Souriant aux remarques que Merle faisait au sujet des prétendantes ayant courtisé Van quelques années durant, Hitomi traversait la rue marchande, une cape sur les épaules, la protégeant du froid de la saison. Elle se demandait quand les vrais éclats du soleil viendraient les réchauffer. Les Généraux les suivaient, en silence, leur présence à peine remarquées. Ils étaient maîtres dans l'art de la discrétion. La jeune reine trouvait tout de même leur nouvelle habitude à lui coller aux talons un peu abusive. Elle confia cela à Merle, disant :

\- Merle, les Généraux deviennent de plus en plus sur-protecteur, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Hmm... Ils ont besoin de se rassurer, cela ne durera pas plus d'un mois ou deux. Ils cesseront bientôt.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Ils t'ont vue être enlevée par tes amis de la Lune des Illusions sous leur nez, je peux dire que c'est un sacré coups à encaisser pour les gardes du corps de la reine.

\- Mais... Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir...

\- Ils sont de Généraux de Fanélia, ils doivent tout prévoir, c'est dans leurs aptitudes.

-On ne prévoit pas des grenades et des diversions si recherchées voyons.

\- Tout bon stratège prévoit l'imprévisible, c'est dans les manuels ça, ria Merle.

\- Que faire pour qu'ils se calment, demanda Hitomi avec un soupir.

\- Évites les ennuis et ça ira.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Vrai. Tu attires les ennuis un à un. Excuses mon erreur.

\- Merle, soupira Hitomi.

\- Oh ! Regardes ce tissu ! S'extasia la femme-chat en se dirigeant vers un étale.

Elle la suivit en grognant. Son amie ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution, elle l'aidait à créer de nouveaux dilemmes...

\- Voleur ! Tu vas voir ! Aboya une voix.

\- Les voleurs, moi, je les broies ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de voler un artisan, espèce de ...

\- Assez ! Lâchez cet enfant, ordonna Hitomi en s'avançant.

Elle portait une simple robe couleur pêche, sans couleurs royales, sans tissus riches. Méconnaissable pour qui n'a pas vu la reine au moins trois ou quatre fois.

\- Qui t'es, femme , pour venir faire ta loi, cracha le vendeur irrité en jetant à terre le jeune voleur qui reculait à tâtons, une main sur sa gorge meurtrie. Il était face à elle, faisant sûrement trois pommes de plus ...

\- A Fanélia, les voleurs sont menés devant le cour royale, vous n'avez aucun droit de lui attribuer le châtiment qui vous convient, cita Hitomi sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Fanélia est un ramassis de loques incapables de combattre les brigands qui sillonnent les routes, brailla l'homme en lui crachant aux pieds.

Mue par une colère sourde envers cet homme qui insultait le royaume qu'elle chérissait, elle le gifla violemment. Le coups fit ciller la foule, certains souriant, d'autre grimaçant.

\- Espèce de... sifflait-il en la saisissant par le collet de sa cape, la soulevant de terre lentement, sa lèvre fendue par ce simple soufflet.

\- Posez à terre la reine de Fanélia, ordonna d'un ton sans réplique le Général Kaze, à quelques pas, une main sur la garde de son arme, avec à ses côtés les généraux Din, Jiyu, Blues et Hak. Merle, derrière eux, feulait de colère.

\- Comment ça...

\- Obéissez aux Généraux ! Lâchez nôtre reine, l'étranger ! Hurla une voix dans la foule.

Des hués en tous genres fusaient çà et là. Un geste de la part des Généraux réduisit au silence tout ce beau monde.

L'artisan pesta avec mépris, disant en repoussant la jeune femme d'un geste du poignet :

\- Il n'empêche que nombreux partagent mon avis.

\- Votre avis importe peu quand on connaît la prospérité du pays, siffla Hitomi.

\- Cause de vous le voleur a filé.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Ne voyiez-vous pas à sa tenue que le malheureux était dans le besoin ?

\- Besoin ou pas, je m'en tape, j'ai un commerce à faire tourner et c'est pas une reine grande gueule qui va me ruiner, cracha-t-il en lui adressant un sombre regard.

\- Je vais le trancher ce gars, jurait Jiyu, tentant de dégainer pour faire taire l'homme, retenu par ses camarades.

\- Rentrons au palais, soupira Hitomi en tournant des talons.

Elle passa entre les Généraux, Merle s'accrochant à son bras pour lui signaler son imprudence et la frousse qu'elle lui avait fichue.

L'artisan resta un instant coi, incapable de réagir à cela. La foule, non sans adresser un dernier sombre regard à l'homme , finit par se disperser.

 **Long time !** Laissez un avis ! 


	61. Chapter 67

Le Conseil était de sombre humeur. Avec déjà maintes plaintes sous les bras, ils devaient encore faire face à cet homme qui réclamait justice au palais. Un artisan, visiblement, ayant pris place sur le marché de Fanélia depuis quelques semaines. Un simple armurier de passage. Et cet homme venait les enquiquiner. La loi veut que toute plainte soit entendue par le roi. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter le souverain qui aurait aimé dîner avec son épouse sans être déranger alors que le soleil se couchait enfin sur cette journée éreintante. Cette dernière avait suggéré de l'accompagner, ce qui ne manqua pas de dérider le roi.

Ainsi donc, installé avec elle dans la salle du trône, il vit entrer les conseiller à la mine sombre et le plaignant. Hitomi souriait face aux mine des conseillers. Visiblement, eux aussi n'étaient pas enchantés par cette plainte tombant au crépuscule...

\- Roi, je suis Léon. Léon le Salé. Artisan depuis toujours, se présenta l'homme d'un ton bourru.

\- Quel est la motivation de votre plainte, Léon le Salé, demanda Van.

\- Ce matin, au marché, je vendais mes armes comme toujours. Vous savez, ce commerce est florissant au vu et au su des nombreux cas d'agressions que la royaume a connu. Bref, ouais, je vendais, tranquille, comme je le fais depuis quelques semaines. Le marché de Fanélia est réputé, je me disais que voilà, comme je passais pas là, j'avais qu'à...

\- Venez en au fait, s'il vous plaît, soupira Van.

\- Ouais, bon, bref, moi aussi j'ai pas le temps...

Hitomi leva les yeux au ciel alors que son époux se redressait sur son trône, perdant patience.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Vous avez aucune patience, vous les têtes couronnées, vraiment... grogna l'homme. Un froncement de sourcils de Van lui signifia que sa remarque était déplacée et hors contexte. L'artisan lâcha :

\- Bon, voilà, ce matin, un voleur m'a piqué une épée. Je l'ai attrapé, mais on l'a aidé à s'échapper.

Hitomi cilla en reconnaissant enfin l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas des trônes.

\- Un vol avec complicité ? Et vous n'avez pas cherché à retrouver le voleur ou son complice ?

\- La garce qui m'a dérangé quand j'allais le corriger, c'est cette femme là. Et le voleur a filé sans que je puisse rien faire, cracha l'homme en pointant Hitomi du doigt.

Les conseillers élevèrent la voix face à l'impolitesse de l'artisan. Van lança un coups d'oeil froid à l'homme, comme pour le dissuader d'en rajouter et demanda, se tournant vers son épouse :

\- Hitomi, peux-tu expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il allait appliquer sa propre justice sur ce garçon, je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne le fasse, le malheureux en a profité pour filer, fit la reine d'une voix amusée. Les Généraux de Fanélia peuvent témoigner puisqu'ils nous ont escortées Merle et moi.

-Qu'ils entrent ! Qu'ils entrent, je suis sûr moi qu'elle sait où il se cache ce foutu voleur ! S'exclama l'artisan.

\- Généraux de Fanélia, appelèrent les conseillers alors que Van gardait son regard enflammé d'une colère contrôlée sur l'homme de plus en plus vulgaire et impoli.

Le Général Kaze ne tarda pas à faire son apparition derrière les trônes, suivi de ses frères d'armes. Ils adressèrent ses respects à leurs monarques, allant près des Conseil voir ce qu'ils leur voulaient.

\- Affirmez vous que sa Majesté a agi pour préserver l'intégrité du voleur et non pas accompagner son crime, demanda le conseiller Duke d'une voix trahissant sa colère. Comme quoi, le Conseil s'attachait de plus en plus à la reine.

\- Évidemment, qui prétend le contraire, lança le Général Kaze d'une voix froide.

\- Cet artisan, victime de vol, répondit le conseiller.

\- Eh bien, Léon le Salé, il va de soi que les soldats patrouillant en ville feront de leur mieux afin de mettre la main sur le voleur et votre épée. Nous vous tiendrons informés du déroulement de l'enquête, conclut Van avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- J'exige un dédommagement ! Je n'aurai pas été volé si je n'avais pas été enquiquiné par cette femme !

\- Baissez d'un ton, c'est à un roi que vous parlez, siffla le Général Jiyu.

\- Et d'une reine que vous parlez, maudit va-nu-pied ! Se hérissa le conseiller Duke.

Van avait gardé son regard déstabilisant verrouillé sur cet individu qui méritait d'être jeté dans les Contrées Obscures et d'y finir sa vie. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement. Hitomi s'était levée, descendant les quelques marches et traversant le petite distance qui la séparait du plaignant. Elle ôta sa lame de sa ceinture, disant, en tournant le manche vers l'artisan, faisant sursauter les Généraux et lever Van :

\- Je vous offre mon épée, forgée ici à Fanélia par le meilleur des armuriers. Cette épée n'est pas la lame de Fanélia, au cas où vous la convoitez vu votre acharnement à être dédommagé. La garde est en argent, le pommeau en or et la pierre que vous voyez vient de la Lune des Illusion, une émeraude. Cette lame vaut cent fois plus que celle qui vous a été volée, alors j'espère que vous l'accepterez comme dédommagement.

\- Pas très futée la tête couronnée. Je pourrai bien vous embrocher , nul ne saura m'en empêcher, fit l'homme en saisissant la garde de l'épée qui lui était tendue, la pointe de la lame restée dirigée vers la jeune femme.

\- Essayez seulement, vous mourrez dans la minute, fit-elle avec un sourire méprisant.

\- Pourquoi donner l'épée de la reine ?

\- Pour faire taire votre insolence et vous voir partir.

\- Et si je réclamais plus important dédommagement ?

\- Vous serez inculpé pour tentative de vol, fit-elle sans se départager de son sourire.

\- Gare à tes mots, femmes, il n'y a pas plus d'un pas entre nous, siffla-t-il.

\- Vous parlez à notre reine, lui rappela d'une voix forte le Général Hak.

\- Taisez votre arrogance machiste ensuite vous pourrez me faire la leçon.

Van arriva, éloignant son épouse du fil de l'épée que tenait le plaignant en main. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que les Généraux étaient prêts à dégainer. Les conseillers prêt à se ruer sur cet homme.

\- Bien, ma reine vous a fait don d'une lame de qualité. N'espérez pas plus, c'est déjà trop.

\- Si vous attrapez le voleur, ce sera assez.

\- Dehors, siffla Van avec mépris, irrité de ce comportement déplacé.

Les conseillers se hâtèrent de l'escorter vers la sortie, soulagés.

Au bras de son époux, Hitomi quitta la salle du trône, le couple royal suivi de près des Généraux.

Un grand bruit la tira de son sommeil. Les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules nues, elle se redressa d'un bond, alerte. Autour d'elle, rien sinon la grande chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. La nuit était encore jeune, ce n'était sûrement pas un domestique qui avait fait ce bruit.. Elle enfila un peignoir traînant et quitta ses draps sans bruits. Elle remarqua l'absence de son époux. La crainte la gagnait. Elle déplia le morceau de papier qui reposait sur la table de chevet, lisant :

 _« Ma chère Hitomi, je laisse ce mot au cas où tu te réveillerais en mon absence. Un émissaire de Astria est arrivé, je ne serai pas long. Van. »_

Elle reposa le mot, semi-rassurée. Un nouveau bruit la fit sursauter. Debout, à quelques pas des portes, elle fixait les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le balcon. Une légère brise remuait les tentures.. Elle avait fermé ces fenêtres, elle en était sure...

\- Oh là là, j'ai vraiment peur là, souffla-t-elle en reculant à tâtons vers la porte, n'osant lâcher des yeux ces balcon plongé dans la pénombre.

Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec le bois lisse, grimpant jusqu'aux poignées froides. Elle ouvrit d'un coups sec, se précipitant à l'extérieur alors qu'une ombre passait derrière les rideaux, laissant sa longue forme assombrir les raies de lumière nocturne.

Hitomi ferma d'un coups tout aussi sec la porte de sa chambre. Elle bloqua les poignées avec un chandelier et se précipita à travers les corridors.

 **Un avis, merci ! xD**


	62. Chapter 68

Entendant frapper à grands coups à sa porte, il grogna, jura et finit par aller ouvrir. Il resta un instant interdit, son regard figé, sa bouche entre-ouverte, face à celui qui l'ennuyait en pleine nuit... Enfin... Celle qui...

\- Majesté, que Diable faites-vous là dans cette tenue, s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme, le souffle saccadé, le regard brillant de crainte, vêtue d'un simple peignoir par dessus sa robe de chambre bien légère, fit d 'une petite voix, tremblant de froid et d'horreur :

\- Je suis suivie, Sire Néra. Je ne sais pas qui... Il était dans la chambre... J'ai essayé de fuir... Il a failli me rattraper...

Le Comte du château de Garde de Ren fronça des sourcils, la mine grave. Il alla chercher une cape grande dans sa chambre, couvrant les épaules de sa reine avant de dire :

\- Sa Majesté est sûrement à la salle du trône, j'ai entendu l'arrivée d'un émissaire par la grande Porte, son cheval faisait un boucan monstre. Je vais vous y escorter.

Elle le remercia pour le vêtement chaud, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône, un étage au dessus des chambres , dans l'aile opposée.

Son épée à la main, une lame à sa ceinture, le Comte était aux aguets, prêt à faire face à l'imprévisible.

Hitomi arriva finalement à la salle du trône sans encombres. Les gardes à l'entrée furent surpris de voir arriver la reine escortée d'un seigneur sur le qui-vive.

\- Majesté, Sire, l'heure n'est pas si grave que le fit croire l'émissaire, vous pouvez retourner prendre du repos, fit le garde solennel.

\- Sa Majesté doit rejoindre notre roi messieurs, elle était suivie par un intrus.

\- Dieux, les autres n'avaient pas rêvé, jura l'un.

\- Qu'ont-ils vu, demanda le comte.

\- Ils ont vu un homme d'une cape sombre vêtu rôder près de l'aile royale. Les portes de la chambre étant fermées, ils ont cru rêver.

\- Cet homme était armé, les informa Hitomi, serrant ses épaules de ses mains.

\- Entrez vite, ma reine, nul ne franchira ces portes ! Jura la même garde.

Hitomi les laissa pousser les larges portes, entrant suivie du Comte Néra à la mine sombre.

Van remerciait l'émissaire pour ce rapport qui lui avait été remis si vite. Il leva les yeux vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir, croisant le regard brillant de détresse de son aimée. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, inquiet, demandant alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qu'as-tu ?

\- Van, il y avait quelqu'un dans nôtre chambre. Quelqu'un qui surveillait de la fenêtre...

\- Mais enfin... C'est... commença le conseiller Duke.

\- Des gardes affirment avoir aperçu un intrus rôder près de la chambre royale, Majesté, lança le Comte Néra.

\- Majesté, ce truand vous a-t-il causé du tort, demanda un conseiller

\- Non. J'ai réussit à quitter la chambre.

\- Généraux, trouvez nous cet intrus qui rôde dans la palais, ordonna Van d'une voix vibrant de colère.

\- Ce sera fait, assurèrent les généraux en se retirant.

Hitomi refusant de regagner sa chambre tant que les généraux n'avaient pas trouvé l'intrus, Van la fit s'allonger sur l'un des canapés de la salle du trône, destinés à quelques entrevues plus longues que les autres.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sous l'œil vigilant du Comte Néra, Van et les conseillers.

\- Comment Diable un intrus a-t-il pu esquiver toute la garde pour se faufiler jusque la chambre de notre reine, pestait le conseiller Duke.

\- Nous lui poserons la question lorsqu'il sera face à nous, les généraux semblaient d'humeur noir puisqu'ils sont chargés depuis des générations de protéger la reine, fit le comte Néra.

\- J'espère au moins que cela ne la troublera pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, soupira Van.

\- Elle avait réussit à passer outre son traumatisme, certes, soupira un conseiller.

\- Si elle avait replongé, elle ne serait pas venue chercher de l'aide auprès de moi, majesté. Elle aurait erré dans le corridors jusqu'à vous avoir trouvé, fit le comte Néra.

\- Votre reine n'est pas si fragile que cela, majesté, fit, avec un sourire le conseiller Duke.

\- Elle a surtout un lourd vécu qu'elle tait, soupira Van, ayant pris un siège près de sa dulcinée.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent à grand bruits. Sourcils froncés, Van se leva, sur le qui-vive, le comte Néra était prêt à frapper ,les conseillers se tenaient derrière le lit de fortune de leur reine.

Le Général Kaze jeta un homme à terre, menotté. L'individu grogna quelque chose, se relevant avec peine, les Généraux l'encadrant, la mine sombre.

\- Cet homme était dans la chambre royale, annonça le Général Hak.

\- Il ne travaille pas pour le palais et guettait dans l'ombre de la pièce, ajouta le Général Kaze.

\- Il refuse d'avouer qui l'a envoyé, grogna le Général Blues.

\- Mais il a affirmé que sa cible est notre reine, cible 897, fit le Général Din.

\- Un plaisir de rencontrer l'homme qui est sensé protéger cette femme attirante, fit l'individu avec un large sourire en accordant un hochement de tête à Van.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Fier mercenaire, mon nom est secret. Seules les privilégiées le connaissent, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Quelle est votre mission ? Demanda calmement le conseiller Duke.

\- Oh, ma mission... Trouver des perles ! Et pas pour le plaisir enfin !

\- Qui vous envoie ?

\- Un pilier du Monde Souterrain, vous le connaissez, inutile d'énoncer le nom de mon employeur actuel.

-Pourquoi notre reine, demanda froidement le général Hak.

\- Plusieurs raisons. Trop de raisons à vrai dire. La seule que je suis autorisé à énoncer est sa beauté étrange. Cette beauté d'une autre monde fascine plus d'un.

\- Si c'est le Monde Souterrain qui est concerné, il s'agit sûrement là d'esclavagisme, fut l'hypothèse du Comté Néra.

\- Si simplistes ! Les maisons de passe ont besoin de fraîcheur et quoi de mieux qu'une reine atypique ?

\- Une maison de passe ? Ils veulent...

\- Faire de Hitomi une fille de joie, siffla Van avec rage.

\- J'accomplis toujours mes missions pour mon quotidien, je dois conserver une réputation sans tâches, fit le mercenaire.

\- Généraux, enfermez moi cet homme, grogna Van qui tentait de se calmer pour ne pas tuer cet homme dans l'immédiat.

Le soleil effleura de ses fiers rayons la cité royale de Fanélia. Avec une douleur aiguë à la tête suite à sa nuit trop courte, elle se réveilla.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était sur un canapé, dans la salle du trône. Toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, elle se releva en se massant les tempes. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes, la mine soucieuse. Sa main se tendit vers la poignée. Elle hésita, soupira et finit par ouvrir.

\- Majesté ! Lança l'un des gardes de la porte en la voyant sortir.

\- Vous devriez rester dans la salle du trône, de grâce, sa Majesté ne saura tarder !

\- Où est Van, demanda Hitomi, sourcils froncés.

\- Hmm... Il... Le roi est...

\- Répondez, ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

-Sa Majesté est en réunion avec le Conseil au sujet de récentes agressions ayant lieu sur les routes de Fanélia.

\- Et en quoi ma présence génerait ?

\- Hmmm... C'est que... La tension règne et...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Sa Majesté sait que les capitaines de ses troupes finiront en querelle et ne souhaite pas que vous soyez impliquée.

\- C'est absurde, soupira Hitomi en se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa chambre. Les gardes eurent un soupir las, se disant que les Généraux allaient leur taper sur les doigts.

Hitomi se changea, enfilant la première tenue qui lui tomba sous la main, donc une jupe pêche et un corset chocolat. Elle laissa ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules. Elle mit un veston, les températures n'étant en rien idéales. Dans le corridor, elle ne trouva personne qu'elle connaissait. Même les Généraux n'étaient pas dans les environs. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se résigna donc à déjeuner seule.

Nul ne semblait lui prêter attention, ce qui l'amusait et la soulageait. Les Généraux étaient devenus sur-protecteurs et les vassaux de son époux le devenaient aussi. Heureusement que Van n'avait presque pas l'occasion de se faire du mouron depuis quelques temps. La vie était paisible et Hitomi ne rencontrait de problèmes que si elle en était la source...

En ville, il y avait plus d'agitation qu'au palais. Une cape sur ses épaules, un capuchon rabattu sur sa tête pour lui accorder un minimum d'anonymat, elle marchait au cœur de la foule animée du marché. Elle avait besoin de trouver une paire de gants pour reprendre ses leçons d'équitation avec les Seigneurs Néra et Law. Elle n'était toujours pas assez solide en selle pour se passer de leçons, selon eux. Et si un jour le roi venait à voyager à cheval, elle voudrait sans doute l'accompagner ( même s'il refusait ) et pour ce faire ,elle devait être meilleure cavalière...

Il était rare qu'elle quitte la palais sans escorte. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait depuis son union avec Van. Du moins, les Généraux avaient évité qu'elle se retrouve seule et Merle aussi. Van veillait à ce qu'elle ait toujours une escorte. Il ne conservait que de mauvais souvenirs des rares occasions où la jeune femme s'en était allée seule... Fanélia attirait beaucoup de gens louches ces derniers mois... Cela troublait le roi et ses Conseillers.

Arrivée à une boutique qu'elle côtoyait souvent avec Merle, Hitomi entra, sans ôter son capuchon. Elle demanda à la vendeuse une paire de gants de cuir de vigne, un cuir qu'elle aimait bien pour sa légèreté et sa souplesse. La vendeuse, peu troublée que son acheteur n'ôte pas sa capuche, lui conseilla du cuir de dragon. La jeune femme lui annonça que pour la chevauchée, le meilleur était le cuir de vigne. La vendeuse ixa un instant la silhouette encapuchonnée et fit finalement :

\- Oh ! Majés...

\- Je vous en prie, taisez cela, fit Hitom avec un sourire, signifiant son malaise et son besoin de garder l'anonymat.

Sourcils froncés, la vendeuse l'invita dans l'arrière boutique qlors que ses employeurs prenaient soin de la clientèle.

\- Majesté ! Que faites-vous là sans escorte ? La ville est dangereuse ! Il y a des rapts tous les jours ! Des malheureuses se font agressées dans les ruelles par les brigands qui ont pillé les voyageurs sur nos routes !

\- Je serai prudente, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser.

\- Où sont les Généraux ? Les gardes ? Que Diables se passe-t-il pour que vous...

\- Ils sont pris par cette affaire de brigands. Je suis certaine que rien de bien méchant ne m'arrivera. Prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à hurler à la garde si on venait à vous agresser.

\- Majesté, c'est votre sécurité non la mienne qui est à craindre, se désola la vendeuse en secouant la tête.

Les deux femmes regagnèrent la boutique. Elles se figèrent, après quelques pas. Hitomi avait gardé son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête.

Des lascars saccageaient la boutique, riant aux éclats, réclamant la recette. La vendeuse signala à son employeur d'obéir, ce dernier tendit une bourse généreuse au meneur des casseurs.

\- Ah, enfin une boutique où on nous paie bien ! Railla celui-ci.

\- Comme quoi Fanélia ne porte pas que des homme trop vifs haha !

\- Bah ça reste encore à voir s'ils sont vifs, ces gars là. Après tout v'la quelques jours qu'on rit bien en ville !

Hitomi crispa le poing. Elle se sentait impuissante, misérable, face à ces individus qui faisaient tant de mal au peuple de son aimé... Son peuple...

\- Tiens, une nouvelle go... Fit le meneur en remarquant Hitomi derrière la vendeuse qui avait tout fait pour la dissimuler derrière elle.

\- Grande, fine, mais encapuchonnée, commenta un casseur.

Les employeurs de la boutique et les clients retenaient leur souffle. Qu'allaient-ils faire à cette pauvre femme ? Que devaient-il faire pour aider ? Ces questions les faisaient trembler.

-Vires nous cette capuche, ordonna le meneur en s'avançant. Qu'o, voit ta frimousse.

\- Messieurs, vous avez notre recette, je vous en prie, partez, argua la vendeuse décidée à ne pas s'écarter, restant entre sa reine et ce malfrat.

\- Dégages de là, citoyenne sans valeur, j'te cause pas, gronda le meneur.

Le dite-citoyenne déglutit, restant à sa place, entre sa reine et cet individu...

Il dégaina un long poignard à la lame recourbée. La lame était terne, usée et brunie par le sang. Il n'en prenait visiblement pas soin.

Hitomi écarta la vendeuse, ne voulant être la cause de sa mort et dit :

\- Assez, rangez cette arme.

\- Oh, elle parle la donzelle, railla un casseur.

D'un leste mouvement du poignet, il fit voler le capuchon au moyen de sa lame, le déchirant au passage, lui éraflant négligemment la joue. La jeune femme resta de marbre. Elle en avait connu d'autres.

Tous les fanéliens retinrent leur souffle en voyant le visage découvert de cette jeune femme jusque là inconnue... La reine... La reine !

\- Pas laide, la donneuse d'ordres, lança un casseur.

\- Vous avez vandalisé cette boutique, que voulez-vous de plus ? Partez ! Ordonna Hitomi d'une vois de glace.

\- On ne donne pas d'ordre quand on ne sait pas à qui on s'adresse, siffla le meneur en la saisissant par le collet.

Déjà, un employeur s'était faufilé à l'extérieur par l'arrière boutique, courant à perdre haleine vers le palais, hurlant à qui voulait l 'entendre :

\- La reine ! La reine se fait agressée dans la boutique de Dame Cura !

 **Lâchez votre avis ! Et je prends la peine de maudir le forcing d'une certaine personne ( elle se reconnaître ).** **Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas : pour un meilleur résultat, il me faut une critique ( construite de préférence hn Anissa ) #Sofia**


	63. Chapter 69

Ces hurlements eurent vite fait d'ameuter la se hâtaient vers la dite-boutique, mine sombre, arme de fortune en main. La reine venait de se tirer d'une mauvaise passe ! Ils ne voulaient pas la voir replonger ! Ils voulaient que le royaume ait un héritier ! Une héritière ! Que le roi qui avait tant souffert de l'absence de son aimée soit enfin heureux ! ( _ **Quel dévouement, on voit qu'ils ne sont pas français ! #HumourNoir )**_

Les gardes aux portes du palais firent poursuivre l'alerte, qui finit dans les oreilles de Van, ses conseillers, ses Généraux, ses vassaux, ses capitaines qui se frappaient presque dessus... Dans la salle de réunion, un silence pesant accueillit l'annonce du villageois. Ce silence fut rapidement brisé par des crissements de chaise, des pas précipités...

Les fenêtres du balcon furent ouvertes brusquement, Van, sans prendre la peine d'ôter sa chemise, plongea, ses ailes se déployant presque aussitôt, déchirant le tissu, suivi de près des Généraux qui avaient déployé leurs ailes.

Au vu de l'allure des montures de ses vassaux, capitaines et Généraux n'ayant pas de sang d'homme-animal, Van se dit qu'ils arriveraient tous en même temps...

Au cœur de la foule, une demi dizaine d'individus encore debout, le reste était à terre, assommé par la population de Fanélia. Au cœur du groupe des brigands rescapés, Hitomi était l'assurance que la foule ne leur tombe pas dessus. Une lèvre fendue, la joue marquée, la jeune femme tentait de se dégager de son mieux.

\- Tu es la reine de Fanélia alors, concluait le meneur qui la tenait par le bras d'une poigne de fer.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Lâchez moi, pourriture ! S'irrita Hitomi qui avait en mémoire l'image d'un civil blessé par un coups d'épée.

\- Bah tu nous rapporteras un bon prix tu sais.

\- Ne rêvez pas, vous ne quitterez pas Fanélia, soyez en sûrs, siffla la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

\- Sois pas si confiante, t'es impuissante, siffla-t-il.

\- Peut être, mais je n'ai pas une ville entière à dos, moi, lança-t-elle.

\- Alors autant t'achever, et emporter ta tête !

Il la jeta à terre. Son menton s'érafla au contact brusque du pavé. Elle se redressa pour sentir la fraîcheur d'une lame contre sa gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers le meneur, pestant. Il brandit son arme avec un sourire confiant et frappa. Elle roula loin de la lame qui frappa le sol dans un bruit strident.

\- Ma reine ! Hurla un civil en lui lançant une épée.

Hitomi se releva d'un bond, déchirant au passage sa robe, saisissant l'épée qu'on lui envoyait.

\- Sans otage, comment comptez-vous survivre à la foule, railla la jeune femme avec un large sourire alors que les citoyens de Fanélia, avec des cris de rage, se ruaient vers les brigands.

Le meneur, peu impressionné, fonçait vers la reine en hurlant sa colère.

Peu habile au sabre, elle para du mieux qu'elle put, incapable de bloquer ces frappes puissantes.

Elle reculait à chaque attaque, restant sur la défensive, refusant d'attaquer, craignant qu'il ne profite de cela pour trouver une ouverture. Elle savait sa garde irréprochable, elle savait son instinct imparable ! Elle devait juste l'épuiser pour l'assommer.

\- Incapable de frapper, petite reine ?

\- Petite mais en vie, au moins...

\- Juste incapables de faire face !

\- C'est faux !

\- Oh oh ! Dois-je raconter comment mon ami a failli...

\- Quel ami ?

\- Celui qui a failli vous faire sien dans cette forêt, il y a peu...

\- Comment ...

Ses frappes étaient toujours aussi vives. La garde de la jeune femme se faisait moins fiable... Ce passé la troublait encore...

D'un violent coups, il la désarma, la saisissant par la gorge pour la soulever doucement. La foule hurlait sa rage.

\- Ce fameux soir, lorsque seule dans la forêt, vous l'avez croisé... Il a paru si inoffensif... Et pourtant... Il était prêt à le faire et Dieux savent quel extase il aurait atteint !

\- ça suffit... Silence, souffla la jeune femme, les yeux brillant.

\- Il est en vie, tu sais, petite reine... En vie et il n'a pas renoncé...

\- NON ! Il est mort ! Hurla Hitomi fébrilement.

\- Tu le crois... Tu le crois ! Ha ha ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te ramener à lui !

\- Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Hurla Hitomi, prise de panique.

La foule avait formé un cercle infranchissable autour du ravisseur de leur reine.

\- Bon, les citoyens modèles, vous bougez ou je la tue ici et maintenant ! Aboya le brigand en resserrant sa poigne autour de la gorge de la jeune femme qui se débattait pour sa liberté, pour ne pas être conduite à cet homme mais manquait d'air...

\- LÂCHES LA ! Aboya une voix venant du ciel.

La foule poussa un grand cri d'acclamation. Hitomi sombrait, manquant de souffle. Le brigand leva les yeux vers les cieux pour voir un homme, torse nu, sa chevelure sombre en bataille, de larges ailes blanches disparaissant dans son dos, lui tomber dessus, sabre au clair.

Il eut le réflexe de lâcher la jeune femme, la lame de cet inconnu tombé du ciel lui effleurant les doigts...

Trois individus se posèrent avec délicatesse entre le brigand et l'homme tombé du ciel qui soutenait la jeune femme par les épaules, un air déterminé et irrité sur le visage.

\- C'est qui ces gars bizarre, grogna le meneur.

\- Le roi est enfin là ! Lançait quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Que faisaient les Généraux, lança une autre voix dans la foule.

\- Au moins, la reine est sauve, argua une énième voix.

Van avait passé ses doigts sur la gorge violacée de la jeune femme inconsciente. Il adressa un sombre regard au brigand, lançant :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Les brigands qui frappent sur les routes du pays ! Hurla la foule.

\- On parlait justement de vous ce matin, siffla le Général Kaze.

\- On va gentiment vous demander de nous suivre au palais ajouta le Général Jiyu.

Les autres Généraux ainsi que les vassaux et capitaines arrivèrent alors au grand galop, leurs montures faisant circuler la foule d'un geste. Les brigands vaincus gisaient à terre, ligotés par les citoyens.

\- Je vous laisse cet homme, Généraux. Je veux demain un rapport sur leurs agissements et complices, fit Van d'une voix de glace en passant un bras sous les jambes de son épouse, l'autre sous ses épaules, la soulevant avec délicatesse.

\- Bien, Majesté, firent les cinq Généraux qi à présent encerclaient le meneur du groupe de brigands.

Van se tourna vers la foule qui le fixait et fixait la jeune femme inconsciente. Il s'inclina, faisant hurler de protestation les fanéliens et dit :

\- Merci, fanéliens, d'avoir pris les armes pour sa sauvegarde.

\- Longue vie à la reine ! Fut la réponse que scanda la foule, sous les regard amusés et rassurés des vassaux, Généraux et capitaines...

Merle arrivait à la chambre où son amie avait été emmenée. Elle avait vu Van l'y déposer afin d'aller quérir le médecin de la cour. Ainsi donc, seuls les Généraux étaient aux côtés de son amie. Cela la rassurait. Elle pourrait leur poser quelques questions.

Elle entra et vit son amie en larmes, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses épaules tremblantes. Ses précipitant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras , sous les regards paniqués et impuissants des Généraux, elle demanda :

-Hitomi ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es blessée ? Tu souffres ?

\- Merle ... Il... Il est en vie ! Il va revenir ! Sanglotait la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Qui, lança, sourcils froncés le Général Din.

\- L'homme... Celui de la forêt... Il...

\- Il est mort, ma reine, tenta de la rassurer le Général Hak.

\- Le brigand savait... Il m'a dit... Il me l'a dit...

\- Qu'a-t-il dit, demanda avec douceur le Général Kaze.

Hitomi sentit ses larmes redoubler d'intensité, elle sanglota :

\- Il a dit qu'il me voulait... Qu'il reviendrait...

 **Yo ! Voici une suite très animée, comme je l'ai dit à Aloune, je ne crois pas aux histoires qui se passent bien et finissent bien x")** **Merci de laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et les français qui auraient été touchés par ma pique au début, sachez que je suis française donc il s'agit juste d'humour ,** ** _de l'humour_** **.** **#CharlieHein** **Bye bye ! #Soso**


	64. Chapter 70

L'interrogatoire des brigands ne donna rien. Ainsi donc, nul ne savait qu'il y avait ou non présence de complices en ville. Van marchait vers la chambre où se reposait son aimée, suivi du médecin de la cour qu'il avait finalement trouvé et des Conseillers qui lui faisaient un rapport de l'interrogatoire.

Les portes de la chambre étaient grandes ouvertes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le monarque. Il entra dans la pièce, main sur la garde de son arme, pour trouver, non sans soulagement, Hitomi endormie avec à son chevet Merle. Un coups d'œil au reste de la pièce lui apprit que les Généraux étaient là, veillant en silence.

\- Majesté, nous avons à vous faire part d'une grave affaire, lança le Général Hak.

\- Laissons le médecin prendre soin de dame Hitomi, lady Merle saura veiller sur elle un instant.

\- Nous restons ici, nos confrères sauront vous confier notre inquiétude à tous, firent les Généraux Blue et Din.

Van se retira donc sur le balcon avec les Généraux Hak, Kaze et Jiyu. Ils lui firent alors part de leurs inquiétudes face à l'annonce que le brigand avait faite à la jeune reine. Cet individu, décapité par le roi, serait en vie ? Comment ? Où ?

Seuls des sorciers pouvaient influer mort et vie. Était-il sorcier ? Feru avait-il un lien avec cette affaire ? Y avait-il un sorcier qui avait brisé l'une des lois des la sorcellerie ? Et ce sorcier connaîtrait le brigand attrapé en ville...

Non, cette dernière hypothèse ne tenait pas la route, c'est par hasard que la jeune femme avait croisé cet homme. Hasard et malchance...

\- Si cet individu se montre au palais, ce sera un vrai foutoir, commenta le Général Hak.

\- Sans parler de Hitomi qui risque de paniquer. Dès qu'elle se laissait submerger par ses sentiments durant la Grande Guerre, une colonne de lumière l'éloignait de ses craintes, la ramenant sur la Lune des Illusions, fit Van, sourcils froncés.

\- Nous devrons faire attention, si cela venait à se produire, sa majesté serait en danger, commenta le Général Kaze

\- Cet homme n'approchera pas si nous sommes à ses côtés. Une sortie comme celle d'aujourd'hui pourra à l'avenir avoir des conséquences plus dramatiques que quelques marques, fit le Général Jiyu sombrement.

\- Elle était sensée rester dans la salle du trône, grogna Van.

\- Il a fallu que les gardes ne soient pas assez explicites, soupira le Général Hak.

\- JE VOUS DIS DE NE PAS ME TOUCHER !

La voix de Hitomi les fit sursauter. Van rejoignit aussitôt l'intérieur, la mine inquiète et sombre. Il vit la jeune femme debout sur le lit, hurler au médecin ( un nouvel apprenti du chef de service... Il n'avait pas pensé à cela ) de ne pas l'approcher alors que Merle demandait calmement au médecin de lui laisser le soin d'appliquer la baume sur la gorge de son amie qui craignait le moindre inconnu...

\- Visiblement, sa trachée n'a subi aucuns dommages collatéraux, commenta avec un sourire le Général Hak.

\- Fort heureusement, nous aurions peiné à lui mettre une attelle afin de l'immobiliser, lança le Général Din en les rejoignant.

\- Elle semble avoir repris du poil de la bête, ce qui est au mieux, fit le Général Kaze.

\- Oui, tantot elle...

-Elle quoi, fit Van, sourcils froncés.

\- Oh... Euh... R... Rien !

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, s'exaspéra le jeune roi.

\- Pour votre bien, assura le Général Din.

\- Elle vous dira tout si elle veut en parler, fit le Général Kaze.

\- N'aggrave pas encore plus les choses, soupira le Général Jiyu.

\- Il vaut mieux vous laisser... Entre vous...

Les cinq Généraux, d'un commun accord, se dirigèrent vers la sortie, emmenant avec eux Merle et le médecin démuni...

Le médecin enfin sorti, Hitomi se détendait, se laissant retomber dans son lit. Van attrapa le baume laissé par l'apprenti, s'avançant vers sa dulcinée.

\- Il va falloir que je t'applique ça, Hitomi, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est l'inconnu qui m'inquiétait, pas toi, fit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

Il s'installa sur le lit, près d'elle, et commença à lui appliquer la pommade. Il commença à se renseigner, parlant avec douceur comme pour la rassurer :

\- Que t'a raconté cet homme pour que tu baisses ainsi ta garde et sois désarmée ?

\- Je... Si je t'en parle, tu deviendras fou... Fou de colère...

\- Je le suis d'avoir failli te perdre en ce jour, alors, je t'en prie, raconte moi cela...

\- Te souviens tu de l'individu... Celui que tu as exécuté ?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

\- Je... Cet homme... Il...

Elle logea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, en quête de réconfort, même s'il ne s'agissait là que de mots...

\- Il est en vie. Il va revenir... Il va achever ce qu'il a commencé... C'est ce que cet homme m'a dit...

Les poings de Van se crispèrent. Il prit son épouse contre lui, dans une étreinte rassurante, et dit :

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, je le jure. Je ne laisserai plus cet individu poser ses mains sur toi...

Elle s'endormait, bercée par ces promesses.

\- Je suis confuse ! Navrée ! Je ne faisais pas attention et...

Elle se tut soudain. Merle lui lança un drôle de regard, comme pour comprendre ce soudain silence. Hitomi ne fixait pas le passant qui lui même se confondait en excuses. Son regard était fixé sur un individu qui se tenait plus loin, encadré d'une demi-douzaine de comparses.

La jeune reine fit un pas en arrière, le regard luisant d'horreur et de crainte.

\- Majesté, l'apostropha le Général Din, inquiet par ce silence et ce recul.

\- Hitomi, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? S'enquit Merle.

Plus loin, l'individu qu'elle fixait s'avançait vers eux, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Généraux ! Will Russ ! S'exclama Hitomi avec panique alors que dégainaient le groupe d'individus.

Prompts, les Généraux eurent vite fait de remarquer ce groupe armé qui se dirigeait vers eux et de reconnaître à la tête du groupe le condamné qui avait agressé la jeune femme.

Merle saisit Hitomi par le bras, hurlant en l'entraînant avec elle :

Viens vite ! Il ne faut pas rester là !

\- Mais... Les Généraux...

\- Nous saurons les combattre, partez sans vous soucier de cela, soupira le Général Hak.

\- Nous sommes gardiens de la famille royale après tout, s'amusa le Général Kaze.

\- Ils vont tous périr , jurait sombrement le Général Din.

\- Tu vois, ils sont au taqué ! Allez, on y va ! La pressait Merle.

Hitomi se résigna. Ses jupons en main, elle se mit à courir à travers la ville pour rejoindre un lieu sûr. Elles ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Le palais était trop loin...

\- Je t'aurai, reine de... hurlait Will Russ.

\- La ferme ! L'interrompit d'une voix plus forte le Général Blue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, devant une taverne, à plusieurs rues du combat.

\- On entre avant que ne nous tombent dessus ces malades, fit Merle qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Je connais cette taverne, fit Hitomi avec un sourire éclatant en entrant.

Le propriétaire essuyait d'un chiffon usé un verre derrière son bar. Il leva un regard curieux vers les nouveaux arrivants, il était trop tôt pour voir ses habitués... Il fut étonné de voir deux silhouettes de femmes se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lorsque le bois épais sauva sa vue du soleil éblouissant, il la reconnut... La protégée du roi de l'autre fois... La reine de Fanélia... Sa reine...

\- Majesté, j'imagine que, malheureusement, si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il y a un soucis, fit-il de son ton bourru alors que la jeune femme s'avançait vers le bar, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ravie de vous revoir ! Merci encore pour la dernière fois, les esclavagistes ne m'ont pas attrapée grâce à vous.

\- Je vous ai juste casée derrière mon bar, j'savais pas qui vous étiez, j'pouvais pas savoir... Aurai été moins brusque.

\- Vous avez été parfait ! Ne vous en faites pas !

\- Il se passe quoi dehors ? J'ai entendu des cris ... Y a une rixe ?

\- Pouvez-vous nous cacher ?

\- Encore ? Qui ose...

\- Avez vous eut vent de l'affaire de la Forêt ? Demanda Hitomi d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sur... Tous dans la ville savent... Ah, combien en sont encore bouillants de rage... Quand Fanélia a enfin une reine digne de ce nom ! J'vous dit pas ce que peuvent raconter les ivrognes au soir ici !

\- Eh bien, le coupable a survécu et est à notre poursuite, fit Merle qui voyait que si son amie poursuivait, elle fonderait en larmes.

\- Kss... J'envoie Don au palais. Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'étage, les volets sont fermés, il y a deux lits, vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Nous pouvons rester derrière la bar vous savez, fit Hitomi en souriant. Pas besoin de vous déranger...

\- J'laisse pas ma reine derrière mon bar...Ow... Chui fier de ma patrie moi. La famille royale a sauvé le peuple, je vous respecte trop pour vous laisser là ! Disait-il en montant les marches, les guidant à la dite-pièce.

\- Je n'ai rien fait méritant ce respect, fit Hitomi.

\- Si... Le roi... Vous l'avez sauvé ! Plus d'une fois ! Et vous avez accepté sa demande ! Vous êtes not' reine !

Merle et Hitomi souriaient face aux éloges de cet homme. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent alors que le propriétaire beuglait dans le corridor :

\- Don !

Il y eut des pas lourds. Une jeune homme bien bâti, la mine sombre, arrivant dans l'encadrement, disant :

\- Mouais ?

\- Vas au palais et dis au roi que la reine se cache ici.

\- Je l'accompagnerai pas là bas plutôt ?

\- Non, vous seriez tués, fit Hitomi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous subissiez ma malchance.

\- T'y vas et dis ça au roi. Il viendra avec ses Généraux et vassaux fit le propriétaire.

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme descendit lourdement les marches en pestant contre ceux qui s'en prenaient à leur famille royale.

\- J'vous fait monté à manger et je vous laisse vous reposer, fit le propriétaire en sortant à son tour.

La porte fermée, Merle fit part de ses inquiétudes :

\- On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?

\- Oui, je lui dois la vie et il aime son roi, fit Hitomi en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas tes armes de la lune des illusions avec hein, devina Merle.

\- Pour aller acheter un livre ? Non, je ne les ai pas prises.

\- S'ils nous trouvent...

\- Nous emprunterons un pilier de lumière, annonça Hitomi.

\- Mais sur la Lunes des Illusions aussi tu es en danger, fit Merle.

\- Je ne laisserai pas cet homme assouvir ses pulsions. Je préfère risquer ma vie sur Terre qu'être ici son objet de caprice.

\- J'espère que Maître Van ne tardera pas, renifla Merle en s'allongeant, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amie.

\- Il ne tardera pas, assura d'un ton rassurant Hitomi en lui caressant la tête avec douceur.

 **I'm BACK AND I GET DE BACKKKKK**


	65. Chapter 71

Alors que tombait la nuit, Hitomi somnolait en position assise, Merle endormie la tête sur ses genoux, un plateau portant des assiettes vides posé sur la petite table trônant plus loin.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Don, le fils du propriétaire était parti. Cela était normal selon le tenancier, assurant que son fils n'allait pas bien vite et que les gardes ne le laisseraient pas entrer avec tant de simplicité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune femme fut vaincue par la fatigue et la tension, s'endormant en position assise. Merle, se réveillant de son long repos, l'allongea pour la couvrir, allant veiller sur l'autre lit, les yeux grands ouvert scrutant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Des pas légers dans l'escalier Merle dormait en boule dans son lit, vaincue elle aussi par la fatigue et la tension.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. La femme-chat remua des moustaches... Hitomi grogna dans son sommeil. Le nouveau venu entra, sans bruit, ses camarades derrière attendant au pas de la porte.

Des doigts effleurèrent son visage. Des doigts chauds malgré la nuit froide. Des doigts chauds sur une visage de glace...

La tension de la journée lui retombant dessus comme un seau d'eau froide, Hitomi se réveilla d'un bond, repoussant celui qui était à ses côtés, hurlant maintes paroles si vite qu'elles furent incompréhensibles.

\- Hitomi ! Hitomi, calmes-toi, ce n'est que moi...

La voix était familière. Ses yeux reconnurent enfin ses traits à travers la pénombre. Van. Elle lui sauta au cou, rassurée de le voir, après avoir craint le pire si longtemps...

\- Je suis soulagé... Tu n'as rien, fit-il dans un souffle, l'enlaçant.

\- Grâce au tenancier, fit-elle d'une voix brisée par la tension.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre... Êtes vous blessées ?

\- Juste fatiguées. Et les Généraux ? Ils vont bien ? Nous avons lâchement fui... J'espère que...

\- Ne vous tracassez pas, ma reine, nous allons très bien, fit la voix du Général Din à la porte.

\- Nous avons surtout paniqué en ne vous trouvant plus, commenta le Général Kaze.

\- Soulevez Merle, Général Din, voulez-vous, elle semble exténuée, fit Van en se dirigeant vers la sortie, soutenant son épouse qui titubait.

Le tenancier souriait en les voyant descendre, son fils près de lui.

Hitomi s'inclina humblement devant lui, le faisant rugir de désapprobation, disant :

\- Par deux fois, vous avez sauvé ma vie. Je vous serai éternellement redevable. Quoi qu'il advienne, n'hésitez pas, je serai toujours là pour vous prêter main forte !

\- Un héritier ce serait pas d'refus, commenta d'un ton nonchalant Don, le fils du tenancier, faisant rougir la jeune femme jusque la racine et hurler de rire les Généraux. Le tenancier mit une frappe sonore à l'arrière du crâne de son fils, aboyant qu'il manquait de respect vis-à-vis de sa reine.

\- Euh... Je... Ce... fit Hitomi gênée, son regard fuyant.

\- Fanélia aura bientôt une descendance, soyez rassuré, assura le Général Hak.

\- Hey ! Se hérissa Hitomi, de plus en plus rouge.

\- En route pour le palais, s'amusa Van qui, pour la énième fois, remercia le tenancier.

Assise en selle, devant son époux, ses yeux se fermant malgré elle sur le coups du bercement de la monture, Hitomi luttait pour rester éveillée.

Voilà une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté la taverne et chevauchaient vers le palais. Mais puisque la prudence était le mot d'ordre, ils avançaient à une vitesse moindre, groupés et guettant les moindres recoins.

Van la surveillait du coin de l'œil pour ne pas la voir choir. Il sentait toute la tension qui animait son corps jusque là se dissiper à petit feu. Il avait craint pour la vie de son épouse et de son amie d'enfance.

La vue des Généraux, blessés, traînant au palais des hommes menottés et des cadavres ( dont celui de Will Russ ) avait été un choc. Puis, l'annonce qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes avait manqué de le faire hurler de rage. Alors qu'au palais, les conseillers mettaient en place des patrouilles pour retrouver la reine, chapeautés des Généraux, un individu avait déboulé aux grandes portes, affirmant qu'il savait où était la reine...

Il soupira. Il ne s'autoriserait à baisser sa garde qu'une fois au palais. Hitomi face à lui, s'était finalement endormie, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Majesté, fit le Général Hak.

\- Qu'avez-vous Général, fit Van, lançant un coups d'oeil en arrière.

\- Hmm... Nous sommes suivis...

\- Je sais ... Mais ils n'ont pas encore fait preuve d'animosité... Hitomi s'est juste endormie.

\- Ils nous encerclent, fit le Général Hak.

\- Et semblent s'amuser, souleva le Général Kaze.

\- Selon les dires du condamné Russ, la tête de notre reine serait mise à prix sur le marché noir de Gaia, lui rappela le Général Blue.

\- Et n'oublions pas qu'ils la convoitent pour des maisons de passes, soupira le Général Jiyu.

\- Dire que je tenais à éviter ce conflit... grogna Van.

\- A L'ATTAQUE ! Hurla une voix dans la pénombre, des cris de rage lui faisant écho...

En sursauts, Hitomi se réveilla pour voir une vague d'ennemis fondre sur l'escorte à cheval...

\- Bons Dieux, jura-t-elle alors que son époux dégainait, prêt à recevoir tout adversaire en restant en selle.

Affalée à terre après être tombée de selle, Hitomi reprenait ses esprits. Tout s'était déroulé si vite ... Elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle, ne trouvant personne. El se releva, titubant jusqu'à un rebord. Le vent hurlait, des nuages inondaient le lieu... Elle avait mal au crâne, mal partout, couverte de coupures et de bleu...

\- Oh Van... Soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée...

Elle était sur la tour de Tokyo... Le soleil se levait au loin, enflamment la ville qui l'avait vue naître et tomber...


	66. Chapter 72

Quelques minutes plus tôt, leur escorte se faisait attaquée au cœur de la ville, non loin du palais... Van et ses Généraux combattaient comme des Diables et Merle avait trouvé refuge sur les toits, feulant de rage.

Lorsque plusieurs individus avaient finit par atteindre la monture du roi au moyen de leurs lances, le couple se retrouva à terre. Hitomi avait constaté avec effroi que son époux avait été sonné par la chute... Cela avait été pris en compte par leurs agresseurs qui lâchement lui fonçaient dessus. Alors, instinctivement, de colère et d'impuissance, Hitomi avait fait barrage de son corps, yeux fermés, dans l'attente du baiser de la lame aiguisée...

Au lieu de quoi... Ses pieds quittèrent la terre ferme alors qu'un pilier de lumière la frappait, l'avalant ainsi que ses agresseurs...

Elle était de retour à Tokyo... Elle était sur la tour de Tokyo... Elle soupira, assise, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, se demandant où avaient pu atterrir ses adversaires. Elle espérait qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à la retrouver... Trop la connaissaient dans la ville.

Mais leur accoutrement ne les aiderait pas, ce qui rassurait la jeune femme.

Elle s'étira, gémissant de lassitude et se leva. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier d'acier rouge, descendant vers Tokyo qui se réveillait à peine...

Sans mal, elle vola un jeans sur un balcon, un débardeur sur un autre, les enfilant en vitesse dans un coin, se débarrassant de sa robe dans une benne à ordure. Elle chipa un sweat à capuche ailleurs, se dirigeant d'un pas vif, ses mains dans ses poches, son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, vers le métro.

Dans la masse de la ville, elle ne tarda pas à se mêler, se ré-habituant aux bruits, sons et odeurs de la capitale.

Il ne se passait rien en journée, elle le savait. C'est à la nuit tombée que sortent tous les yakuzas qu'elle connaissait. C'est au lever de la lune que sortaient ses ennemis...

Elle arrivait à destination. Suivant le mouvement de la foule, elle quitta s rame, se perdant dans les dédales du souterrain pour mieux se trouver... Pour mieux les trouver...

A l'extérieur, un quartier vide, des murs sombres, des visages tirés par le ressentiment...

\- Le Nord est toujours aussi accueillant, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qui t'es toi, aboya une voix.

\- Je veux voir Rei, Leader du Nord, fit-elle simplement, sans même se retourner, se sachant en joue.

\- Comment ça tu veux... On est pas au comptoir des petites volontés, ma belle. Tu rentres chez toi.

\- Je suis Hito, ancien second de Keniji. Alors dis à ton sniper de remettre sa sécurité et conduis moi à Rei, ordonna Hitomi d'une voix calme mais de glace en lançant un regard à sa droite, plantant ses prunelles émeraude dans l'azur de ce vigile.

\- Hito... De...

\- Trêve de bavardage, conduis moi, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il porta la main à sa casquette, comme pour s'excuser, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Avec un soupir, elle le suivit à grands pas. Elle ne sentait plus la menace du sniper.

Dans les corridors délabrés et mal entretenus du bâtiment, les regards se levaient sur leur passage, on chuchotait et on la pointait du doigt. Aucun doute, on l'avait reconnu et cela l'irrita. Elle avait tout fait pour conserver son anonymat jusqu'au bout... Un vigile sachant son nom... Elle s'était dit : pourquoi pas ? Mais ce vigile avait transmis l'information à tous ses collègues et supérieurs en une fraction de seconde... Ah la technologie... Elle l'avait oubliée... A Gaia... A Fanélia, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Fanélia... Van...Un soupir malheureux lui échappa, faisant sursauter le vigile qui bafouilla :

\- Nous... Nous y sommes presque ! Ne... Ne perdez pas patience...

\- Oh... Détends toi voyons, s'ennuya la jeune femme alors qu'ils arrivaient à une grande porte.

Le vigile s'arrêta à son seuil, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit, tremblant. Rei, leader du Nord, s'exclama aussitôt :

\- C'EST TOI L'EMPOTE QUI A MIS EN JOUE HITO ! MAIS QUI M'A FICHU DES BRAS CASSES PAREILS ? TU SAIS PAS RECONNAITRE UNE FOUTUE POINTURE DE TOKYO NON ?

Le vigile, tête baissée, se confondait en excuses alors que Rei, un sourire sombre sur les lèvres, le congédia à la fin de sa tirade.

\- Hito ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu es... Resplendissante... Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait divorcer si vite...

\- Ravie de te revoir aussi, Rei, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai pas divorcé, quelle idée stupide tu as là !

\- Hmm... Tu as encore des ennuis alors ?

\- Je me suis retrouvée à Tokyo par accident, soupira-t-elle en s'installant sur un sofa, près de lui.

\- Ha ha ! Tu vas me dire que... Une colonne de lumière... Un accident ? Rien que ça !

\- Une longue histoire. Trop. Le fin mot e st que j'étais en danger et, vas savoir pourquoi, quand je suis en danger de mort, une colonne de lumière m'emporte. Il s'est passé la même chose lorsque Amano a essayé de m'abattre.

\- Ouais... Ouais... Je me souviens de ça... Tu es blessée ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien de sérieux sinon quelques égratignures. Tu sais m'héberger quelques temps, le temps que je parvienne à recréer une colonne de lumière .

\- Tu n'y arrives pas ? Cette annonce choqua le leader du Nord.

\- J'ai essayé sur la tour de Tokyo, peu après mon arrivée... Cela n'a pas fonctionné. C'est du aux circonstances de mon retour je crois...

\- Je vois... Aucun soucis ! Restes autant que tu le souhaites ! Je vais prévenir Ken, il sera ravi de passer vu que tu sembles coincée ici quelques jours au moins.

\- Oui... Oui... Merci... Bailla-t-elle, s'allongeant lentement sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées, donnant le dos à la pièce, la tête enfouie entre deux coussins...

\- Combien de piliers de lumière t'as essayé de créer pour finir ainsi, Hito, soupira Rei en posant une couverture sur son invitée, allant passer un coups de fil dans le corridor.

\- Qui t'es toi, siffla-t-elle.

\- Hito ! Ne tues pas mon second, je t'en prie ! J'ai galéré à en trouver un efficace et voilà que tu me l'abîmes !

Sans relâcher sa prise, elle lança un coups d'œil à sa droite, peu étonnée de voir Ken debout à la porte, une cannette de bière en main, Rei à ses côtés.

\- Ravie de te savoir en forme, Ken. Mais ton second avait les mains baladeuses, essaies de le dresser avant de l'emmener en balade, siffla la jeune femme.

\- Je vais m'en charger. T'en fais pas ! Lâches le, il va mourir le pauvre !

\- Le pauvre ? Haha ! Toujours aussi drôle, dis moi, s'amusa froidement la jeune femme en le libérant de son emprise.

Toussotant, le nouveau second de Ken lança un regard noir à la jeune femme en reculant vers son supérieur.

Rei lui mit un tape derrière le crâne, sifflant en ouvrant sa propre cannette :

\- On t'avait dit de pas la réveiller, idiot !

\- Qui aurait cru qu'elle se réveillerait, marmotta le nouveau.

\- Une ancienne journaliste de polémique qui dormirait à poings fermés alors que sa tête est à prix... Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre ce gars là, notifia Hitomi avec un sourire en coin, saisissant la cannette que lui offrait Rei.

\- Il est nouveau, il est nouveau, s'agaça Ken avec des mouvements vagues de la main.

\- Mes amis, il va falloir que je rentre ! Mais je ne sais pas comment.

\- Il te faut du repos seulement, on en a parlé. Et aussi ... De la confiance, fit Rei en buvant un coups.

\- De la confiance ?

\- Si la colonne ne daigne même pas se montrer après plusieurs tentatives c'est que tu as peur de retourner là bas... Hito... On est compagnons de campagne depuis toujours. Que nous caches-tu, fit Keniji, anxieux, avec sérieux.

\- C'est embarrassant, fit-elle en détournant du regard.

\- A d'autres ! On en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec toi , fit Rei avec un sourire.

\- Et humiliant, fit-elle, regard baissé.

\- Raison de plus... Ainsi nous saurons s'il est prudent ou pas de t'y envoyer seule.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire plaisante... Vous n'aimerez pas...

\- Tu dis ça à des journalistes de polémique, sourcilla Rei. Au Leader des bas fonds du Nord ?

\- Bon... Les gars... Si je finis par pleurer, faudra assumer, grogna la jeune femme.

\- On assumera et te consolera, pas de soucis, on t'a déjà vue en crises de larmes, quand la nostalgie prenait le dessus, à l'époque.

\- Bon... Déjà... C'est assez vieux... Deux mois... Trois... Notre dernière rencontre quoi.

\- Deux mois et quinze jours, commenta le nouveau second, écoutant avec attention. Hitomi lui lança un regard en coin, un sourcil haussé...

\- Bon... Les guymelefs avaient décollé, vous vous souvenez. Le pilier nous a emportés.

\- Yup...

\- Sur Gaïa, il y a eut un problème avec un champs magnétique... Une distorsion... Nous avons été dispersés... J'ai été expulsée du guymelef de Van.

\- Van c'est ton roi surprotecteur, non, fit Rei.

\- Oui. Bon, je me suis retrouvée dans une clairière déserte, seule. Je voulais retrouver les autres quand un homme est sorti du sous-bois.

\- On croirait un roman, souffla le second, suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui racontait sa mauvaise expérience.

\- Shhttt ! Siffla Keniji. Hitomi soupira. De vrais enfants...

\- Il a commencé à discuter, j'ai essayé de le leurrer, faisant croire que je n'étais pas seule, que je savais où j'étais et où j'allais. Il ne m'a évidemment pas crue. Il m'avait vue tomber du ciel.

\- Oh... Fit le second, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Keniji.

\- Je... Il m'a poursuivie... Il disait vouloir profiter de ma compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin... Quand il a fini par me rattraper, il... a réussit à me dépouiller de mon pantalon... Sans plus... Il aurait sûrement commis son méfait si Van et les Généraux n'étaient pas arrivés. Il a été jugé et condamné pour son crime. Il est mort.

Un silence gêné accueillit ces paroles. Hitomi fixait sa cannette de bière à moitié vide, observant les perles des résidus de glace courir sur les flancs d'acier...

\- Je comprend mieux ta crainte, fit Keniji d'une voix cassée.

\- On va pas te laisser dans une telle situation, Hito, tu le sais... Reprends tes esprits et tes forces, tu quitteras Tokyo accompagnée et armée, lança Rei avec un sérieux sombre.

\- Sans armes en mains, je... Je me sentais si vulnérable, renifla-t-elle, ses joues humides de larmes. J'ai vraiment cru que...

Keniji la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, Rei se joignant au câlin. Le nouveau, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, hoquetait :

\- Ah non ! Sniff...Ouais non ! On peut vous laisser seule ! Hic ! Pas.. Sniff ! Pas après ça quoi !

\- Dors maintenant Hito , Tokyo est paisible ces temps ci, tu pourras te reposer en sûreté dans ma planque, loin de tout et tous.

\- On sait que je suis de retour ? fit-elle, essuyant ses larmes.

\- J'ai vu des photos filtrer, mais trop floues et t'as un sweat à capuche dissimulant ton visage. Personne n'est sûr de rien en ligne, annonça Keniji.

\- Si on découvre mon retour, vous aurez des ennuis. Faut rien laisser filtrer, bailla-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant.


	67. Chapter 73

Assise sur le sofa, une tasse de café entre les mains elle fixait l'écran sur lequel défilaient les dernières infos recueillies par le Nord. Il y avait un groupe d'assassins qui courait les rues de Tokyo avec des armes moyenâgeuses. Elle sirota sa boissons, se disant que c'était possible... Elle soupira, se disant qu'il fallait les mettre hors d'état de nuire... Elle grogna, elle voulait juste rentrer à Fanélia... Mais... Si Tokyo était victime de ces assassins... C'était sa faute... La faute à Hitomi qui a embarqué des dingues avec elle ! Un nouveau soupir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de vacances...

\- Rei , tu es là, fit-elle de sa voix endormie.

Assis derrière son bureau, plus loin dans la pièce, le leader du Nord sourcilla. C'était son bureau... Bien sur qu'il était là...

\- Ouais Hito.

\- Il faut éliminer les assassins de Gaia.

\- Hmm... Aucunes chances, ils agissent de façon aléatoire et désordonnée. On peut pas les embusquer ou les leurrer.

\- On peut les appâter, lança la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

\- Avec quoi ? De la viande, railla le leader en rangeant un rapport dans un tiroir afin d'étudier le suivant sur son bureau.

\- Moi.

\- Pardon, demanda-t-il, certain d'avoir mal entendu, plongé dans le rapport de mission de l'un de ses Dreamers.

\- Je serai l'appât. Keniji aidera sûrement.

Il leva les yeux, les plongeant dans l'émeraude son sa grande amie. Elle... Elle n'était pas sérieuse... Si ?

\- Je vais les appâter, ça va m'occuper.

\- Tu souffres à ce point de l'absence de ton roi, fit-il railleur.

\- Après trois ans de mélancolie, j'ai enfin pu le retrouver. C'est un sacré choc d'en être si vite séparée.

\- Ouais ouais, t'es vicieuse surtout. Tu sais que si tu finis blessée, ton roi, c'est à nous qu'il va s'en prendre.

\- Il ne pourra pas, il voudra me ramener à Fanélia le plus vite possible, répliqua-t-elle narquoise.

\- Bon, j'en parle à Ken puis on verra. En attendant, tu ne quittes pas le Nord.

\- No prob... Je suis assez à mon aise dans ton bureau, le reste ne m'attire pas.

C'est donc quelques heures plus tard qu'il revint, accompagné de ses sous-commandants et de Keniji et le nouveau second de ce dernier. Il n'accorda aucune importance à la jeune femme qui s'était endormie en boule sur le canapé, sourcils froncés. Elle dormait d'un sommeil léger, prête à faire face à toutes éventualités...

\- Bon, le plan est simple, on le attire dans un coin en exposant Hito. Mais on place quelques snipers dans le périmètre pour la couvrir. Une fois les assassins dans le piège, on les abat le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Pigé ? Fit Rei.

\- Selon mes sources, ils sont aux alentours de la tour de Tokyo. Il suffira de trouver une impasse. Il y a assez de buildings pour que nos snipers se dispersent sans être visibles, commenta Ken.

\- On décolle à minuit, soyez prêts, acheva Rei.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Cette mission était essentielle pour la continuité de leurs recherches. Nombreux investigateurs de leurs bureaux avaient finit tués par ces assassins aux victimes aléatoires... Pour récupérer le monopole des virées nocturnes, les adeptes de polémique devaient détruire cet obstacle , ces assassins assoiffés de tuerie...

Baillant suite à ses nuits trop courtes et à cette tension qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules, Hitomi marchait d'un pas nonchalant au hasard aux alentours de la tour de Tokyo. Elle portait un jeans noir, un sweat à capuche large et rouge sombre, des bottines noir... Elle se demandait si ces assassins allaient tomber dans un piège si ridicule... C'était trop connu comme parade... Bien trop... Tous les films... Ah.. Elle eut un sourire niais... Il n'y a pas de films à Gaïa...

\- Enfin on te retrouve, douce reine, railla une voix.

\- Où nous as tu envoyés, foutue sorcière, aboya une autre voix.

\- Au moins, ici, le capitaine n'est pas là pour nous ennuyer, railla une autre voix.

Son regard émeraude, luisant de mépris et de rage, se tourna vers l'origine des voix. La remarque salace ne lui plaisait pas... Mais elle devait suivre le plan.. Elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle après tout...

Ils étaient trois. Trois lames prêtes à la trancher. Trois assassins avides de son sang... De sa douleur... De son humiliation...

\- Attrapez moi si vous le pouvez, siffla-t-elle en partant en courant.

Tout en lâchant des rires gras, les assassins se lancèrent à ses trousses. Elle sentait les regards des snipers posés sur elle. Elle sentait la présence de ses camarades pas loin... Elle n'avait pas peur... Elle n'était pas seule... Les quelques mots de ces hommes ne devaient l'atteindre... Et pourtant... Elle se savait tremblante...

Elle prit à droite, ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'un grand mur de brique sombre, tagué et couvert de vieilles affiches...

D'un pas tranquille, les assassins arrivaient, leurs lames au clair, des expressions troublantes sur leurs visage, leurs regards luisants d'avidité... Une semaine qu'ils erraient dans la ville, tuant et volant... Voir face à eux la source de leurs peines, l'origine de leur désir, les rendait fou. Ils étaient dépourvus de raison. Ils la voulaient en larmes. Ils la voulaient brisée. Ils allaient la briser... La posséder avant de la tuer...

\- Alors petite reine, on est acculée par l'ennemi, s'amusa l'un.

\- Tu vas souffrir, tu vas hurler, avant de disparaître... railla un autre.

Hitomi lança un regard à sa gauche. Un autre à se droite... Ils étaient en retard... Rei n'arrivait jamais à l'heure... Elle serra les poings... Elle n'avait pas d'armes...

Déjà, le meneur du trio était face à elle, un sombre sourire aux lèvres. Ils lui prit le menton, souffla à son oreille :

\- Combien de temps tiendras-tu, dis-moi ma douce, avec nous trois ?

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Les doigts de l'assassin glissèrent vers sa gorge, la saisissant alors que les prunelles azur de son agresseur savouraient l'éclat de panique qui animait l'émeraude de ses yeux...

Une balle fusa. Il se la prit en pleine tête, tombant aussitôt. Hitomi leva les yeux vers le sniper qui venait de tirer, le remerciant d'un hochement fébrile de la tête.

Les deux autres assassins ruèrent vers la jeune femme déstabilisée. Les retardataires arrivèrent enfin, hurlant en passant par dessus le mur et par la rue qui donnait sur l'impasse. Ils encerclaient les assassins. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à tomber sous leurs balles...

Hitomi tremblait. Elle avait glissé sur ses genoux, fixant ses mains tremblantes... Elle ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi... Alors que...

\- Hito, ça va, demanda Rei en s'approchant, rangeant son arme dans l'étui qui lui était réserve sur son côté droit.

\- Pourquoi, siffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi avoir tardé ?

\- Voir si ta peur avait disparu. Il semble que non, annonça Rei.

\- Ne refais jamais ça ! Je... J'ai cru..

\- Excuses-moi , Hito... Pardon.. Mais tu devais savoir... fit Rei en la prenant contre lui. Elle logea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, pleurant, laissant retomber la crainte et la tension qui l'avaient assaillie.

\- Elle pourra pas créer de colonnes dans cet état d'esprit, commenta Ken en lançant un regard désolé à son ancienne subordonnée.

\- Si elle est en danger, elle en créera une. Je me demandais si ça allait se produire ce soir, visiblement, le viol n'est pas un danger aussi important que la mort pour la logique des colonnes de lumières, fit Rei en la soulevant.

\- Nos intentions étaient claires, c'est peut être pour ça. L'avenir n'assurait pas ce fait... Or ses dangers de morts étaient indéniables... fit Ken.

\- Si on ne l'avait pas aidée, elle serait sûrement déjà à Fanélia alors, fit le nouveau second de Ken.

\- Où aurait été la limite du danger des colonnes ? Imagines si la colonne était apparue en plein méfait ! L'autre enfoiré aurait tranquillement terminé à Gaïa où il aurait grand max une heure avant qu'on les localise par rapport à la colonne, grogna Rei.

\- Il peut se passer plein de choses en une heure, grogna un des agents avec un air sombre.

\- On rentre, soupira Ken en se dirigeant vers leurs véhicules. Hitomi avait reçu une dose de calmant, injectée par Rei, car elle paniquait de trop et devenait un peu hystérique...

Assis derrière son bureau, Van se devait bien de tenir son rôle de monarque... Surtout avec les tensions qui régnaient et les réçents messages du Nord.

Il devait garder la tête haute... Malgré l'absence de sa dulcinée. Un message. C'est tout ce qu'il avait d'elle . Une petite boite de métal froid de laquelle résonnait sa voix. Elle lui avait parlé, à lui. Elle s'était excusée d'une voix tremblante. Elle avait fait une promesse. Elle comptait bien la tenir le roi peinait à accepter la situation. Il n'avait jamais supporté son impuissance. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de la retrouver, rongé par l'inquiétude, un pilier de lumière, trop étroit pour transporter une personne, s'était matérialisé devant lui, laissant sur le sol de marbre une petite boite de métal froid...

Elle était brève, émotive, douce... Hitomi lui expliquait sa situation en ces quelques mots :

 _\- « Van,_

 _Si tu reçois ce message, saches que je vais bien. Je suis à Tokyo, sur la Lune des Illusions. Je ne parviens toujours pas à rentrer. Les colonnes de lumières n'apparaissent pas... Pourtant, je veux tant rentrer! Keniji me dit qu'il y a un rapport entre ce blocage et les événements récents... Il dit que ma peur de ce qui peut m'arriver si je me matérialise n'importe où me bloque ... Si je parviens à maîtriser la localisation de mon arrivée, je parviendrai peut être à éviter un nouvel incident... Je l'espère..._

 _J'espère pouvoir bientôt te revoir, en attendant, je te dis, mon amour, à très bientôt._

 _Ne m'oublies pas et scrutes le ciel... »_

Et ses devoirs de monarque l'avaient finalement occupé tout au long des journées où l'absence de son épouse lui pesait. Il n'oubliait jamais de lever les yeux vers le ciel, dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité, le regard brillant d'espoir. Celui de voir un pilier de lumière déchirer l'horizon...

Ah... Tokyo n'avait pas changée , se disait-elle. Toujours aussi animée et pleine de vie malgré les ombres de la ville. Baillant, elle marchait à travers une rue marchande, encadrée de trois agents du Nord. Elle trouvait leur présence futile... Elle était armée après tout. Léon avait organisé un brunch, invitant toutes les personnalités de polémiques à sa planque. Les deux leaders avaient sermonné Hitomi qui voulait y aller en survêtement. Elle avait grogné qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir ses robes sur elle. Ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle en achète une... Elle avait débattu... Pas très longtemps... Donc elle cherchait une robe pour ce brunch...

En cabines, elle enfilait une robe longue et moulante traînant un peu à l'arrière. D'une couleur simple et discrète, la tenue convenait parfaitement pour l'événement. D'un doré aux reflets cuivrés, avec un col en v et des épaules couvertes de fine dentelle or, la robe embrassait ses formes, s'épousant parfaitement avec ses hanches fines et sa chevelure blond cendré.

Sortant de la cabine, elle s'étudia sur le grand miroir de la boutique, les agents du Nord scrutant les mines de tous les clients, prenant très à cœur leurs rôles de gardes du corps d'un jour de plus...

\- Hito ! Oh ! Que tu es sublime !

Anda, une chemise blanche au col ouvert dénudant son buste sculpté par son travail, se tenait à quelques pas des agents à la mine sombre.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, mon cher Anda, fit-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

\- Hmm. Les rumeurs parlaient de ton retour. J'avais hâte de te revoir, Hito. Mais je ne vois pas ton roi. Quel imprudent il fait...

\- Anda... Que veux-tu ?

\- Juste savoir si les rumeurs disaient vrai, fit-il avec un large sourire en s'avançant. Les agents voulurent le bloquer, Hitomi soupira qu'elle voyait deux snipers dans le bâtiment d'en face... Ils se feraient tuer bien vite s'ils faisaient une bourde...

\- Tes amis yakuzas savent que tu es là, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, je suis venu de mon propre chef voir si tu étais en vie, fit-il, amusé, en soulevant son menton pour garder la contact visuel.

\- Cher Anda... Je suis mariée, tu le sais. Alors ôtes tes sales pattes, siffla-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, son regard dans le sien.

\- Tant d'autorité dans ta voix, haha. J'en tremble d'excitation !

\- Un malade ce gars, soupira la jeune femme en se dégageant.

\- Écoutes ma proposition, douce Hito, fit-il avec plus de sérieux.

\- Parles, je suis tout ouïe, fit-elle narquoise.

\- Sois mienne et ta vie sera sauve. Les parrains ne te pourchasseront plus, ta tête ne sera plus à prix. Tokyo sera à nouveau ta ville.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- La chance de sauver ta vie serait une plaisanterie, Hito, siffla-t-il en la prenant par la nuque, la dominant de sa taille et de sa poigne.

\- Je suis reine de Fanélia, épouse de Van Fanel, je n'ai plus aucuns liens avec Tokyo, siffla la jeune femme avec colère. Vas donc te trouver une autre maîtresse, Anda.

\- Que fait à Tokyo notre petite reine alors ?

\- Je me retrouve...

Des filaments de lumière les encerclèrent. Un pilier de lumière les emportait, sous les regards des agents du nord et ceux de Anda... Hitomi eut un large sourire. Elle avait finalement vaincu cette peur, son subconscient avait réussit à passer outre...

\- NON ! HITO ! QUE FAIS-TU ! Hurlait Anda, regardant le sol s'éloigner.

\- Je rentre chez moi, fit-elle d'une voix lointaine tant elle était ravie d'être enfin de retour...

Le sol sous leurs pieds reparut. Hitomi tomba lourdement, grognant de douleur. Elle aurait un bleu ou deux suite à cet atterrissage raté...

Elle leva les yeux vers la terre qui aux côtés de la lune brillait de tout son éclat. Elle eut un sourire niais, se souvenant. Inspirant à fond, elle embrassa du regard ce qui l'entourait : la place de marché de Fanélia !

Tous avaient cessé leurs activités pour fixer avec joie, étonnement, plénitude, le pilier de lumière frapper la place... Symbole du retour de leur reine disparue depuis deux semaines et des poussières...

\- Noms des Dieux, Hito, comment as-tu osé me ramener dans ce foutu monde, hurlait une voix.

La jeune femme prit conscience de la présence de Anda qu'elle avait oublié. Elle sourcilla à sa remarque, disant :

\- Tu n'avais pas à me tenir. Si tu avais sagement gardé tes mains en poches, tu serais dans la boutique, à Tokyo.

\- Ah ! C'est de ma faute alors ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas rageur.

Elle se recula vivement, sifflant :

\- Je te défends de m'approcher ou de lever la main sur moi, Anda.

\- C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais renoncer à ce qui m'a toujours amusé, siffla-t-il. Renvoies moi là bas.

\- Impossible.

Il lui saisit la gorge, le regard luisant de colère et répéta, son visage à un cheveu du sien :

\- Renvoies moi...

La foule, assistant à la scène d'un œil noir et méprisant, s'animait :

\- LAISSEZ LA REINE !

\- A BAT LE VOYOU !

\- APPELEZ LA GARDE ! LA GARDE !

NDA : **Je suis ravie que mon humour noir plaise à certains ^^ Et ravie aussi de lire des commentaires, j'en reçois peu ces derniers temps. Amlia**


	68. Chapter 74

Une pierre vola. Une autre. Anda fusilla du regard les lanceurs. Hitomi se dégagea vivement, s'exclamant, une main sur son cou meurtri :

\- Vas voir tes alliés parano, ils t'aideront. Ton arrivée sur Gaia n'était pas un choix alors disparais et démerde toi !

\- Je vais te tuer ! Ragea-t-il, irrité par ces propos qu'elle lui jetait à la figure.

Il ne fit pas plus d'un pas dans sa direction. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva plaqué à terre, immobilisé contre le pavé, à plat ventre, un pied solidement planté entre ses omoplates pour le maintenir inerte...

\- Majesté, un plaisir de vous revoir, fit le nouvel arrivant en adressant un large sourire à Hitomi.

\- Que fait un chevalier Céleste à Fanélia, demanda-t-elle froidement, leur dernière rencontre restant un souvenir amer.

\- Je suis venu demander le pardon du roi Van de Fanel pour mon attitude exécrable. Je suis venu supplier le pardon d'une reine que j'ai blessé, une amie que j'ai trahie, fit-il solennel.

\- Tu as donc vu Selena, fit Hitomi en souriant.

\- A mon grand damne, je l'ai revue après ce duel honteux. Combien j'ai eut honte, Majesté, de ce que j'ai pu dire et faire...

\- Un plaisir de vous retrouver, Allen Scheezar, fit Hitomi en souriant.

\- Dégages de là, le blond ! Hurlait Anda.

\- Puis-je faire taire cet individu avant de vous escorter au palais, Majesté, demanda le chevalier.

\- Faites donc, dit-elle amusée.

Assommé, Anda fut livré à des gardes de patrouille qui accueillirent les larmes aux yeux le retour de leur reine.

Parlant de banalités, des récents faits de Gaïa, l'Alliance, Hitomi fut escortée par Allen à travers la ville pour gagner le palais.

Il était au service de Van depuis plus de deux semaines, il était arrivé dans la ville le lendemain de sa disparition. C'était donc avec sérieux que le chevalier parlait du comportement du roi qui avait face à lui un ennemi peu commun : les esclavagistes.

Les mouvements de Feru avaient été très fréquents ces derniers temps, ce qui ennuyait Van, Mylerna et Cid. L'Alliance devait tenir un sommet dans la semaine qui venait afin de prendre des mesures quant aux nouveaux faits.

Aux portes du palais, les gardes eurent un sourire béat à la vue de la jeune femme accompagnée du chevalier. Leur reine leur avait manqué...

\- Allons voir si Van est libre, l'invita Allen en se dirigeant, tout sourire, vers la salle du trône.

\- Ne le dérangeons pas alors qu'il a un sommet avec l'Alliance prochainement, siffla la jeune femme, sourcils froncés, le suivant malgré tout.

\- Ha ha ! Voilà deux semaines qu'il rend dingue les Généraux et vassaux en répétant combien vous lui manquez, il est inquiet et nerveux !

\- Oh, il exagère, soupira la jeune femme, les joues rosies.

\- Il disait que si vous ne lui reveniez pas, il irait vous chercher, massacrant tous vos ennemis de Tokyo au passage.

\- Il veut déclarer la guerre à Tokyo, rien que ça..

\- Selon sa majesté, vous étiez en danger la dernière fois que vous êtes allée dans cette ville.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Mais j'ai été prudente, il se sera inquiété pour rien.

Ils arrivèrent face aux grande portes de bois verni portant les armoiries de Fanélia. Les gardes des portes lancèrent un regard à leur reine, puis d'un commun accord, ils ouvrirent les grandes portes, l'un annonçant de sa voix de stentor :

\- Majesté ! Il y a...

\- On ne dérange pas le Conseil quand il a audience ! Grinça le Conseiller Duke.

\- J'espère que c'est important, gardes, fit la voix de Van qui sonnait grave et assez irritée.

\- Euh...

\- HITOMI ! J'étais tellement, mais tellement inquiète ! Hurla Merle en se précipitant vers la porte entrebâillée, l'ouvrant d'un geste pour plonger sur son amie.

\- LA REINE EST DE RETOUR ET VOUS LA FAITES ATTENDRE A LA PORTE ! Aboya un conseiller, outré.

\- Sire Duke avait dit...

\- Certes.. Certes...

Van, debout à l'autre bout de la salle fixait, surpris, la jeune femme qui tentait de réconforter Merle. Il avait eut si peur pour sa vie... Il l'avait vue disparaître sous ses yeux, impuissant, emportée par une colonne de lumière en même temps que ses assaillants...

Inconsciemment, il s'était retrouvé devant elle, étudiant ses traits, son corps, guettant le moindre signe de blessure, de cicatrice, de...

Elle coupa court à son examen, lui sautant au cou, soufflant :

\- J'ai eut si peur de ne pouvoir revenir...

\- Oh Hitomi... Si tu savais combien j'étais inquiet, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant, la pressant contre lui avec douceur.

\- Les gardes ont arrêté un homme au marché, annonça Allen que tous avaient oublié.

\- Pour quels motifs, demanda Van, un bras ceinturant son aimée, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître.

\- C'est Anda, répondit Hitomi, passant machinalement une main sur sa gorge.

Les sourcils de Van se froncèrent. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il siffla :

\- L'homme que j'aurai du tuer lorsque je t'ai retrouvée sur Tokyo..

Elle hocha la tête. Le roi soupira, ennuyé. Il demanda à la jeune femme, son regard dans le sien :

\- Il ne t'a pas blessée au moins ?

\- Lorsque je suis intervenu, il l'étranglait, fit Allen. Hitomi lui adressa un regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas se taire ?

Les doigts de Van coururent sur la gorge meurtrie de la jeune femme pour l'examiner avec soin. Il finit par demander :

\- Hitomi, peux tu rester avec Merle et les Généraux, vas dans la chambre te reposer. Je dois m'occuper de cet homme aujourd'hui.

\- Mais... Van... Si tu le tues, tu auras les puissants de Tokyo contre toi... Ils sont alliés avec les esclavagistes... Ce serait trop risqué !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il sera jugé, pas condamné à mort. Pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Van...

\- Bon, on va essayer de trouver un arrangement. Mais vas te reposer. Tu as une petite mine et je lis la fatigue dans tes yeux.

-Hmm... Je pense que je vais attendre ici ton retour. J'aimerai être informée de ta décision, fit-elle.

\- Quoi que je dise, tu ne regagneras pas tranquillement la chambre, en conclut-il avec un soupir las.

\- Hmm... Tu vois quand tu veux être compréhensif, ria-t-elle.

Finalement affalée sur un canapé, sous une fenêtre, s'endormant alors qu'elle attendait son époux, Hitomi fut retrouvée dans la salle du trône quelques heures plus tard. Un sourire niais sur les lèvres, elle avait la tête posée sur ses bras , dormant dans une position bizarre vu sa robe moulante.

Un garde avait passé une cape sur ses épaules, et ils avaient respecté son sommeil.

Les gardes de la porte n'avaient laissé personne entrer... Personne déranger la jeune reine...

Lorsque Van eut enfin mis un terme à l'interrogatoire du prénommé Anda, c'est la mine sombre qu'il se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Il avait bien des questions à poser à son aimée ... Cet interrogatoire l'avait poussé à bout... Il aurait tué l'interrogé si les Généraux ne lui avaient pas rappelé les risques encourus...

Avec un soupir, il entra dans la grande salle silencieuse. Elle dormait... Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa mine tirée par la fatigue... Mais elle allait bien... Sans l'éveiller, il la souleva, la transportant à leur chambre, un étage au dessus...

\- Rei, tu vas pas recommencer avec tes hologrammes ! On joue pas avec la mémoire des gens !

Assis derrière son bureau, étudiant les derniers rapports des troupes envoyées sur un front fragile, Van sourcilla. Rei ?

Hitomi, figée en position assise, cilla à plusieurs reprises, se souvenant peu à peu...

\- Oh ! Fit-elle. Je ne rêve pas... Ce n'était pas un rêve...

\- Bonjour, Hitomi, fit Van, amusé.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de larmes de joie... Elle quitta ses draps précipitamment, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa tenue, plongeant dans les bras de son époux pour s'y lover. Il était resté derrière son bureau, sur sa grande chaise de bois sculpté.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir revenir.

\- Après trois ans de patience, quelques jours seulement t'ont découragée ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Il faut croire que je suis habituée à ta...

\- MAJESTE ! Explosa une voix dans le couloir. MAJESTE !

Hitomi lança un regard à la porte, ennuyée d'être dérangée alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin son époux. Les portes de la chambre furent vivement ouvertes, deux gardes aboyaient des ordres à celui qui avait osé entrer sans se faire annoncer.

\- ROI DE FANELIA ! VOILA DEUX JOURS QUE J'ATTENDS DE DELIVRER CETTE... ré... répon... réponse...Oh... Elle est... Déshab...b...

L'individu, un homme de forte carrure, portant une tenue officielle, une épée à sa ceinture, ses long cheveux d'une noir bleuté noués en une queue haute avait eut du mal à achever sa phrase à la vue de la reine, portant une simple chemise, assise sur les genoux du roi, sa tête contre son torse, ses jambes nues sur l'accoudoir.

\- Malappris ! SORTEZ ! Baissez les yeux ! Aboyait un garde en tirant dehors l'intrus.

\- N'avez vous pas honte ? Un peu de respect pour nôtre reine ! S'exclamait un autre garde.

\- MAIS... C'EST IMPORTANT ! S'exclamait le gradé qui ne voulait pas sortir.

\- Hmm... Je sens que si cet homme s'entretient avec toi, je ne te verrai pas de la journée, soupira Hitomi qui n'avait pas bougé en glissant es doigts dans la crinière de son époux.

\- J'en ai peur, grogna Van en dégrafant sa cape, la passant sur les jambes nues de son épouse.

\- Je vais rester avec toi dans ce cas, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Ce sera sans doute ennuyeux, lui glissa-t-il en écartant de son front quelques mèches, ses lèvres suspendues à quelques centimètres des siennes pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Bah, les stratèges de Tokyo peuvent se montrer bien plus ennuyeux, j'en suis certaine, s'amusa-t-elle en jouant avec quelques mèches.

\- Bon, messager du Nord, pourquoi venir jusqu'ici me déranger, lança Van à l'attention de l'homme qui ne sortait pas malgré les menaces des gardes.

\- Enfin, majesté, je ne vais pas parler devant la reine...

\- Il va falloir pourtant. Parlez.

\- Elle ne pourrait pas au moins prendre une chaise, sa position me trouble et ses jambes... Là, nues, passés sur cet accoudoir, alors que je voyais ses cui...

\- Cessez de regarder la reine et délivrez votre message, siffla un garde qui était derrière lui.

\- Mais...

\- Baissez les yeux, maudit impertinent ! Aboya un autre garde.

\- Je heurte sa sensibilité à ce point, s'enquit Hitomi à l'oreille de son époux.

\- Il n'a pas les yeux en poche, voilà tout, soupira Van ennuyé.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser alors, sinon il ne te laissera jamais, fit-elle en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Elle ajusta la cape de son époux pour paraître un minimum couverte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où des servantes avaient déjà empli une baignoire d'eau chaude.

Le messager ne la lâcha pas des yeux jusque la porte. Les gardes, sifflant des injures, allèrent se poster devant la porte de la salle de bain, leur regard braqué sur le messager.

-Maintenant que ma reine n'est plus là pour vous « perturber », délivrez le motif de ce boucan, lança Van qui s'était levé, allant ouvrir les portes du balcon.

\- Roi de Fanélia, le Nord accepte, pour combattre à vos côtés l'esclavagiste reconnu comme étant un criminel de haut niveau, de signer un pacte à Seine, la capitale de nôtre territoire, dans deux semaines. Vous devrez vous rendre là bas sans vos melefs, cette technologie ayant été bannie des Terres du Nord et par vos propres moyens, le Nord n'a pas confiance en ceux ayant détruit si facilement le redoutable Donkrick.

\- Eh bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais vous serez escortés de cinq missionnaires nordistes. Étant donné que la plupart des zones que vous traverserez pour atteindre le cœur du Nord sont des protectorats, mieux vaut éviter que les politiques internes ne se croient envahies ou ne vous prennent pour cible.

\- Bien, où sont ces missionnaires ?

\- Il y a moi et mes compagnons : Neige, Wind, Wall, Ed. Nous demeurons à proximité du palais pour être informés de votre départ, avec nos servants.

\- La zone du palais réservée aux invités vous est ouverte, nous partons dans une semaine, fit Van. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Euh... Puis-je poser une question, lança le messager, sourcils froncés.

Van étudia un instant l'individu mais lui fit tout de même signe de poursuivre.

\- Est ce que la reine viendra ?

\- Cela vous dérange peut être, fit Van dans un grognement.

\- Non... Elle est vôtre faiblesse... Ce sera juste délicat, fit le messager en partant.

Van, sourcils froncés, debout au balcon, pensait à ces derniers mots. Délicat... Pourquoi ? Elle était certes sa faiblesse, mais qui chercherait à...

\- Non, vraiment vous avez gardé cette porte, demanda Hitomi, mi-amusée, mi-choquée aux gardes alors qu'elle quittait la salle de bain, ses cheveux trempés.

\- Bien sur, majesté, cet individu avait un comportement plus que louche, fit un garde avec sérieux.

\- C'est fort aimable de votre part en tout cas, fit-elle en souriant largement.

Les gardes eurent un sourire béa et sortirent. Adossé à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Van souriait. Il dit :

\- Les gardes sont bien plus vigilants qu'avant ton départ.

\- Je l'avais remarqué... Alors ce messager, il a finit par parler ?

\- Oui... Oui...

Hitomi, sourcils froncés, le fixa un instant avant de lancer :

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Rien de grave au moins...

\- Il y a un traité qui sera signé avec le Nord pour qu'ils se liguent contre l'esclavagiste Feru.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, fit Hitomi avec un large sourire.

\- Mais il faut aller au Nord...

\- Et alors ? Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je dois en discuter avec les Généraux, on se voit plus tard.

\- Quoi que tu dises, je t'accompagnerai au Nord, affirma-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir, laissant son époux là.

Les Généraux ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Mon roi, il est tout à fait inconscient de laisser la reine nous accompagner alors que nous savons très bien quels dangers le Nord porte, lança aussitôt le Général Kaze.

\- Elle n'écoutera rien et avoir été séparés si longtemps n'aidera pas à la convaincre. J'aimerai que l'on s'organise pour la sécurité de ce voyage plutôt, fit Van, sourcils froncés, assis à nouveau derrière son bureau.

\- Commençons alors, fit le Général Hak en prenant place.

\- Bien, alors... Commença Van.

Il y eut un grand bruit dans la cour. Van leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Il sortit sur le balcon, lançant un regard à l'animation que le bruit avait causé.

\- Majesté, c'est... s'offusqua le Général Din.

\- Je vais tuer ces nordistes, jurait Van avec colère en se dirigeant à grand pas vers les portes de la chambre.

\- Din, Kaze, passez par le balcon, nous accompagnons le roi par la sortie principale, ordonna le Général Hak.

Deux généraux sortirent par le balcon, les autres se lançant à la suite du roi.

 **ILS ONT FAIT QUOIIII ? hahaha, je le sais, il va sans dire... Mais vous le saurez plus tard.** **Merci d'avoir lu avec ou sans attention et à la prochaine ! ! ! ! ( ou pas en fait... -_-" )** **EN FAIT... Vous ne voulez pas laisser un avis? Je me sens délaissée comme jaja moi... (** ** _tout le monde s'en fout Soso... #TaConscience... )_** **Bye bye ! #Soffia** **aaaaaaa**


	69. Chapter 75

Dans la cour, ébahie, restée à terre, Hitomi se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Cet homme face à elle ne semblait pas être un messager. Juste un servant qui n'était pas de Fanélia. Et pourtant... Il l'avait frappée au visage sans raisons apparentes...

\- Vous ai-je offensé, demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

-Une femme d'un autre monde n'a rien à faire sur Gaïa ! Rien !

\- Je pense que vous vous surestimez. Qui êtes vous pour dire si j'ai ou non ma place dans ce monde ?

\- UN CITOYEN RESPONSABLE QUI SAIT QUE VOS IDÉES D'UN AUTRE MONDE VONT BOULEVERSER GAÏA !

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour aider Gaïa, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne ferai rien. Le Nord sait traiter avec les catins telles que vous, siffla l'homme en la soulevant par le col, la redressant, son visage à un cheveux du sien.

\- Oh... Et vous croyez que le Nord a l'autorité pour décréter qui mérite ou pas de rester sur Gaïa ? Fit-ellee.

\- Les Traqueurs savent. Ils n'ont ni maître ni bannière, ils œuvrent pour le froid et la glace, pour le temps et les traditions. Ils sauront vous trouver. Ils vous infligeront le sort réservé aux catins ! Aux étrangers sans valeur !

\- Quoi ? Je finirai en maison de passe ? sourcilla la jeune femme.

\- Et mourrez empalée lorsque vous ne pourrez plus recevoir !

\- Ah... Sombres promesses...

\- Au Nord, vous rirez moins.

Il lui cracha au visage, la jetant à terre avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, outrée. Du dos de la main, elle essuyait son visage. Pourquoi Diable les gens étaient-ils si impolis de si bons matin ?

\- Ma reine, vous allez bien ? S'exclama un garde, accourant, suivi de son camarade de ronde.

\- Oui... J'ai trébuché... Ne vous en faites pas, se hâta-t-elle de dire en se levant. Ils l'aidèrent à se remettre debout, guettant une tâche, déchirure, autre... Ils se figèrent à la vue du visage de la jeune femme. Elle fronça des sourcils face à ce soudain silence et cet éclat dans leurs regards.

\- Qu'avez-vous, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Majesté ! Vôtre visage ! C'est un coups ! Ne mentez pas ! On a levé la main sur vous ! Qui ? Qui a osé ? S'exclamait avec fureur le même garde.

\- Il est inadmissible que l'on ose porter atteinte à votre personne, ma reine, expliqua calmement l'autre garde.

\- Voyons... C'était juste un coups de gueule. Ce malheureux avait surtout envie de hurler son avis contre quelqu'un.

\- Mais il vous a frappée !

\- Et de ce fait, je comprend que son travail soit frustrant donc qu'il ait besoin de décompresser...

\- Mais il vous a...

\- Alors soyez aimables, ne parlez pas de cela à Van, il sera...

\- Je serai ?

\- Trop inquiet pour agir consciencieusement... Oh Van !

Il était debout derrière, l'écoutant parler avec les gardes. Sur ses traits elle lisait une colère contrôlée.

\- Qui a fait ça, lança calmement le roi en effleurant du pouce sa joue blessée.

\- Je l'ai fait seule en tombant, fit Hitomi d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

\- Majesté ! Un outrage a été commis , s'exclama un garde.

\- Vous exagérez un peu là, soupira Hitomi.

\- Un servant, inconnu , du Nord, s'en est pris à notre reine ! S'exclama le garde.

\- J'ai vu, les Généraux sont allés le trouver, fit Van.

\- Il savait donc, soupira Hitomi à mi-voix.

Van fixa un instant son épouse. Il dit, sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Lorsqu'il s'agit de ta sécurité, ne me mens pas, s'il te plait...

\- Je voulais éviter de t'inquiéter inutilement, fit-elle, confuse.

\- Je m'inquiète lorsque je sais que tu me caches ce genre de choses.

\- Je... Navrée, fit-elle, baissant les yeux.

\- Rentrons, j'aimerai que tu me parles de ton voyage sur la Lune des Illusions, annonça Van en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

\- Van, tu vas encore t'inquiéter, s'agaça la jeune femme en regagnant le palais à son bras.

Les Généraux, de leur côtés avaient mis la main sur le servant impudent qui avait osé s'en prendre à la jeune reine. On n'avait jamais humilié de la sorte la reine de Fanélia et le Nord n'allait pas recommencer à chercher querelle... Car le Nord ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec Fanélia. D'où ces tensions quant à ce traité.

Assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, Hitomi essayait d'éviter le sujet fâchant... Van pourtant était insistant... Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à Tokyo durant ces semaines de séparation.

Faisant les cents pas de long en large depuis un moment pour éviter de laisser exploser son impatience, Van soupira pour la énième fois :

\- Hitomi, de grâce, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance. Il y a assez de choses que je ne sais pas et que tu me caches.

\- Oh ! Je ne te cache jamais rien voyons ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Hmm... Et le mensonge de ce matin ?

\- C'était pour éviter tout conflit avec le Nord voyons... Tu le sais bien, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce traité si ta vie est menacée par le Nord ! Ne sois pas absurde ! Je ne puis signer un traité si tu es une cible potentielle pour les fanatiques de cette patrie.

\- Tu dois le signer pour en finir avec ces esclavagistes qui font trembler le peuple de l'Alliance.

\- A quoi bon protéger l'Alliance si je ne parviens même pas à protéger ma reine ?

\- Ta reine n'a pas besoin d'être protégée... Elle n'en a plus besoin...

\- Tu crois cela ?

\- Je crois que je serai une piètre reine si je pensais à ma sécurité avant celle de royaumes entiers.

\- Ces dires me troublent...Je crains de te perdre chaque jour.

\- Trois ans que nous attendons d'être réunis, je ne permettrai pas à la mort de me prendre... Pas si tôt.

Van eut un sourire amusé. Il tendit sa main, disant d'un ton plus posé :

\- Allons dîner, ma reine.

Elle prit sa main, le suivant en souriant à travers les corridors.


	70. Chapter 76

Le voyage avait été entamé la veille. Une vingtaine de cavaliers accompagnaient l'escorte royale qui était formée du couple royale et des Généraux. Les Seigneurs Néra et Law s'étaient ajoutés avec quelques uns de leurs meilleurs combattants.

Van et Hitomi chevauchaient en tête, encadrés de Généraux et Vassaux. La jeune femme avait une cape épaisse sur les épaules, sa monture avançant du même pas depuis leur départ. Elle somnolait en selle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir. Van le voyait. Le soleil se perdait à l'horizon, ils allaient devoir dresser un camps.

\- Majesté, la reine risque de tomber de selle si nous ne faisons pas de halte, notifia le Seigneur Néra.

\- Je le sais, nous allons dresser le campement dès que nous quitterons cette route accidentée.

\- Où sont les messagers du Nord, demanda le Seigneur Law.

\- Partis annoncer notre arrivée, ils nous accueilleront à la frontière du nord avec les terres de l'Alliance.

\- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis au cours du voyage, fit le Général Kaze.

\- Nous avons toujours des ennuis lorsque nous débarquons sur une contrée qui nous est inconnue, fit Van avec amertume.

\- Van... Je crois qu'il y a de la lumière là bas... fit Hitomi d'une voix lointaine, battant des cils pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- De la lumière, sourcilla le Général Hak.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bout de la route. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Les montures poursuivaient leurs avancées, quittant enfin le chemin accidenté pour s'engager sur n route en meilleur état. Une route pour le Nord utilisée par tous. Une des seules à passer la frontière.

\- C'est une auberge, lâcha le Seigneur Law.

\- Voulez vous dresser un campement malgré la présence de l'auberge, majesté, demanda le Général Din.

\- Oui, nous ne dormons pas là dedans, fit Van. Ordonnez que l'on dresse le campement à bonne distance.

L'ordre fut transmis. Les soldats se contentaient bien de leurs repas personnel, nul ne voulait payer pour une auberge. De plus, ils préféraient dresser le campement, là au moins ils se savaient en sûreté.

C'est un repas fait par les cuisiner du camps qui fut servi à Hitomi qui s'était assise près du feu qui avait été allumé par quelques soldats. Van et ses Généraux discutaient des récents litiges qui avaient opposé les gens du Nord aux citoyens de l'Alliance.

Certaines de leurs coutumes et habitudes mettaient mal à l'aise les Fanéliens ou encore les Astriens.

D'un pas traînant, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à rejoindre la tente qu'elle partageait avec son époux. L'entrée n'était pas gardée. A quoi bon paniquer alors que plusieurs soldats gardaient le campement ?

\- Ce voyage est éprouvant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La reine saura-t-elle tenir, demanda le Seigneur Néra à Van.

\- Cela dépend, soupira Van en vidant son pichet de vin chaud.

\- De ?

\- Du nombre d'ennuis que nous aurons...

Dans la nuit, de nombreux rires et hurlements virent troubler la paix du campement. Les soldats de garde étaient sur le qui-vive. Les Généraux ne fermaient pas l'oeil. Le jeune roi s'était endormi sur ses gardes, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, allongé près de son épouse.

Ce sont ces mêmes rires qui à l'aube réveillèrent Hitomi. Elle fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce que c'était. Van dormait encore, sa main sur son épée. Elle fut navrée, se disant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas assez bien dormi.

D'un pas léger, fraîche suite à cette nuit reposante, elle quitta la tente qu'ils partageaient. Elle était au cœur du campement. Les feux de la veille fumaient, une brume légère accompagnant ce réveil troublant.

Debout à l'entrée de sa tente, elle tendait l'oreille, se demandant d'où venaient ces rires et hurlements qui avaient troublé son sommeil.

En chemise de nuit, pieds nus, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules nues, elle les entendit à nouveau. Plus proches... Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours face à la tente, à moins de cinq mètres de son époux endormi...

\- Psst ! Le campement est pas si endormi, souffla une voix.

La jeune femme cherchait l'origine de la voix, sa vision perturbée par les feux mourant et la brume naissante. Qui avait parlé ? Qui avait pu entrer dans le campement ?

\- Les gardes eux dormaient pas... hiihihih...

Son cœur fit un bond. Les soldats de gardes ? Les avaient-ils tués ? Elle priait pour leur survie...

\- Elle la donzelle dort pas...

\- Elle aurait du...

\- On l'aurait pas vue...

-Et elle nous aurait pas troublé...

\- J'ai faim mes amis...

\- Moi aussi... Cet appétit charnel qu'on ne satisfait pas seul...

\- Et la faute à qui...

\- A la donzelle en chemisette..

Ils étaient cinq... Six... Hitomi les cherchait toujours du regard. Elle paniquait. Elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Avait-elle seulement le temps de donner l'alerte ?

Alors elle les vit, sortir de leurs cachettes, cinq venant de tous les côtés, lui faisant face, des sourires carnassiers sur les visages, certains allant jusqu'à défaire leurs ceintures pour laisser libre court à leurs corps.

Elle recula, se disant que rien ne pouvait lui arriver si elle parvenait à entrer dans sa tente où Van...

\- Où tu vas, ma jolie ? Demanda le sixième qu'elle avait oublié en passant une main sur sa nuque, glissant sur sa gorge. Il était derrière elle. D'où venait-il ? Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne s'en soit pris à son époux endormi... Mais la limpidité de la lame qu'il venait de lui passer sur la gorge la rassura sur ce point. La lame était trop propre pour avoir déjà tué quelqu'un...


	71. Chapter 77

\- Tu vas gentiment nous suivre, il y a beaucoup de place à l'auberge pour faire connaissance, fit-il un bras la ceinturant, l'autre la gardant sous la menace de la lame.

Elle était écœurée. Elle sentait l'haleine putride de l'ivrogne. Elle le sentait proche... Beaucoup trop.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je t'emmène quand même, ria son assaillant.

Hitomi lança un coups d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle était assez proche de la tente pour que son époux réagisse rapidement... Il n'aurait pas le temps de la tuer... de la...

\- AU SECOURS ! A MOI ! VAAAAAAAAN ! Hurla-t-elle soudain, la force de son cri réveillant tout le campement qui dégainant, qui bondissant, qui ruant...

\- LA GARCE ! Hurla son assaillant en la jetant à terre, lui écrasant les côtes d'un coups de pieds.

Elle hurla de douleur... Ce fut le seul coups qu'il put lui mettre. Le sifflement d'une épée hors de son fourreau le força à se retourner pour bloquer... Il faisait face à un homme à la chevelure sombre et au regard marron à l'éclat écarlate...

Il fut repoussé par un second coups d'épée de son assaillant, finissant quelques mètres plus loin, fulminant. Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule pour constater avec horreur que tous ses hommes étaient à terre, vaincus par des soldats à moitiés réveillés mais fulminants et prêts à en découdre.

Un coups d'œil à terre lui apprit que la jeune femme était déjà prise en charge par quelques individus... Sans otage, il était mort...

Dans un élan de rage, il fonça vers le roi, tentant d'au moins le blesser. Il fut assommé par le plat de la lame de ce dernier, finissant inconscient sur le sol.

\- Majesté, vous allez bien, demandait le Général Kaze à Hitomi qui se tenait le côté, tête baissée, grognant de douleur.

Van se hâta à ses côtés, inquiet. Il tâta la hanche de la jeune femme, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Dans le campement, autour d'eux, tous retenaient leur souffle et fixaient la reine. Allait-elle bien ? Avaient-ils trop tardé à réagir ? Était- elle en état de chevaucher ?

\- Je crains qu'elle n'ait une côte cassée, commenta le Général Din.

\- Il faut appliquer des soins et bander, appuya le Général Hak.

Van la souleva avec délicatesse, la portant à leur tente où il la déposa sur le lit de camp qu'ils partageaient.

Les Généraux et Seigneurs s'occupaient des brigands, ordonnant qu'ils soient ligotés solidement et surveillés.

Les soldats obéirent avec zèle, la rage au cœur. Puis, un attroupement se forma devant la tente royale, silencieux et calme, dans l'attente de nouvelle de l'état de leur reine. ( _On voit que ce ne sont pas des_ _français_ _! #_ _ **HumourNoir 3**_ _)._

Van lui banda les côtes, en silence, quittant la tente pour la laisser dormir.

Il fut amusé de voir une quinzaine des hommes des l'escorte face à la ente, patients et inquiets.

\- Majesté, comment va nôtre reine, demanda un soldat.

\- Elle a une côte ou deux cassées. Elle se remettra avec du repos.

\- Majesté, les soldats de garde ont été retrouvés, annonça un autre.

\- Sont-ils en vie ? Demanda gravement le roi de Fanélia.

\- Oui, ils ont pris un coups sur la tête mais la plaie ne semble pas profonde.

\- Tant mieux alors.

S'en allant discuter des conditions du départ avec ses vassaux, Van laissa aux Généraux le soin veiller sur Hitomi.

Engourdie par la douleur, elle dut se batailler un instant avant de ne pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Une main sur son côté douloureux, elle lança un regard circulaire à la tente pour constater l'absence de son époux. Elle se leva, marchant péniblement vers la sortie.

La lumière du jour l'aveugla un instant lorsqu'elle écarta le pan de tissu faisant office de porte. Elle cilla à plusieurs reprises, plissant des paupières pour mieux voir.

Son regard tomba sur une douzaine de soldats de l'escorte, assis autour de quelques feux éparpillés à moins de cinq mètres de la tente. Elle hésita à s'avancer, se demandant quelle était la cause de ce rassemblement.

\- Oh ! Sa majesté est revenue à elle ! S'exclama une voix.

\- Vite ! Vite ! Informez le roi !

\- Où sont les Généraux ? Que font-ils ?

Hitomi fut troublée par ces éclats de voix. Elle demanda :

\- Excusez-moi, que fait Van ?

-Sa majesté attend votre réveil pour savoir si le départ sera possible, annonça un soldat.

\- Nous pouvons vous escorter à lui, chère reine, proposa un autre.

\- Ce serait gentil, fit-elle en souriant.

Ainsi donc, encadrée d'une demi-douzaine des soldats de l'escorte, elle traversait le campement pour rejoindre son époux.

Il était assis autour d'un feu, la mine sombre, aux côtés de ses Généraux et vassaux. Ils semblaient discuter avec animation avec les messagers du Nord qui étaient revenus vers le campement

\- Ma reine, ne voulez vous pas rejoindre votre tente et y attendre le retour de sa Majesté ?lança sur le ton de la conversation un soldat un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi cela, demanda Hitomi, sourcils froncés.

\- Ils discutent du sort qui fut attribué aux brigands... Certains Généraux ne sont pas ravis des pratiques des gens du Nord, sa majesté ne s'est pas prononcée même si elle ne valide pas les peines de mort sans jugement.

\- Ils... Ils sont morts ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Majesté...

\- Comment ?

\- Pendus.

Hitomi vacilla. Dans son mouvement, elle fut rattrapée par les soldats inquiets. Glissant sur ses genoux, sous le regard inquiet de sa petite escorte .

\- C'est horrible comme mort, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ma reine, voulez-vous regagner vote tente, s'il vous plaît, vous y serez mieux...

\- Hitomi ! S'exclama une voix qu'ils reconnurent. Les soldats levèrent les yeux vers leur roi qui arrivait à grand pas, la mine tirée par l'inquiétude. La jeune femme leva les yeux pour croiser son regard brillant d'un éclat qu'elle n'aimait pas... La culpabilité.

\- Hitomi, tu aurais du rester dans la tente, grogna-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- J'aimerai participer à la discussion...

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aimerai entendre ce qui est dit...

\- Bon... De toute façon tu finiras le voyage dans une voiture. Je ne te laisserai pas chevaucher avec deux côtes fichues.

\- Enfin ! Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans une voiture où je ne saurai rien de ce qu'il se passe ! Je reste en selle ! Je n'ai pas pris des leçons pour finalement voyager comme une snobinarde !

\- Hitomi...

\- Van, s'il te plait...

Il grogna quelque chose et lui offrit son bras pour l'escorter près du feu.

Les Généraux accueillirent la jeune femme d'un sourire alors que les vassaux inclinaient respectueusement la tête comme les messagers.

\- Concluons cette discussion stérile, lança le Seigneur Néra au messager du Nord qui était assis en face, de l'autre côté du feu.

\- Mieux vaudrait afin que l'on se remette en route, grogna le Messager que Hitomi reconnut comme celui qui avait fait irruption dans leur chambre à Fanélia.

\- La prochaine fois que nous faisons des prisonniers, nous jugerons s'ils méritent ou pas la peine capitale. Agir comme vous l'avez fait ne fera que perturber notre voyage.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils pensaient à leur paix sur les routes lorsqu'ils se sont trouvé face à la reine, siffla le messager.

\- Ils se sont juste dit : tiens ! Une petite dame ! Et si on faisait mumuse !

\- Tais ton humour déplacé, Wind, ordonna un des cinq messager, un grand à la crinière bleu.

\- J'ai pas raison, Neige ? lança le sus-nommé Wind.

\- Tu aurais beau avoir raison sur les pensées de ces pendus : tu manques de respect à la reine, commenta un autre messager, bien bâti, ses cheveux blond ramenés en une tresse sur le côté.

\- Toujours autant de tact, Wall, grogna Wind.

\- Je suis Ed, navré pour l'impolitesse de cet idiot de Wind chère reine, lança un autre messager à la crinière sombre en faisant un baise-main à Hitomi qui était troublée par ces messagers atypiques. Ils ressemblaient à des informateurs qu'utilisaient les Yakuzas pour infiltrer leurs quartiers. .

Ce genre de lascars qu'elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier dans le monde qu'elle dénonçait à travers ses écrits.

\- Nous pouvons donc reprendre le route, la capitale est encore loin.

\- Le camps sera levé à l'aube demain, annonça Van.

\- Mais... tenta d'intervenir le dénommé Wind.

\- J'ai dit : à l'aube, coupa Van d'un ton sans réplique.

Et il regagna sa tente, Hitomi à ses côtés.

 **PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS PASSER CES FOUTUS EXAMENS ! JE STRESSE ET JE STRESSE ! Soso est triste...**


	72. Chapter 78

La petite escorte avançait d'un bon pas. Ils avaient encore une bonne distance à parcourir afin de quitter la forêt qui les entourait et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. En selle, une main sur ses côtes douloureuses, Hitomi gardait un oeil avisé sur les sous-bois sombre. A sa hauteur, les Généraux, mains aux fourreaux, chevauchaient sur leurs gardes. Ils avaient demandé que cette forêt soir contournée. Pas traversée. Les messagers du Nords avaient jugé tout détour trop long. Les cuisiniers du camps avaient excusé le manque de réserves suffisantes au détour plus sécurisant...

Un peu plus loin devant eux, Van chevauchait aux côtés de ses Seigneurs. Il lançait constamment des coups d'œil à son épouse, inquiet de la voir en selle.

Ils étaient sensés arriver à la première grande ville de la région, la ville la plus importante de la province où la seigneur du bourg séjournait avec son fils légitime et tenait son château.

Le fait que leur ville fortifiée soit entourée de forêt était une idée stupide aux yeux de nombreux soldats et des Seigneurs. N'importe quel ennemi pouvait très bien s'y embusquer dans l'attente de la nuit noire pour ne tromper qu'un seul vigile et infiltrer la forteresse. Cela faisait de la première région à traverser la plus dangereuse par son manque d'investissement dans la défense... D'où l'attaque des brigands. Ils étaient la preuve qu'aucune patrouille ne veillait sur les usagers des grandes routes.

\- Majesté, les éclaireurs reviennent au galop, annonça un soldat.

Van lança un coups d'œil au bout de la route pour voir les deux éclaireurs envoyés ce matin même foncer vers eux au grand galops, hurlant des mots hachés par le vent.

\- Soyez prêts à faire face à toute situation, ordonna Van. Que l'escorte se tienne prête !

L'ordre partit, rejoignant en quelques secondes l'arrière de l'escorte. Les boucliers étaient détachés, les lances dressées, les épées dégainées.

\- Ne suis-je pas supposée être armée dans ce genre de situation, lança Hitomi au Général Hak qui était en position face à elle.

\- Vous tenez trop mal en selle pour dresser une épée sans risquer de blesser votre monture si ce n'est vous même, lança le Général Kaze avec un sourire alors qu'il se postait de l'autre côté.

\- Nous sommes cinq Généraux pour vous protéger, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre , milady, la rassura le Général Din.

\- On me le dit souvent, commenta Hitomi. Et je suis toujours la première assommée !

\- A TERRE !UN DRAGON ! Aboya Van.

\- VAN ! S'exclama Hitomi en voyant la monture du jeune roi se faire happer par un immense dragon blanc comme neige avant d'être projeté contre un tronc.

\- BONS DIEUX ! Jura le Général Jiyu.

\- Où est Van, hurla Hitomi avec panique.

Ils virent le dragon achever la monture d'un coups de serre aux tripes avant de leur foncer dessus.

\- DISPERSEZ VOUS ! RENDEZ VOUS A LA VILLE AU PLUS VITE ! Ordonna d'une voix de stentor le Seigneur Néra.

\- DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS ! Hurla la voix de son époux au milieu du tumulte, intensifiant l'ordre, ce qui la soulagea.

\- Nous retrouverons le roi à la ville, au galop Majesté ! Ordonna le Général Kaze à Hitomi.

Elle hésita mais fut bien obligée de lancer sa monture au galop, encadrée des Généraux alors que le dragon leur fonçait dessus.

\- Comment on combat ces créatures, lança-t-elle dans sa fuite.

\- On ne les combat pas, on fuit ma reine, la corrigea le Général Hak.

\- Mais ce dragon ne va pas s'épuiser et nous rattraper !

\- Nous tentons de le semer, c'est déjà un bon début puis nous songerons à comment le vaincre, grogna le Général Din.

D'un coups de queue, le dragon frappa les jambes de toutes les montures, projetant hors de selle tous les cavaliers qui se dispersèrent comme des quilles de bowling dans la végétation.

C'était une ville peu animée. L'attaque de dragon contre l'escorte royale en voyage diplomatique n'aidait pas le peuple à se sentir en paix. Ni en sécurité. L'arrivée par la grande porte d'un roi à la forte carrure encadré d'une vingtaine de soldats parmi lesquels des Seigneurs et Généraux avait marqué les esprits. Van avait rapidement demandé audience auprès du Gouverneur de la région, ayant une discussion animée quant au manque de sécurité qu'offrait sa région qu'il devait pourtant protéger en entretenir, lui rappelant avec colère les devoirs d'une vassal envers son suzerain : le Roi du Nord. La colère des Messagers du Nord, émissaires de la grande capitale n'avait pas aidé le Seigneur à redorer son blason, eux mêmes l'ayant ridiculisé en mettant en avant son incapacité à régner et à gouverner son peuple.

Parmi les disparus, l'escorte dénombrait avec amertume et inquiétude l'absence de leur reine, des Généraux Kaze et Jiyu et la mort de trois soldats tués pendant qu'on achevait la bête.

Les pertes matérielles importaient peu, les Messagers du Nord ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un dragon ait pris ses aises dans la forêt étant ceux ayant proposé de la traverser , ils avaient juré que le seigneur local allait leur dédommager leurs montures, carrioles et provisions pour le voyage jusque la capitale. Après tout, il était tenu responsable : ses routes n'étaient pas sures...

Dans la nuit noire, nul ne pouvait être sûr de ce qu'il y avait en forêt. De ce fait, les recherches allaient être entreprises à la première heure le lendemain au grand regret de Van qui priait pour la survie de sa dulcinée et de ses Généraux. Assis sur le toit de la demeure du Seigneur où ils étaient logés, haute de plusieurs étages, il contemplait la forêt à défaut de ne contempler la Lune des Illusions.


	73. Chapter 79

Deux ombres portant à moitié une troisième marchaient péniblement vers l'entrée principale de la ville, éclairée de torches. Les gardes leur ordonnèrent de s'arrêter à distance de la grande porte. Une ombre protesta, s'avança. Un garde sur la barricade, par reflex, tira. Il avait paniqué à sa proximité...

Avec un juron, l'ombre tomba, une flèche dans le bras, faisant hurler de colère l'autre ombre.

\- Que faites vous sur la route de nuit , aboya le garde à cinq mètres de l'ombre blessée.

\- Ça fait mal ! Vous êtes fou de tirer sur le premier venu ?

\- Répondez !

\- Je vous dit que nous sommes des voyageurs ! Mission diplomatique ! Nous avons été séparés de notre groupe et notre ami est blessé !

\- J'ai pour ordre de ne laisser entrer aucun voyageur de nuit, circulez femme, lança sèchement le garde.

L'ombre blessée s'était relevée, arrachant le trait planté dans son bras pour s'exclamer avec colère :

\- Des heures que nous traversons cette forêt pour trouver votre fichue ville ! JE NE CIRCULERAI PAS ! Je suis reine de Fanélia et j'exige que tu informes un responsable de notre présence TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Mais... La reine de... Elle est disparue...

\- Ah oui ! Alors je suis son esprit, pauvre abruti ! DÉPÊCHE TOI !

Le garde recula, inquiet par son ton et ses dires. Il fila rapidement réveiller son capitaine alors que son comparse descendait de la barricade pour garder en joue la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi je suis en joue moi, lui gronda-t-elle.

\- Votre comportement cache votre agressivité, c'est au cas où...

\- Au cas où quoi ? Je te saute dessus et t'achève avec mon imagination ?

\- Ne me menacez pas !

\- QUI menace QUI, ici ?

\- Majesté, veuillez cesser de provoquer ces hommes, commenta le Général Kaze qui soutenait le Général Jiyu.

\- Ce sont eux qui me provoquent, répondit simplement la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

\- QUE COMPLOTEZ VOUS ? Paniquait le pauvre garde dont l'arme tremblait entre ses mains.

\- Quel lourdeau celui-là, grogna la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur ses fesses, lançant un regard inquiet à son bras droit qui saignait toujours.

\- Comment va ce bras, demanda le Général.

\- La pointe de la flèche est restée dans la plaie, grogna-t-elle avec douleur en tâtant la blessure ensanglantée.

\- HITOMI ! S'exclama une voix.

Il y eut un grand bruit . Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Van arriver, se posant face à son aimée en rétractant ses ailes, les traits tirés par colère et inquiétude. Il y avait tout de même du soulagement dans ses prunelles.

\- Baisses cette arme gamin, tu risques de blesser quelqu'un... Oh, quelle surprise ! Tu as blessé la reine ! Lança sur le ton de la conversation le Général Din en saisissant le garde par la nuque pour le balancer plus loin en lui arrachant son arme qu'il brisa.

\- Hey, vous étiez perdus ? s'amusa le Général Blue en aidant le Général Kaze à soutenir le Général Jiyu pour le mener à l'intérieur.

Il y eut alors un bruit sourd. Tous se figèrent un instant, fixant avec stupeur et appréhension le couple royale. Hitomi venait de gifler Van qui ne broncha pas, son regard dans le sien.

\- C'était pour vérifier... Juste que tu étais réel... commenta-t-elle en s'autorisant enfin à s'approcher de lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, disant :

\- Puis-je t'emmener à l'intérieur maintenant que tu es sure de toi ? Tu aurait besoin de soins...

Elle se gifla, faisant encore plus buger les Généraux et hurler Van :

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?

-Si... Je... Vérifiais que je n'étais pas... morte... Vidée de mon sang... Comme une idiote, assise devant la ville... fit-elle, de grosses larmes lui gonflant les yeux pour tracer des sillons sur ses joues sales de terre et de sang sec.

Le jeune roi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant sa main derrière sa frêle nuque pour intensifier leur baiser avant de rompre le charme, la regardant en disant :

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissée mourir de façon si stupide, idiote.

\- C'est qui l'idiote ? Celle qui s'est débrouillée en forêt ?

\- Celle qui a provoqué les garde jusque se prendre une flèche, glissa calmement le Général Kaze, étant malgré tout entendu de tous, faisant naître un gémissement chez le garde qui s'était recroquevillé au pas de la barricade, inquiet de son sort...

Van posa son regard sur le garde qui paniquait de plus en plus. Il s'avança vers lui, le relevant sans mal par le collet de son armure et demanda :

\- Savais-tu que tu tirais sur une femme ?

\- Majesté, je...

\- Réponds.

\- Oui...

\- Une femme désarmée ?

\- Je...

\- Réponds.

\- Oui, roi Fanel...

Van hocha la tête, tapotant l'épaule du garde avec sur les lèvres un sourire contrit. Il dit :

\- A une époque, je t'aurai tué.

Le malheureux archer déglutit.

\- Mais j'ai compris qu'en tuant, je ne soulageais ma rage qu'un instant... Une très bref instant même...

\- Euh... Je...

Van le fixa un instant avant de lui casser le nez d'un coups de poing. Il le laissa à terre, gémissant de douleur et alla soulever son épouse qui le fixait d'un air incrédule.

\- Van, tu es violent, commenta la jeune femme alors qu'il la soulevait.

\- Impulsif mais pas violent, la corrigea-t-il en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

 **Aloooooors? Any advice? Je sais déjà que seule ma twins va commenter haha 3** **RAF ! Je commence une fic sur Owari no sera^h et elle va déchirer ! ! ! ! XD**


	74. Chapter 80

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux et celles qui lisent et commentent. Djà 80 chapitres, 240 pages sur Word, un an d'idées.** **Bientôt l'édition, l'aboutissement d'un rêve, j'espère connaître autant de plaisir dans l'édition que dans la publication en ligne ^_^** **Bonne lecture ! #SOFIA**

Le Gouverneur de la ville était assis sur ce qui lui faisait office de trône avait le regard braqué sur ce roi guerrier qui lui avait « demandé audience ». Il craignait la discussion qui suivrait, sachant que ses gardes, la veille, avaient attaqué des voyageurs aux potes de la ville... Ses gardes avaient blessé l'épouse de ce roi qui l'effrayait tant... Et la lueur qui brillait dans le regard du monarque ne présageait rien de bon. Son chambellan lui avait appris au petit déjeuner que la reine avait souffert de fièvre au cours de la nuit, ce qui ne s'excusait pas par le trait qu'on lui avait mis d'office... Mais cela n'aidait pas le roi à la réputation légendaire à considérer le Gouverneur avec plus d'empathie ou de respect.

\- Majesté, vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ? Hésita finalement le Gouverneur d'une petite voix.

\- Demander ? Exposer plutôt... Avez vous entendu parler de l'incident d'hier soir ?

\- La malheureux garde dont le doigt a glissé ?

\- Le lâche qui a tiré sur une femme désarmée, le corrigea Van.

\- Quel est le souci avec ce soldat ? Il a déjà subi un grand traumatisme... On me dit que son nez est cassé.

\- Ce ne fut visiblement pas assez. Hier après avoir raccompagné mon épouse qui avait besoin de soin, j'ai pu constater que votre garde avait disparu.

\- Il a du aller mander des soins aussi...

\- Et je m'en fichais jusqu'à ce que je recroise ce garde au cours de la soirée.

\- Oh ? Roi Fanel, il est venu s'excuser de...

\- Il a pénétré par effraction dans la chambre où reposait mon épouse pour tenter de l'achever.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Ses intentions pouvaient être honorables !

\- Il fut maîtrisé fort heureusement par les Généraux de Fanélia qui sont protecteur de ma reine avant de n'avoir pu lui planter sa lame dans le cœur.

\- Le malheureux a sûrement...

\- Il a avoué œuvrer sous la bénédiction de son Dieu dont j'ai oublié le nom pour apporter la paix à sa région.

\- Ceci n'est que...

\- Un autre garde ce matin a demandé si les tueurs de dragons restaient longtemps, crachant que les dragons protègent votre peuple et de ce fait le meurtre de l'un des leurs est un blasphème.

\- Ce ne sont que vaines croyances populaires...

\- Croyance populaires ou non, nous quitterons votre domaine demain matin. Je tuerai quiconque essaie de s'en prendre à ma reine et ai donné à mes troupe l'autorisation de tuer quiconque menacera leur vie.

\- C'est insensé ! Absurde !

\- Il est surtout absurde de laisser son peuple dans une ignorance telle qu'il croit qu'un prédateur est une manifestation divine.

\- Et comment se porte la reine ? Je n'ai pas eut l'honneur de la voir !

\- Puisqu'elle est convalescente. Vous la verrez demain, avant notre départ.

\- Ne dînerez vous pas à ma table ?

\- Non, nous dînerons dans nos chambres, avec les Généraux et mes vassaux.

Sur ces mots, il se retira, suivi de ses vassaux. Les Seigneur Néra, Law et Valki étaient assez sceptiques quant au manque d'autorité exercé par le Gouverneur. Cet homme était trop faible pour tenir un tel poste... Il y avait sûrement quelques manigances au Nord qui expliquaient cela.

\- Ce Gouverneur n'est qu'une marionnette, commenta avec amertume le Seigneur Law.

\- C'est évident, répondit Van non sans surprise.

\- Au plus tôt nous serons partis, au mieux cela sera, soupira le Seigneur Valki.

Van alla voir son épouse qui n'avait quasi plus de fièvre et resta à ses côtés tout au long de la soirée. Il fut bien forcé de la quitter à la nuit tombée, puisqu'on leur avait attribué des chambres séparément, à leur grand regret. Mais puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas s'éterniser dans la ville, ils ne faisaient pas montre de leur mauvaise volonté. Pas pour une nuit...

Ainsi donc, Van laissa la jeune femme endormie avant de se permettre de se retirer, laissant les Généraux veiller. Ses vassaux avaient refusé de fermer l'oeil, allant plutôt aider à ce que le nécessaire soit prêt pour le départ le lendemain. Ils pouvaient bien somnoler en selle, ils avaient l'habitude. Van rejoignit donc sa chambre pour y dormir quelques heures, se refusant à être inapte à combattre le lendemain... La route s'annonçait encore longue et périlleuse.

C'est un poids contre son matelas qui le tira du sommeil. Il tenta de se redresser mais la fraîcheur d'une lame suspendit son mouvement. Dans la claire obscurité de ces dernière heure avant l'aube, Van vit une femme à la mine déterminé et étrangement il y avait une lueur de triomphe dans son regard. Elle s'asseyait en califourcchon sur son ventre, lui intimant le silence d'un doigt sur la bouche. Van aurait bien aimé la renverser mais la lame au tranchant redoutable entaillait sa peau à cette simple pression. Elle devait être très aiguisée. S'il la renversait, il risquait la mort...

\- Qui êtes vous ? Siffla le roi.

\- Je suis la nièce du Gouverneur Roland qui n'ose guère éliminer les maudits étrangers qui ont tué le dragon protecteur de notre cité ! Siffla la jeune femme d'une voix méprisante.

\- Que voulez vous, demanda dans un soupir Van, exaspéré par le nombre d'illuminés regroupés dans cette seule cité.

-Votre mort ! Oh je vais tuer le païen qui a offensé nos Dieux et offrir votre sang au grand Thyr , Dieu du serment et du droit afin que le règne de mon oncle reste prospère !

\- Que de folie... Nous partons, alors à quoi bon me tuer ?

\- Vous avez offensé les Dieux ! Je dois réparer cela !

\- Mais en me tuant, vous vous condamnez et condamnez tous les soldats de la ville et votre oncle.

\- Nul ne saura que je vous ai tué !

\- Bah... Si, puisque vous allez offrir mon sang à vôtre Dieu Thyr ou que sais-je... Alors bon, tout le monde saura.

\- Il n'y aura pas de bain de sang ! Vous serez seul à mourir, beau roi ! Hurla la jeune femme prête à enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de Van.

Elle suspendit son geste, son regard soudain luisant de surprise. Elle lança un coups d'oeil en arrière avant de s'effondrer à terre, une dague profondément enfoncée dans le dos, entre les deux omoplates.

\- Espèce de traînée... J'aurai dû te tuer avant... haleta la jeune femme ambitieuse dans son agonie, ses pupilles écarquillées par la douleur et la rage posées sur la jeune femme qui était debout près du lit.

\- Comment oses-tu me tromper , s'exclama Hitomi à l'adresse de Van qui était stupéfait par l'action de son aimée.

Il la fixait avec étonnement, se levant pour s'assurer que c'était elle et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle les chassa, s'exclamant :

\- C'était qui celle là ? Pourquoi elle était assise SUR TOI ?

\- Hitomi, écoutes... soupira Van.

\- QUI ?

\- Une illuminée qui voulait me tuer. Je te jure que je ne te trompais pas !

\- Depuis quand tue-t-on en étant assis sur sa victime, siffla la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- J'avais une lame sous la gorge, Hitomi... Je t'en prie...

\- Oses me faire croire qu'elle te forçait ! Tu n'as même pas tenté de la repousser !

\- A cause de la lame !

\- FOUTU MENTEUR ! S'exclama avec colère la jeune femme en sortant d'un pas vif, sa longue robe de chambre blanche, tâchée de sang virevoltant dans son sillage.

Les Généraux, à la porte, lancèrent un coups d'oeil au cadavre puis à leur roi irrité.

-Elle ne sera pas fâchée longtemps, mon roi, fit le Général Kaze.

\- Elle a vu la lame, je crois qu'elle vous croit à moitié, s'amusa le Général Din.

\- Elle ne peut avoir tué cette inconnue pour le simple fait qu'elle ait pu être votre maîtresse d'une nuit, railla le Général Blue.

\- La reine Hitomi est allée réveiller l'escorte... Je pense qu'elle a hâte de partir, fit le Général Jiyu.

\- L'aube est là, nous partons dans l'heure, grogna Van en empoignant sa cape et son épée avant de sortir, suivi des Généraux.


	75. Chapter 81

Le Gouverneur, blême, regardait en selle le roi et la reine de légende. Il bafouillait, regardant ses pieds, des excuses à n 'en plus finir :

\- Le comportement de ma nièce était intolérable. Je sais que ses actes étaient condamnables et je pense qu'elle agissait ne pensant à bien. Ne voyez pas là une symbolique quelconque avec l'entièreté du Nord. Toutes les cités portent leur croyances et craintes...

\- Navré que cela finisse si tragiquement, fit Van, à moitié sincère, au Gouverneur.

\- Elle n'a pas souffert en mourant, annonça Hitomi au Gouverneur dont le visage se décrispa un peu, rassuré à cette idée.

\- J'en suis ravi vu que sa haute trahison lui aurait valu le bûcher, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Hitomi fit partir sa monture, suivie des Généraux, Van et ses vassaux veillant à ce que le reste de l'escorte suive le départ sans encombres.

\- Majesté, vous n'allez pas en vouloir au roi tout au long du voyage tout de même, demanda, inquiet, le Général Kaze à Hitomi.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, grogna-t-elle .

\- Vous avez tué cette femme car elle menaçait votre époux, non pas par jalousie tout de même, fit le Général Hak.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. D'abord par jalousie puis par volonté de protection... Ou inversement...

\- Vous avez de drôles de priorités, commenta en riant le Général Jiyu.

\- Vous n'allez pas me torturer avec cette histoire tout au long de la chevauchée j'espère, fit Hitomi, sourcils froncés.

\- Jamais ma reine, nous nous inquiétons juste de votre comportement.

\- Notre roi semble navré de vous voir fâchée.

\- Et il ne sait comment vous faire comprendre sa vision des choses.

\- Ce sera une longue chevauchée, ne soyez pas trop sévère ma reine, conclut le Général Din.

\- Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas trompée, soupira Hitomi, lasse de leur sermon.

\- HA ! S'exclamèrent les Généraux d'une même voix, faisant sursauter quelques soldats qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

\- Mais il a été imprudent, il a joué avec sa vie en conversant avec cette illuminée au lieu de la maîtriser, grogna Hitomi.

-C'est donc ce que vous lui reprochez. Avoir joué avec sa vie.

\- EXACTEMENT ! S'exclama Hitomi avec colère, faisant hennir les chevaux troublés par cet éclat de voix.

\- Ne criez pas voyons, nous sommes en territoire ennemi, soupira le Général Kaze.

\- UNE ATTAQUE ! Alarma un soldat alors que des brigands surgissaient des sous bois en faisaient tomber les soldats de leurs montures qui s'emballaient.

\- Protégez Hitomi ! Ordonna Van aux Généraux alors que ceux-ci avaient formé un cercle défensif autour de la monture de la jeune femme.

\- Dire qu'on vient à peine de quitter cette maudite ville, grognait Wind.

\- La situation des différentes régions du Nord est tendue, tu le sais, grogna Wall.

\- Pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude, s'amusa Neige avec un petit rictus.

\- Quel pays, grogna avec colère le Général Hak alors qu'ils guettaient, sabre au clair, l'attaque de la douzaine de bandits qui encerclaient leurs montures.

\- Qu'on me donne une arme nom de Dieu, s'exclamait Hitomi.

\- Vous êtes blessée ma reine, vous ne tiendrez pas, répliqua le Général Jiyu.

\- Si vous tombez, je mourrai comme une imbécile alors, grogna la jeune femme.

\- Mais nooon ! Ne dramatisez pas voyons !

\- Je me débrouille alors, grinça la jeune femme en tirant de ses sacs de selle un automatique. Elle avait quinze balles et pas d'autres munitions, tout étant resté à Fanélia, dans son tiroir avec son smartphone et ses autres armes ainsi que la clé de sa moto...

\- CHOPEZ LES ! ON VA LES REVENDRE EUX ! Aboya un brigands.

Aussitôt, les montures des Généraux furent prises d'assaut et finirent à terre. Les Généraux combattirent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, tentant de ne pas laisser les assaillants approcher la reine qu'ils pensaient désarmée.

Un coups de feu ... un second... Une troisième balle effleura la joue du meneur des brigands qui déglutit face à la puissance de cette arme inconnue.

Plus loin, accourant, Van et ses vassaux rejoignaient le groupe de Hitomi et des Généraux, suivis de soldats de l'escorte.

\- Une arme démoniaque, couina un brigand, en s'éloignant, tremblant.

Hitomi avait du abattre ceux qui avaient tenté de l'immobiliser puis avait décidé d'intimider le leader.

\- Tu es une sorcière, cracha ce dernier.

\- Disparaissez, ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle voulait autoritaire.

Les soldats de l'escorte avaient un sourire en coin face au ton de leur reine. Ils l'avaient entendue au petit matin se disputer avec leur roi... C'est ce qui avait dû la mettre de mauvais poil. Les brigands eurent vite fait de filer sans demander leur reste.

\- Majesté, vôtre bras, commenta le Général Blues exaspéré alors que le bandage de son bras droit s'imbibait de sang qui se rependait sur sa manche, coulant avec lenteur jusqu'au coude...

\- Ah... le pistolet, comprit la jeune femme en lâchant son arme, sa paume parcourue de picotement alors que son bras l'incendiait de douleur.

Van s'avança, inquiet. Il voulut l'ausculter mais elle écarta sa main, sous les regards ébahis de l'escorte et demanda :

\- Général Kaze, voulez-vous bien changer ce bandage et nettoyer la plaie avant que je n'aies encore de la fièvre ?

\- B... Bien sur, majesté, lâcha d'une voix rendue rauque par la tension le Général.

Les soldats de l'escorte récupéraient les sacs de selle sur les montures mortes et chargeaient celles de remplacement qu'ils avaient eut la présence d'esprit d'emporter. Les chevaux en état étaient calmés avec un peu d'eau et les rares soldats blessés se soignaient mutuellement.

Sur sa monture, son regard planté sur les Généraux et Hitomi, Van avait une mine affreuse, un regard sombre et très envie de se défouler...

\- Jeune roi, ta reine semble t'en vouloir pour quelque chose, s'amusa Wind.

\- Je sais, grogna Van.

\- Tu devrais songer à réparer tes erreurs avant qu'elle ne trouve un autre parti qui saura ravir son cœur et la consoler, s'amusa Neige.

\- Elle ne me tromperait pas avec le premier venu, je la connais, commenta Van.

\- Elle ne risque pas d'aller si loin pour l'instant. Mais elle risque de croiser quelques Apollons que même les plus fidèles épouses ne peuvent ignorer, glissa Wall.

\- De qui parlez-vous, lança, sourcils froncés, le jeune roi.

\- Le prince de la cité suivante. Le gouverneur est connu pour son goût de la fête et son fils connu pour savoir se glisser dans la couche de toutes celles qu'il convoite, conta Neige.

\- Hitomi n'acceptera jamais de... s'indigna Van.

Le messager du Nord à la tresse noire lança un regard ennuyé à Van, disant en se levant :

\- Croyez-vous, mon roi, que ce tombeur a demandé à toutes les beautés qu'il convoitait si elles daignaient accepter de partager leur nuit avec lui ?

\- Il ne sera fait aucun mal à cette jeune reine, si elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur son promis, commenta le messager aux cheveux bleu.

\- Et nous ne laisserons pas ce bâtard fêtard toucher à la première reine guerrière que nous croisons, glissa Ed en se retirant, ses camarades à ses côtés.

Van serrait les poings... Il risquait sa vie à tout instant et cela le rendait fou... Fou de rage et de douleur... Il se tourna vers ses Vassaux qui avaient tout entendu. Ils devaient être prudents...

Le Général Kaze avait achevé ses soins avec un soupir de contentement. Ce soupir fit sourciller ses camarades et Hitomi.

\- Ce n'est pas de tout repos que de vous soigner avec le regard transperçant de sa majesté sur ma nuque, commenta le Général en adressant un sourire d'excuse à son roi qui se tenait plus loin, discutant avec ses Vassaux.

\- Le roi a été blessé par votre rejet, analysa le Général Jiyu.

\- Il semble aussi contrarié... Mais le rejet de dame Hitomi n'en est sûrement pas la cause, glissa le Général Hak.

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu de ce qui a été dit avec les messagers du Nord, demanda Hitomi, inquiète de voir son amant préoccupé au point de garder les sourcils froncés... Cela ne lui allait pas...

\- Non, ma reine, mais vous pouvez lui demander, glissa avec un sourire le Général Kaze.

\- Attendons la ville suivante pour lui parler, il pourra réfléchir à son comportement irresponsable tout au long de la chevauchée, fit Hitomi.

\- La cité du Gouverneur suivant est à moins de trois heures... Vous ne pouvez pas bouder si longtemps ! S'exclama avec effroi le Général Blue.

\- Si, je peux. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, grogna la jeune femme.

\- Parce que vous êtes restés séparés trois ans... Trois heures sans lui adresser un mot ou un regard. Vous ne tiendrez pas et nous rendrez fous...

\- Fermez la et montez en selle, grogna Hitomi, le rouge aux joues, en se hissant sur sa monture. L'escorte avait repris la route.


	76. Chapter 82

\- BIENVENUE ! BIENVENUE ! Ô quel roi ! Quelle reine ! Quelle histoire ! Quel honneur ! S'enthousiasmait le Gouverneur de la cité toute en pierre bâtie avec à son coeur un château immense. Moins grand que le palais de Fanélia, certes.. Mais tout de même impressionnant par son architecture que Hitomi qualifiait de néo-gotique sans se faire comprendre des Généraux.

\- Il est comique cet homme, commenta le jeune femme aux Généraux alors que l'intéressé s'avançait à grands pas vers l'escorte.

\- Juste trop enthousiaste, s'amusa le Général Din.

Van mit pied à terre, imité par ses Vassaux, Hitomi et les Généraux à ses côtés. Les messagers du Nord avaient été à la volière envoyer un message à leur roi pour l'informer de leur position et faire part de leurs inquiétudes quant au traité si le prince de cette cité ne se contenait pas...

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Que... Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? S'extasia un grand blond bien bâti à la longue crête ramenée en diverses tresses.

Il s'avança vers Hitomi, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour ajouter, son regard d'un bleu océan éclatant plongé dans le jade des prunelles de la jeune reine :

\- Quelle douceur vient embellir ce château victime de l'hiver ! Vos mains sont d'une finesse, votre teint d'un éclat...

Hitomi remarqua du coin de l'œil que toutes les jeunes femmes de l'assistance s'éventaient. Elle en sourcilla, dégageant ses mains d'un geste sec en disant :

\- Vous m'excuserez mais je suis mariée.

\- L'adultère est le crime charnel avant le mariage... Pas après, glissa le jeune homme en jouant avec une de ses mèches.

\- Pas d'où je viens, commenta-t-elle froidement en se reculant d'un pas, les Généraux se rapprochant.

Van se plaça entre son épouse et le grand blond au menton carré, disant :

\- Vous nous excuserez, mais le voyage a été long.

Le prince se retira en souriant, son père annonçant que ce soir, à sa table, un festin serait donné pour ces étrangers venus de si loin.

Assise sur le lit deux place qui lui avait été donné, Hitomi fixait la porte, sourcils froncés. Dans ce château, hommes et femmes, même mariés, ne pouvaient partager la même chambre que pour avoir une relation. Si un couple voulait simplement dormir enlacé, il ne pouvait pas.

Elle trouvait cela absurde ! Il y avait un garde devant chaque porte chargé de surveiller les entrées et sorties des gens ! Hitomi se leva, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour trouver deux gardes debout à l'entrée. Elle grinça :

\- C'est vraiment gênant, vous ne voulez pas partir ?

\- Le roi de Fanélia a failli rompre la tradition une fois en entrant par votre fenêtre à présent condamnée. Vous êtes sous haute surveillance, reine de Fanélia, pour le bien des traditions. Le festin débutera dans la minute.

Elle jura contre leurs traditions de façon obscène, claquant la porte.

Elle enfila une robe, se débarrassant de sa chemise et de son pantalon et s'en alla en tapant des pieds.

Tous les gens importants de la cité semblaient avoir été invités. Tous parlaient de banalités et de commerce... Hitomi mit un certain temps à trouver son époux dans cette foule. Une fois à son bras, elle y resta, sans pour autant lui faire part de ses sentiments... Il y avait trop de monde.

Ils mangèrent à la table du Gouverneur qui parlait vivement aux messagers du Nords, envoyés de la Capitale.

Les Généraux, plus loin, souriaient de bienveillance en voyant la jeune reine parler à l'oreille de son époux et celui-ci répondre tout aussi discrètement. Ils semblaient réconciliés et cela rassurait les Généraux et vassaux.

Bientôt Van fut emporté dans un débat concernant l'histoire de leurs ancêtres et le Gouverneur semblait certain que son ancêtre avait un jour signé une alliance avec un roi de Fanélia. Ces faits n'ayant jamais été cités par des maîtres de l'historie ou des écrits, Van qui connaissait l'histoire de la dynastie Fanel sur le bout des doigts depuis ses cinq ans s'acharnait à dire que le Gouverneur devait confondre.

Hitomi fixait les tables emplies de peuple qui se réjouissait de l'arrivée d'inconnus... Elle trouvait cela étrange. Ces gens n'avaient rien à voir avec les nordistes hostiles de la cité précédente...

Sous la table, une main glissa sur sa cuisse. Elle eut un violent sursaut, lançant un coups d'œil à droite où son époux discutait puis à gauche... Où sa voisine avait été remplacée par le fils du Gouverneur, le grand blond de ce matin... _(_ _ **NDA**_ _Soso adore critiquer la population blonde, ne le prenez pas mal, chers blonds/ chères blondes 3 )_

\- Que pensez-vous faire, lança-t-elle au prince qui avait un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

\- Je fais connaissance, ma douce, fit-il, sa main sur sa jambe.

\- Ôtez cette main, tout de suite, ordonna Hitomi, sourcils froncés.

\- Dommage qu'il y ait cette robe, vraiment, commenta le prince.

\- Je vais vous tuer, je le jure, sifflait-elle.

Il retira sa main, toujours souriant, disant :

\- Je saurai vous faire craquer, ma reine...

\- Essayez seulement.

Les Généraux n'avaient rien manqué de cet échange mais la nappe avait été complice du crime, cachant l'acte du prince impoli. Les Généraux ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure alors que les messagers, sourcils froncés, regardaient la jeune reine se lever pour quitter la salle d'un pas rageur.

Arrivée à sa chambre, Hitomi se débarrassa de sa robe, enfila un chemise de nuit et se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore tremblante de colère et d'impuissance.

\- Une nuit sans être protégée des Généraux avec Casanova en chasse et Van dans la pièce d'en face... Ah là là, je vais mal dormir, s'ennuya la jeune femme en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'endormant avec peine.


	77. Chapter 83

C'est dans la nuit noire que ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La lune était pleine, inondant d'une blanche lumière la chambre entière. Elle grogna... Elle avait froid. Sa conscience se focalisa sur ce qui l'avait réveillée... Le froid... Elle lança un coups d'oeil à son corps découvert, grognant de mécontentement en se redressant vivement. Quelqu'un était assis sur son canapé, face au lit.

\- Enfin réveillée, ma reine, fit une voix qu'elle reconnut sans mal.

\- Que faites-vous là, lança-t-elle en saisissant sa cape de voyage, la passant sur ses épaules, debout à côté du lit. Son drap avait été traîné jusqu'à un coin... C'est pour cela qu'elle avait froid...

\- Il me semble que je vais devoir vous prendre ce soir.

\- Voyez-vous cela, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Oui, vous me faites trop d'effet. Et un substitut ne saurait me combler.

\- Ecoeurant, grinça la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez ni armes, ni gardes... Cette nuit est ma nuit, glissa-t-il en s'avançant, lui soulevant le menton pour effleurer ses lèvres de son pouce.

\- Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de satisfaire votre petit besoin, Casanova, commenta Hitomi.

Il la fit tomber sur son lit, se hissant sans mal sur sa victime. Installé en califourchon sur son ventre, il écartait les pans de cape, amusé.

\- VAAAAAAAAAAAN ! GENERAAAAAAAUXXX ! Se mit soudain à hurler Hitomi, se débattant pour le dégager.

\- Cessez de hurler espèce de...

Les portes de la chambre furent violemment défoncées, volant à travers la pièce pour finir contre le mur opposé. Van fit irruption dans la chambre la rage au coeur, l'épée à la main, torse nu puisqu'il avait été réveillé par les cris de son aimée.

Sans demander le pourquoi du comment, il saisit la longue crête du prince, le jetant à terre sans efforts et lui ôta la vie d'un coups net. Il le décapita...

Assise sur son lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Hitomi serrait sa cape contre ses épaules, le regard brillant. Elle tremblait.

Les Généraux entrèrent alors que la tête du prince quittait ses épaules. Ils grimacèrent face au spectacle puis portèrent leur attention à leur reine qui avait hurlé, les réveillant...

\- Ma reine, vous... tenta de se renseigner le Général Hak.

\- Hitomi, il est mort . Calmes-toi, la rassura Van en plantant son épée dans le sol et en écartant les bras pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

\- On a encore essayé de... lâcha Hitomi d'une voix fébrile.

\- Je sais... Je sais... Mais je ne laisserai jamais cela se produire, je le jure, Hito... Je suis tellement désolé... Tellement...

Elle s'autorisa alors à se loger dans ses bras, un sanglot lui échappant.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer... S'affolait la jeune femme, doutant de ses capacités.

\- Viens. Nous allons dormir dans ma chambre... Tu t'y sentiras mieux...

Il la souleva délicatement, laissant là le corps décapité du prince et alla dans sa chambre. Les Généraux chassèrent les gardes inutiles, se postant devant la pièce la mine sombre.

Assis sur son lit, son épouse recroquevillée dans ses bras, Van ne savait que faire, que dire, pour la consoler...

\- Van ! Je n'aurais rien remarqué s'il...

\- Si, tu l'aurais remarqué et j'aurai senti si une telle situation se produisait...

\- Mais...

\- Dors, nous reparlerons demain. Dors, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Je


End file.
